Baby Series 3
by karina001
Summary: Wu Fei and Duo have determined to work as a team toward one goal, securing the attention and affections of the King of Sanc. Milliardo is playing hard to get and there is still the matter of shaping Sanc into a working successful country once more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Politics And Murder

Title: Of Politics And Murder

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 81. Baby Series 3 #1. Takes place on New Years Eve, a week after Of Friends and Family.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work as beta.

Title: Of Politics And Murder

"It is confirmed?" Milliardo looked up, taking the folder.

Pagan inclined his head and motioned to the report. "The Inspector requests instructions. He is well aware of the delicate nature of the matter and how the perpetrator's identity could incite a diplomatic incident."

"The killer had to be from their own alignment of countries, didn't he?" Milliardo sounded disgusted. "Although had the killer been from a rival alliance it would have been worse."

"Indeed, Sir."

"Why they have to bring their petty squabbles into Sanc…" Milliardo sighed. "My compliments to the Inspector for a job well done. Have him deliver copies of the evidence at noon tomorrow and all parties involved assembled in the Green Sitting Room at four. Three hours should give us sufficient time to go over details before I pull a few teeth."

Pagan frowned. "It would possibly be better if you were uninvolved in this matter, Sir."

"Probably, but I am not about to miss out on seeing their faces when the killers identity is revealed. It was a personal matter, but the killing took place in Sanc and those sanctimonious sons of bitches have given me hell over it the past few weeks. Give me some satisfaction, Pagan. I'll let you come too."

The bushy moustache twitched; a sure sign of amusement. "You could not keep me away, Sire."

"I'm sure. In four days the season will be over and they can get their ungracious butts out of my country. I will require certain members of parliament attend the meeting."

Pagan inclined his head. The members of parliament who had sponsored the prospective consorts involved in the murder investigation would bear witness and hopefully learn a lesson.

Though the world wore the name Unified Nation, the Earth was, in truth, a conglomerate of countries with allies strengthening their positions on the world stage. As of this time Sanc was a rarity, it's newly reinstated independent status not officially recognized by the ESUN's House of Representatives. At this point Sanc had no allies. In February the first sitting of the House would include discussion of the recognition of the country's independence and it would be expected, through Relena as spokesperson, that Sanc would formally offer alliance to the ESUN.

Pagan expected both Milliardo and Relena to be courted by factions in the ESUN out to strengthen their own position in the political pecking order. Sanc's position was delicate as Milliardo was feared, his reputation enough to give anyone pause. There would be those wondering if they wanted to align themselves with the Terror of Earth and others pondering if they dared not.

Many would think Sanc at a disadvantage and expect Milliardo to quietly sit in a corner and watch world events go by. Pagan doubted the King would tolerate such views for any appreciable length of time and there would always be eyes watching.

The coming year would be interesting.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	2. Chapter 2 An Unholy Alliance

Title: An Unholy Alliance

Title: An Unholy Alliance

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 81. Baby Series 3 #2. Takes place at approximately the same time as Of Politics And Murder.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: An Unholy Alliance

"You are sitting back and watching it happen."

Heero smiled, noting Quatre's aggravation at his apparent unconcern. It was so much easier to relax and smile now. His life was stable, he did not daily face the prospect of dying and there was a wonderful young woman who looked at him in a manner he definitely liked. Oh yes, for him life had progressed in desirable directions.

"What should I do?"

Quatre set his teacup down with a little more force than was required to be polite. He was tired and he wished he could take Trowa and go on a long trip to some deserted location where it would only be the two of them. He was tired of dealing with business concerns; living, eating and breathing business. To make matters worse he was sure Chang had not given up on his dream to get himself into Milliardo's bed.

"I had thought Chang understood Milliardo is out of contention and was content to respond to Duo's attentions."

Heero settled back in his seat and sighed. "I honestly don't know why you have to concern yourself with Wu Fei or Duo's love life. What happens behind closed doors is not your concern. It is their business."

"Not where the stability of Sanc is concerned. This country is far from stable and Milliardo must be seen to be squeaky clean. We can't afford to have Sanc come to the attention of the world for the wrong reasons. Scandal is not the friend of Sanc at this time."

"They are dating each other, after a fashion.," Heero offered.

"After a fashion is not a real date, Heero. I know their respective positions keep them busy, but they need to concentrate more on each other and not keeping company with the King. It would be viewed as an unholy alliance, you know. Aligning two Gundam Pilots and the Terror of Earth in an intimate knot would be like waving a red flag at a bull. The ESUN would be all over Sanc like a rash."

"Bulls are colour blind, " Heero observed. "They can't actually see red, you know."

Quatre snorted. "I don't believe you can be so casual about this. You are in the intelligence service, you must be aware of how closely Sanc is watched."

"The entire world is watching Sanc, and don't forget the colonies. Quatre, who said we are not aware of it? We know which way the wind is blowing and do you honestly think Pagan would allow another massacre?"

"Sanc has few natural resources. It can not afford embargoes."

"You put Zechs where he is today. Have you no faith in your own decisions?"

"I'm tired. With the House of Representatives meeting in February there is a great deal to do if Sanc is to come from it a recognized aligned nation."

"There are other people capable of shouldering some of the burden, Quatre. You don't have to do it all."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	3. Chapter 3 Inclement Weather

Title: Inclement Weather

Title: Inclement Weather

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 81. Baby Series 3 #3. Takes place at the same time as An Unholy Alliance.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work as beta. Much appreciated.

Title: Inclement Weather

Relena edged sideways a little, carefully aligning the ball and the hole a few metres away. The weather was bitterly cold outside, but social niceties could not be set aside for inclement weather. The social directors for the season had arranged a round of indoor golf in the minor ballroom and despite herself she was quite enjoying herself.

Heero was absent, a fact she had complained about to the three attendant members of Parliament whose choice of suitors present at this affair annoyed her. She was becoming more than a little tetchy with their penchant for excluding Heero from these gatherings. Very shortly if they did not improve their performance she would demonstrate her temper upon their heads.

Pagan knew and had advised her to maintain her temper at least until the end of the week, assuring her he would squash any engagement announcements rumoured. He had also informed her he would mention the repeat offence to the King who was, he was unhappy to say, begging for a fight.

Inclement weather seemed to bring out Milliardo's temper. He was not by nature a pacifist, she was sure, but then she could not claim she herself was any better. Thus far Milliardo had not screamed his frustration down the West Wing hallway, though she should encourage him to do so. It could feel so liberating to let it all out.

Dorothy was in attendance today, a fact which pleased Relena. She had noted her friend had been excluded from these little get togethers at least twice and a word in the right ear had remedied that. If she had to suffer the circus then she wanted at least one friendly presence to bide her company.

It was amusing how people danced about Dorothy. She seemed to have quite the reputation and Relena was wonderfully entertained with the flow and ebb around the vivacious blonde. It was a pity Parliament was so set against having her as Queen, because as far as Relena was concerned, of the guests here for the express purpose of being considered for Queen there were only two real candidates, one of whom was Dorothy.

However, Parliament would be disappointed as Millidardo had no more intention of choosing one of these women than she intended to wed any of the men they proposed as her consort. The one she desired was not even in the room and they would pay for that slight. Still, it proved how worried they were about her attraction for Heero.

/They had best get used to it. I'm intending to marry that man./

A light tap, just enough to carry the ball up the grade and of course she had to hit it a little too hard and a little too far to the left to drop in the cup. Ah well, aligning golf balls was surely easier than directing nations and colonies. She would be sure to get the hang of it by the end of the session.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	4. Chapter 4 Anastasia

Title: Anastasia

Title: Anastasia

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 81. Baby Series 3 #4. Takes place at the same time as Inclement Weather.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Anastasia

"He is rather a handful, I think. Bright as a button, curious, deviously intelligent and not at all hard on the eyes."

"He has a winning smile. The ladies love him."

Anastasia ignored her cards, her attention focused on her fellow players. She could not care a whit about the card game, in fact she had lost the last four rounds, but that was neither here nor there. It was almost time to prepare for the evenings entertainment and she was not fussed about finishing this hand.

What amused her was the source of their gossip.

A social circle of elderly women was a dangerous place if you had a secret to hide. Here she could keep her pulse on the comings and goings of the nobility and office holders of Sanc. Women of their age in Sanc had little else to do for amusement other than to gossip and she was willing to listen.

She regularly hosted card parties and afternoon teas, allowing herself to determine, through innocent comments from her guests, who was aligning themselves with whom this week.

"I can't say I have seen him favouring any one particular young lady."

Now there was a lead in. They would think back over the week and recall every occasion they had to see Duo Maxwell and who he kept company with. They would all know which of his companions he would have been assigned to partner at formal and informal gatherings and wrack their brains trying to determine who might interest him.

"I can't say I have seen him with any particular female; however I have noted him spending considerable time with that rather exotic Mr. Chang."

"Hardly surprising considering they fought in the war together."

Naturally someone had to bring up the war, and yes, off they went, a gaggle of geese twittering on about how destructive war was and how young the young men were and no child should have been given guns. Predictable, but even from this she could gather information for Pagan and the King.

She was by blood, fifth cousin to the Peacecrafts and one of few who could claim kinship and survived the purge by the Alliance. Those who had massacred the old Sanc had determined to eradicate the bloodline; even children had not been safe. Through the intervening years she had kept her profile low, working behind the scenes to assist Hunter and his team to effect the Restoration.

Now a Peacecraft sat the throne, she would not permit the crown to fall. The one who wore it had her approval and she looked forward to spending the final years of her life serving him. She was quite sure he would prove to all he was capable of ruling.

/I will not even object when those two tardy youngsters finally drag him into bed. I might even give them a pointer or two on how to get a Peacecraft to scream./

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	5. Chapter 5 Roses

Title: Roses

Title: Roses

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 82. Baby Series 3 #5. Takes place approximately three hours after Of Politics And Murder.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thank you to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Roses

He dared not permit them to waste their time in courting him. It might have been nice, long nights in their company. It was not the possibility of sex but the thought of their companionship which attracted him about the notion. He was capable of passion, but he could not permit himself intimate distraction.

The truth was sex was dangerous.

Particularly to a man in his position. There would be no end to people willing to indulge, if only because he was King and to be the King's favourite was to have prestige. A King's lover had power and he was very much aware of the power struggles already taking place around him.

They were kiddy games compared to the games Treize had played.

Sighing, Milliardo turned his back to the window and the young men walking in the snow. It did no good to watch and dream, but when that was all he would permit himself it was hard not to indulge in rare free moments.

His eyes flicked to the vase of exquisite yellow roses and he tried not to think of the man who had made roses his trademark. Tried, but as always when it came to Treize, failed.

Treize had preferred blood red roses, but any rose was enough to bring back memories. Deep red to signify the blood of those who died for peace. Velvet soft petals, exquisite in their simplicity and perfection and the scent; divine. But the thorns. Ah, the thorns.

Treize never had the thorns removed. They reminded him of treachery and deceit; that all things beautiful could not be trusted and of the pain that must be felt for the world to learn its lessons.

He traced a finger lightly over a rich yellow petal, leaned forward to smell and sighed. He should have known. Bred for striking colour and no scent. An exploratory touch down a stem and he snorted. The thorns, few as they had been, had been removed.

"You would have been disappointed, Treize. Pretty things without thorns have no substance; no lesson to teach."

He liked his pretty things with thorns. Vapid headed beauties did nothing for him. He liked the sense of danger underlying a rose. Noin had had her share of thorns and Treize had been full of them. They had kept him on his toes, alert and willing to live life to the full.

They had told him they intended to court him, to win him; to get him to want them as much as they professed to want him. They. Maxwell and Chang, two roses with stems laced with thorns for him to prick his fingers upon.

When he had awoken on Christmas Eve they had been there, smiling… smirking really, telling him in no uncertain words they wanted him and then, impossibly, they had ordered him to go back to sleep.

Cheeky sods.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	6. Chapter 6 A Handful

Title: A Handful

Title: A Handful

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Stephen + Helen

Notes: Challenge 82. Baby Series 3 #6. Takes place two hours after Roses.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: A Handful

"He is very forward."

Duo glanced up from the report laid out in front of him. Wu Fei was seated before the hearth, soaking in the heat and keeping Stephen from finding his way into the fire.

The toddler was on his feet, bouncing as he clutched the coffee table, giggling for all he was worth before taking two or three quick steps and landing on his butt. So far he had repeated this game three times in the last few minutes and did not seem to be tiring of it.

"How do you mean, forward?"

"Advanced. He is not quite one and he can take up to a half dozen steps, admittedly they are shaky steps and he does not stand from sitting, instead pulling himself up furniture, but most children I have observed performing this behaviour are older."

"He chooses to crawl most of the time, but with all the helpful Uncles how could he be behind?" Helen commented. "So long as you don't encourage him to the point he tries something his young bones are not yet ready for, I have no objections. You might want to try reading him books. Colour recognition, simple words, that sort of thing."

Duo blinked. "Isn't he too young for that?"

"No, I do not believe he is. He is a very bright child." Helen set her knitting on her knee, the brilliant yellow wool contrasting to her dark blue dress. "He has already drawn a number of comments on the advancement of his activities for his age. To hold him back from learning could result in needless difficulties later."

Wu Fei nodded. "I remember at school I was considered a handful. I would complete the work my fellow students were struggling with and I would grow bored waiting for them. I had nothing to do and mischief was something I found came easily to me."

Helen chuckled softly. "I can well imagine you would have been a handful, Mr. Chang. No doubt your temper was as quick to spark then as it is now. I'll thank you kindly not to encourage Stephen in that regard. Keep him learning, keep him interested and keep him calm."

"He's bright as a button and not much gets past him." Duo beamed.

"Much like his father," Helen murmured, considering the complex pattern of her work and sighing on discovering a mistake in the design. "I have been informed by Pagan that His Majesty was the same; bright to a fault, into everything and considerably advanced for his years."

Duo eyed the bright yellow of the small garment Helen was making. "Ahm, what exactly are you knitting?"

"A jumper for Stephen. Something to keep him warm without being too warm as the weather improves. I don't knit well, I'm afraid. This yellow is bright enough I should be able to spot the escapee and not have to send out an alert. He'll be a handful by the time spring arrives."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	7. Chapter 7 A Bit Of A Grump

Title: A Bit Of A Grump

Title: A Bit Of A Grump

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 82. Baby Series 3 #7. Takes place approximately at the same time as A Handful.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to ShenLong Deb for acting as beta.

Title: A Bit Of A Grump

"Too yellow," Relena sighed.

Lady Alice glanced up from the letter to survey the samples Relena had been considering. The designer had left samples of materials and designs for her new formal wardrobe for the coming season. Relena looked decidedly uninterested in the prospect of a new formal wardrobe.

"It is rather a pretty yellow."

"I suppose." Relena seemed to deflate and moved to the window, where the rain beat a steady tattoo against the glass. "I really don't care for it though."

"Pretty, but not your colour. Is something wrong?"

"I suppose not."

"Meaning something is."

Lady Alice closed her pen and set it neatly at the side of the letter, turning her full attention to her daughter.

"Now then, what is the problem?"

"Nothing… Everything. I'm tired of being me. The President wrote to me asking why I had not replied to the new position I have been offered. Apparently I have had sufficient time to consider my future. They are taking it for granted I will accept. All the material samples, if you care to browse through them, are either shades of pink or yellow and I am heartily fed up with both colours. The only one I like is the dusky rose and I already have a gown in that. Why do I need a new wardrobe? I have a huge selection of gowns I have worn only once, some not at all. The money could be better spent on the electricity bill so we can keep more of the palace warmer."

"Oh my. You are having a bit of a grump."

"Sorry, Mother. I think the weather is depressing me. It does not seem to know what it is doing and I just… I feel hunted. My suitors are prowling around me; stalking me. I'm not interested and they will be going soon, so they seem to think they have to double their annoying efforts to interest me. Parliament wrote me asking which is my preferred husband and could I please R.S.V.P at my earliest convenience so they can begin work on the wedding. And they excluded Heero from another activity this morning."

"I see. It really is a little much, isn't it? Well, why don't we write a letter to the President informing him you have not made up your mind? As a foot note you might consider commenting if you have to decide in the next two weeks he can consider the position refused and find someone else. You can inform Parliament in writing that if you must choose a husband immediately you have chosen Mr. Heero Yuy and how soon can you have the wedding booked; you are quite eager. That will have them backing off. Tell the dressmaker you want samples in a full colour spectrum, not varied shades of a two colour palette and no pink or yellow; and how about some tea?"

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	8. Chapter 8 Garnish

Title: Garnish

Title: Garnish

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 82. Baby Series 3 #8. Takes place approximately 30 minutes after A Handful.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Garnish

His hair had looked light yellow, pale gold in the flickering firelight. It had seemed a pity to wake him, but orders were orders and who was he to defy the physician? Better to disturb the man than for him never to wake at all. Head wounds, even minor ones, could lead to unexpected complications.

There would come a day when he could do more than carefully wake the man, get him to talk and tell him to go back to sleep.

He would be a sight to behold with passion darkening the blue of his eyes; beads of perspiration tracing a seductive line down his face, cascading to follow the line of his throat. It might pool in the little hollow, just below the jugular vein. He could inhale the scent of him, hot with passion; taste the salt of him, flesh warm under his tongue and scoop the little bead into his mouth. It would be such a short stretch to suck on his earlobe.

So much potential.

He would be passionate in bed. Milliardo did everything with passion and entertaining a lover would be no different. He could see Pagan had the right of it. That was a lot of man to deal with and alone he and Maxwell might fail; combined they would be more than a match for him.

He would writhe for them. They would show him what it was to live; what it was to love. It must be more than a need to share sex. The act of lovemaking was not the entirety of what they needed from each other. It was simply the icing on the cake… or perhaps a piece of garnish was closer to the truth. A very sweet, very volatile garnish, exploding into sensation to an eager palate.

It was too soon to approach Milliardo as a lover. For the moment they needed to reinforce his awareness of their interest. They wanted something more than a tumble, passionate and wild as that undoubtedly would be. In the fullness of time it would come and when it came it would be well worth the wait.

/In forty years time I want to roll over and find him lying beside me, warm and willing. Content./

His fingers caressed the curls of the child sleeping curled on his lap. Almost white curls, barely a touch of the yellow that kissed the sire's cascading glory. Milliardo was this pale, his hair picking up the hues of what lay around them. Firelight and sunset turned his hair pale gold; moonlight brought out the silver. So many shades could be caught and reflected in those pale tresses. So many shades of colour, much like the multiple shades of the man's moods.

"Fei? I'll take Stephen to bed if you like. Your legs must be going to sleep like that."

He met blue eyes and thought of the passion which might be reflected there, turning them intensely violet. They would do well together.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	9. Chapter 9 Sanc's Future

Title: Sanc's Future

Title: Sanc's Future

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 83. Baby Series 3 #9. Takes place two hours after Garnish.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sanc's Future

"Some days I wonder if the resurrection of Sanc is possible."

"Sanc can be shaped and moulded in a variety of ways, Sir. It need not be resurrected in the past image. I was under the impression restoring Sanc to its former condition was not on your agenda."

The old man was canny; he had seen much in his term and did not allow himself to live in the past. Would that he could say the same about others.

"How true, Pagan, it is a pity certain other people do not have your vision."

"I am astounded you have suffered the foolishness this long, Sir. Dare I ask when I need brace for the explosion?"

Oh, he liked the old man. How had he survived so long without this man standing at his shoulder, whispering to him at the exact right moment to contain his temper? Pagan should have been the Peacecraft, not he.

"You know, I think you might have made the better King, Pagan."

"Perish the thought, Sir. I am entirely unsuited to suffering fools."

The old man looked scandalized, pouring tea into the fine china cup, adding just the right amount of sugar and just the right amount of cream. He was becoming accustomed to cream in his tea instead of milk; it was rather reminiscent of how he was becoming accustomed to the palace.

He still lamented the loss of his independence, the loss of the life he had determined to live; raising his son and learning to live in solitude with his memories when Stephen was older. This was far from the life he had expected to live. He had thought this life lost in a blaze of murder and mayhem.

The old Sanc was gone, buried beneath the rubble of destruction. There had been no honour in the attack which had claimed so many lives and a lifestyle focused on peace. It was gone and such innocence could never be regained. He understood that and so did a few others. They understood what was being built under his direction was no resurrection of what once had been.

Sanc's future would not be a return to the past. He would see the peaceful ways return, but he would give his people the benefit of insurance they had not had some twenty years in the past, when the lambs had been taken by the wolves. There was a sheep dog now, an entire pack of them to keep the sheep safe. Wolves turned sheep dogs, he mused. The resurrection of Sanc would happen, but it would be a new Sanc rising from the ashes, not a copy of the old. Certain people would need to take a step back and re-evaluate their personal goals.

"Yet you suffer me."

The chuckle was deep and low and he could feel the old man's eyes on him. "Indeed I do, Sir, which should tell you clearly how I see you."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	10. Chapter 10 Tempered Steel

Title: Tempered Steel

Title: Tempered Steel

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 83. Baby Series 3 #10. Takes place immediately following Sanc's Future.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Tempered Steel

The fire crackled, sparks dancing up the flue. He was feeling comfortable, mellow even, which surprised him. The old man keeping him company stood to one side of the hearth, a cup of tea resting on the mantle. Rain lashed the windows but he was feeling warm and comfortable tonight, unmindful of the problems plaguing the country adding to the chill.

It was late in the afternoon and while he had the moment to relax he was content to do so, certainly the chance did not come often enough to suit him.

"How do you see me, Pagan? Too many view me as the demon, unkillable; with a disturbing habit of rising from the ashes to plague humanity with my destructive ways."

"What I see is the foundation work for the resurrection of a country too long abused. Sanc has suffered greatly and needs someone who is not afraid of the task of bringing her back to glory. Not to the glory of the past, but to a new evolution, a new beginning."

"They circle us, watching, much like vultures watching a dying creature; waiting for the right moment to pick the corpse clean."

"Sometimes the vulture must go hungry. Sanc has been prey and it has been a corpse. Resurrection comes to all, in one form or another. Even vultures will recognize that."

"And fear it." Milliardo shifted in his seat. "Sanc is being strangled. We were never a commercial centre and this new world order is slowly killing us. To compete on the world stage you must have the goods to contest those already in places of power. Sanc has no industry capable of moving her forward, unless we can construct one. We can do that, if we can keep control of the situation."

"Yes, Sir. We can. The power station is the first step along that road and its completion is many years away. Those years will not be easy, but they are possible. We will survive the vultures waiting to pick us clean."

The country was strangling under the prices demanded by modern commerce. Even the power to light and heat their homes was too expensive and the vast majority of the citizens of Sanc scraped to make ends meet. There was very little money around and the conversion of the Sancian currency to the modern credit system had hurt. He would not interfere with the currency, for the future they needed to be a part of the bigger whole. When Sanc began to make money once again it would be to their advantage.

They needed to be recognized as something more than the poor cousin trailing at the apron strings of the rest of the world.

/We will survive, but much of that survival will depend on you./ Pagan watched the younger man with bright eyes. /You were forged in fire and chaos and your mettle has been tested. Tempered to be stronger than steel, you will bring Sanc back to life./

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	11. Chapter 11 Interview

Title: Interview

Title: Interview

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + OC + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 83. Baby Series 3 #11. Takes place at the same time as Tempered Steel.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Interview

"Has your brother ever talked to you about the Libra?"

Blue eyes flashed briefly with surprise. A noted women's magazine had requested a feature story on Relena, and while Relena had faced such interviews before, she was pleased to have her mother in attendance on this occasion. Alice Darlian was present by her express invitation and she had not failed to note the reporter's displeasure.

"Ms Summers, please. This interview has little to do with my brother and nothing to do with Libra."

She was not Relena's regular interviewer and Relena determined she would need to be more discerning about who was permitted to conduct interviews in future. Such interviews were conducted in the family wing and with Milliardo now in residence, she did not want her brother hounded by the press grasping any opportunity which might eventuate.

"The people want to know, Your Highness. Your story and your brother's is almost a fairytale. Survivors of a murdered dynasty, raised separately, one to become the Dove of Peace and the other to become the legendary Lightning Count."

"I am certain by this time everyone knows the story only too well and are as eager to move on to other, more entertaining matters, as are Milliardo and myself." Relena murmured.

"Perhaps, but not everyone can claim to have been resurrected as your brother can."

"Milliardo was not dead to be resurrected, nor does he make such a claim."

"What else could you call it, Ma'am? No one should have been able to survive the explosion of the Libra. A year dead and then he was there, just in time to defend the peace he was seen to be fighting against."

Relena frowned, smoothing a hand delicately against the skirt of her business suit. "Ms Summers, I really must request you keep to the listed questions submitted by your agency. Milliardo is not the topic of our discussion."

The woman looked cool and collected, but Relena glimpsed a momentary flicker of frustration. The King of Sanc was notorious for keeping out of the press, not an easy thing for a public figure to do. He gave few interviews and when he did the questions were vetted by Pagan personally before the interview. He gave no live interviews and Sanc Security ensured the interviews aired had not been tampered with prior to broadcasting.

Milliardo had the reputation of being a recluse; as much as a King could ever be considered a recluse. He worked long hours, spent what time he could with Stephen and slept. That was Milliardo's day. The hungry press constantly sought out any small thing to blow out of all proportion, refusing to believe his life could be so devoid of interest.

"Ms Summers, I suggest you review your notes and refresh your mind as to the subject matter you are here to pursue," Lady Alice murmured. "We have only another thirty five minutes before Her Highness has another appointment, one I am afraid she cannot delay."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	12. Chapter 12 Running Late

Title: Running Late

Title: Running Late

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 84. Baby Series 3 #12. Takes place two hours following Interview.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic.

Title: Running Late

/Damn, I'll be late./

It would not do for him to be late to this appointment. The eleventh hour was fast approaching and he was determined to make it on time. Admittedly it was not his fault he was somewhat tardy, he had been on schedule right up to the time he had arrived to inspected the site. Lingering snow and strong wind blowing in from the sea had made conditions hazardous, but he was loathe to put off the inspection.

/We need to do something about the roads. Once the snow builds up conditions are just too icy, despite the snow ploughs./

He recalled Milliardo telling him of an old transit system, a subway long disused and lost. To him it made far more sense to locate and refit the system, providing safe and reliable transport for the public, than it did to have cars sliding all over the roads.

You never saw black ice until you hit it and then it was too late.

He took the stairs two to a stride, ignoring the presence of two members of parliament watching him with scowls. No doubt they expected him to walk around as though he was walking on eggshells. He had minded his language, resisted the urge to tell certain people exactly what he thought of them and generally been 'Mr. Nice Guy'. He was not inclined to miss his appointment because he was expected to keep his pace to a crawl.

"Running late, Mr. Maxwell?"

He nodded to Pagan, skidded coming off the last step as the runner shifted under his feet and flailed his arms to keep his balance.

"Not yet, Pagan. Got to run, I still have about sixty five seconds."

"No, young man, I think not. The King offers his apologies and will meet you in the pool room."

Duo skidded to a stop. "The pool room? That's two floors down and on the other side of the building!"

Pagan smirked. "Indeed, Sir."

"Damn. Why wasn't I told? Why change the venue?"

"His Majesty offers his apologies. I believe attempts were made to contact you. It was decided the pool room might be the better venue as it has a more relaxed and casual aspect."

"Well, yeah, I suppose it's a bit more casual, but I don't want anyone thinking I'm slacking off because I'm late."

"I very much doubt either Master Milliardo or Mr. Chang will give it a thought. It was known you would be inspecting the construction site this morning. Given the chill outside it was assumed you might appreciate the chance to warm up. I believe lunch was to follow your discussions with the King?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Lunch at the pool side has been ordered and the instruction given that His Majesty is not to be disturbed until twelve thirty. Hurry along, Mr. Maxwell. They are waiting for you."

"At the pool?"

"Indeed, Sir."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	13. Chapter 13 The Luxury Of Free Time

Title: The Luxury of Free Time

Title: The Luxury of Free Time

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei, Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 84. Baby Series 3 #13. Takes place at the same time as Running Late.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Luxury of Free Time

"These eleventh hour changes normally annoy me," Milliardo sighed. "However, this change has its advantages."

Wu Fei stretched slowly, luxuriating in the warmth pervading the pool room. It was the warmest room in the entire palace and while it was considered a luxury, the pool was one of the few places in the palace a full exercise routine could be enjoyed.

Jogging through the hallways was considered dangerous due to polished floors and the gymnasium was always occupied. One could not enjoy a private conversation there. He practised meditation and martial arts techniques in the palace depending on the availability of the few heated rooms not used on a daily basis. There were two pools available in the palace, one reserved for the royal family and their guests and the other for the use of staff and officials.

The heat coming from the pool suffused the air with welcome warmth, relaxing Wu Fei as few rooms in the palace could. In this day and age it was deplorable that resources should be so expensive as to make them unaffordable. While it might seem exorbitant to have two heated pools during winter, lack of adequate exercise had been proven to affect the performance of the staff. Energy expended to heat the pools was deemed acceptable to keep the staff fit and alert.

It had become a regular event for certain meetings to take place in the privacy of the family pool room. Pagan had arranged the poolside meeting and luncheon for the discussion of the Power Station and Chang's upcoming communications with the remnants of his clan.

"The pool?" Milliardo had scowled at Pagan when informed of the change. "Pagan, we will be discussing …"

"I have managed to pry ninety minutes of time free from your courtiers and the meat parade, Sir. I respectfully request you take the opportunity to enjoy the luxury of free time."

He knew what this was about and he could wring the old man's neck. Pagan was, for some strange reason, backing Chang and Maxwell's pursuit of him and giving them the opportunity to spend time with him.

/The interfering old man is hoping I will forget myself and indulge in their company for pleasurable practises./

He winced, almost hearing the ghost of Treize sniggering. Had Treize been at the pool side they would certainly have taken the chance to indulge in some physical activity, which did not involve swimming or eating lunch. Much as he would have liked to get to know the two on a more intimate level, he could not permit matters to drift toward lustful pursuits.

"Duo will undoubtedly be late." Wu Fei smiled, dark eyes glinting. "What shall we do while we wait?"

Chang was already getting ideas; he could almost hear the man's mind churning over the possibilities.

He would need to find a means to 'thank' Pagan for adding another worry to his list.

"Discuss the contents of the letter to be sent to L5."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	14. Chapter 14 Start Small

Title: Start Small

Title: Start Small

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 84. Baby Series 3 #14. Takes place at the same time as The Luxury of Free Time.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Start Small

"A romantic lunch beside the pool. Sounds nice."

Heero arched an eyebrow, glancing from Pagan to the Princess. He could think of much more romantic assignations.

"I believe the topic of discussion is the power station and the matter of the L5 survivors from Mr. Chang's clan," Pagan commented. "Not exactly topics lending to romance, Ma'am."

Relena sighed, aware they were private at the moment. Once again Heero had been excluded from a planned event and before she could take anyone to task, Pagan had informed her she had a private appointment following morning tea with her suitors. Relena had arrived to find Heero, lunch and Pagan and the news her brother was in 'conference' for lunch.

"Well, they should be jumping his sorry bones," Relena snapped, immediately penitent and blushing furiously. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I've had a horrible morning with that reporter and then that bunch of…"

Pagan cleared his throat and Relena clamped her mouth shut. At a nod from Pagan, Heero escorted Relena to the table and seated her, before seating himself.

"One must start small and work one's way up, Miss Relena." Pagan tugged on the bell pull beside the roaring fireplace. "Simply getting your brother alone with the two young men is a triumph in itself and I am trusting Mr. Chang and Mr. Maxwell to mind their manners and not scare him off."

Heero could not help it, the idea of his fellow pilots frightening off the King of Sanc tickled his fancy and he had to snicker aloud. Indeed, Relena too was giggling at the mental image of her brother in hurried retreat.

"Eleventh hour changes are a means to an end, taking more than your brother by surprise. It is a ploy I will use periodically, though I must not over use it. If I give too much warning, or use the gambit too often, others will take advantage of the opportunity and impose on the group."

"He needs to do more than work though," Relena murmured.

"Indeed, Ma'am, and he will do more than work, provided we manage events. Controlling events with the cooperation of his suitors will go a long way to easing him into a more relaxed and less vigilant aspect."

"You know, I would love to walk into a room and find my brother having the life snogged out of him by Chang Wu Fei," Relena sighed, secretly delighted at the expressions on the faces of Heero and Pagan. "I would expect Duo to take advantage of such a situation, but to find Wu Fei doing it…"

"Hentai." Heero blinked, blushing.

"Indeed, Mr. Yuy," Pagan murmured. "Your Highness, I suggest you give more attention to your romantic luncheon. Your meal will be arriving momentarily and I will then attend to other matters. Kindly do not waste the opportunity I have garnered for you to enjoy your meal."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	15. Chapter 15 Narrow Path

Title: Narrow Path

Title: Narrow Path

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 85. Baby Series 3 #15. Takes place just after Start Small and The Luxury of Free Time.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series, but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Title: Narrow Path

"Qingming. It is a festival where one goes out of doors to celebrate the greenery of springtime. It is also a time when we remember our Ancestors and attend to the graves of the Dead."

Chang inclined his head to view the cloud swept, watery blue peeking through the skylights.

"After the winter it is good to enjoy the promise of life Spring brings."

"I need to know more of the culture of your people if they are to reside within the borders of Sanc." Milliardo absently swirled white wine around his glass.

"I don't get the link between spring greenery and the graves bit." Duo canted his head to one side.

Wu Fei knew it was honest curiosity and therefore did not permit himself to be affronted. He had learned enough of Duo to know when he was serious and when he was indulging his 'devil may care' attitude.

"I have never personally practised religious observances beyond lip service. I found religion on the colony to be restrictive. Those who practised it had little indulgence for any view point other than their own. I was not considered to be a model child and my curiosity and wilfulness generally resulted in my being banished from the Elders' presence."

"What about your parents?" Duo questioned.

"My parents were considered modernists and contested the ways of the Elders. My mother died soon after I turned three and the last time I saw my father I was five. He was banished by his father on instruction from the Elders, who would no longer tolerate his ideas. I was informed a year or so later of his death. He was killed in an explosion at a mining operation. That I recall, no one mourned for him other than I. The decision was made that I wed Long Meiran at this time and I was given over to my tutors to be prepared for my place in the clan."

"Damn, no wonder you have a stick up your arse." Duo flipped his braid over his shoulder. "Guess you turned out better than you could have, sticking it to your Elders the way you did."

"I did not approve their rigid, narrow path. It was required one see religion in the manner they instructed, much as one was expected to live in the manner they dictated. I did not see the traditions as rigidly as they determined I should and Meiran was as much a rebel as I. It was not appropriate that she be a mobile suit pilot and warrior, but none in the clan could best her when her temper was fired. Against everyone she stood strong and if only in that one common matter did we agree. The Elders saw only tradition and not the needs of the times. The colony was stagnating, failing. It could have been saved."

Milliardo watched the meagre sunlight brighten the pool. "What does Quingming mean?''

"Loosely translated, it means Clear and Bright."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	16. Chapter 16 One Day

Title: One Day

Title: One Day

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 85. Baby Series 3 #16. Takes place at the same time shortly after Start Small.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Title: One Day

Relena smiled as the door closed behind Pagan. Beyond the windows, clouds briefly broke apart to admit a glimpse of watery blue and burst of brilliant sunshine. After the dullness of the morning the patch of clear and bright sky considerably brightened her day.

Or was it simply she was alone with Heero?

Pagan had advised them not to waste the time he had garnered for them. With a twitch of his moustache which she was sure was a smile, the old man had departed with a penetrating stare at Heero.

"He's warned you what not to do, hasn't he?"

Heero deepened his voice, drawing down his brows and one side of his mouth twitched slightly. "Indeed."

Relena snickered at the single word. Pagan's favourite expression and Heero had managed a creditable imitation of the old man.

"I can't believe he forgot the chaperone."

Heero inclined his head slightly. "He didn't forget anything."

Picking up a small device set beside his plate he aimed it behind him and after a moment soft music filled the room. Relena's smile widened; popular romantic music, soothing and beautiful strains to compliment the occasion.

"I guess he didn't forget anything. It's nice."

"I've missed you."

Relena sighed; the last few days had been trying. The members of Parliament were determined not to consider Heero a serious contender for her affections. It was bad enough they arranged these horrible few weeks full of power hunting scavengers, but to try to exclude the one person she most wanted to see was too much. By failing to include Heero in the daily activities it was making her more determined.

They were defeating their own purpose.

"It has been…" He hesitated, considering how best to describe how hard it had been watching his competition interact freely with her. "Difficult."

Relena absently brushed an errant lock of hair aside. "Difficult is one way to describe it I suppose. There are instances when I want to pick up the nearest statue and bludgeon the idiots to death. I'm not really a pacifist, am I?" A tired sigh. "I am so looking forward to seeing them depart."

"They'll be back."

Relena looked at the bright sunlight peeking through the clouds, which threatened to obscure it at any second.

"Yes, but I will not weaken."

"One day I will ask you to marry me."

"Why not today?"

"I need to be sure you want me. All of me, just as I am."

Liquid blue eyes stared at him from across the table. "But Heero… I do."

"I want to say what I feel and not fall over my own words. I want it to be perfect and I want to be alive to enjoy it."

Bemused, Relena frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Between Pagan and your brother do you think I'd survive a second if they were not sure I would do right by you?"

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	17. Chapter 17 They Would Share

Title: They Would Share

Title: They Would Share

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 85. Baby Series 3 #17. Takes place immediately after Narrow Path.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Title: They Would Share

"Clear and bright," Milliardo mused.

"There are many festivals in the traditional culture of my people. In the past the Emperor was considered to be graced with Heaven's light. Much has changed over time, but much remains the same. Tradition is fine in its place, but sometimes it must give way to the modern outlook. Nothing can remain static in this life."

"One does not have to cast aside all that is the past," Milliardo returned. "In this world there is room for both; traditional and modern. They can be shaped to work hand in hand and assist, not hinder each other."

"Heck yeah. I look at the way Sanc has changed in the last year. I'm seeing more people smile, you know? Things are tough for everyone, but they are starting to smile."

Duo curled his long legs under him as he reached for a pastry. He was bright eyed and full of life and Wu Fei could only admire him and his attitude. He knew more about the young man's past than he was sure Duo would have been comfortable with. He was sure he would not have turned out as forgiving and bright as his friend.

It was good to think of Duo as a friend and it was not sounding so strange now as it had just days before. He found he wanted to see more of those bright eyes and that wide smile.

/It might work out./

"That is the flash of sunshine on a cloudy day." The King stretched slowly, head thrown back as he worked a tight muscle in his shoulder. "It is what Sanc needs, to smile again and face the hard times with the belief it will get better."

Eyes watched the graceful curve of long neck, the cascading shimmer of the silver white hair, gold highlights brought to life by the sunlight peeking through the clouds. Stretched out on the sunlounge, potted greenery making a soft backdrop, he might have been on holiday in a remote place where there was not a care in the world to disturb him.

It was a rare day Milliardo had time to indulge in friendly conversation and drop the mantle of Kingship.

Wu Fei fought the urge to throw himself forward and plaster his body to that powerful frame. The silk shirt strained across flexing muscles and the man's profile seemed to summon him. He noted Duo twitching and knew he was fighting a similar battle, and, for a moment, their eyes locked.

Words were not necessary. They both knew what they wanted and understood it was neither the time nor the place to jump those sexy, very unaware of his danger, bones.

But one day it would be and on that day there would be no holding them. The pact between them firmed without a word being required. They could share and they would share. It was the only way they could have him.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	18. Chapter 18 Seeming Opposites

Title: Seeming Opposites

Title: Seeming Opposites

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 86. Baby Series 3 #18. Takes place a few minutes after They Would Share.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Seeming Opposites

A slender forefinger slid across a perched thumb and…

SNAP!

"Just like that."

"You exaggerate," Wu Fei sniffed, disdainful of the claim.

"Nah. Easy as."

Milliardo watched, careful to keep his expression neutral. At one time he had feared they would never agree to do more than annoy each other. Maxwell had had a high regard for Chang for years and no doubt had despaired of ever gaining more from Wu Fei than a sneer and derogatory put down.

Chang could be prickly, uptight and snappish. A Justice Freak, Maxwell had called him more than once. The man certainly had high standards and had been blind to the potential in his friend.

The thought gave Milliardo pause. Had Wu Fei ever considered Maxwell to be a friend?

A war companion, there was no doubt they were that even though they had not fought excessively together. He was aware they had spent time imprisoned together on the moon and had almost died there. Suffocation was not the most pleasant of deaths. Certainly they had been together on Peacemillion during the Libra incident, though from comments made, there had been little in the way of any real interaction between them.

Chang's standoffish attitude was the polar opposite of Maxwell's open welcome. They were like chalk and cheese, seeming opposites, yet if they would give each other a chance they would find more than a little common ground. Their own personal reasons had led to their taking up arms and while war had initially brought them together, it remained to be seen if peace could seal their friendship and make of friendship something entirely more personal.

They would be a striking couple and recently they had been making an effort. It surprised him to see them interact and not snipe at each other. It made him suspicious as to what they might be planning.

Technically, he knew their intentions, but he knew too they had to know each other before they jumped off the deep end. Disaster could come so quickly, so easily.

They had dreams, but neither really understood what it was they were asking of him. He could not be the cause for the shattering of their growing bond. Being King just did not allow for a threesome; for that matter it did not make for a pairing either.

Once, not so long ago, he might have considered permitting Chang to get closer to him. After he had mourned his wife. After he had had time to work out his despair at losing everyone who meant anything to him. His choices had never been for himself, except for one. The choice to avenge the death of his family by taking the life of the Commander who had laughed as he killed his father. It was a shocking thing to say a Peacecraft had deliberately sought to commit murder.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	19. Chapter 19 Afternoon Appointments

Title: Afternoon Appointments

Title: Afternoon Appointments

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 86. Baby Series 3 #19. Takes place at approximately the same time as Seeming Opposites.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Afternoon Appointments

It was reaching the point where he could snap if someone breathed out of turn. Just when he was satisfied with the day, something had to rear its demanding head and fasten onto his backside with fanged obstinacy.

Pagan was not amused.

The summons had interrupted his lunch and since breakfast also had been interrupted he was not in a forgiving mood. Particularly as he had managed to see both Peacecraft siblings had the opportunity to enjoy an hour's peace and enjoy a rare private luncheon.

It had taken him days to arrange appointments around that one hour where brother and sister could have free time. Up until a half hour before lunch he'd had people attempting to make use of the unallocated time. Actually succeeding in placing the siblings in the safe custody of their various interests had given him a sense of accomplishment he rarely experienced.

And honestly, if Milliardo Peacecraft did not enjoy this opportunity he would personally pull out that cascading mane one hair at a time. The man was a workaholic. The closest he could get the King to relax during the day was to ensure Stephen was in his presence. For Milliardo, the world ceased to exist when his son was in his arms.

There were days when Pagan came close to losing his legendary calm and one day he would snap and give the man a serious talking to. He would resist the urge for the moment and hope Chang and Maxwell could penetrate that thick Peacecraft skull and get the man to live again.

Peacecrafts could be a law unto themselves and once they loved and lost they could be obstinate to a fault. The problem was their passions were so intense. If Chang and Maxwell actually succeeded in arousing the King to the point they managed to get him into bed, they would be in for the surprise of their life.

The old man snickered and glanced around, ensuring no one was near enough to hear. It simply would not do to have anyone catch him enjoying himself. Not that there was much to enjoy oneself with, given certain politicians and their assumption the world revolved around them.

There was a neck or two in Parliament which could do with a little attention. A gentle throttling at first, just short of actually strangling the idiot, but if the warning was not taken, then a sharp snap of the spine might be in order.

If they pushed too far he would be only too happy to see them depart this life with as much fanfare as they had arrived; which was to say none.

The afternoon appointments were arranged. He was not juggling affairs because politicians determined themselves to be of more importance than the King's schedule. It was undoubtedly because of the rumours the King had chosen Lady Rowena though the appointment with her sponsors had nothing to do with courtship and everything to do with murder.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	20. Chapter 20 A Bygone Day

Title: A Bygone Day

Title: A Bygone Day

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lady Alice Darlian

Notes: Challenge 86. Baby Series 3 #20. Takes place at the same time as Afternoon Appointments.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title:

It had been dangerous to keep these happy snaps of a bygone day. Dangerous to herself, her husband and especially to the young daughter she had so suddenly acquired. It had perhaps not been the wisest thing to do, but she had not once considered destroying them.

She simply could not.

They were important to her, reminders of a past that seemed so very long ago. So many people in the photographs were dead now. Friends and family. The war had taken so many of her loved ones.

Not just one war, but many. Little outbreaks of conflict escalating into larger conflicts and around her people vanishing, never to reappear again.

They lived on only in her memories.

Katerina had been her best friend. She had held an honoured position as Lady of the Queens' Bedchamber and she had met her husband soon after following Katerina to Sanc. She had thought all was right with the world.

Rose coloured glasses could make the world a wondrous, happy place. It was a cruel shock when reality descended with the force of a winter avalanche.

Relena was like Katerina. The snapshot in her hand was of two young girls, teenagers at the beach, carefree and having the time of their lives. It was two years before they had attended that fateful ball where Katerina had met Stephan Peacecraft. Two years before the Marquis Wayridge had accepted the King of Sanc's interest and wed his daughter to Sanc.

/We were sixteen that day and we had not a care in the world./

Two years would see her friend a Queen. Two years and she was ensconced as Lady Alice, the Queen's friend and confidant and had seen her introduced to a young politician who would capture her interest and her heart.

Neither she nor Katerina had been fools and knew the way things were in the old noble houses and neither had expected to wed for love. That they had found love was wonderful, but their parents had not considered love in their decisions. It simply was the way things were done.

Not this time though. Katerina's daughter, who was also her daughter, would not be married off like so much chattel to the highest bidder. Relena would marry for love and not have to hope to find love in an arrangement designed to suit the power struggle of old nobility.

/I will need to keep an eye on the Marquis and ensure he does not further enhance his dynastic dreams. He has royalty in the family, a claim few of the nobles can make without something in the order of six or more generations separating the ties of blood. Monarchy is almost a thing of the past though it still holds its mystique./

She had determined when she had taken custody of her friend's daughter that she would ensure Relena grew to live and love freely.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	21. Chapter 21 Ap Ackle Op!

Title: Ap Ackle Op

Title: Ap Ackle Op!

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dorothy + Stephen + Helen

Notes: Challenge 86. Baby Series 3 #21. Takes place at the same time as Afternoon Appointments.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Ap Ackle Op!

"Do you hear that, Stephen? Put your head right down to the plate and have a listen."

Helen paused in the doorway and watched, eyebrows arching as the Crown Prince of Sanc giggled.

"That's it, you listen hard. Put your head right down close and listen now. It's there; all you need do is listen."

This was the last person she had expected to find in the nursery. Pagan had determined he would be sitting in to lunch with the Prince, firming his bond with the baby. The black, wool blend clothed rump elevated in the breeze was certainly not that of the man who ruled the Palace staff with an iron hand, nor was the melodious, almost purring voice.

"Excuse me, Your Grace. Can I help you?"

Dorothy Catalonia snapped to attention as though she were a puppet and someone had yanked on her strings.

"Oh!" Golden hair was smoothed into place with well manicured hands. "Helen, isn't it?"

"Yes. Might I enquire as to why you are here and…" she peered at the table with her eyebrows rising. "It would appear you are feeding His Highness."

"Well, it is lunch time and Pagan asked me to watch Stephen while he put some politician in his place. Between you and me, I have no sympathy for the politician."

Helen nodded slightly. "Might I further enquire as to why you are feeding the Prince breakfast cereal?"

Dorothy blushed. She refused to look down at the bowl or at the plate of neatly made sandwiches Helen was always telling the kitchen not to send up until the baby was at least two years old. She hated liverwurst and would not subject the child to it until he could say he did not like it instead of throwing it at her and grinding it into the furniture.

Giggles erupted from the highchair and small fists pounded on the tray, upsetting the bowl.

"Ap! Ackle! 'op! Ack. Ackle. 'op!"

Dorothy blushed under the nurse's eye, sidling to one side of the chair and tilting the bowl upright. "Isn't that cute? He can almost say pop."

Both eyebrows vanished into the woman's fringe and Helen peered down at the Prince who was thoroughly enjoying himself mashing cereal into the tray while a generous helping of milk cascaded over the highchair and Stephen to pool in the carpet.

"It seems he can," Helen murmured. "He can even almost say snap and crackle with that pop. I'm sure Master's Snap, Crackle and Pop would be delighted if they knew."

Dorothy blushed prettily and stepped out of reach of the now very grubby baby's grasping hands.

End

Karina Robertson 2008

000000000000000000000000000000

The creation of this fic had nothing to do with a plot bunny, unless, of course, they come 6 feet tall with hair down to mid back and are built like a brick shithouse and go by the name Carlin. What has this to do with the fic, you ask? Well, how about seeing the afore mentioned over grown bunny thundering skipping down a hallway singing "Snap! Crackle! Pop! Rice Bubbles!


	22. Chapter 22 Thoughts On Dorothy

Title: Thoughts On Dorothy

Title: Thoughts On Dorothy

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 87. Baby Series 3 #22. Takes place approximately 90 minutes after Ap Ackle Op!

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Thoughts On Dorothy

He wished the King would not take part in this confrontation, though he could understand the man's desire to participate.

It had generally been a good day in which he had succeeded in securing time out for the King and Princess. He hoped they had enjoyed their lunch, as he certainly had not had the opportunity to enjoy his.

What had that woman thought she was doing, teaching the Prince to dip his head in his bowl? It had been amusing to watch, but he suspected Dorothy would acquire a headache from the dressing down Helen would deliver, once she managed to clean up the child and the nursery. The Duchess had made herself scarce, but knowing Helen as he had come to, he did not doubt she would track the lady down.

Duchess Catalonia was one to bare watching. He was aware of her capabilities and while she was a substitute for one of the King's prospective consorts, if she took it into her head to be a serious contender Pagan had little doubt she was capable of insinuating herself into the position. The thought of her as Queen was enough to give him a headache.

She would certainly be competent to perform the duties of a Queen. Never shirking her responsibilities she would face each day as a challenge. It was when the tedium of some of those duties set in that she would be tempted to dabble in affairs best left alone. It would not be dull about the palace should Dorothy ever become a permanent resident.

Pagan suspected she would even be capable of giving the King a wild time in his bed and should she fall pregnant, Pagan could just hear the repercussions. The woman would not take well to morning sickness, would likely bemoan every second of time it took for her body to thicken with the growth of the child and scream the palace down at the birth. And then the games truly would begin.

The thought of Dorothy Catalonia as Queen Dorothy of Sanc was unthinkable. She enjoyed playing games too much. Undoubtedly she could cope with the King's moods, but her own mercurial moods would likely be far worse than Milliardo on a bad day. One would never know where one stood with the volatile Duchess.

Just thinking about it was adding to his headache.

It was far better Milliardo settled with the two young gentlemen than have the King make a marriage that would advantage no one. An unhappy home was no basis for repairing the damage done to Sanc over the years.

He motioned his secretary out with a twitch of his fingers. It was time to deal with this murder investigation. The police were unhappy with those two little words, 'diplomatic immunity' and the King was displeased with the thought of permitting a murder in Sanc to go unpunished. Murder did not sit too well with him either.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	23. Chapter 23 The Gathering

Title: The Gathering

Title: The Gathering

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 87. Baby Series 3 #23. Takes place approximately 30 minutes after Thoughts On Dorothy.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Gathering

Chief Inspector Heinrich Guttenson, Lord Howard Carter, Damian Pradis, MHA, Lady Rowena Rochester, sister of the victim, Peter Krashen, MHA, Adrian Guttenburgh, MLC, Baron Jonothan Kratis, MHL.

Pagan studied the seated individuals with narrowed eyes. There were more to come and they had a few minutes before the King made his arrival. Lady Rowena sat isolated from the others, looking a little drawn and periodically pressing a hand to her temple. Likely a headache he decided, and understandably so. Until the arrival of the Chief Inspector she would have assumed the King would make an offer to her sponsors for her hand in marriage.

She had proven not to be the brightest of the young ladies on the marriage block.

His gaze flicked to the door as it opened, admitting Lord Alphonse Gutterson, MHL, who paused in the doorway looked about the room and, noting the Chief Inspector, made his way to sit beside his fellow member of the House of Lords.

Lord Sanderson Cartwright was the next to appear, the head of the delegation presenting Rowena to Sanc. Pagan was pleased to note he surveyed the room and made his way immediately to sit beside the young woman, who greeted him with obvious relief. The elderly Lord patted her hand in a comforting manner and spoke quietly, no doubt attempting to sooth her sorely tried nerves.

The final two men requested to attend this meeting arrived together, Michael Barrison, head of the security detail assigned to Lady Rowena's protection and Christopher Cordell, an aide to the deceased Lord Richard. Both men hesitated in the doorway, before choosing where to seat themselves, both, to Pagan's surprise, choosing to sit alone.

Reaching to tug on the bell pull, Pagan turned to nod to the Chief Inspector as the door opened, admitting an aide.

"You may inform His Majesty we are prepared."

As the aide withdrew, Pagan motioned for the Inspector to take his place before the cheerfully burning hearth. Before the interview was over there would be more than the Lady Rowena suffering a headache. Some of them would find a headache to be the least of their worries.

"His Majesty will be joining us shortly." Pagan began. "I extend to each of you an apology for the necessity of the security screen you were required to pass through, however, given the nature of this meeting it was required."

He had had them not only body searched, but scanned for weapons electronically. He was not about to bring Milliardo into a room containing a confirmed killer without certain precautions. He had placed Heero and Duo Maxwell in the secret passage and ensured they had full view of the guests and could hear every word spoken with the assistance of well concealed microphones. If the killer lost his head Pagan was taking no chances.

The door swung open, admitting Milliardo with Chang Wu Fei preceding him into the room and everyone in the room hastily stood.

End

Karina Robertson 2008

0000000000000000000000000

MHA: Member of the House of Assembly

MLC: Member of the Legislative Council

MHL: Member of the House of Lords


	24. Chapter 24 A Matter of Murder

Title: A Matter Of Murder

Title: A Matter Of Murder

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 87. Baby Series 3 #24. Takes place immediately after The Gathering.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Title: A Matter Of Murder

The atmosphere in the formal sitting room hit him like a physical blow. Wu Fei flashed a fiery glare about the room, noting who was seated where in relation to the position set aside for the King. Pagan and the Chief Inspector stood at the hearth, a few steps away from the overstuffed arm chair where Milliardo would position himself.

The choreography had been planned carefully to ensure those in the secret passage had a clear view. He was no more pleased by the King exposing himself to a known killer than Pagan and he knew Heero and Maxwell were no less thrilled with the idea. Milliardo had his own bull headed notions and refused to listen to sense.

//If this killer makes a try for him he will not survive to gloat about it.//

The King did not expect there to be trouble. They were going to reveal who killed Lord Richard, but not arrest the murderer, who was graced with diplomatic immunity which annoyed Wu Fei to no end. Killers did not deserve to go free because of a few fancy words on a piece of paper.

He was present as the King's liaison to Parliament and unofficial bodyguard. Seeing the Chief Inspector present, those summoned to appear would know it had nothing to do with the courtship of the King and everything to do with the murder of a member of their delegation. His reputation as a former Gundam Pilot and position as liaison offered both discretion for the subject to be discussed and protection for the King, who refused to be excluded from the matter.

Milliardo nodded briefly to the Chief Inspector and settled himself into his seat. After a pregnant pause everyone settled into their seats with the exception of the Chief Inspector and Pagan, who remained in their place and Wu Fei, who stood to the left of the King, assuming a waiting stance and glowering at everybody assembled.

"Lady Rowena. Gentlemen. We have a particularly unsavoury matter to discuss this afternoon and not a great deal of time in which to do so. There is the matter of murder to be resolved and suitable compensation to Lady Rowena to be decided upon. There is also the compensation Sanc will demand be paid for being involved in this matter. We are not a country which looks lightly on being dragged into personal matters and suitable compensation to Sanc will also be discussed."

The silence was filled by the rise in tension. Wu Fei was sure he could have cut the air with a knife. He was tensing up himself and he could feel the rhythmic pulse of a headache beginning, but there was no time to indulge such a pain. These people were about to be accused of murder, conspiracy and being accomplices to murder. More than one or two of them would take exception to that.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	25. Chapter 25 A Matter Of Compensation

Title: A Matter of Compensation

Title: A Matter of Compensation

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliadro, Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 87. Baby Series 3 #25. Takes place immediately after A Matter Of Murder.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Matter of Compensation

"Chief Inspector Heinrich Guttenson of the Sanc Police Department has headed the investigation into the murder of Lord Richard Rochester. The Chief Inspector brought his report to me in light of the delicate nature of the relations existing between our two countries, and the delicate stability of the ESUN House of Representatives at this time."

Lord Sanderson Cartwright stirred, rising slowly and bowing formally. "With respect, Sir, am I to understand this meeting is required as there is diplomatic immunity involved?"

The King inclined his head slightly. "You are correct, Lord Cartwright. The investigation has determined the killer holds a diplomatic passport issued by the ESUN House of Representatives."

"With respect, Sir, I must question the Police report."

"I have had in my hands a copy of the report since yesterday. The Chief Inspector was kind enough to forward it to me, including the list of evidence gained to lead him to the conclusion of the perpetrator's identity. Lady Rowena, might I suggest you retire for the moment? Lord Cartwright can stand as proxy for you during the discussion of compensation for the stress you have suffered over the loss of your brother. Lady Alice has offered to sit with you."

The King inclined his head to Pagan who tugged on the bellpull and after a moment the door opened, admitting Lady Alice Darlian, who held out a hand to the young woman. The directive was clear and after a glance at Lord Cartwright Lady Rowena rose and made her exit.

With the Lady gone Milliardo smiled. "Well, gentlemen, I see no reason to beat about the bush. A diplomatic passport might afford the killer immunity from prosecution for the crime, but I do not see that the crime need be forgotten. Compensating the lady for the loss of her brother, the compensation to be paid by the killer, is at least one form of justice I might impose."

Lord Cartwright studied the other men present before turning back to the King. "I thank you on behalf of the Lady for your consideration of her familial link to the victim, Sir. I believe you mentioned compensation for Sanc?"

"Ah yes, I did. We will get to that shortly. Let me tell you, gentlemen," The King glowered at the assembled members of parliament. "I am singularly unamused that you took bribes to include Lord Richard as one of my sister's suitors. The Inspector's investigation has revealed the amounts you each garnered from the deceased and I seriously suggest you make equal sized donations to a list of charities to be provided to you as you leave this room. Said donations will be deposited before noon tomorrow."

Wu Fei resisted the urge to smirk at the members of Parliament. He had known the meeting was to reveal the murderer, he had not known Milliardo intended to exact some form of justice for the crime upon all parties even loosely involved. It appealed to his personal need for justice.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	26. Chapter 26 No Simple Murder

I hope you enjoy the special extended chapter to close out the murder

I hope you enjoy the special extended chapter to close out the murder. Of course there will be future references to the murder but here is the 'who done it'.

Karina

0000000000000000000000000000000

Title: No Simple Murder

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo, Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 87. Baby Series 3 #26. Takes place immediately following A Matter Of Compensation.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: No Simple Murder

"Your Majesty, I hardly think…"

"You have not been given leave to speak in the King's presence, Mr. Krashen." Pagan cut off the protest, face carefully blank.

"The King's Justice, gentlemen, is an act which has never been repealed and stands in the Laws of Sanc to this day," Wu Fei spoke up. "This law grants the King the right to stand in judgement of crimes of a certain, delicate nature should they be perpetrated within the borders of Sanc. Murder of a foreign dignitary is one such area where the King may invoke this law."

"Anyone involved with the murder may be held accountable in the eyes of the King." Chief Inspector Guttenson glared at those assembled from his place by the fire. "After having expressed his interest in the death of a foreign dignitary it was my bound duty to bring my findings to His Majesty."

"In the matter of compensation to Lady Rowena, I propose the figure of one million credits be sufficient compensation for the duress she has been under during her stay in Sanc. Lord Cartwright, my liaison department will oversee the deposit to be made into the Lady's accounts within the week. We do not deem it necessary compensation be paid to the parents of Lord Richard as we are aware of the estranged nature of their relationship, though we extend our condolences to his mother. Lord Richard's remains will be released and his sister will be granted parole to return his body to his mother for internment in the family vault."

Wu Fei was finding it difficult to keep a straight face. He was delighted, not with the situation, but with the manner in which Milliardo was fronting these men. This was the King of Sanc, not the man who had quietly accepted the parade of painted women for the space of a month with little hint of his anger. Before an hour was past after this meeting the remainder of the parliament would know their puppet king was capable of biting the hand which professed to pet him.

"You mentioned compensation for Sanc, Sir?" Lord Howard Carter sat seemingly at ease, but Wu Fei could see the tension about his eyes and mouth.

"I did." Milliardo's blue gaze remained on Carter though his finger briefly indicated Lord Cartwright once again. "I believe you are on the Board of Directors of the European Energy Commission, Lord Cartwright?"

Wu Fei saw the man frown.

"I am."

"You are also a member of the British House of Lords and have the ear of my fellow monarch."

"Yes, Sir, I believe you could say I have his ear." Lord Cartwright looked anything but comfortable and did not appear to understand where this line of enquiry was going.

"Pagan."

The old man moved smartly to the side of the elderly Lord and proffered a diplomatic pouch sealed with a royal purple ribbon beneath crimson sealing wax. The ancient seal of the Kings of Sanc could be clearly seen impressed in the wax.

"Lord Cartwright, I bid you kindly convey this correspondence to your King on behalf of the House of Peacecraft and the people of Sanc."

"Sire." The Lord rose, bowed formally to Milliardo and took the packet from Pagan.

"Thank you. In the matter of compensation for Sanc I will make known to you one of the documented items contained within the missive to your King. The headquarters of the European Energy Commission is in London and the Board of Directors of the company will be meeting in five days to discuss the power needs of the European sector over the next five years. A submission from Sanc is to be discussed requesting an increase in the power allowance for this country."

Lord Cartwright stiffened, eyes widening as he raised his head to stare at the King. Clearly he suspected what was expected of him.

"As compensation for the murder taking place within the borders of Sanc, we demand the release to Sanc of an additional 3,000,000 gigawatts of power per month, for a period of three years and at a reduced credit rate. To allay your concerns, Lord Cartwright, a full breakdown of the power usage is included in the diplomatic pouch you now carry. In short, the additional power will be used to effect repairs to damages done during the occupation of Sanc, including the refurbishment of the old subway system in New Port City. In return for this compensation, Sanc will not make mention of some of Lord Richard's less than sterling practices in the past revealed during the course of the investigation, including the instances of espionage he practiced against the best interests of Great Britain. Further we will not release publicly the identity of the murderer of your aristocrat. The matter will be permitted to die a quiet death in the cold case files."

Watching the faces of the men gathered gave Wu Fei a warm glow of pride and he could not help the appreciative glance he directed at the King. Milliardo had gained from this murder a great benefit for Sanc and he had no doubt the demanded additional power would be fed through to Sanc. It was all a matter of saving face and in political circles that was very important. Milliardo had demonstrated he would not lie down and roll over on command like a well trained dog. He had demonstrated he had a brain and the will to use it. He had reminded not only the visitors to Sanc but his own parliament that he was dangerous and they should never forget it and he had advanced the recovery of Sanc by at least two years.

"Sir. To arrange the compensation for Lady Rowena I must ask for the identity of the killer."

Wu Fei dragged his attention back to the matter at hand. Lord Cartwright was looking pale but holding up well beneath the King's scrutiny. Wu Fei almost felt sorry for the man facing the full brilliance of the Peacecraft seated so casually before the fire.

"Indeed you must, Lord Sanderson and I suggest you remain behind with Lord Howard. We have certain matters to discuss, however no one else is required to remain."

The members of Sanc's Parliament were ushered unceremoniously out of the room by Pagan and the Chief Inspector, along with the security chief and Lord Richard's aide, leaving only the two British Lords in the sitting room. Milliardo waited for Pagan and the Chief Inspector to return to their place by the fire before he continued.

"Lord Carter, I have included you in this final chapter of the meeting so that you know what has happened and may take over for Lord Cartwright, who will be leaving the palace to catch a plane waiting at the air terminal in a few minutes." He held up a hand to forestall comments from both men. "I am certain you will understand my actions when you are informed of the exact nature of this murder."

"I am certain you are sure of your facts, Sir, but I have to wonder why the melodrama surrounding the murder." Carter leaned forward in his seat. "What you are asking in compensation…"

"Is little enough given the gravity of the matter. Sanc did not ask to become involved in the machinations of the British aristocracy. We did not hang out a sign and say murder your traitor here, we'll just ignore it and it will go away. We became involved because someone saw fit to involve us, no doubt thinking it would be amusing to see this backwater country cowering beneath the gaze of the entire ESUN, unable to find the murderer of a diplomat."

Wu Fei watched as the quiet voice set both older men sitting back in their seats, backs ramrod straight, faces pale. What Milliardo suggested was anything but a simple case of murder.

"Gentlemen, the full details of this investigation are included in the diplomatic pouch. What your sovereign decides to do with these details I leave solely in his hands; once you depart this room it will no longer be a concern for the Sanc Police Department. The details are for your King's attention and this brief summary of events should be sufficient for you to understand your places in this matter. Lord Richard Rochester was murdered by his aide, Christopher Cordell, with the assistance of Michael Barrison, Lady Rowena's Chief of Security. The slaying of the man was no simple murder but perpetrated at the direct instruction of a man whom I will not name, who is placed highly within a certain prominent family resident within Great Britain. As I said, I will not name this individual or publicly name the instruments of his execution beyond this room. The incident rests within Sanc and the rest is up to your King to determine where this matter now goes."

Wu Fei stepped to one side as the King rose and cast his eye over the older men. Both had lost colour and he could see they each understood the unspoken message of the King, and Wu Fei would have given anything to peek in the diplomatic pouch now clasped in stiff fingers.

"You will be escorted to the waiting plane, Lord Cartwright. I will look forward to hearing from my counterpart that the matter has been satisfactorily closed. Gentlemen."

Milliardo, with Wu Fei on his heels, swept from the room and with his departure Lord Cartwright dropped his head into his hands and swore softly. He had a headache which would only become progressively worse the closer the plane came to his home country.

He was uncertain if his King would be more concerned with the identity disclosed within the pouch, or with the knowledge he would owe Milliardo Peacecraft a very large favour.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	27. Chapter 27 Not To Worry

Title: Not To Worry

Title: Not To Worry

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 88. Baby Series 3 #27. Takes place approximately five hours after No Simple Murder.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Not to Worry

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this work.

Title: Not To Worry

"You look happy, Relena. Might I enquire as to the reason?"

"Tonight's the last time I have to force myself to smile and simper like a fool while those hunting fame and fortune, power and prestige slaver at my heels like overly affectionate lap cats. Do they honestly think I can't see they have the claws and teeth of lions, not tabby cats?"

Dorothy smirked. "It shall be an evening of wonders, double the joy, so to speak."

Relena paused, turning to her friend with an engagingly lifted eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Merely making my presence felt by those who need to know it, nothing more."

"So who will be bleeding before the night is done?"

"Heavens, Your Highness," Dorothy's imitation of the epitome of a shocked, simpering lady was belied by the glint in her eyes. "We have only just dealt with the matter of murder; and so beautifully and circumspectly too."

"If it was so discreet how do you know about it?"

Dorothy's laughter drew eyes Relena would rather not have been attracted to her presence. Dorothy was shining, for once not gowned in black but rich midnight blue velvet, with a matching velvet ribbon securing the cameo about her slender throat. She was rather a sombre contrast to the glittering menagerie of bejewelled women assembling in the ballroom. Her hair, twined in ringlets interwoven with blue velvet ribbons was shockingly blonde against the blue of her gown.

"My dear Princess, I have ears to hear with and eyes to see with. If one listens and watches it is amazing what one might learn. It was not easy, of course; your brother and his Intelligence service are quite good at being discreet."

"So how do you know anything about it?"

"Let us say it was not through a palace source I learned of the matter. The police are not so circumspect."

"Milliardo will not be happy about that."

"Oh, not to worry. I have already taken the liberty of ensuring the leak is plugged."

Pausing at the head of the grand staircase, Relena studied her companion for a long moment. Dorothy would make a beautiful Queen; she would be regal, smart, independent, but there was no way she would like Dorothy as a sister-in-law. Life did not need to be that interesting, her days was already full. Dealing full time with this woman would be close to her worst nightmare. It was a good thing Milliardo had no intention of marrying.

"Where did you hide the body?"

"Weighed him down with stones and dumped him off the pier, of course. Is that not where all the bodies are hidden?"

"Heavens no, you will pollute the water. We dump them in the quarry; or so I am told, by supposedly reliable sources. Dorothy, answer me a question?"

"I endeavour to please, Miss Relena."

"Who do you work for?"

Dorothy smirked. "Myself, of course."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	28. Chapter 28 Cause To Smirk

Title: Cause To Smirk

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 88. Baby Series 3 #28. Takes place at approximately the same time as Not To Worry.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Cause To Smirk

"You look like the cat who swallowed the canary. Why the grin?"

Wu Fei smirked at Duo. "Is it not a cause to experience a moment of supreme satisfaction? They leave bright and early tomorrow."

"Guess it is a cause to smirk. We'll have more opportunity to spend time with Zechsy." Duo sighed. "Don't glare at me, Fei. No one is close enough to hear me call him Zechsy. I'm polite, restrained and proper in company, but I sure as hell ain't changing the very air I breathe to suit Pagan. I wouldn't be me if I did."

"As usual, your logic astounds me."

"Hey, don't let anything ruin a perfectly good smirk. We are rid of them tomorrow, though I guess we will have the official diplomatic visits to deal with."

Wu Fei inclined his head in agreement. "I am still gloating over seeing Milliardo put certain members of Parliament on notice."

"Yeah, that was a joy to watch. He plays passive too well, you know. We can't allow him to do that too often, he might get to believe it. Where would the joy in that be?"

"It will be with supreme pleasure I watch our esteemed guests depart. We should celebrate, though I am not sure how."

Duo eyed the shorter man with a speculative gleam in his eyes. Did Wu Fei have any idea how he could twist that comment to suit his desire? Probably not, he decided, Wu Fei seemed to be too straightforward to think about the implications which could be suggested by so innocent a comment.

//I can be so dirty minded when I turn my mind to it. I could have him blushing like a beetroot and spluttering worse than the gardener's old tractor. Damn me, that could be a riot. Double the joy, getting to think it and then suggest it. I could watch him go all embarrassed… Nah, that's actually triple the joy. Heck, why not?//

"You have a gleam in your eyes. I do not wish to be enlightened as to what it implies."

Duo blinked and pouted. "Ah, Fei, you're no fun."

"I can be fun. I can be incredible fun, Duo Maxwell, but not at the expense of decorum. This is neither the time, nor the place, for you to entertain crudity."

"Hey, I never said anything crude!" Indignant Duo glared, tossing his braid over his shoulder.

Dark eyes flashed with a hint of amusement. "You were thinking it."

Duo's blinding grin dazzled Wu Fei. "Yeah, I was. You got me there."

"Pay attention, we have work to do."

"Yeah. Guess we do. Hey Fei."

The dark eyes turned to him. Wu Fei wore his hair down this evening and Duo could not resist running his fingers through the shining, ebony cascade. Quick as a flash, before the other man could protest, Duo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chang's lips, which parted without a moment's hesitation.

"Dance with me after they leave?"

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	29. Chapter 29 The Field Of Play

Title: The Field Of Play

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Trowa

Notes: Challenge 88. Baby Series 3 #29. Takes place a few minutes after Cause To Smirk.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: The Field Of Play

"It is good to see them so relaxed with each other."

Duo looked handsome in a black, traditional long coat with a royal blue vest and Wu Fei effected a black suit, blending traditional Chinese style with old world Sanc, dark green trimming the collar, cuffs and hem. His hair was free of its usual tight restriction, Duo's tied off with a black velvet ribbon.

"They look good together," Quatre almost purred.

His eyes skimmed over the guests, noting who, like he and Trowa, stood on the side lines and surveyed the field of play. Speculation over who had killed Lord Richard was rife. He could almost see their curiosity, anxiety and, in some cases, fear.

"I was expecting rumours to be rife given they know the police spoke with Milliardo this afternoon."

There were many who were content to survey the field of play before delving into it. The murder and identity of the killer would be on everyone's mind, perhaps more so than the courtship of the King and Princess.

"No announcements concerning a marriage for Milliardo or Miss Relena will be made tonight. Parliament will have no joy out of this attempt, but that will not stop them from trying again."

Trowa inclined his head, green eyes sweeping the room, attentive to the subtle body language of the guests. He was interested in the byplay between Maxwell and Chang. It seemed to him Duo might have cause to celebrate, as Chang seemed easy in his company.

"They are a striking pair," Quatre murmured. "It is a pity really."

"What is?"

"There will be no double joy for them, no matter their best efforts. They can know happiness together, if only they would not attempt to include Milliardo in their relationship. They should be happy with what is building between them and leave well enough alone."

"You sound so certain there will be no threesome. They would go well together."

"They would," Quatre murmured. "They should take joy in what they can have and work toward increasing their bond. I do not want to see them unhappy and he is King, Trowa. That is one barrier they will never cross."

"They disagree."

"I know and they are only hurting themselves."

He wanted, some days, to shake the stuffing out of his lover. The problem was Quatre cared too much and it was his greatest failing. Empathy could be as much a curse as it was a blessing, and some days Trowa would give anything to relieve his lover's pain. How could Quatre live his own life when the lives of others impinged so forcefully on him?

Some days he wanted to wrap his lover in his arms and run. Run as far as he could, hiding him away in the remotest wilderness. With his empathy it was impossible for Quatre not to interfere where he should leave well enough alone.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	30. Chapter 30 Move On

Title: Move On

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 89. Baby Series 3 #30. Takes place soon after The Field Of Play.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this challenge.

Title: Move On

"It is not my intention to promulgate this issue. It must be voluntary on their part, as it is not… Maxwell? Why the look?"

Duo blinked, looking bemused. Beside him the fire danced in the hearth and beyond the closed door the strains of a waltz lent a relaxing air. Beyond the study the palace was filled with the murmur of voices, the swish of expensive gowns and the whispers of the inevitable game of politics played in shadowed corners.

They were on a ten minute break and had sought out the privacy offered by the study and had fallen to talking about the upcoming message to the members of the clan Wu Fei technically ruled.

"Promulgate? What the heck does that mean?"

Wu Fei smirked. "Promulgate. To make effective by means of an official announcement. To publicize or promote widely. To explain and proclaim, announce and declare. To clarion or trumpet. It means all of these things."

Duo blinked. "You sound like a walking dictionary."

Wu Fei blushed. "I try not to. I was reared to be a scholar, before becoming a fighter. Sometimes, words appear in my head and I give no thought to using them and I am accused of speaking with an apple in my mouth."

"Not a silver spoon then?" Duo grinned, blue eyes dancing.

"Golden chopsticks, thank you," Wu Fei snickered. "Perhaps ivory inlaid with gold?"

At one time Duo had despaired of Wu Fei ever loosening up enough to joke with him, but it was real; it was happening. He was alone with the man he had long wished to court and Fei was honestly making an effort to relax his stiff and proper attitude. They had come a long way in a relatively short time and he needed to be careful not to move too quickly.

He did not want to ruin what was growing by being too hasty. It was wonderful Wu Fei felt relaxed enough with him to joke and play the fool, but he was aware how far they had yet to go. A few exchanges of heated kisses were not enough on which to base a lifetime and Duo wanted a lifetime together. He also wanted a third body in their family and to accomplish that would require careful maneuvering.

"Guess I've learned my something new for the day. Promulgate, eh? Big arsed word for make a proclamation."

"I do not intend to stand as a King would stand amid my people. In my opinion those days are long in the past. If the clan is to survive it must adapt to the modern way. There is room only for one King in Sanc and I will never stand to challenge Milliardo, even in the sight of my people. They must advance, move on and evolve. We will need to become a part of Sanc, not a group apart."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	31. Chapter 31 No Immediate Danger

Title: No Immediate Danger

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 89. Baby Series 3 #31. Takes place at approximately the same time as Move On.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Title: No Immediate Danger

"Parliament will adjourn for a period of one month on Thursday. The extended season has, it appears, taken a toll on our esteemed members."

Milliardo arched an eyebrow lazily and accepted the drink. "So long as they pass what I need them to pass before they adjourn, I do not particularly care. I will need time to finalize this first stage and if they are not sitting, so much the better. Less chance of them interfering."

He glanced at the crystal goblet in his hand, watching the stream of bubbles. "What is it?"

"Lemon flavoured mineral water."

"Wonderful," he sighed. "Where are Chang and Maxwell?"

"On their break, Sir. They are due to return in a few minutes."

"Damn. Find some way to spare me, will you Pagan?"

"Sir?" Pagan looked his confusion.

"Three o'clock."

Pagan's eyes turned obediently and his frown cleared as he noted the delegation politely moving through the crowd.

"One last attempt to have you agree to proclaim a Queen for Sanc, Sir."

"So it would appear. The only official announcement they will have from me tonight, is I am inclined to invoke clause twenty three of the Parliamentary Charter of 1663."

Pagan choked back a snicker. "You have been doing your homework, Sir."

"Well, when you sleep as little as I do a little light reading is distracting."

"Royal privilege to dissolve Parliament might not quite apply to this situation, Sir. I believe it was intended only to be used in extreme cases of civil unrest."

Milliardo sipped the mineral water and hissed, setting aside the glass. "That tastes foul, Pagan. Nothing like lemon."

Frowning Pagan picked up the glass and sniffed the contents, sipped and signalled to the bodyguards near the King's seat.

"How much did you drink?"

"No more than you would just have sampled."

Pagan grunted and counted his pulse beat, discretely placing a hand over the King's wrist to read his pulse. "We appear to be in no immediate danger of dying. I will have the contents tested for known poisons while you retire for the evening."

He was of a mind to question if that was necessary as he certainly did not feel poisoned, but catching sight once again of the delegation, Milliardo changed his mind. While he doubted someone would be brash enough to poison his mineral water he would welcome the chance to escape the remainder of the evening.

"Make my excuses, if you would and don't die, old man."

"Indeed, Sir. Dying is not on my agenda for the evening."

The guards closed in on Milliardo and Pagan signalled Heero to join him, watching as Milliardo was discretely hustled through a door concealed behind a strategically placed screen.

"Pagan?"

"We may have a problem, Mr. Yuy. Have this analysed for dangerous content with all haste. Keep the Princess under observation whilst I summon Chang and Maxwell to keep the King under observation."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	32. Chapter 32 No Leading, No Following

Title: No Leading, No Following

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 89. Baby Series 3 #32. Takes place after Move On.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this challenge set.

Title: No Leading, No Following

"They may have their own ideas of what will happen."

Wu Fei rubbed absently at his cheek. "I am well aware of that. Some of the names on the list suggest I will not have an easy time of settling the Clan to a change as large as the one I envision. A good ruler must take into account the will of the people, though his interpretation of their needs may not be as they desire."

"Milliardo certainly is aware of what is going on around him, not that he's bending as far as some want him to."

"Nor should he. He is no puppet and they are beginning to see this. We may need to watch him more closely as it becomes more apparent he has his own ideals for Sanc. There are certain members of parliament, and a few survivors of the nobility, who believe Sanc should be heading in a different direction."

"What do you think he will do about them?"

"Watch and wait as long as he can before initiating a confrontation. Before then he will attempt to persuade them individually and privately to see the benefits of his ambition and as he is a fair man, he will look at their designs for the future."

"He does seem to want to give everyone a hearing, doesn't he?"

"A King who will not listen may as well stand upon the battlements of his castle and proclaim to the world he is a despot; a dictator with only his own best interests at heart. I will need to listen to those who come and prove to them the good points of becoming a part of Sanc. I must point out to them the disadvantages of being a people apart."

"Sanc is a long way from being Chinese."

"Indeed it is, but we must somehow blend the two cultures into something acceptable to both. The Clan needs a place to belong, not merely a refuge; an itinerate nowhere on the road to something better. That something better must be shaped and moulded from hard work to be worth anything at all.

"Nothing worth having is free, eh?

Wu Fei nodded. "If one is not willing to work for something, it is not worth having."

Duo tilted his head as the strains of a waltz began. After a moment he stood, holding out a hand.

"Earlier I said I promised myself a dance with you. Will you dance with me, Chang Wu Fei?"

Wu Fei tilted his head back and to one side, listening to the strains of the waltz. It was very different to the music he had grown up with as a child. The traditional music of his clan was far from the flowing waltz and he was not of a mind to be led in the dance as one would a flirtatious onna.

"No leading, no following." Duo murmured.

"That I can do."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	33. Chapter 33 He Could Wish

Title: He Could Wish

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 90. Baby Series 3 #33. Takes place a few minutes after No Leading, No Following.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Title: He Could Wish

'No leading, no following,' no one to set the direction of the dance, no one to follow that direction. It was as much a recipe for disaster as it was a recipe for a partnership.

//In a partnership there are occasions where one must lead and the other follow, it is unavoidable, but it need not always be the same one who takes the lead.//

He had to admit the arms about him were strong and gentle, holding him in an embrace which was neither too tight nor too loose. He did not feel trapped by the arms encircling his waist. Strong, broad hands spread across his back, one in the small of his back and the other resting just on the higher curve of a buttock. There was no attempt to grope, no attempt to take this embrace one step further.

He liked it.

He could wish the waltz was endless, that he would experience this closeness for the longest time, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of safety which came with it. He was no weak onna but he found himself leaning into the taller and broader body, his own hands mirroring the positioning of the hands resting on his back.

He did not want to speak and curiously Maxwell did not appear to have the need to talk either, a rarity and one he might have commented on were it not for the extreme comfort of the silence.

They did not waltz in their private dance. Instead they embraced each other and simply moved, small steps, hesitant at first, firming with confidence. A slow, steady circle during which the feel of his partner invaded his awareness, the scent of the man's cologne invaded his nostrils and imprinted itself on his memory.

Did it mean the same thing to Duo Maxwell as it meant to him?

Did the feel of the arms enfolding him imprint itself on his memory? Did the scent of his cologne insinuate itself into Duo's mind? In a year's time, in a decade, would he be able to recall how it felt and smelt to have this dance? In their minds would they still dance this waltz, together in comfort and companionship? In a score of years time would they be together and whether or not they were, would they recall what it was like to dance in the study and wish to forget the world beyond their room existed?

He supposed he should say something, make a comment of some kind, but silence was something which did not frighten him. He was comfortable with silence and sought it out without fear or hesitation. He was not one to make noise for the sake of making noise. Silence was comfortable and could be worn as one would wear an old and battered favourite sweater.

He smiled, his forehead against the broad shoulder of his partner, and he wished the waltz to continue.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	34. Chapter 34 Something Was Wrong

Title: Something Was Wrong

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 90. Baby Series 3 #34. Takes place during No Immediate Danger.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this sequence of the challenge.

Title: Something was Wrong

Something was wrong.

As her partner swung her around in the dance she watched Pagan motion to the security guards placed around the dais. She had noted Milliardo pass a glass to Pagan and he had sipped the contents. She knew that look.

Something was wrong.

While Milliardo hated the necessities of socializing she knew he had been looking forward to this occasion. It was the end of the season arranged by Parliament to gather candidates for the brother and sister whom they considered to be keeping questionable company. Parliament was not happy about her association with Heero and they would be even less enamoured of the idea Milliardo might form some intimate association with Wu Fei or Duo.

They had to know the rumours of Milliardo's past association with Treize Khushrenada. Whether they believed the rumours or not would not matter. It was the possibility that was a threat to their dynastic dreams they would react to, hence this panicked arrangement of a courting season.

Until Milliardo was safely married it would be like an endless waltz, the women being brought and paraded before him in hopes of him choosing a Queen.

Mariemaia once had commented that the cycle of their civilization was much like an endless waltz. She was not wrong in her belief, though now in the cycle it was the time of peace and Relena intended for the peace to last long enough that the cycle of war was forgotten.

Something, eventually, had to break the old cycle and begin a new cycle; a new waltz which would seem to be endless. Her teachers had stressed to her over the years that everything had a beginning and an ending. It was very important that for this stage of Sanc's existence her brother sit the throne; and, watching as he was hustled out the door, she felt her heart clench.

Something was wrong.

Would this waltz never end so she could make her excuses and find Pagan and learn what was happening? Why would they be taking her brother away? What was wrong with the wine…?

He did not drink at these affairs; nothing more potent than lightly flavoured mineral water. Such a drink would refresh him and keep him alert to the dangers inherently found in a court affair. It would do nothing to disguise the taste of anything which might be added and could harm him.

//Poison? Would someone have tried to poison him, not knowing he does not drink? How much did he have?//

She watched Heero mount the dais and the old man and the young put their heads together. She felt like running from her partner to learn what was happening, but such was not done. She must keep the people occupied, distracted, turn their attention to the mundane and allow others to deal with the unpalatable.

She was Princess of Sanc and it was her lot in life to be the centrepiece, the distraction. But she would have her answers.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	35. Chapter 35 A Taste For The Exotic

Title: A Taste For The Exotic

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 90. Baby Series 3 #35. Takes place at the same time as He Could Wish.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Taste For The Exotic

//He really is dancing with me.//

He had thought, when it came to the moment, Chang would find some excuse and avoid both him and the dance. He was sure something would come up and there would be no waltz, no chance for him to hold and feel that lithe body pressed close.

Chang Wu Fei felt very different to a woman. The body pressed close was not curved and soft, though it was certainly warm and he smelt wonderful. There was nothing flowery about the scent, nothing soft and alluring. His cologne was subtle and strong, spicy, like Wu Fei. It was a man's cologne.

There was nothing feminine about the body pressed to his.

//This waltz had better last. I don't want it to end.//

An endless waltz would allow him to savour the feel of the male form pressed to him. He could imprint the scent of cologne and the underlying scent which was solely Chang Wu Fei on his consciousness. It would allow him to get up the courage to advance their relationship another step.

He knew what he wanted to be the ultimate goal, but he was uncertain what to do to get there. He said he did not make plans and he did not. He took opportunity when it was presented, jumping in feet first and praying he could swim or tread water and keep his head above the surface. He was an opportunist and though he knew what he wanted, his nature was to run from confrontation.

//I may run and hide but I never tell a lie.// How many times had he said it? //No more running and hiding. I've decided to stand my ground and fight. Not for the world, not for others, but for me.//

The street kid from L2 had grown up and acquired a taste for the exotic.

//The exotic and the unreachable, but hey, no one said the best things in life were easy to attain.//

Chang was as exotic as you could get. Raised to a different culture and with an attitude on occasion that could sour milk. Yet look at them now, in each others arms, dancing to the waltz which hopefully was endless. He was making inroads into Chang's defences and it was not just this dark haired firebrand who aroused him.

He had a taste for the exotic. Chang was dark mystery and fire; midnight and dragons came to mind when he thought of him. The other wore a crown, so above a street urchin's status. A phoenix burning bright, dying only to be reborn. Silver and gold as was moonlight, the perfect compliment to Chang's midnight mystery.

That was his ultimate goal, to hold the pair; to wallow in their warmth, passion and fire. What made him think he could hold them both? What was it that drove him to court them, to win them and to savour them?

//Damned if I know, but I sure as hell intend to succeed.//

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	36. Chapter 36 An Endless Waltz

Title: An Endless Waltz

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 90. Baby Series 3 #36. Takes place shortly after Something Was Wrong.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: An Endless Waltz

Someone dared to slip a decoction into the King's drink.

How had they gained a chance to doctor the drink?

Heero scowled as he hurried through the palace. He needed to get the drink analyzed and learn exactly what might now be killing Milliardo. Pagan had not suggested Milliardo had drunk much. That the King left as he did suggested it was a precaution to keep him away from possible harm. He had not dropped in agony for all to see, which meant the drug or poison was slow acting. Or he had not consumed sufficient liquid to be a threat to his life.

Pagan had sampled from the glass and was active enough.

It was like a dance, a waltz with no end. Endlessly circling around and around the dance floor, avoiding obstacles, sliding by others who danced, hearing snippets of conversations never meant for another's ears.

He had known Milliardo and Relena must be targets. They were Peacecrafts, prominently public figures. Relena was loved and adored, the government's poster girl, but she actually managed to get things done. She was good at her job but it meant no real life for her to enjoy. Helping others had been her calling and he would make it his to protect her and assist in any small way he could. If it made her happy, then it would make him happy.

Milliardo they feared as much as they adored his sister. He had proven he was unafraid to be unpopular, to dedicate himself to an ideal and push for it to become reality. He was the one they already had attempted to poison, the one they wanted out of the way so that they could manipulate and train a Peacecraft to their ideal.

No one would get their claws into Stephen while Milliardo was alive. They did not realize, as yet, that even should they take out the father, the son would have protection. Heero would make it a point of ensuring Stephen would have people who could be trusted to ensure his best interests were pursued.

Three Peacecrafts. At the moment it appeared the three were at the centre of the dance floor and other dancers, the rest of the world, revolved around them endlessly. A sweeping, never ending waltz.

There was a small laboratory within the palace security division and he had already put out the call to have a chemist awaiting him. He could only hope it would not take long to identify the substance. If it was an exotic poison they might well be in trouble, but he could hope it was all a misunderstanding. A mistake.

Still, he could hear the unmistakable strains of a waltz issuing from somewhere within the palace, and since he was not dancing with his Princess; it was no pleasure to listen to.

This waltz was dangerous.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	37. Chapter 37 The Smile

Title: The Smile

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 91. Baby Series 3 #37. Takes place after A Taste For The Exotic.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Smile

"Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Chang. Front and centre if you will."

Hunter's voice from the earpiece was as effective in breaking their clinch as a bucket of ice water throw over them would have been.

Duo drew a shuddering breath, called back abruptly to harsh reality, his eyes flicked to his watch, afraid they had exceeded their allocated break. There was still two minutes remaining, but that was no comfort.

If Hunter was calling something was up.

Wu Fei had his own moment of disorientation, pulling himself together with surprising reluctance. He had been enjoying the hardness of the body pressed close; the scent of Maxwell's spicy cologne. The feel of the braid clutched in his hand.

When had he taken hold of that rope of hair?

Duo grinned, noting Chang was grasping his hair like some talisman. "I guess we will have to take this up some other time."

With visible reluctance Wu Fei dropped the braid, stepping back. He had not expected to be so rattled by a dance, but there was very little he could describe as simple about the clinch with Maxwell. He wanted to say something, to tell Duo what he thought of the dance, of the moment, but nothing seemed appropriate.

All of his clever words and scholarly training failed him. He could not even think of a poetic phrase written by a Master to convey his emotions.

All he could do was look at Maxwell and hope Duo could see, and understand, what it was he was feeling. What it was he was hoping for and beginning to dream of.

Duo slowly smiled, not his usual manic grin; not even his sneaky smirk. It was a smile Chang had never before had the pleasure of seeing. It was a paragon of a smile; it was perfection. The smile embodied everything he was feeling at the moment, offering everything from hope to fulfilment in shimmering, violet blue eyes. He had never seen those eyes smiling before. Laughing, yes, but something this time was profoundly different.

The smile lit up Duo and Wu Fei knew it was a rare event he witnessed. This moment, this exact moment in time, was as perfect as he would see Duo until they were ready to take a step forward and from friends become lovers.

A step they were far from ready to take.

"Hunter, we read you." He hated the necessity to answer the man's call.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave this devastating smile but there was, as always, duty to be adhered to.

Duo understood the need and while the shimmering violet was changing to his normal blue, he leaned in and feathered a kiss across Wu Fei's lips. It was time to work, their private moment was over, but it was a moment neither would forget. They each determined to seek to renew its magic at some future point.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	38. Chapter 38 The Hope

Title: The Hope

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dowager Duchess Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 91. Baby Series 3 #38. Takes place at the same time as Something Was Wrong.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: The Hope

"A paragon of virtue, that one. At least, that is what the common people see."

"You sound bitter. Comparing yourself to the Princess is perhaps not the wisest thing to do."

//Down right stupid considering what I know of your taste in an evenings entertainment.//

Anastasia appeared the picture of lazy attentiveness. The Dowager Duchess dominated her corner of the room; her seat might have been a throne, surrounded as she was by a circle of courtiers. Every member of Sanc's nobility and elite upper class knew the value of paying court to the Duchess who, it was noted, had the King's ear.

Her role was to be a social paragon and to use her position to gage the temper of her peers. It was an old dance, one she had been swaying to since, as barely a teenager, she was marked to take on the role of High Sister of the Order of the Moon.

Their ranks had been decimated in the scourge of Sanc, but, like the country, they survived and were making a comeback. There had been no shortage of orphaned girls after the fall and she had taken the opportunity to recruit. It had been an exacting process and was one she personally oversaw.

She was one of the few who had known the Peacecraft son had survived and would, in time, return to Sanc. While he saw himself as a reluctant and inadequate King, she knew better. He was exactly what and where he was destined to be, forged in the fires of hell, hardened and tempered as only war could craft a King who would deserve the mantle of greatness.

This Peacecraft King was predestined.

So many did not believe in the art of dreams in these enlightened times. Even amidst the Sisterhood there were those who gave little credence to prophecy. Those who knew the value of an open mind were the ones who stood above their sisters and directed the Order to ensure the preservation of the bloodline.

She hoped in time Relena would produce multiple daughters; one to become an initiate of the Order. It had been five generations, a hundred years since a daughter of the Peacecrafts had become a Sister. Their blood link to the line was thinning, but it ran in the veins of four Sisters other than herself. Five of them blooded to the line, but the blood was thinned by time. They needed to renew their bonds.

He was reintroducing many of the old traditions. Some were adjusted to suit the modern mind set, but others he kept pure, untouched. He had a good sense of what could be modified and what was best left alone. Her eyes flicked to the Princess sweeping around the dance floor and Anastasia smiled.

Compared to these prima donnas Relena was indeed a paragon of virtue, but she was more. She was the hope of the Sisterhood.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	39. Chapter 39 Family Legacy

Title: Family Legacy

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 91. Baby Series 3 #39. Takes place approximately at the same time as The Hope.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Family Legacy

He was, in the eyes of his agents, the ultimate, perfect; the paragon of what it was to be an agent in service to the Kingdom. He had served his country and three King's since he was a child, placed in training at the tender age of three, as had his forebears for hundreds of years.

There had always been a member of his family in service, be it as a personal servant and bodyguard or as an intelligence agent under the Hunter of the day. Nor was he the only one of his line to wear the title of Hunter.

On his passing another would take up his role as Hunter and it would not be his great grandchild, but in time he might succeed Heero. The boy had promise but was too young to do more than train to serve at present.

For years he had thought he was the last.

The fall of Sanc had decimated old bloodlines. He had thought himself the only survivor of his line. He was, to his joy, proven to be mistaken. One grandchild had escaped the horror and fled, hiding herself away. He had not known until a few weeks before Christmas when, now a mother, she had contacted him and ask if it was safe to return. Her husband had died and she wished to renew old ties with her kin.

He had come to terms with believing himself to be the last. He had accepted it and suddenly he was no longer alone. A grandchild had come forward and presented him with a great grandson. What was he to do? The safety of the King and Princess, as always, came first, but he had determined not to lose any more than he had. It would be welcome to gain something personal, but he was not, above all, a fool.

A paragon of virtue he was not and he was a nasty, suspicious old man. He had utilized the resources of his position and had the woman, her deceased husband and the child investigated. DNA confirmed, to his great pleasure, they were his bloodline and he could find no evidence they harboured ill will toward Sanc or the King. He had welcomed them and honoured the old ways, placing the young boy in training to one day serve the Kingdom.

When he died a legacy would remain. He had an heir, one to serve Stephen and the Kingdom in time.

The additive in the King's drink was not designed to kill quickly. Milliardo would no more drop dead than he, but he would learn if they must act quickly to cure some rare, debilitating toxin.

Yuy was having the additive analysed and when the errant young bucks presented themselves he would dispatch them to monitor the King while he interviewed the staff who had access to the beverages set aside for the King.

But if he died, he had an heir.

End

Karina Robertson 2008

000000000000000000000

Hey Maskelle, for some reason fanfic won't allow me to reply to your review, it even says the review does not exist, but we know better, yes? I'm pleased you think the Dowager Anastasia is well suited to the role of High Sister. We will be seeing more of her in later chapters.


	40. Chapter 40 A Planned Seduction

Title: A Planned Seduction

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 92. Baby Series 3 #40. Takes place after The Smile.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaeing this chapter.

Title: A Planned Seduction

He felt he had exerted a herculean effort to tear himself away from the study. He wanted to return to the clinch and savour the feel of the muscled body against his own, the masculine scent in his nostrils. While locked in the dance he had felt his heart race as though he had run a marathon.

It had been stimulating. It invited him to consider more in the way of dalliance and revealed just how unprepared he was to throw himself at the King.

His own inadequacies were frightening.

He had been married, though admittedly they had both been teenagers and merely played at happy families. It had been a prickly relationship, but on the few occasions they had taken each other in sweaty games leading to fleeting pleasure, they had not really known what they were doing.

Duo had felt anything but soft in his arms; and he liked that solidity found in a male body pressed to his. Women were curved and soft in places men could never be and he had not really considered the differences in gender before.

He should have. He knew what he wanted, or so he professed, and yet he had not given a thought to the basic truth underlying this entire matter.

Milliardo Peacecraft was male.

He was not going to be soft and fleshy and delicate enough to break if he was handled too firmly. He was not going to need to be treated like the finest spun glass, lest he break. The man was head and shoulders above his own height and out weighed him by at least half his personal weight. He was a lot of man.

There was not going to be anything womanish about the King.

What would he be like in the intimate privacy of a bed?

There would be no girlish giggles; no feminine sighs and manipulation to have him profess his love. Women needed that sort of thing, but men… men were more basic in their needs. They did not need to be told they were loved every hour of the day; they did not need to be constantly reassured and coaxed. A man was… well… a man.

He was floundering and he did not like the sensation. He needed to grasp a firm hold of himself and not fall apart over the realization he did not have the faintest idea of how to physically love another male. Slot part A into part B, gyrate a few times and there you go was not his intent. He would need to put in an Olympic effort and learn everything there was to know about how to woo a male.

He was not inclined to attempt Duo's unique approach. That simply was not him. Presenting the King with flowers and chocolates was not on either. He could not simply take it for granted he would win the King's favours. Unlike Duo he was not prepared to leap at opportunities.

He wanted a planned seduction.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	41. Chapter 41 Worth A Medal

Title: Worth A Medal

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 92. Baby Series 3 #41. Takes place immediately following A Planned Seduction.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Worth A Medal

A plan. He needed to determine how best to approach the man and not rely on haphazard opportunity.

For his own reasons, Pagan had decided to assist in the seduction of the King and Wu Fei had no doubt the old man would cheerfully have him strung up by his balls and gut him, slowly and painfully, if he trifled with the King. The aim was to give Milliardo something more than the cold and harsh reality of living at the top.

Personal intimacies.

//Too cold. That will not do.//

Not personal intimacies then, but the opportunity to savour the warm caress of a lover's hand and the companionship of intimates to balance the formalities of the Crown. Confidants, companions, intimate friends and ultimately lovers.

It would not be easy. The man was stubborn and labouring under the illusion he had loved twice and did not deserve a third chance. Circumstance had not been kind to Milliardo Peacecraft. From early childhood events surrounding him had driven him from the life he had been born to live into a time of upheaval, turmoil and adversity. He had come from it relatively whole, his sanity strained but intact; though there were those who certainly had disagreed. He had loved and lost twice and neither instance had been his fault, though Wu Fei knew Milliardo would disagree.

Treize had died in the war, sacrificing himself for the Peace, and Milliardo had found a relationship with Lucrezia and sired the adorable cherub, Stephen. He had lost her and blamed himself, and no amount of discussion was likely to change his view. Wu Fei supposed men unfortunate enough to lose their wives in childbirth might blame themselves or their child. At least Milliardo had not focused that anger on the infant.

He loved the boy fiercely.

//Could I have survived so well had I been in his place? Could I have started over as many times as he has needed to?//

It had brought him full circle. A marathon in a circular stadium, a race against huge odds to run for some elusive prize at the end. If there ever was to be an end in this Olympic event they ran.

There were more trials ahead of them. They need not face these tests of endurance and stamina alone. They could be each others support, a team.

He, Chang Wu Fei, who was The Chang and Milliardo Peacecraft, the King of Sanc and with them the indomitable force which would be their greatest protection and strength. Duo Maxwell did not know defeat. Duo Maxwell had determined they were worth fighting for and would not take no for an answer. Duo would be the force to hold them solidly against the world as it sought to tear them apart.

But first they had to get together. Now that would be an Olympic effort worth a medal at the end.

Gold, of course.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	42. Chapter 42 Intense Blue

Title: Intense Blue

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 93. Baby Series 3 #42. Takes place shortly after Worth A Medal.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Intense Blue

All the blissful content he had been luxuriating in had been destroyed by a simple summons from Hunter and all he could think of now was that it did not take much to turn intense blue to simmering violet.

The most infuriating thing about it was that there was not even a visible threat they could strike back against. The threat was nothing more than an innocuous glass of mineral water and lemon juice.

That was all that was required to turn what had been amusement and satisfaction with the course of the evening to banked violet fire.

//How dare they!//

His own dark gaze must reflect something of that same sombre and seriously pissed fire.

Someone would pay.

Why did it happen just as he was coming to terms with the idea of it being a possibility for him to actually pay court to the King? When he was finally looking at his life with more than wishful thoughts of what he would ideally like and concerning himself with making daydreams into something more than fantasy?

Why did someone attempt to take Milliardo from him?

From them.

He was not alone in this, he must remember that. Maxwell was involved and he was not taking the news well.

Who dared to poison Milliardo? Though they had not, as yet, identified the additive, the fact someone had succeeded in doctoring the King's drink revealed a serious breach in security.

It should not be able to happen.

He was seething no less than Duo, and from the fire in the old man's eyes, Pagan had decided someone would pay with their life for this affront to Sanc.

All thoughts of winning the King to his wooing had faded in a rush of anger sparked by Pagan's briefing. As much as he would like to hunt, Wu Fei wanted more to ensure Milliardo was alive and not suffering the effects of whatever had been secreted in the drink. Duo would be as divided as he between wanting to hunt and wanting to assure himself immediately of the King's continuing health.

Given Heero was already on the job of hunting down the perpetrators and identifying the poison, he supposed he should not feel guilt about hastening his butt out of the Grand Hall and finding the King in his suite.

"Someone's going to fucking pay for this."

Dark eyes sought out blue and Wu Fei winced. It appeared he was a little more cool headed than Duo at this stage of the proceedings. There were definitely signs of Shinigami lurking just below the surface, and he would not give out much hope for the survival for any suspect unfortunate enough to be brought to Duo's attention.

"Keep the King under observation. I have requested a physician to monitor his condition and I will keep you informed of events."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	43. Chapter 43 Melancholy

Title: Melancholy

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Treize

Notes: Challenge 93. Baby Series 3 #43. Takes place at the same time as Intense Blue.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Melancholy

He missed sapphire eyes and the heavy wool jacket that was a mark of rank and position within Romefeller.

He missed the man in general.

There had never been enough time with Treize and he wondered if there was something beyond death.

Treize Khushrenada had possessed a curious outlook on religion. Primarily an atheist, but underlying the man had been his upbringing in a strict Catholic tradition. He had been a source of great consternation to his parents, paying lip service to the traditional beliefs, yet after their deaths Treize had supported the local church and he had insisted on observing Christmas and Easter, always attending services.

He had not snickered when Zechs Marquise, the boy who had once been Milliardo Peacecraft, had coldly informed the old priest that if God actually existed massacres would not happen. Milliardo remembered the Duchess had been mortified, but the old priest, who had known who the blonde child was, had let the comment pass and not insisted Milliardo attend Sunday School as Treize had at similar age. The Duchess had not punished him for his audacity and the Duke himself must have been told, though no action was taken against him.

Peacecrafts should be good Catholics according to the Priest who had died in the massacre of what had been a fairytale existence. Had not God provided peace and beauty and security and, more importantly, a wealth of love for the young Prince to grow up in? The Priest was gone now, dead. One body amongst so many in a night of blood, flames and terror.

It was strange that those who followed the old religion were the ones who survived; and were the only reason the Prince of Sanc survived to become King.

He still thought of that time as having lived a dream ending in a nightmare.

Treize had promised they would end any chance of it coming again; had promised him they would rebuild Sanc and protect it, never allowing the horror to return again.

Treize and his wonderful blue eyes had promised so much.

So much that was warped and twisted into this current reality.

"I wonder if you would have approved of how the world is progressing? You would certainly handle it better than I am. I'm tired, old friend. Tired of it all."

Tired but determined to see his son, and Treize's daughter, grew up in a world very different from the one they had grown in.

"It is better than it was, but far from what it should be."

It was up to him, as the survivor, to do what was necessary to effect change and provide for their children.

If he continued to survive, of course.

"Damn. Who is a melancholy bastard tonight? You'd laugh at me Treize."

The spirit lounging a millimetre above the bed sighed softly. "Laugh? No, Milliardo, I am not laughing. I'd kick your backside, my friend and hold you if I could."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	44. Chapter 44 Observations

Title: Observations

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 93. Baby Series 3 #44. Takes place at approximately the same time as Intense Blue.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Observations

The gowns ranged from the softest pastel blue to a vivid crimson the wearer should have known better than to wear with her colouring. Dorothy's eyes narrowed as she watched; her attention not so much on the dancers as on the byplay in the background.

Duo Maxwell and Chang Wu Fei were conferring in shadowed corners with Pagan, a certain sign of significant events in progress and she had not missed the King's exit. That Relena was not similarly slipped out of sight suggested the threat, whatever it might be, was isolated to Milliardo.

Maxwell and Chang were quick to depart and from her position, Dorothy observed Pagan as he was shadowed by Imperial Guardsmen clad in stylish 'plain clothes' designed to permit them to mingle discretely with the guests.

//Interesting.//

Nor was she alone in noting the shadowed play. The Dowager Duchess Anastasia was all attention, though she did not miss responding to a comment made by one of her contemporaries. Dorothy watched avidly, seeking some sign from the canny old woman. She was singularly hard to impress, but she was impressed by the Dowager Duchess.

Anyone worth their salt knew the female of the species to be more dangerous than the male. The Dowager was more dangerous than most dangerous women, seemingly a kindly, if somewhat stiff backed and no nonsense old woman. The resources at her disposal would make eyebrows lift and jaws drop if they should ever became common knowledge, but that would never happen.

Women like Anastasia did not make careless mistakes.

A handsome woman, in her fifties, threaded through the bystanders, pausing at the side of the Dowager before flitting off into the crowd. Her instructions had been brief and to the point, Dorothy assumed, and smiled a dazzling smile at the young man who bowed before her.

It was annoying she was present as a suitor to the King, but that role was soon to end. She could then present herself to the Dowager and they would size each other up in silence, recognizing in the other a like minded person.

He would, she hoped, be proud of her. She had followed him from her earliest memories and he had promised her so much. Nor had he disappointed her before his untimely death. Cousin Treize had not needed to die, though she knew he would have seen his death differently. He had trained her, in matters far more delicate than her grandfather had suspected and she remembered his promises.

But he would not be beside her if he was present now. Alive or dead she knew where he would languish; within sight and sound of Mister Milliardo. Everything Treize had ever done had been aimed toward pleasing that blue eyed blonde who had captured him so effortlessly when they were children. She had known soon after Milliardo had become a Khushrenada cousin, as Zechs Marquise, that Treize had found his soul mate.

She had been, and still was, jealous.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	45. Chapter 45 A Certain Decorum

Title: A Certain Decorum

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 94. Baby Series 3 #45. Takes place a few minutes after Intense Blue and Observations.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work in betaing this chapter.

Title: A Certain Decorum

Surely the manner in which they had dealt with the murder would have been ample warning of how Milliardo would deal with incursions into his domain? If the representatives of the ESUN had not understood the matter had been dealt with discretely, but definitively, what more must they do to ensure international political games did not overflow into their territory?

Pagan checked his pulse, careful no one noticed his action. He felt unaffected by any drug or poison, but sometimes these things could not be easily judged. It was not his health that concerned him, but surely he would feel the effects more quickly than the King?

He was an old man and though he was fit he was not in the same league physically as the man he served. Any poison must take him down before it would affect Milliardo and he must use himself as a test subject to determine how long the King might have.

There were other things he would have enjoyed doing far more than watching the tail end of the evenings dancing, but he could not afford, as yet, to depart. He had people to watch, to determine if they were waiting for an alert to be issued. Waiting for the announcement the King was taken suddenly ill.

Ample warning he had assumed. He had been more than satisfied with how Milliardo had dealt with the murder. Sanc had gained from the incident happening within her borders, and while he did not condone the killing, Pagan was not one to pass up an opportunity.

Milliardo had comported himself well and in the process had delivered a clear demonstration of his ability to make use of circumstances to strengthen his own footing. Sanc had appealed every year for the past three years for an increase in the allocated power from the world grid and been refused. Applying to the individual sector grids had likewise produced no much needed increase and in the end side stepping the formal applications process had produced results.

It was a strange world they lived in.

The recovery of Sanc would progress a little easier and the governments of the world had one more reason to be wary of the King. The next attempt to remove Milliardo from the throne would be subtle and more difficult to trace.

He had not expected there would be another incident so soon. Logically it would make more sense for people to take a step back and review their intentions. He had not expected anyone to attempt to poison or drug the King so soon after the murder. There was a certain decorum to these things after all.

Had this been an attempt to drug the man and have him make a fool of himself in public, or was it a poison for a more speedy and permanent result? Neither of these options he had expected to face so soon.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	46. Chapter 46 Football And Dancing

Title: Football and Dancing

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei + OC

Notes: Challenge 94. Baby Series 3 #46. Takes place a few minutes after A Certain Decorum.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Football and Dancing

"Hey, Doc. Is he going to be able to give us ample warning before he keels over, or do we have to monitor him every thirty seconds or so?"

Milliardo snorted, glancing up from the television and the soccer match in progress. At his side the physician Pagan had summoned to attend him grinned and motioned to the floor.

"Take a seat, Duo. I assure you his Majesty is not about to collapse. Pulse, respiration and temperature are within normal parameters."

Wu Fei nodded to the guard and closed the door behind him. "Then either he did not drink enough to affect him, or it is something more exotic."

"It would need to be something extremely exotic and slow acting and capable of taking me down from a dose that amounted to less than a sip in actual content. The drink was awful and kindly refrain from talking as though I am not here."

"There are certain substances that fit the criteria," the physician agreed. "It might be natural or something synthetic. The tests should show it."

"But will the lab have a result before it is too late to do something about it?" Duo prowled around the room, pausing to stare out of the window before twitching the curtain back into place and moving on.

"Sit, Duo. I'm not about to become dizzy watching you circle relentlessly and have it mistaken for some effect of whatever was in the drink."

"World Cup?" Wu Fei settled for standing behind and slightly to one side of the King, glancing briefly at the television.

"Spain and Italy," the doctor confirmed.

"How can you guys watch that?" Duo proceeded to flop himself down on the floor and scooted his backside so that his back rested at an angle against the King's leg and the side of the chair.

"It makes far more sense than the pushing, shoving and going nowhere that you call football," Wu Fei commented.

"Hey! Don't knock gridiron." Duo glared. "Gridiron is good contact sport. None of this namby pamby touching the ball only with your feet or head."

The doctor looked between the two before looking to the smirking King. "Please tell me they are not going to fight about the different rules of football?"

"I would have given you ample warning if I had known they were likely to." Milliardo sighed. "Gentlemen, please! Unless you would prefer to find yourselves downstairs dancing until after midnight, I will thank you to shut up and watch the game."

Duo blinked and exchanged glances with Wu Fei. The comparison between the two options was glaring and since they had been disturbed in their preferred dance they were neither of them inclined to take up the occupation when they had escaped it with Hunter's blessing.

"S' okay. We can do quiet." Duo rested his head against the King's knee, turning huge eyes up to the man. "So have we got any popcorn?"

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	47. Chapter 47 The Sisterhood

Title: The Sisterhood

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Unknown woman

Notes: Challenge 94. Baby Series 3 #47. Takes place at the same time as A Certain Decorum.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Sisterhood

The Grisselda was not amused and it boded ill for the Sisters if the Grisselda was not happy. She did see the Elders point, however. They were supposed to be the Guardians and look at the 'to do' over the last month. From abduction attempts on the young Prince to this attempt on the King.

Their network of spies should have given them ample warning someone would try for the King.

It was another failing of the Sisterhood, another indication they had work to do to ensure the safety of the family.

With Sisters strategically placed around the world, within the offices of those with reason to harm the Family they existed to protect, they should have heard at least a whisper of something. It proved they needed more Sisters.

Their numbers were growing but they still lacked the strength they had enjoyed prior to the fall of Sanc. They had lost many of their best in ensuring the Prince and Princess escaped the carnage and in trying to rescue the cousins who carried the bloodline. Some of those had survived and were still in hiding, afraid to reappear or unaware of their true heritage, being too young to recall who they once had been.

The Peacecrafts had been prone to large families and happy to be surrounded by a horde of cousins. More than three quarters of the family had been butchered by the obstinacy of the King when he had refused to take their warning seriously. Even the Intelligence Agency had been ignored when they sought to warn the man of the whispers taking place in dark corners.

She had not been young enough to forget. She had been a part of the Sisterhood then, being groomed for her present position as right hand to the Grisselda. She remembered all to well what it had been like to live in the palace and be a part of the extended family. Those days might come again, but for now priority must be given to the safety of the three with the strongest bloodlines.

There would come a time when the Sisterhood would be given instruction to locate the children they had spirited away and who had escaped with nothing more than their lives.

//This King would not be so comfortable with his life that he would disregard a warning given in good faith.//

She knew enough of him to know he would take any warning given and protect what was dearest to him. He had proven he was aware of the Sisterhood and had made no effort to see them disbanded. Indeed he had made funds available to the Grisselda to permit them to increase their numbers at this time.

His son was their primary concern, his protection the focus of their ancient charter; the heirs to the bloodline, the children who were too often helpless. Milliardo Peacecraft owed his life to the Sisterhood and he had not forgotten. Nor would they forget him.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	48. Chapter 48 One Must Not

Title: One Must Not

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 95. Baby Series 3 #48. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Sisterhood.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: One Must Not

Relena smiled at her partner, the final steps of the dance bringing immense relief. This heralded her allocated break where she could sit and rest her aching feet. They would still watch her, still try to use the power of their stare to influence her, but for the duration of one waltz she could sit and rest.

The final notes faded on the air and she curtsied, as was proper, to her partner and with carefully measured steps made her way from the dance floor.

It was all a game. A carefully managed, well planned out game. Every gesture, every smile, every whisper was carefully considered and inserted into just the right moment to effect just the right result. She had to consider how she fluttered her eyelashes or when she flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes, lest someone mistake the gesture.

In her opinion being royalty sucked.

//Duo pollution.//

No, she must not smile, that was the wrong thing to do. It might be misunderstood and encourage a suitor to trespass on her opportunity to rest. That simply would not do.

Her mother was waiting and Pagan with her, the latter looking over the gathering with something frighteningly like an expression on his face. Pagan, the master of the neutral expression, was not happy.

//Another play in the game. Who did what? Why has Milliardo not returned?//

She was very tired of the intrigue accompanying the position she had been born into. For as long as she could recall hers had been a life of privilege, but the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister had not been a Princess. She had complained of the strictures binding her before the war revealed her birthright, but now she longed for the greater freedom of her lost innocence.

//Those who dream of being Princesses have no concept of what is involved. If they did, they would find something else to dream about.//

Harsh, she supposed, but she was tired and not of a mind to gloss over the necessities of her position. She would prefer to live in a smaller, cosy house and at this hour of the night she would be thinking of going to bed, not dancing until her feet felt they would drop off and her lungs and ribs protested the strictures of the tightly laced gown.

But one must not look harried, one must not look tired; one must not look anything other than perfect. It was all a part of the game they played which so many did not understand. Did the children playing innocent games in the street understand the games played in political circles? No. Did the baker and his wife understand what had to be done to secure the power source to run their ovens so that they might bake bread? No.

Too many people saw the glitz and the glamour of the game and failed to understand what moved beneath the surface.

Would that she could be so innocent.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	49. Chapter 49 The Deeper Question

Title: The Deeper Question

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 95. Baby Series 3 #49. Takes place a few minutes after Football and Dancing.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Deeper Question

He almost sighed as a hand surreptitiously moved behind his neck. He could almost snarl he was feeling quite well, thank you, but he would not. They were worried and he was not such a heartless bastard he would snap at them for worrying. He might ignore their overtures for something beyond friendship, but he would not spurn the friendship itself.

When had he made friends with the Gundam Pilots?

It was all some massive convoluted game he was still learning the rules to. Life. A game in which those who played well came out on top and those who played poorly floundered. Success in this game depended on the individual's outlook.

Every person had their own game to play and to some degree all games overlapped. There were isolated games taking place which affected only a few and grand designs that affected the world. Really, it was all one game. The game of live or die.

He had thought to take the final steps in the game on a number of occasions, but through the actions of other players he remained a part of the game. Still a chess piece on the board, only this time he literally was a King.

To play as King required one understand the complexities of the rules; to divine the unwritten rules and to ensure those who did not understand the game had some protection from those who understood it all too well.

Warm fingers pressed gently at the pulsing artery in his neck, testing his pulse.

There was a time when he gave little thought to his life being of importance. He survived the horror of the fall of Sanc to exact vengeance on those who slaughtered the innocent. Vengeance; to become a knight bound to avenge the death of his family and in the doing die.

White Fang had been no spur of the moment thing. White Fang had been as destined for him to play as it was destined for his lover to die, all for the Peace. The great prize.

Treize had been wrong about that; there was a greater prize than the ability to love and to give one's life for what you loved.

Treize had loved the World and sacrificed himself for the world. Lucrezia had died too, loving him and loving the baby she would birth; dying to see him born.

In this complex game of life he had gleaned one question no one had answered to his satisfaction. Life begged the question; no one answered it as he had in the privacy of his mind.

Do you love someone, or something, enough to die for them?

Treize had. Lucrezia had. Countless others had throughout time.

He had been born to be different. His failure to die had permitted him to look beyond that supposedly ultimate price to the deeper question.

Where others had died he would live for what he loved.

One day someone would live for him.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	50. Chapter 50 Goal

Title: Goal

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 95. Baby Series 3 #50. Takes place at the same time as The Deeper Question.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Goal

How long would it be before Yuy had their answers? How long before they knew what had been added to the mineral water? How long before he knew what fate awaited the King?

If Milliardo escaped with his life this time, how long would it be before they stood as they did now, tense, waiting to learn when the axe would fall?

Someone, somewhere, would make a fateful decision. The man was not afraid of being unpopular, in fact he was the most feared man in the Earth Sphere. There was no shortage of people who could take that fateful step and cross the line.

Murder was a dangerous game and assassination was murder. He had done his share of murder in the past and he was barely twenty one years of age.

War, they said, was different. Man killed man and it was not murder beneath the umbrella of war. Did he believe that, even now?

Duo rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric, curving his fingers around the booted ankle. There was one advantage to the circumstances and that was escaping the stifling atmosphere of the ballroom and the game playing of the court. Be it a few minutes or a few hours he did not care, it was a blessed relief while it lasted.

It would be nice in the future, on those rare nights when he and his family could sit like this, in front of a television or just lounging around listening to music, maybe reading. It would be rare, the chance to really relax, he had no illusions concerning the future. It would be a hard fought battle, but eventually they would find the key to winning the King's heart and such nights would come.

His eyes flicked to the television screen and he watched the players running, the ball passing from foot to foot. Dancing steps, movement flowing from one to another to keep the ball in play, to get it through the goal.

//Do they call it a goal? Goal net? Whatever. It's just nice to be sitting here.//

His fingers lightly caressed the booted ankle, confident the man would not feel his touch through the leather. He had his own goal to achieve and he was not the only player on his team. Chang and he constituted one side of the game, politics and the people the other and stuck firmly in the middle was the ball, long blonde hair and all.

His head and shoulder pressed to the leg that told him Milliardo was still alive, warm, breathing; the minute flex of muscle as he moved even the smallest degree relieved his concerns.

Survival was a serious game when one lived in the halls of the wealthy and powerful. A game he was fast learning the rules to. Once Shinnigami knew the game rules, those on the opposing team had best keep a wary eye out in dark shadows.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

End

Karina Robertson 2008

00000000000000000000

Authors note

The series has now caught up with the mailing lists so updates [beginning tomorrow] will occur now every third or fourth day; hopefully at least twice in a seven day period. I do hope you are enjoying the series and continue to do so.

Karina


	51. Chapter 51 Frustration

Title: Frustration

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 95. Baby Series 3 #51. Takes place at the same time as The Deeper Question.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Frustration

//Maxwell was quick to claim the prime spot.//

Why had he chosen to stand at the King's back? Why had he not sat himself down and snuggled up to his leg? Why did Duo always seem a move ahead of him?

It was the curse of his upbringing, of course. He had been taught what one should not do in polite company and the training of his childhood would not be easily shaken off. Given his recent decision it could never be caste aside.

The Chang of Chang must have exemplary manners when dealing with others, especially another Sovereign Ruler.

It was not as the Ruler of Sanc he was interested in Milliardo, but in the man beneath the mantle.

For much of their relationship they would need to maintain the formal distance of propriety and there would be days he could tear the world apart in frustration. Days of frustration, temper and despair and too few precious days to look forward to. The wonderful moments when a look carried a message he longed to hear spoken; when a touch spoke a hundred words, when a sigh would be pleasure not frustration.

His hand moved, seemingly of its own accord, to rest on the broad shoulder. The lightest of touches, but through the silk fabric he could feel the living heat of the body. He watched as his fingers pressed lightly to that pulsing point where he could measure the strength of a beating heart.

Strong and steady. No sign of distress.

Milliardo permitted his touch. This would become one of those precious memories.

He should move his hand. Move his fingers. At least stop them from curling a lock of moonlight around and locking it into his grasp. He should do a great many things, but this one small rebellion against propriety was not what he wanted to stop.

It was the larger complexities of the game he wanted to throw to the four winds. He wanted to oust the physician and throw himself into the man's chair. He wanted it to be just he and Maxwell savouring this powerful presence.

Was that the faintest uplift of fine lips?

Milliardo had not protested Duo's touch nor his own. In their own private game was this a gambit? How did he dare read it? With the physician in attendance no one would make an obvious move and he had to ask himself if Milliardo considered this a safe moment in which to accept attention?

Or was it simply the man needed some small comfort in the greater uncertainty?

Perhaps he might take a step himself?

He shifted his weight to stand behind the chair and discovered an immediate problem. The high back of the chair from this position would not permit him to lay his hands to the man's back and shoulders. The idea of massaging the enticing curve of neck to shoulder evaporated in a frustrated puff of air.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	52. Chapter 52 Centrepiece

Title: Centrepiece

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Pagan + Alice Darlian

Notes: Challenge 96. Baby Series 3 #52. Takes place shortly after One Must Not.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Centrepiece

Old world formality. There were days she could scream with frustration because of old world formality.

She hated it, though admittedly there were occasions when it had its uses, such as keeping irritating suitors a respectful distance from her. Formality was wonderful when it permitted an island of calm to exist in a crowded room in which she could shelter in, however briefly. Her island of calm was finally, thankfully, within reach.

"Pray, have a seat, daughter."

Relena smiled graciously at her escort who bowed and, as was proper, backed off, leaving her to take the last few steps to mount the dais alone. Alice Darlian stood on the left side of a vacant, high back chair which should have been reserved for Milliardo, Pagan standing on the right. Her mother stood before the slightly smaller seat which had been Relena's nominated seat for the evening. The symbolism of the gesture was unmistakable, she was to take the larger seat.

//This does not bode well.//

A security guard stood at Pagan's elbow, a silver tray with a crystal goblet of what she fervently hoped was orange juice, preferably icy cold, in hand.

Relena settled her rump in the chair and maintained the pasted on patented smile of the Princess in public as the orchestra struck up a waltz and Pagan passed her the drink.

"What happened to Milliardo?"

"We have a small incident in progress." Pagan murmured. "Your brother has been placed in protective custody."

Not good, but not unexpected either.

"Heero?"

"I have assigned him to oversee the matter."

Relena sipped, finding the juice to be refreshingly cold. "What happened and don't bandy words with me."

Oh, that was a smirk; she was quite capable of reading the subtle twitches of the old man's moustache. She had grown up with Pagan and considered him a grandfather figure more than a servant. He was so much a fixture in her life that she did not want to contemplate the world without Pagan.

"Mr. Yuy is having the contents of a drink analysed and your brother has been placed under observation until the results are assessed."

"Poison?" Relena hid her reaction as best she could, unable to stop herself from looking twice at the orange juice she was sipping. "Who… no, this is Milliardo we are talking about. Some idiot would take any opportunity to try for him. I fear I did not do my brother a service pushing him onto the throne."

"Miss Relena, things are never so simple."

"Dear, he is as safe here as he would be anywhere. I beg you; don't go down the road of 'what if'." Her mother settled into the seat beside her. "It serves no purpose."

Relena sighed, remembered to smile prettily for the watchers and straightened her spine. "Then I am the centrepiece for the remainder of the evening, yes? Pray, explain what changes have been made to my schedule."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	53. Chapter 53 He Is Male

Title: He Is Male

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duchess Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 96. Baby Series 3 #53. Takes place at the same time as Centrepiece.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: He Is Male

"Pray, don't be an idiot, Ermina, lay off the wine. Sit your backside down and, for once in your life, do not shame your lineage."

She had better things to do than ride herd on the aging nobility. There were people she needed to observe; people who were too canny to overindulge in alcohol and who kept their wits about them to the possible detriment of the House of the Moon.

Her Sisters of the Order were strategically placed throughout the palace and she had received a report that the young buck who stood in line to become Hunter was in the laboratory. Her eyes locked with Hunter's for a long moment as the Princess returned to the dais, taking the King's chair, a certain sign Milliardo Peacecraft would not be returning this evening.

He had left under his own power, her agents assured her of that. Walking freely with an escort; no one holding him up until they were safely out of sight of the revellers. It would be serious enough to require his removal from the scene, to permit Hunter's agents to work.

Her gaze flickered over the crowd, noting faces of interest. She alone had not noted the byplay and now that Relena sat in that chair the whispers would circulate over the disappearance of the King.

"Annie, what is happening? Where is the King?"

Saints preserve her, Ermina the idiot had noticed. "Not here, my dear. If he is fortunate he escaped this circus to watch the World Cup match. However, it is far more likely there was business which required his personal attention."

"World Cup? Oh, does he like football?"

She resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Ermina at her best was trying, but with the amount of liquor indulged already this evening she would be far from her brightest, which was rather a dull glow in itself.

"He is male, dear."

"Well of course he is male, he would be Queen if he was not. He's quite the hunk, don't you think, Annie? Very nice to look at. I'll bet he would give a girl a good time in bed."

The girl on the dais was a Peacecraft alright. Stiff backed, proud and stepping into the breach. She would do the sisterhood proud, breeding strong daughters. She must approach Relena soon. Having not been raised to Sanc it was likely a little background work would be needed before Relena Peacecraft understood the tradition.

"He could put his boots under my bed any day. A healthy young buck like that should be spreading himself around. His grandfather was a fine man, you know. Lusty."

"Letitia."

At her left hand the mouse in powder blue stiffened to attention. A lovely colour, that powder blue, but far more attractive on a young beauty than it was on a seventy year old. The woman had never grown up and counted her grey hairs.

"Pray, amuse Ermina, dear, before I strangle her."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	54. Chapter 54 Clock Watching

Title: Clock Watching

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 96. Baby Series 3 #54. Takes place a short time after He Is Male.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Clock Watching

There were many things he would prefer to be doing than glowering at the chemist hovering over his equipment. He could be in the ballroom dancing with Relena and enjoying the one bright moment in the entire evening.

He was not a religious man but if he was he would spend a day or three praying for the opportunity to dance with her without distractions constantly disrupting their limited time together.

His eyes flicked to the clock. It was well over an hour since Milliardo had drunk whatever was within the glass. An hour but no medical alert had come over the comlink. There would be an alert, he was certain of that, if the King had shown any indication of illness.

What had they managed to secrete in his drink? No, the question should be how had they managed to do it? Who was it? Why was it done? How many people were involved? Was it personal or politically motivated? There were so many questions to be asked and answered and those questions would have no answers tonight, but he was only concerned with one question now.

He had lost his chance to waltz with his Princess and for that he would owe the perpetrator of this incident a debt. A debt he personally would be only too pleased to see paid in full.

It was not so much that the incident had happened which annoyed him, but how it had happened. The King's refreshments for the evening was safely under lock and key with only a select few individuals having access. Pagan was likely to insist on a food taster after this evening and Heero could well imagine how the very suggestion would be greeted by Milliardo.

//I so do not want to be around if Pagan brings up the subject.//

They had state of the art equipment in this laboratory located three floors beneath ground level but it was still taking forever in his opinion to analyse the drink's contents. This was a sealed section of the complex, accessible by a limited few and the nerve centre of Hunter's intelligence network. Pagan had taken a great deal of care in converting the levels below the public palace to best serve the needs of keeping the Peacecraft siblings safe.

The former Alliance Governor who had had the complex constructed had been a man who treasured secrets and who was not at all adverse to spying.

The secret levels of the palace were extensive and linked to the former military base near the harbour. Heero had been given a tour by Pagan soon after accepting the position as Hunter's successor. A decision needed to be made in the near future on what was to be done with the abandoned base, but for the moment it was monitored and sat vacant.

The rustle of clothing alerted him to movement and he pinned the chemist with a baleful glare.

"Well?"

"The first results are ready."

End

Karina Robertson 2008

0000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note:

For those of you following Friends, I should have a new chapter up sometime tomorrow, all going well. Hope you enjoy.

Karina


	55. Chapter 55 Moments Of Insanity

Title: Moments Of Insanity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 97. Baby Series 3 #55. Takes place at the same time as Clock Watching.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Moments of Insanity

They were a long way from Libra. So many years, so many lives lost. In the intervening years more death but birth too, and so much to look forward to.

When he stood before the reactor, Yuy in Wing Zero as witness, he had not expected to live beyond a few agonizing seconds. Yuy had been out of ammunition and unable to destroy the reactor from a distance. That was one thing he had miscalculated, the amount of ammunition Wing Zero would have remaining. Epyon was not infallible, not that it had mattered, Yuy had escaped him for a few seconds only and he had always intended to destroy Libra.

Their intention had been to use the fortress as a teaching aide. There could have been no peace while Libra existed. The temptation would have been too much and, like Barge, it had had to go. Like the Mobile Dolls and the mobile suits themselves.

They all had to go.

It was all a part of the plan.

They had been there, even the doctor seated at his side. He had once been an Oz medic. Milliardo knew he had little to fear of the doctor's loyalties; Pagan did not make mistakes when it came to those attending the Peacecraft siblings.

Chang had been there, engaged in battle; doing what he had thought right. Killing Treize.

//Hardly fair to Chang. Treize always intended to die; a martyr to peace. I've never really talked about it with him, not in any depth, but if they persist in this idiocy we will eventually. We can not afford not to talk about the war and our places in it.//

Duo had been there too, and from what had been said in the past it had been Duo who had released the scientists responsible for creating the Gundams and completing Libra's offensive capabilities. If they had not worked on the canon the Libra would have been far less of a threat… but eventually someone would have perfected the mechanics. At least he had been convincing enough in his role that they had sabotaged the programming to limit the damage the machine could do.

There were moments during that trying time he felt he was truly insane. They had all had their moments of insanity in the war.

That they had survived at all was a minor miracle and that anyone wanted him was… astounding.

He could not give in to them. He dared not. He was King, much as he hated it and being a good King did not allow for him to engage in affairs of the heart.

There would come a time when needs could not be ignored if he was to function for the good of Sanc. He was only human and a man, after all. Sating one's need discretely could be arranged, but what these two fine young men wanted…

No. He would not permit them to sully themselves.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	56. Chapter 56 Chemistry 101

Title: Chemistry 101

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + OC

Notes: Challenge 97. Baby Series 3 #56. Takes place immediately after Clock Watching.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Chemistry 101

Heero snatched the printout and devoured the words, desperate to know what they were dealing with. After a moment he scowled, looked up and glared. The unfortunate chemist hunched over a little, bracing himself.

"Libra? What is this?"

"Preliminary results. You do realize it will take weeks to fully analyse the contents of the liquid?"

"This is not something I can take to Hunter."

The chemist braced his hip against the bench and resisted the urge to snarl. He was well aware of the identity of the man before him and this report would be forwarded directly to Hunter, but he was not a miracle worker. They would have to understand the complexities of his profession.

One simply could not hurry science. Even with the advances made in the last hundred years, instant analysis of chemical content was impossible. They were fortunate to have this much of a result so quickly and if the King had not already dropped dead, he was not likely to immediately feel the effects of whatever had been in his drink.

There were a myriad of chemical compounds to be examined and the combinations that were possible was enough to give any self respecting chemist a migraine. People who dealt with the immediacy of guns and knives had no comprehension of the delicate complexities of the world of poison.

"A skilled chemist can devise a compound to leave the victim alive for a week before it would interact with the body's natural biology. It is possible to devise a compound that would have no effect until the victim ingested a specific food and initiate a catalytic reaction. It would kill, leaving no one aware of the actual day and time the poison was administered. The combinations are limited only by the imagination and availability of resources."

Yuy glared at the paper. "You can give me a name for the poison but no details of what it will do?"

He resisted the urge to hiss like a steaming kettle. Against that glare he really did not wish to try his luck and Yuy had obviously misunderstood the nature of the analysis.

"I have a result now because the most common chemical combinations are logged into the databank for comparison. The equipment here is state of the art and with lesser equipment it would take days to get any result. I am working as fast as I can and I have requested assistants to facilitate proceedings."

Heero's scowl deepened and the chemist reached across the bench, opened a draw and drew out a small green and white cardboard box. He poured a glass of water and extricated two white pills, dropping them into the liquid.

Heero watched as the water, cloudy at first, gradually cleared and the chemist held the glass out to him.

"This is Libra, a soluble form of paracetamol. I keep some on hand at all times as I am prone to migraines. That is all I have for you at the moment."

End

Karina Robertson 2008

00000000000000000000000

Note

I am well aware that I have taken a bit of poetic licence with the chemical testing in this fic. Tests could actually take months to produce results and since we like things a little faster in the fictional world, at least some of the results are now in to bamboozle the investigation team.

Karina


	57. Chapter 57 Of Past And Future

Title: Of Past And Future

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 97. Baby Series 3 #57. Takes place a few minutes after Chemistry 101.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Past And Future

Blessedly, it was ending. Only a few minutes and she could escape to throw her shoes across the room and rest aching feet.

Only a few more minutes she had to be the centrepiece and put up with the niceties of the court. Tomorrow they would begin to leave and the palace could resume normal activities and she must face the necessities of her position as an ESUN Minister.

She still had the decision on her future to make. Not an easy decision, but one she could not ignore and at least her mother would be there to help her understand her own mind. Heero would be a large factor and she was not enamoured with the idea of travelling around the ESUN for nine months of the year, as she would do if she accepted the position offered her.

There had to be something else; something more in life than the constant travel.

She had always travelled it seemed. Her father had been a diplomat, a man who spent more time travelling than at home with his family. Did she want to keep that schedule? She had hated it as a child and if she dedicated herself as he had, would she ever have a family? If she managed to have a child, how much of her family would she see?

//Not here, not now. Neither the time nor the place.//

Her mother was smiling and looked tired, but so did many of the other guests. It was late and to her the night seemed never ending. Even the younger participants were looking frazzled and would no doubt be glad of their beds. There were only a few debutants who were too excited to feel their exhaustion.

One final waltz. One last dance and it would be done and she could gracefully retire.

She would need to see her brother and ensure he was well. Then she could rest.

It still amazed her that she had a brother.

It had been Noin who had revealed the identity of the Oz officer. Zechs Merquise the Oz ace was Milliardo Peacecraft. How had he become that other person? How had it all led to Libra and the letter he had never intended she read?

It had been a moment of weakness, she suspected. A moment when the weight of what he was about to do had rested too heavily on his shoulders. He had wished someone to understand what he did and why. A letter written to a sister he hardly knew, from a fortress he intended to destroy a few hours later.

Libra might have been the death of him. He had stood strong against her when she almost ruined what he was doing by arriving at Libra. What had he thought when she appeared? She had called him a fool and ordered him around as though he were a two year old.

Some days she wondered how he could even look at her.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	58. Chapter 58 Questions

Title: Questions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing:Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 97. Baby Series 3 #58. Takes place a few minutes after Chemistry 101.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Questions

Libra. Brand name paracetamol.

"Headache pills."

Heero ground his teeth in frustration, wishing for the days when he stamped furiously on emotion and got on with the job. He had come a long way from what they had called the perfect soldier. He hardly considered himself perfect, certainly not then and not now.

//Zechs defeated me with a grubby old Leo. How perfect is that? My first encounter with Oz and it had to be with Zechs Merquise. I still wonder at how he stopped Wing.//

But the past was not the present and thinking about it did not solve the present dilemma. Pagan would expect more from him than to learn someone had dosed the water with paracetamol.

Why would anyone put a painkiller, even a mild one, in a drink for the King? Had Milliardo commented on a headache and forgotten about it? Had a servant overheard the comment and prepared a drink for the King who, unknowingly, had triggered the alarm because of the unexpected taste?

//No, I doubt that. He does not make that kind of mistake.//

Something else then. More sinister, or perhaps more innocent? Milliardo was not the only one to drink mineral water at these affairs.

No, there were others who, for various reasons, determined to stay sober and aware of their surroundings. So perhaps there might have been another drink? Had there been a simple mix up?

There were too many variables and they needed to determine if there was more in the drink. He would need to contact Hunter with the initial results, and no doubt the old man would take the news far more graciously than he. He would never be Pagan. He was not so diplomatic as the old retainer and Pagan was working on improving his social skills but he would never equal the man.

Pagan was quite unique.

"Mr. Yuy, report."

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Heero glanced at the indicator panel of the elevator; one more floor to go and he would be on the ground level.

"Hunter, we may have a mix up."

"Explain."

"The chemist's preliminary report is ready and it reveals the presence of a strong dose of paracetamol in the drink. It may be that the King's drink was mixed up with someone else's."

The silence stretched as the elevator smoothly stopped and the doors slid aside. Heero stepped out and surveyed the hallway before proceeding toward the ballroom.

"Perhaps. Someone may be dabbling in classified information and has, thankfully erred in our favour."

Heero paused. "Sir?"

"Master Milliardo, is allergic to Aspirin. If someone should have requested mineral water with something for a headache they may have switched drinks, intending the King suffer an allergic reaction. His sensitivity to Aspirin is severe and a reaction could prove fatal before medical assistance could arrive. If someone knows of the allergy… we must ensure no unauthorized persons handle anything he eats or drinks."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	59. Chapter 59 Refuse It

Title: Refuse It

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena

Notes: Challenge 98. Baby Series 3 #59. Takes place the morning after Moments of Insanity.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Refuse It

Relena dropped the letter onto her desk and wished for another hour at least in bed, but such was not to be. Unfortunately, duty was the catch cry she could not escape and early morning appointments could not be ignored. That duty over she now had one hour to review her mail before she must attend another meeting.

"I asked for just a couple of weeks before making up my mind but they can't leave it alone. I'm fed up."

She was oblivious to his presence and Milliardo closed the door quietly behind him. He had knocked, softly admittedly, but he had knocked, otherwise his normally attentive sister would not have revealed her exhaustion in either her tone or the slump of her shoulders.

Where her secretary was at the present time he had no idea, but the woman should have remained in attendance of his sister, but then he could not have surprised her.

"Fed up with what, Relena?"

He had startled her. Wide blue eyes met his and she pressed a hand to her breast as though to calm a wildly beating heart.

"Milliardo. I'm sorry, I never heard you come in."

"You seemed distracted," he agreed.

"How…long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you are unamused with that particular letter. What is the problem?"

"Oh, it's nothing important. How are you this morning? Do you feel alright?"

So she was going to attempt to turn the attention back on himself. Some days it was good to be the big brother and if she did not like it, well, that was a little tough. He was more than the King, he was her brother and occasionally she had to permit him to act the part.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Relena. It was a false alarm, as Pagan explained last night."

But it was potentially a problem he had to wait on. If someone knew of his allergy they might try again and perhaps be more successful. If there was something exotic in the drink then the test results could take up to two weeks to reveal it. It might have even been a dry run to determine how difficult it would be to slip chemicals into his drink at a future function.

He was not unaware of the many implications and Pagan assured him Relena did not know of his allergy. He had no wish to add to her concerns.

"It might not be."

"No changing the subject. What is the problem?"

"Oh, it's just the President wants my response to the offered position. I've been putting it off."

"You do not wish to accept? Then don't."

"I'm not enamoured with the idea of travelling for nine months of the year. I was hoping…"

"Yes?"

"To marry and maybe start a family. Travelling so much…"

Would not permit her to have that family, he knew.

"Then refuse it. There are other positions more suited to your liking."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	60. Chapter 60 These Hands

Title: These Hands

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena

Notes: Challenge 98. Baby Series 3 #60. Takes place immediately after Refuse It.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: These Hands

"Refuse?" Relena stared, eyes wide at the very thought.

"Yes, refuse the position. If they don't have something that suits your needs, we can devise something which will."

Relena blinked, wondering if her brother was not perhaps a little mad this morning. Was whatever had been added to his drink perhaps a mind altering drug? Would it eat away at his mental state until it was quite obvious to all that he was incompetent?

Milliardo grinned, guessing the direction of her thoughts and he pulled a chair closer to the desk.

"I'm not mad, you know. Contrary to popular belief I am aware of the world around me and do not live in a fantasy."

"Saying things like… that… has to lead to doubts."

"I'm not oblivious to the ways of the world; I merely do not see that we must blindly follow where we are told to go. We have been placed in the position of leaders, and leaders are not followers."

"I… have to wonder some days, what it is people want from me."

He gently took her hands and raised one, lightly touching his lips to her palm. "These hands have had much to do with shaping the world we now live in. You have been an active, not passive, figurehead for the government. They tend to think of you still as a political symbol more than an active politician."

Blushing, Relena looked down at her hands. "I did not mind at first and the work is important. A symbol was needed and I thought when the offer was initially made that it was an opportunity to work on a deeper level. But I have lately examined the retiring Minister's history and I really am uncertain if I am suited to it."

Milliardo gently squeezed her hands. "What is it you want to do; other than settle down and have a family?"

"I want to help people, Milliardo. I want to promote peace; not the Perfect Pacifist Principle, I've learned my lesson there. Nothing is ever so simple as it seems."

"So, you want a family; a husband and children given time, and to help people improve their living conditions and to work toward maintaining the peace."

"Yes. To effect change I need to work with the ESUN council and that means I have to take up one of three positions coming vacant this year. Foreign Minister seemed best, but its so travel oriented."

"You are a member of the ESUN Council. There are other positions which would permit you to work toward your desired goals and maintain a stable family environment."

"None are coming vacant for years, Milliardo. If I don't take this…" Relena sighed.

"Consider this; if you wished you could be Relena, Princess Royal and Sanc's Peace Ambassador to the ESUN."

"Peace Ambassador?"

"You would represent the peaceful ideals of Sanc's Charter and promote improvements throughout the ESUN. A little travel would be required, but not for nine months of the year."

End

Karina Robertson 2008

000000000000000000000000000000

Hi

Closing out 2008 and welcoming in 2009 with this and an offering of Friends. Hope you enjoy and may 2009 bring good things to your door.


	61. Chapter 61 No Secrets

Title: No Secrets

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Stephen + Helen Butterworth + Duo

Notes: Challenge 98. Baby Series 3 #61. Takes place at approximately the same time as Refuse It and These Hands.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: No Secrets

Duo watched as the toddler wobbled around the conservatory. It was warm here; perfect to bring Stephen for some exercise without exposing him to the chill of the weather.

The child was oblivious to their presence, lost in his own world of discovery. His birthday was fast approaching and for his age Stephen was well advanced. He was a bright child, inquisitive, a sometime chatterbox with a definite attitude. Helen shadowed the child, an ever present guiding hand to keep him out of trouble.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what, Duo?"

"Giving up your nursing career to become nanny to 'sweet cakes'?"

"Heavens, no. I find Stephen to be a delight and life is never boring here. My training comes in handy for treating minor hurts and I have a competent staff to work to my direction."

"You fit in well."

"When I was assigned to oversee Milliardo's recovery I did not think for an instant I would remain as a member of the staff. I like it though."

"You are not just staff, you are family."

"Thank you. Milliardo is far from what I expected. To see him with his son… That is the real man."

"He loves the little munchkin."

"He is not a man who gives of himself freely to others, he's been hurt too often, I think. Stephen he sees as being safe to love unconditionally."

"He's not an easy man to deal with." Duo sighed. "He's not the demon everyone sees though."

"Far from it and he's not oblivious to how people see him. The man has a brain and he's not afraid to use it."

"I just wish he would cooperate a little more," Duo murmured, not intending Helen overhear him.

The woman glanced at the young man as the leaves of a bush trembled a little ahead of the child exploring the verdant growth.

"He is not oblivious to the advances of yourself or Mr. Chang. Merely resistant. Have patience, Duo, he'll come around."

Helen obviously knew what he and Wu Fei were trying to do. Pagan was right about there being no secrets in the palace. They were not going to be able to keep their liaison with the King quiet, merely discrete. Their relationship would be accepted if they observed the polite rules of society and did not flaunt their association in public. Sanc's citizens were discrete with their personal relationships and, regardless of gender, discretion was expected.

"Some days it looks impossible."

"You fail to appreciate what you have if it comes easily to your hand. Have patience."

The bush ahead of Stephen trembled again and caught the child's attention. With an 'Ooohh' of delight he determinedly approached the plant and Duo barked a laugh as Nelson leapt out at him. With a shriek Stephen overbalanced and the kitten landed on his head and Helen hurried forward.

"That damn cat is always doing that!"

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	62. Chapter 62 Smelly Creatures

Title: Smelly Creatures

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo+ Helen+ Stephen + OC

Notes: Challenge 99. Baby Series 3 #62. Takes place immediately following No Secrets.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Smelly Creatures

Stephen's displeased bellows could be heard well beyond the conservatory; and if the Crown Prince wailed, a crowd formed with supersonic speed.

It seemed to Duo that the conservatory filled with two black suited security guards, five maids, a footman or three, a passing trio of politicians, three palace guards and a gardener in the blink of an eye. One minute he and Helen were separating the tangle of kitten and child and the next there was an audience.

Comments ranging from "Oooh, how cute!" to "I knew that kitten was going to be nothing but trouble," filled the conservatory. The only practical action came from the gardener, who dived in and captured Nelson before the kitten could vanish into the potted jungle. The young cat announced his displeasure at being caught with a series of yowls and flailing claws.

"Enough of that, ye vicious beasty." The gardener ran a gloved hand gently over the kitten's raised hackles. "Enough trouble ye ha' caused a scarin' the young'en. Tis getting yonder babe a dog I'll be if ye dinna learn yer place, and putten' ye in yer place it will."

Duo ran a hand gently over the white blonde curls and Helen murmured soothingly while examining Stephen for hurt. There was not a mark on the child Duo was pleased to note.

"Maybe a dog would keep Nelson in line," Duo chuckled.

"Heaven forbid anyone should suggest it to the King. He would think he was depriving the child by not having one roaming the palace and I would be pulling Stephen out from under a smelly, drooling, fur shedding nuisance."

"T'is havin' a low opinion of tae canine species ye are, lass. Ye can nae hae' a better friend than a dog."

Helen arched an eyebrow. "Man's best friend, hmm? Well, in case you had not noticed I am not a man and Stephen is a good few years yet from wanting one of those smelly creatures."

"Ah, lass, ye can be sure I noticed ye are a woman, and a fine lookin' one too."

Duo enjoyed the novel sight of Helen Butterworth blushing.

"You will kindly watch yourself, sir."

"T'is far more entertainin' a watchin' a pretty lassie blush."

"You are a flirt, Mr. McIntyre."

"Aye, that I am, but only with tae pretty one's who hae' a brain and a way with the bairns."

Duo could not help a wide smile. The Scotsman employed to oversee the conservatories and the greenhouses raising plants to be used in them, was quite obviously charming the nurse and he wondered if Helen would permit herself to be charmed.

"Kindly take that beast out of my sight, Mr. McIntyre and yourself with him."

"Yer a hard woman, lass."

"I'm a little old to be a lass, sir."

"Madam, ye will ne'er be old. Like a rose yer beauty flourishes an' transforms in'tae grace wit' maturity. Might I take ye tae enjoy a coffee or perhaps a tea?"

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	63. Chapter 63 Rabid Dog

Title: Rabid Dog

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena

Notes: Challenge 99. Baby Series 3 #63. Takes place immediately following These Hands.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Rabid Dog

"Peace Ambassador to the ESUN?"

Milliardo watched his sister with a faintly amused smile. Relena seemed to be tasting the idea with her tongue, rolling the title a time or two to see how it sounded and he received the impression she liked it.

"Is that not what King Stephan… Father… was? He made himself a Peace Ambassador to the world and to the colonies."

It was still strange to her to speak of King Stephan as her father.

"After a fashion. As much as his duty to Sanc permitted, he advocated Peace in government circles around the world and to the colonies."

"Is it not a role you should fill as the King of Sanc?"

Milliardo shook his head. "I am considered a leashed, but still rabid dog. I am the last person they would wish to hear peace preached from."

"Preaching?!" Relena sniffed and looked affronted, but beneath her brother's smirk she huffed. "So I like to stand on my soapbox and pontificate to the masses. Someone has to."

"Exactly, sister mine. Someone must and you are long associated with the peace process. You are the figure head of the ESUN, you know the right people; how to move amidst their circles and how to get things done. You know you do not have to work specifically for the government, you can work for the little man too."

Relena frowned, looking unhappy. "I try to work for everyone."

"I'm not being offensive, Relena, merely pointing out that you are seen as the representative of the ruling body. Sometimes you need to step back and look at the world from a different perspective. The government needs to see you not as their representative to the people, but as a representative of the people. All of the people, regardless of race, religion or origin, wealth or politics."

"I'm considered the government's tool. Maybe it is time for a shake up in the way I do things. I'd like to know more about this position."

"We need to talk more and not just about politics."

Relena moved to stand over her brother, leaning forward until her nose was just off touching his. "A Peacecraft considered to be a rabid dog? Am I then the government's tame bitch?"

"Bitches can bite too." Milliardo smiled. "Any dog can learn to bite, given the right conditions."

"I'm supposed to be a pacifist, brother."

"Do you see dogs making war, Relena? I have only ever seen them snarl when there is just cause. A gentle nip is often the way they discipline their pups. Remember too, it is a rare dog that bites the hand that feeds it."

"Did I ever tell you you have a unique perspective on life?"

"It comes of being a villain with the intention of shaking up society for the greater good. You find yourself underappreciated."

"Be serious, Milliardo."

"Oh I am, sister, quite serious."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	64. Chapter 64 CAts Or Dogs?

Title: Cats or Dogs?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 99. Baby Series 3 #64. Takes place a few hours following Rabid Dog.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Cats Or Dogs

It was an area of the palace Wu Fei had not visited before and he looked about him with interest. Milliardo and the Hunt Master were deep in conversation, something about a horse, he believed, which seemed odd as they were in the centre of the extensive kennel complex. Hounds raced excitedly about their pens, pushing their noses through the wire and long pink tongues slobbered drool as they begged for attention.

He had never had a dog. Such pets were not permitted on the colony he had called home, something to do with hygiene, he believed.

A pen of half grown pups appeared to be a favourite haunt for a group of youngsters, children whose parents attended to the animals and worked in the palace he assumed. They laughed and played with the young dogs, clearly having the time of their lives and Wu Fei felt a sense of loss that took him by surprise.

He felt as though he had missed something important; something vital.

"Wu Fei?" Milliardo was watching, the hint of a smile curving his lips.

"Ready to return to the palace?"

"Not quite yet."

Milliardo moved to the pen where the children and puppies played and, after a pause in the game caused by momentary uncertainly from the children at being under the scrutiny of the King, the game was renewed when Milliardo smiled.

"I loved coming to the kennels. To my mother's horror father permitted me to play with the pups. She complained I smelt like the kennels when we returned."

"Your mother did not like dogs?"

Milliardo did not often speak of his childhood and when he did it was rarely with fondness. This was something new, different, in that there were no undertones of bitterness or sorrow at having lost so much.

"Mother did not dislike dogs, she merely preferred cats. Her idea of a dog was what my father called 'toys with attitude'. He preferred working dogs; the hunt hounds and German Shepherds."

"And you?"

"Neither cats nor dogs bother me, though I know one particular kitten who is walking a fine line. Nelson 'played' with Stephen this morning. I recall Mother had one cat who used to leap at me every chance she had. I hated that cat."

Wu Fei grinned at the expression he was treated to. "You miss the cat."

"Good heavens, yes. She put perspective in my life, letting me know that, though I was the Prince, I was better than the other toys she had found to play with."

"Perspective indeed."

"I suppose Helen would not permit me to bring Stephen to the kennels and I guess he is a little young. I will humour her and allow another year or so and then bring him. I believe he will enjoy playing with the pups. "

"Would he not be a little rough with them?" Wu Fei queried.

"If so, they will put him in his place very quickly."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	65. Chapter 65 Little Inconveniences

Title: Little Inconveniences

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 100. Baby Series 3 #65. Takes place five days after Cats or Dogs?.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Little Inconveniences

"Birthdays are joyous occasions, more so when one is young."

"At least Stephen can celebrate his birthday on his actual birthday," Duo returned, eyeing Wu Fei with a smirk. "These official birthday celebrations… Hey, either it's your birthday or not."

"You should look at the broader picture. Stephen will be fortunate enough to celebrate two birthdays, his actual birth date and the official date for public celebration. The public date of celebration is for practical purposes one's birthday might not complement."

"I know why it's done, but a birthday is important and should not be sidelined, and those old fuddy duddies in the parliament will be doing exactly that as Stephen gets older."

Duo had a point but Wu Fei had been trained to the necessities of a prominent public position and tended to accept these little inconveniences. On this day a year ago Stephen had been born, and to mark the occasion Milliardo had arranged a party.

Security was tight given recent events but the children seemed to have not a care in the world. The King had invited the children of the city orphanage to celebrate the Prince's day of birth and with a scattering of the nobles' youngsters the palace was a riot of laughing children.

"These little inconveniences crop up throughout life and are part and parcel of being a public figure. Knowing Milliardo as I am coming to, I would think he will provide Stephen with a private and very personal party on his actual birthday."

"Mr. Chang, Mr. Maxwell. A moment of your time, if you please."

Pagan moved past, his attention focused on the small knot of children surrounding the Prince who clearly thought it was wonderful to have so many playmates. He was an outgoing child, full of life and beaming smiles. In many ways he was unlike Milliardo and it seemed to the old man the current King had never been as happy a child, even at so tender an age.

Joining Pagan away from prying eyes and ears the old man turned immediately to Wu Fei. "The courier ship Eternity has been dispatched to the L5 colony cluster. Official communications between the colony and Sanc have now been initiated. The Eternity will remain in the Colony cluster awaiting responses."

Wu Fei drew a deeper breath, forcing down a shudder. It had begun and the fate which had bound his ancestors now bound him and would eternally bind his descendants. He was caught, ensnared by fate as securely as Milliardo.

How fitting his bloodlines doom was carried on a ship named Eternity.

"With your cooperation, gentlemen, I request your assistance in handling a delicate matter."

He had their attention and lowered his voice even more. He needed to accomplish this feat before Parliament discovered what he intended. In his view the King deserved some consideration and for one day he would ensure Milliardo had the time to be the widower he was.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	66. Chapter 66 She Was A Soldier

Title: She Was A Soldier

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 100. Baby Series 3 #66. Takes place approximately 14 hours after Little Inconveniences.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: She Was A Soldier

His son was one year old. It had been one year now without Lucrezia. She had promised him an eternity together, waiting patiently for him to see the light and surrender himself to her care.

Lucrezia alone had understood him; loved him.

Midnight of the day of Stephen's birth, ending the day of birth, a new day beginning. The day when his world had taken yet another frightening turn. The day his content, his belief all of the pain and killing had been worth while, had come crumbling down around him in hopeless desolation.

Lucrezia.

She had birthed Stephen and in the delivery room, there had been something wrong. He had heard whispers; not clearly enough to suspect what was happening but sufficient to know something was not quite right. She had been exhausted following a long labour in which he had thought the child would never be born. He had wondered how long she could endure such pain but they assured him it was normal.

She had insisted on a natural childbirth. No epidural's for his Lucrezia. She was a soldier, unafraid of pain and he had cringed at every ripple of her belly and grunt that escaped her control.

"I'm not going to make it easy on you, Marquise. You will be there, watching every contraction, and I'll be sure to scream my head off just to see you cringe."

She had grinned at him days before the event, happy to be pregnant and eager to hold the child. She had been happy and he had been terrified of the changes about to be made in their lives. A third in their family would alter the dynamics and he had not known if he was ready to be a father.

They had been happy and he had wondered what had taken him so long to ask her to marry him. He would not wish himself on anyone and Lucrezia had understood but despaired of him, and in the end she had come out and demanded he get off his butt and marry her and be done with it. She had waited long enough for him to see sense.

Lucrezia had always believed in plain speaking. How had she suffered him for so long?

Why had he listened? Had he not she would be alive now, vibrant, beautiful and telling him with every flash of her violet eyes that she loved him and she would make him see reason.

They should have had eternity together.

Eternity was not so short and an eternity with her would have been an adventure. Nothing was ever boring in Lucrezia's company.

His gaze flicked to the child asleep, thumb lodged firmly in his mouth, pale hair a lighter blur in the darkness.

In Stephen he had her fire, he was sure of it. He would need to be content with that.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	67. Chapter 67 This Day

Title: This Day

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 100. Baby Series 3 #67. Takes place a few minutes after She Was A Soldier.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: This Day

Milliardo had not slept and Chang could not say he was surprised. Pagan was right, as he usually was. Milliardo, this day of all days, would not find peace.

For much of the year he had been forced to set aside his grieving but this day was not one he could ignore, nor should he be expected to ignore it.

This day, one year ago, his wife had died.

This day, one year ago, his world had turned, yet again, along unexpected paths.

This day, one year ago, he had been left with a new born and a life that was shattered.

It was not as though Milliardo had not rebuilt his life from ruins before. He had repeatedly proven himself a survivor, not easily cowed by the tides of fate, but that last blow, the death of the one woman he had found it in him to dare to love, was perhaps the greatest test of his will to live.

Milliardo had not done it for himself any more than he had threatened Earth with wholesale destruction for himself eight years ago. Then he had wanted people to stop and look about them, at how fragile and vulnerable their planet was; at how easy it would be to destroy it all. He had wanted so much and all around him people were dancing that infernal eternal waltz called politics.

The planets and the fates danced for eternity in a delicate balance that marched inexorably onward, ignoring the foibles of the human species as being insignificant to their majesty.

Game playing that was what they had been doing. Within a few years they would have found themselves back where they had started with those in power taking advantage and jockeying events to suit their own purposes.

Milliardo Peacecraft had terrified them into looking at themselves and seeing how invincible they were not. He had accepted the stigma that would come with the lesson, all the centuries of breeding and responsibility for others; the need to acknowledge the truth and act upon it driving him to that fateful decision.

And of course the monster Epyon, mercilessly driving him further into the certainty of what he must do with its predictions of doom.

She had been with him for much of his life, though not for as many years as Khushrenada, of course. Milliardo had lost him too, childhood friend and later something more. Friend, mentor and lover; that was what Treize Khushrenada had been.

Was it any wonder the King of Sanc believed it was safer to remain solitary; focusing his efforts on doting on his son and performing his duties in a manner no one could fault and call themselves honest?

It was as well others had differing ideas of how the Terror of Earth would live out his life.

Wu Fei pressed his thumb to the wrist communicator. "Target located, Duo. I'll have him on the plane in thirty minutes."

"Acknowledged. I will be waiting."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	68. Chapter 68 Midnight Flit

Title: Midnight Flit

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 100. Baby Series 3 #68. Takes place thirty minutes following This Day.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing the set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Midnight Flit

"Did you have any trouble?"

Duo eased the throttle forward, feeling the power of the engines building. Wu Fei settled into the co-pilot's seat, strapped himself in and rubbed his shoulders into the back of the seat.

"No. I've got him belted in with Stephen, who is asleep. It was easier than I thought."

Duo grunted softly as the jet began to build up speed. He could hear the chatter of the control tower as he taxied to their designated runway. No one knew the King and Crown Prince were on the flight; Pagan was handling security with his usual efficiency.

Wu Fei thought it had been frighteningly easy to spirit father and son from the palace, making use of secret passages and the cover of darkness. They had hours to dawn and it would be another hour or two more before anyone discovered their absence.

"It would be damnably easy to take off and turn this jet to a new flight path. We could have the pair of them off the planet before dawn and away from the niceties of politics and living the lie."

Duo considered his companion in silence for a long moment. That was not what he expected to hear from Chang, but the idea of abducting Milliardo certainly did not distress him.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. And no."

At least Chang was being honest and he could understand how Wu Fei would be tempted to throw it all away and run off from the life that threatened to tie him down as securely as Milliardo was bound.

"I would not object to doing a midnight flit. It's all well and good living in the lap of luxury, but if it involved living with that man and you… I could live on the streets again quite happily."

"I will not run from my fate any more than he has run from his. We are eternally bound by our bloodlines and by the honour of our respective houses. From that there is no escape."

Duo throttled back on the engine as he was requested to wait by the Control Tower. A cargo jet that dwarfed the craft Pagan had instructed him to prepare screamed past, landing on the intersecting runway and the smaller craft shuddered with its passing. At the go ahead from the tower he gave the engines more power and they resumed taxiing toward their designated runway.

"What did you tell him?"

Wu Fei sighed and worked at a kink in his shoulders, rotating one arm as the plane came about and settled at the head of the runway.

"The truth."

"And?"

"He picked up Stephen and followed without another word."

Duo grunted softly as Chang donned his headset and checked his flight controls.

"Ready whenever you are."

The voice of the traffic controller gave them permission to take off and the jet was soon high in the air, settling into their flight path.

"Italy, here we come," Duo murmured.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	69. Chapter 69 Tears Special

Hi

Fifth and final fic in the set of written for the 100th 500 word challenge issued by the 5x6ml. Special extended length to close out the challenge sequence. Hope you enjoy.

Karina

000000000000000000000000000000

Title: Tears

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Milliardo + Stephen and Treize + Lucrezia

Notes: Challenge 100. Baby Series 3 #69. Takes place seven hours following Midnight Flit.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Tears

Pagan, ever efficient, had everything prepared.

A car had been waiting at the terminal and Duo had picked it up, driving around to a discrete entrance where any stray members of the press would not note the signature pale hair of their charge. Wu Fei remained with the King, speaking quietly to the security agent assigned by Pagan to meet them and give to them the keys to the house he had had prepared.

They would be in Italy for one day and one reason only.

How Pagan had arranged it all in such a short time was merely another indication of how indispensible the old man was. The airport was a small one, tucked away in a remote village close to where Milliardo and Lucrezia had made their home following their return to Earth.

It was also close to the cemetery where she enjoyed eternal rest.

He held his son gently but firmly against him, the child sleeping still. Soon enough they would need to see him fed and before then Wu Fei wanted to have them safely ensconced in the small cottage Pagan had arranged. Before they could visit the cemetery Stephen would need to be bathed, fed and made comfortable in clean clothing. Everything they would need was at the cottage and the early morning sunlight was bright and promising a warm day.

Milliardo refused to think of what might be happening in Sanc. He suspected Helen Butterworth would be fronting Pagan, not over his disappearance but over her being left behind. It would have been more difficult to spirit the woman away, not that she would wish to hear it.

Anything would seem warm after the snows of Sanc, Duo decided, but Italy had a far kinder climate than his new home; though the scenery of Sanc appealed to him more. It was a short drive from the airfield to the picturesque village that claimed more than two thousand years of existence, and then on to the cottage a little out of town.

Pagan's agent assured them security was attended to and that everything they would need was prepared, and through it all the King remained silent. He had greeted the agent with a nod of recognition, offering no comment as he had settled Stephen comfortably against his chest. He made no comment on their efficiency in being bundled into the car, or on the familiar scenery passing them as they drove.

He merely waited, accepting the events that had returned him to the place he had left his wife.

At the cottage he showered and changed into fresh clothing and to please them he ate what they placed before of him. He permitted Chang to feed Stephen, smiling at the child's antics as he interacted with the two who were more than merely friends.

Who wanted to be much more than simply friends.

Once deadly enemies they were something more than friends now, the Gundam Pilots. Not just these two, but all of them. Yuy might become his brother, certainly Relena intended it be so. He did not see much of Quatre or Trowa, though he dealt almost daily with messages from Winner concerning some business details which would best benefit Sanc's future. He knew the man felt the pressure of forcing him into the situation where he accepted a throne he had not wanted, but done was done and he wished Quatre Winner would get over it.

Of course Wu Fei was not making it easy for Winner to move on. The Dragon of the Chang Clan held all the fire of the mythological beast and he had allowed his displeasure to be known.

He had known the inevitability of his fate and he accepted his place, though that did not mean he had to enjoy his new found position. It was simply the price one paid for being born a Peacecraft.

Had those who lived before, his ancestors, looked forward in time and realized the lot they cast for their descendents? For so very long the Peacecrafts had sat the throne of that small kingdom tucked away and isolated, and by fate thrust into the eye of the world in his father's lifetime.

An eternity, according to the dictionary, was time without end and he had to ask himself if the Peacecrafts would sit the throne until time ended. He had thought their eternity of servitude to the people had come to an end with the death of his father, but no, they were carrying on, he and his sister, taking responsibility for the people. Giving of themselves to others who did not know them as more than a name.

Some days the weight of it and the inevitability of it threatened to send him to his knees.

Stephen was more than happy to come into his embrace once again and did not mind their return to the car. Duo drove and Wu Fei rode beside him, attentive to the scenery.

Pagan had trusted them and they were not betraying that trust. At any time they might have made inappropriate advances, but neither had appeared to give it consideration. They had stepped back from being would be suitors to being friends who understood what the significance of this day was to him.

Yesterday was Stephen's day of birth.

Today was Lucrezia's day of death.

Tomorrow he would be King once more.

Everything had a place and Pagan, blessings on the old man, had understood his need to grieve today of all days.

It was a restful place, the cemetery attached to the ancient church. Lucrezia had come to this village, claiming to have spent time here as a girl, before the Alliance wiped out all she had held dear. For her it had been a homecoming and she had been happy here. They had been married in the church, with only the old priest and some villagers as witness. Neither of them had wanted a big wedding and they had felt they were merely formalizing the bonds that tied them together and it had been an intensely private thing.

He had buried her in the ground she had walked on, knowing that here, for some small time at least, she had been happy.

There was an ancient olive tree, gnarled with age, its wide canopy shading her grave and a rambling stone wall, at least a thousand years old, bordered the cemetery. Weathered headstones, in no set rows, marked the graves of the villagers who had lived and died here through the ages. Her gravestone was of marble, as uncommon as the woman whose passing it marked.

The marble Angel was diminutive in height, only a metre tall with wings arched forward, over the angels bowed head. Delicate carved hands held a plaque engraved simply with the name Lucrezia Marquise. There were no dates to mark her birth or death; no inscription. Words at the time had failed him and no one had known her as he had, so their words would not have sufficed.

Lucrezia had once told him she wanted no special treatment in death. She would live her life to live, to feel the adrenaline and hope to make a difference for the better, not to die a hero. She had wanted her epitaph to be her deeds in life.

They left him, moving away to permit him to stand at her grave with only Stephen for company. He hoped, in later life, his son would come with him to this place and understand something of his mother, whom he was sure Stephen had inherited his zest for life from.

Lucrezia had lived life for the joy of it, even after the Alliance had torn her world apart she had not lost the ability to take each day as it came and to see the good side.

He did not care that the words still would not come. He did not need to say them to feel them and somehow he knew that she would understand. She would probably not be pleased he wept for what they had lost and for what she would never see, but she would say nothing and if she could have she would have hugged him, he and their son, to her breast and simply stood with them.

000000000000000000000000000

On the far side of the grave the tall immaculately groomed spirit held the shade of the woman, accepting her soft weeping in his own sorrowful silence.

The day was coming, in the future certainly but not an eternity away, when they who stood apart from the living would welcome into their embrace the one who stood beneath the gnarled old tree. On that day too they would weep, though not for long and they would not be tears of loss.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	70. Chapter 70 Proposals And Tenders

Title: Proposals And Tenders

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 101. Baby Series 3 #70. Takes place approximately at the same time as Tears.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Proposals And Tenders

"His Majesty is unavailable at the present time, Minister Georgenson."

Pagan willed the minister to depart without further incident. He was not inclined to regret his choice in arranging Milliardo's secret departure from Sanc. The man had needed some space and this particular day Milliardo Peacecraft needed to be Zechs Marquise.

He had had Helen Butterworth buzzing like an enraged hornet over the 'abduction' of her charge. It was rather amusing that the nurse was not bothered by the King's departure; such was dismissed with a quiet 'Well it is about time the man had some time to grieve', but the Crown Prince, it appeared, should not have been taken anywhere without his adoring Nanny.

"There is a deadline of three p.m. on these papers. The King must be brought up to speed so that they might be signed."

"I am sure the papers are important, sir, however, the King is in conference and can not be disturbed."

Not much slipped past the old man and he knew of the dealings of the consortium this man was involved in, against Parliamentary protocols. People would eventually learn the King would not be forced into signing anything he had not thoroughly investigated first and begin to submit their proposals and tenders in good time. Those who sought to profit from Crown sponsored building projects without submitting fair and honest estimates of costings and times would be overlooked.

Milliardo had no intentions of granting contracts to those who sought to line their own pockets and would leave a shoddily constructed monument to stupidity and greed in their wake. Sanc, in his opinion, deserved more.

"I suggest you leave the papers with his secretary for his perusal at the first opportunity, though such might not be before your deadline."

"This is outrageous!"

"Indeed, sir. There are many who demand the King's attention and it often pays to arrange an appointment. He is rarely free for impromptu interviews."

"Well… I need to speak with Chang Wu Fei then. The liaison to Parliament was absent from his office earlier."

"I am afraid Mr. Chang is unavailable, sir. He is attending to a matter of extreme importance."

"Off humping the King, is he?"

The sneered comment was low and fierce and Pagan remained unmoved to the outward eye. It appeared many people had an idea of the certain regard Chang held for the King. He would need to look into the situation and judge if action would need to be taken.

"I really would not know, Minister, however I have heard no strange sounds from linen cupboards or dark corners this morning. I would, however, recommend you refrain from making such comments in future. It is unbecoming of a Minister of the Crown and I am certain His Majesty would not be amused should he chance to learn of it."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	71. Chapter 71 A Nice Ring To It

Title: A Nice Ring To It

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 101. Baby Series 3 #71. Takes place approximately one hour after Proposals And Tenders.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaiong this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Nice Ring To It

"Good afternoon, Ma'am."

"Good afternoon. Is there anything urgent in my inbox?"

Relena had enjoyed a quiet lunch with her mother, conscious of the deadlines she was required to observe and had discussed with Lady Alice, Milliardo's suggestion concerning her future. Brother and sister had had occasion to speak of the position in enough detail to lead Relena to the belief she might enjoy the post.

Certain people in the ESUN council would not be pleased, but that did not particularly worry her. She had upset more than a few Ministers by pushing for Milliardo to become King and she had not suffered politically for his claiming the Crown. She was tired of travelling for months on end and at the moment she was waiting for Pagan to forward to her a proposed itinerary for the first twenty four months should she agree to the position.

Peace Ambassador of Sanc. It had a nice ring to it.

'Perhaps the most urgent thing requiring your attention, Ma'am, is the President of the ESUN has requested a telephone conference with you. The matter was urgent."

She had requested time to consider the offered position but she knew certain people on the council were not happy with her continued delays. But no, there were more important matters for the ESUN Council to do than harp at her over a promotion. It would be a matter of much more importance.

"I'll just go and make myself comfortable while I wait. Any chance of a cup of tea?"

"I will see to it immediately, Miss Relena."

What if it was the job offer? They had given her a date for her answer to be received… no, actually they had given her a date for her to accept her new position. There was a difference. The presumption was that she would not refuse and it had not occurred to her before her brother had offered her an alternative.

The position of Peace Ambassador of Sanc was largely exactly what she had been doing as Vice Foreign Minister, except she did not need to jump to the call of the ESUN Council. Her travel itinerary could be arranged in a much more ordered fashion, grouping conferences and appearances and giving herself time to pursue personal matters, including having a family.

Her secretary brought her tea and announced the call was being put through before withdrawing and Relena settled back, sipping her tea as she waited. Her secretary would announce her to the President's secretary who would then announce to the President that the Vice Foreign Minister was calling him and the call would be accepted and they could finally be free of protocol.

"The President of the ESUN Council, line 2, Miss Relena."

"Good afternoon, Mr. President. What might I do for you?"

"You can make up your mind about this position, young lady. I can't wait any longer while you prevaricate. Do you, or do you not, accept the post as Foreign Minister?"

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	72. Chapter 72 A Diversion

Title: A Diversion

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 101. Baby Series 3 #72. Takes place immediately after A Nice Ring To It.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Diversion

Relena detected more than a little exasperation in the President's tone. He had not had a particularly good day, she presumed, a thing she could sympathize with, however, she was never so abrupt on the telephone. Manners should always be observed and for him to begin so forcefully and without so much as a 'good afternoon' rather took her aback.

"Forgive me, Mr. President, but I was under the impression I had a week or so to make my final decision."

"The formal announcement has been moved up to tomorrow morning. The press are proving to be bothersome and they need to be kept fed on matters more pleasing to the public. The announcement of Relena Darlian accepting the position of Foreign Minister will give them something more to do than dig into the clandestine activities of idiotic and senile old men."

That made more sense, she mused. She was to become a part of a cover up. The sudden rise of anger surprised her, but she was fed up with being a convenient diversion for the press. If there was something the President's office wanted covered up she found herself on the cover of every magazine and newspaper across the ESUN.

It annoyed her that she was considered to be the government's cover girl. Just how seriously did they take her and the work she did? Her goal was to help people, not distract the press from telling the world whose dirty laundry was worth noting.

"Sir, after a great deal of consideration of the pros and cons and the scrapping of the proposed deadline in which I was to consider the posting, I am afraid I must decline."

Had she really said that?

In the ensuing silence Relena held her breath. She had just said no to a position which would have given her a great deal of power. Her foster father had worked diligently to improve conditions on the Colonies and she had dedicated herself to following in his footsteps. Now she wondered if anyone took her seriously; and she wanted to be taken seriously, but was refusing the World President the way to do it?

Perhaps not but Sanc would not be swept under the carpet, and neither would she be used as a mere distraction. Firming her resolve she straightened her spine and waited for the explosion.

"Excuse me, young lady?"

"I said, I respectfully decline the position of Foreign Minister, sir. I am sure you will find someone more qualified for the position."

"The devil you say! You refuse?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"We will discuss this matter when the Council resumes sitting. Very well, I will give another the opportunity for advancement. Good day to you, Princess Relena."

"Good afternoon, Mr. President."

The click of the breaking connection released the tension from her and she collapsed over the desk, shivering. What had she done?

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	73. Chapter 73 The Easy Way

Title: The Easy Way

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 102. Baby Series 3 #73. Takes place approximately two hours after Tears.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks ot ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Easy Way

It would be too easy to vanish. Too easy to cast aside the servitude of his bloodline and again become Zechs Marquise, design engineer, architect, mobile suit pilot; what an antiquated talent in this peaceful day and age.

Mobile suit pilot.

He might have been born to pilot those mammoth machines. It had come so easily to his hand and his instructors had not been able to hide their surprise at his skills. They had not known the driving force behind him; to gain vengeance on those who had torn his world apart. They had not known, could not know, the viper they held within their midst.

The Alliance had appeared oblivious to the danger lurking within their ranks. Treize had gathered those who had good reason to oppose the Alliance and some days Zechs thought it all had come together too easily. Of course, the Gundam pilots had not been what they had expected.

There were rumours for years of a group in the colonies intent on opposing Earth's domination. He knew Treize had expected some opposition from them and for it to influence his plans with the Order of the Zodiac, but he knew it was not what they had faced.

Such integrity and such innocence. Had any of them really known what they were fighting for? Had they really known they could die?

Teenage males tended to believe themselves invincible. That attitude had been exploited by Barton's designers in the construction of the mobile suits. They had designed the Gundams with young males in mind and not because their size was a factor, though he had found it a little tight in the Wing Zero's cockpit. There had been sufficient room for him physically, but for the length of his arms and legs he had found the controls a little too close to be truly comfortable.

Tallgeese had been constructed for a full grown adult and he had felt comfortable, even on that first flight which might have killed him. Treize had designed the Epyon and there was no doubt the suit had been designed for him in mind. It had been entirely too easy to adjust to the Epyon's controls. Everything was exactly where his hands expected them to be, the foot controls perfectly placed. Heero must have had to stretch a little to reach some of the controls.

The breeze was a caress not unlike the hand of his lover across his cheek. Stephen played on the grass and seemed undisturbed by this change to his routine. It would be too easy to run; to pick up his son and turn his back on Sanc and find a life for them far from the game of politics.

Traps always seemed too easy and always led to mayhem. He had grown up and away from taking the easy way and it appeared Libra had not been his hardest decision. Joining Oz, using Libra, becoming King… what more must he face?

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	74. Chapter 74 Done Was Done

Title: Done Was Done

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 102. Baby Series 3 #74. Takes place immediately following A Diversion.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Done Was Done

The words had been said and there would be no taking them back. They had felt too right to wish them taken back and it had been too easy to say them. Subconsciously she must have made the decision to change the course of her life, otherwise it surely should not have been so easy to say those fateful words.

What would her mother say?

What would her brother say?

What would the press say?

//Oh, don't go down that road. The media say what they want to say with little regard for the truth, or any particular accuracy, in recent times. It's easier than actually investigating and finding out what is really going on in the world.//

Harsh, but she had not had a particularly easy time with the press since Milliardo's coronation. Not his fault, of course, he had not wanted to rule, but it was for the best. For Milliardo and for Sanc.

If she kept telling herself that she might one day believe it.

There would be repercussions from her refusal. Her position in the political elite of the ESUN government had been altered; she had said no to a party preferred option and they would be watching with great interest. They had had another junior lined up to take over her position and she did not desire to remain as Vice Foreign Minister.

They would not permit her to remain in her current role and it had been time to move on to bigger and better things. She had already caused ripples in the Council of Representatives by backing the restoration in Sanc and she now compounded her rebellion by refusing their offered posting as Foreign Minister. She was sure to have everyone's attention when the Council resumed sitting.

She was officially Sanc's representative to the Council and her seat was assured as she had been requested to represent a conglomerate of smaller countries who had not withdrawn their backing following her bid to place her brother on the throne. She would need to confer with the leaders of the coalition to ensure they were still content with her representation of their interests and she must chase up this itinerary Pagan was drafting for her.

It would appear that Princess Relena, Peace Ambassador of Sanc, might need to make an appearance much earlier than any of them had considered.

Done was done and there was no going back.

Reaching for the intercom, Relena drew a deep breath. "Could you inform Pagan I require his presence, please? As soon as possible."

If the position of Peace Ambassador proved to be unviable in practise she would simply have to find something else to do. It was too easy to be the government's cover girl. She had made a break and would not crawl back begging for crumbs.

//Oh, how dramatic can I be?//

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	75. Chapter 75 Gardens

Title: Gardens

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 102. Baby Series 3 #75. Takes place after Tears and approximately at the same time as The Easy Way.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Gardens

It would be entirely too easy. He could expect assistance from Maxwell; Duo would be delighted to disappear from the world. They had abducted Milliardo, admittedly with Pagan's blessing, to enable him to have this one day to grieve and to contemplate what might have been.

But they could vanish.

Why was the easy way almost always the wrong way?

Forcing Milliardo was not an option, unless you desired to paint a target on your back; the man had already demonstrated a will toward vengeance.

No, whisking the man away would not do. It was much too easy and sloppy. That way lay guaranteed failure.

Wu Fei glanced around. Duo was sitting on the wall, sunlight glinting on his chestnut braid. It was midafternoon and Milliardo had made no move to leave, sitting with his back to the old tree and watching his son play.

Stephen was an inquisitive boy and was making the best of his freedom from an attentive nanny and her staff. The toddler had no difficulty occupying himself and from time to time a treasure would be found and be taken in eager hands to his father to be admired. A small stone, a blade of grass, a leaf… a bug.

He was an attentive father, this man who had plotted peace on a grand scale. Wu Fei was not such a fool as to believe the peace would last. He was neither blind nor ignorant and knew the ease with which the unthinkable could happen. Peace would not last if they did not tend it as a gardener cared for his plants. From time to time weeds must be pulled and plants much be changed as the seasons progressed, lest they perish or run rampant.

That was the ESUN. A garden and the citizens were both gardeners and plants. Everyone had to look about them and see how their garden grew and work to keep the garden flourishing.

There were many smaller gardens to be tended within the greater, and his garden of interest was Sanc. It was full of weeds, overgrown and dying when Milliardo had come to the throne. The wrong plants had been thriving and the balance had been out, but gradually they were attaining a balance that would permit Sanc to thrive. It must be guided to a flowering that would leave the world breathless with its wonder.

They would not be alive when that state was attained; if it ever was. Stephen, or perhaps the next generation, might preside over something very like that ideal, but he wanted himself and the remnants of his people to be a part of building this particular garden.

The first of the missives had been dispatched but their agents had yet to report. If only one person chose to come to Sanc, and accept him, then he would once again be the Chang. This time he would be head of the Clan, not merely the heir. There was nothing easy about that future.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	76. Chapter 76 Circles

Title: Circles

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 103. Baby Series 3 #76. Takes place approximately 3 hours following Done Was Done.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Circles

"'Our first priority is to survive. Our second should be to make a difference.'"

Relena set the book of quotations aside and looked over the snow covered garden. Soon enough the weather would grow warmer and wetter, and spring would cover Sanc in flowers.

What was left of the old city was always a riot of colour when the bulbs bloomed. She had been present in Sanc to witness it only once since learning she was a Peacecraft daughter. It had been beautiful, but a pale shadow of what once had been. Tourists, she was told, had come from all over the world to walk through the ancient streets and admire the abundance of flowers.

A few buildings still stood, a great deal of rubble marked the destruction and beneath the snow the bulbs Sanc had been famous for would be beginning to stir. This time, for the last time, they would flower amidst ruins.

Milliardo's influence was making a difference. She had known he would be good for the country and their people; one day he might even recognize it. He made his first priority the people of Sanc, not the people of the world.

That was her priority, the world, not Sanc. The two need not clash. Once he had given her to Sanc as now she gave him to Sanc… and he, in turn, was giving her to the world. It was an interesting circle, she mused.

Peace Ambassador to the ESUN, the resurrection of an old office with a fancy new title.

He was having the old city cleared of debris this spring and a major rebuilding project would be underway by summer. In keeping with the history of the old city the buildings would be constructed in the traditional style, and in time they would acquire a semblance of age. By the next winter the old sector would be reconstructed, new people would be living there and another scar of the past would be hidden.

Hidden though not forgotten. Sanc would never forget the price paid for the Earth Sphere's peace.

She had effectively closed the door on any chance of her advancing in the House of Representatives as a politician in the party backing her. By refusing to be the cover girl for the government she had made a statement and they would not forget. It would mean years of sitting on the back bench, nodding her head and playing dumb to earn a chance for advancement. She made it plain she had a brain and the will to use it, independent of party policy.

A cardinal sin.

It was for the best. She was serious about making life better, not for a select few, but for everyone. While as Peace Ambassador she would have no real authority outside of Sanc, it would permit her to break free of the strictures of accepted political form. She could go places and do things she never could have as a party politician.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	77. Chapter 77 Duo's Priorities

Title: Duo's Priorities

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 103. Baby Series 3 #77. Takes place approximately three hours after The Easy Way and Gardens.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Duo's Priorities

It had been a peaceful day and brought home to Duo the fragility of life. Nothing that was done was without consequence, be they large or small, easy to see or concealed. Everything had consequences.

He would love to make it his first priority to pack the two men and child into the shuttle and head out into space, taking them away from the trials to come.

What a disaster that would be, not only for the ESUN, but for them all on a personal level.

He would love them until the day he died and beyond, but sometimes to love a person you had to know your limitations, lest love turn to resentment and resentment turn bitter.

Having either of these men resent him was not on his agenda.

Though they might not see it, he did. Milliardo Peacecraft and Chang Wu Fei belonged to their people. That had become second priority to Milliardo, his first priority, of course, being Stephen. For Chang it would be his people; Duo had no doubt they would come. Perhaps only a few at first, but as Chang got them settled more would come, giving their allegiance to the Chang of Chang and his new direction.

This year would be a time of change for Sanc. Rebuilding projects would boost employment opportunities and that would be good for the ailing economy. The subway system would need to be mapped and its structural integrity determined, then the renovation. The city needed the convenience of a subterranean transit system during winter. And the power station, phase one of the project would take upwards of three years to complete.

The world economy went into recession following the wars. The recession was followed by a boom but over the last year or so the stock markets had taken a beating and the resource satellites being mined were running out of ore. Until the new satellites arrived and were placed in secure orbits to be mined, the resources commodities would remain strained. It would take time and until then Sanc needed to survive.

Wu Fei intended his Clan assist in the restoration of Sanc's economy. To Duo's knowledge the vast majority of the clan had been highly trained professionals whose skills covered everything from high energy engineering to cooking. If they could make use of those skills the Clan could integrate more quickly and set down foundations for themselves to become an integral part of Sanc.

It all took time and effort and would demand his men worked together to ease the cultural differences and make the integration amicable. Duo wanted a great many things and prime on his list of priorities was to have his men working, healthy and distracted while he went about an agenda of seduction.

Duo wanted a real family, with children, and was no fool. He knew he would have to take a leaf out of Chang's book and, perish the thought, he would have to have a plan.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	78. Chapter 78 Tied To The Land

Title: Tied To The Land

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei, Milliardo + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 103. Baby Series 3 #78. Takes place a few minutes after Duo's Priorities.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLOng Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Tied To The Land

First thing was first, of course. They needed to return Milliardo and Stephen safely, preferably with no one the wiser for their little sojourn.

The sun was dipping toward the horizon and the heat of the day was cooling with the advent of a rising breeze. After Sanc's chill wind this was remarkably pleasant, however it brought with it the reminder of time passing.

Neither Duo nor Wu Fei wanted to disturb Milliardo. He sat beneath the old olive tree with Stephen sleeping, curled protectively in his arms. It was debatable if the King was awake, his head was lowered and long bangs shielded his face.

Duo made his way to Wu Fei who was seemingly absorbed in studying the architecture of the church and as he approached Wu Fei turned, smiling in greeting.

"Time to go, yes?"

"I think its time we made a move."

To Duo's delight Chang stepped inside his personal space and slipped his arms around his waist, feathering a kiss across his lips in the process.

"Do not die on me, Maxwell. I find… I have lost enough. I want to live… with you and with them. I do not wish to mourn as he does."

"Hey, first priority is teach him to live again. It's just going to take a little time. He got over Treize and moved on; it just took him a while. Some people need more time than others and he's worth waiting for, don't you agree?"

"He looks so… not quite broken but…"

Duo glanced at the figure seated beneath the tree's twisted old limbs. "I don't think he's breaking, Wu Fei, I think he's gathering strength for what is to come. Winter in Sanc does not allow him to find a solitary place where he can be undisturbed and do a bit of thinking. Soul searching, even. He's doing more than saying goodbye to Lucrezia, I think. He's drawing strength from the survivor he's leaning against and preparing to use that strength to turn things around."

Wu Fei studied Duo with quiet contemplation, noting the deepening blush at his silence from Duo revealing so much of his thoughts. Maxwell had never really struck him as the philosophical sort, but what he said seemed to fit so well with the stillness of the King.

"How old do you think the tree is?"

"A few hundred years from what I was told. It's seen a lot of things and survived it all."

"In Sanc, according to legend, the Kings were once nature priests, bound to the earth and the cycles of the sun and moon. They claim the Peacecrafts are tied to the land, and by nature make the land their first priority. If the land thrives, the people thrive."

"I've heard that. If you needed a symbol of survival it would have to be that old tree, and I guess Milliardo, Sanc's Druid King," Duo grinned, "would understand the language of a survivor, being one himself."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	79. Chapter 79 Nine

Title: Nine

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 104. Baby Series 3 #79. Takes place a few hours following Tied To The Land.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Nine

"What are you reading, Fei?"

Dark eyes flicked up from the pages of the book and he considered Duo for a long moment, noting the restless dance of fingers on his partner's thigh. His gaze moved to where, through the narrow doorway, he could see the King napping, his son lying asleep in his arms.

Wu Fei had little doubt Helen Butterworth was going to be quite vocal about spoiling the child's daily routine, but he had no regrets. It had been a restful interlude, a time to reflect on what was past and determine one's personal strengths and weaknesses.

He certainly, and possibly Duo as well, had benefitted from the chance to step back from the fast pace of their lives and reflect on the past and on the course of their future.

"One could be quaint and say 'a book', however, I shall rise above the temptation. It is a book… on Greek mythology."

"Ah," Duo snickered as his practised eye skimmed the control panel and decided all was well. "Anything in particular in there you find interesting?"

"There are many things I find of interest. I am reading of the muses at the moment, specifically Terpsichore."

"Who?" Blue-violet eyes widened. "Terpseee what's it?"

"Terpsichore, one of the nine muses. The muses were the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Terpsicore was the muse of the dance and choral song."

Duo blinked. "Okay, weird arsed name, but I guess they were weird arsed days. They had nine kids?"

"You are bored." Wu Fei closed the book and set it on his knee, facing Duo.

"Nah… well… restless more than anything. It's late and Pagan expected us back hours ago. He'll not be too happy with us. They had nine kids? Nine?"

"He would have expected it to take as long as proved to be required. Milliardo needed the time, and if you are concerned Pagan might have considered we would vanish off the face of the Earth, I believe he would not have chosen us if he had."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's a sorry day when you have to abduct the man for a bit of alone time; just so he can mourn his wife."

"It can be a sorry world."

"They had nine kids?" Duo whistled softly.

Wu Fei sighed and rested his head back against the seatback. "If you are referring to the Greek Gods, Zeus and Mnemosyne, then indeed, they had nine daughters."

"God, can you imagine the bill for bras?"

Wu Fei glared and Duo grinned, unrepentant. He was feeling restless; not exactly bored, but certainly unsettled and it was, therefore, unavoidable that he tease. It was simply his nature, part and parcel of who he was. You had to accept all of a person if you truly intended to be more than acquaintances and there was little if any pretence about Duo.

"I enjoyed our dance."

The exasperated glare softened and the dragon lowered his head, smiling. "As did I."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	80. Chapter 80 Indisposed

Title: Indisposed

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 104. Baby Series 3 #80. Takes place at approximately the same time as Nine.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Indisposed

They had danced around the subject all day, but Relena was not fooled, nor would she graciously permit herself to be distracted any longer. Heero eyed her as though he expected her to explode at any moment and she could not lie and say she did not experience a growing urge to vent.

It had been a long day and she had danced a carefully stepped quatrain around her intentions for the future. Word travelled quickly that she had refused the post and was out of favour. Her party was unhappy with her and there was always someone with some grudge against her personally, or the party, willing to leak a story to the popular press.

Relena was decidedly out of sorts after fielding calls from friends and colleagues from all over the ESUN. Everyone wanted to know what she thought she was doing throwing away a perfectly good career. Everyone seemed to have conveniently forgotten there were three positions coming vacant this year… not that she would be considered for the other two, not after her less than tactful refusal of a full Ministerial position.

Pagan closed the door behind him and stepped deeper into the room, walking on eggshells, she noted. He undoubtedly knew who had called her and what had been said, and in all probability he knew why she had 'requested' his presence.

"Your Highness." He bowed formally.

"Cut the crap, Pagan. I'm feeling very un princess like at the moment and I want some answers."

She saw the look exchanged between the old man and the young and that did nothing to sooth her temper. Pagan bowed again, acknowledging it was time for plain speaking. She really did not give a fig for formality; they were alone, there was no need for discretion and he would answer her questions to the best of his ability. Which did not necessarily mean with the exact truth; the canny old man could dance around a lie better than anyone she knew.

"Where is my brother? I have wanted to speak with him all day and I have been put off for the last time."

"Master Milliardo is indisposed, Miss Relena."

"I know that! I want to know why he is 'indisposed' and don't give me the run around. I'm tired and I need to speak to my brother."

"The King is not at the palace at the present time, though I am expecting his return within the next few hours."

"So where is he?" Honestly, it was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"He was in Italy and is now in transit, returning to Sanc."

Relena glanced at the clock near her and frowned. "Italy? What would he have been doing there that has kept him all day? It's after one in the morning."

"Relena," Heero shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable. "Pagan gave Milliardo the chance to… Noin died a year ago, Relena."

"What… Oh!"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	81. Chapter 81 Waypoints

Title: Waypoints

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Treize

Notes: Challenge 104. Baby Series 3 #81. Takes place at the same time as Nine.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Waypoints

"The steps in the dance are complicated. Complex, intricate. It is easy to stumble and misstep. It does not mean one is incapable of learning the steps, it simply means one is human. Retribution and revenge, they are merely another phase in the dance. We are born capable of walking; we need to grow strong enough and practise. As we grow older we learn new steps in the dance. And that some dance better than others."

"Some of us are born with two left feet."

"Indeed, and with time and patience one can learn to waltz in a passably fair manner. To live is to learn the steps of a complex dance, Milliardo."

"Please… don't call me that name."

"Why not? You are Milliardo Peacecraft for all you are required to wear the name Zechs Marquise. It is a part of the dance we share. Life. Tragedy, comedy, drama, romance… these things are merely waypoints as we circumnavigate the dance floor."

"Treize, did anyone ever tell you how strange your outlook on life is?"

"Not strange, merely different. Life has a cadence, a rhythm. Many instruments playing many notes become a masterpiece, not always a waltz, not always the marching of a military band. You will find the tinkling of a music box, the beat of a drum, the strains of a violin and the delicate notes of a harpsichord, all interwoven with that noise laughingly referred to as life. There are musical scores that jar as much as they sooth, inspire and chastise; lull you to sleep and in a crescendo demanding your attention."

"You have a unique philosophy, Treize."

Blue eyes, like gleaming sapphires, laughed and firelight burnished dark red hair.

"I was taught by a variety of learned men and women who had experienced the best and worst life has to offer. No matter what life brings us, Milliardo, we must always remember there are more steps to the dance yet to be taken. The dance floor is wide and long and there is time to recover from a misstep and show our strength and grace. That is the strength of the professional; the ability to recover from a misstep with grace and make it appear to be a mere variance on the plodding of others less skilled."

"I'll leave the dance floor to you, if you don't mind. You are far more suited to it than I."

"My dear Milliardo, from time to time our steps will merge with others and we must negotiate a crowded section of the dance floor, but we eventually emerge from the crush of those who can not guide their steps adequately to avoid congestion. That too is a part of the dance. You were born a prince and your feet are forever bound to the polished boards."

Stephen was warm in his arms and he could almost smell the cologne of his friend and lover. Why, in dozing, did that memory above all come to the surface?

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	82. Chapter 82 More Precious Than Gold

Title: More Precious Than Gold

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 105. Baby Series 3 #82. Takes place approximately two hours following Waypoints.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: More Precious Than Gold

"Milliardo? Can I come in?"

"Always, sister."

Relena decided he looked tired but at peace. Pagan had informed her of his return and she had allowed time to settle Stephen before arriving at his door.

"You should be in bed, Relena."

"So should you. Are you alright?"

He had showered and changed into a heavy winter nightrobe of deep burgundy trimmed with gold braid. It set off the paleness of his hair and the firelight from the hearth lent his skin a deeper golden hue.

"I'm well enough. Why are you awake at this hour?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were alright when you retuned. Pagan covered your absence so thoroughly it was hours before I realized you were missing."

"I should have been here."

"Nonsense, you were exactly where you should have been, doing exactly what it was you needed to be doing. You required the day for yourself, Milliardo. Just you and Stephen. I know I have not been fair to you, pushing you onto the throne as…"

His finger pressed to her lips, effectively silencing her and his hair shimmered gold, far darker than its usual pale mass, a lock slipping over his shoulder as he bent his head, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Done is done, Relena. We can never go back to what was. We have to look toward the future, taking lessons from the past where we need. Change has to come and we simply have to move with the times."

"You never wanted to be King."

"I was born to be who and what I am. That may not be who I think I am and it has nothing to do with what I deserve or desire. It simply is the need of the hour, the need of the day and the pause before change gives us direction."

"You were wasting your life, but we should have given you more time to adjust to Noin's death. You needed to mourn her."

"I have never stopped mourning her, or Treize, but I can't live in the past any more than you can. I need to move on and let the dead lie, and remember what we had. One should never forget but treasure the memories; they are more precious than gold. I have to live and having people who care for me give me a timely push is more of a blessing than curse."

"So we haven't driven you to distraction yet?"

"I am afraid not. It seems it takes a lot to have me howling in despair."

"Ah. Well, I suggest you get some sleep. We have to be up in around four hours."

"I've asked Pagan to take care of that. I think I can sleep tonight and I'd like to get at least five hours in."

Relena arched an eyebrow. "Five hours? Why brother, you will have people think you are a lay-a-bed!"

Milliardo smirked. "You had best take a good seven hours, sister dearest."

"Why?"

"Beauty sleep."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	83. Chapter 83 Links In The Chain

Title: Links In The Chain

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 105. Baby Series 3 #83. Takes place 9 hours after More Precious Than Gold.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Links In The Chain

Duo stretched and stifled a groan. His back ached and he was certain every muscle in his body had stiffened to the point where to move would strain something vital. He needed more sleep but he had appointments he could not put off given his previous day's absence. Spiriting Milliardo off to Italy had effectively doubled his work load, but he would not have traded yesterday's activities with anyone.

He could not eradicate the picture of the pale haired man and child sitting beneath the old olive tree from his mind. There had been something in that tranquil picture that had changed something deep within him. For some reason he felt the 'something' he had not realized was empty, was now filled.

He didn't understand it, but for now there was little time to consider the strangeness of it. Work, as always, awaited.

"Mr. Maxwell, your twelve fifteen is here."

The stretch became a slump and he sighed. No rest for the wicked he supposed. Yesterday had been an escape from the normal routine and one that, for all of the sorrowful overtones, he had enjoyed. He had spent time with his family… a slow grin spread across his mobile face.

Yes, that was it. Family.

They were his family, the real wealth to be had in life. It was better than all the gold and fancy trinkets people squabbled over and fought for. Family. Only someone who had never had it, and chanced to find it, or who had lost it and learned to appreciate what they had lost, could understand.

Chang Wu Fei. Milliardo and the cherub Stephen. He had made them his family, the dearest things to his heart.

So he had a little work to do yet in securing them to him, but that was not of importance. They were already there, where it mattered, in his heart, and he had a place he could call home. Not the palace, that was just bricks and mortar spruced up a little and painted; decorated in fancy mouldings and gold paint. Bricks and mortar did not make a home.

People did.

He had good friends. Heero, Quatre and Trowa, Pagan and Relena. He had friends he could rely on and he had a few who were in a different league, an important stage beyond friends.

That was what made a home. A real home.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Send them in, please."

He was working for his family, to ease the burdens weighing on them. He was working for the people who looked to his family and who expected them to lead them toward a better life so that they, in turn, could better provide for their families. Help one and you helped another in the chain.

They were all links in the chain and Duo turned from the window to beam a smile at his visitors. Sleep was something he could find later. Right now he had work to do.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	84. Chapter 84 Treasure Hunters

Title: Treasure Hunters

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 105. Baby Series 3 #84. Takes place approximately 9 hours following Links In The Chain.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Treasure Hunters

"What were you doing in here in the first place?"

Wu Fei brushed cobwebs aside with a disgusted look and peered into the poorly lighted space. It seemed to go on forever in the gloom; no hint of a far wall gave him an idea as to how large the attic was.

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit to think. I got to exploring this rabbit warren we live in and ended up here. You should see half of the shit 'that's in this place, Fei. It's fantastic. There is gold and jewels on heaps of stuff, just like a treasure vault in books."

Duo wove his way through the clutter, seemingly unfazed by the dust, dirt and copious evidence of spiders. Wu Fei was a little more fastidious than his companion and moved with care as he followed Duo.

"That Alliance Governor was a compulsive hoarder," Duo continued. "I bet the guy had sticky fingers and just couldn't keep his hands off anything that looked old or worth a bit."

"There appears to be a great deal of furniture stored here."

"Heaps," Duo affirmed. "I think there's a four poster over there, it's in bits of course, but I bet it's centuries old. Mind your head."

Wu Fei sighed as he scrambled over what appeared to be a haphazard pile of furnishings only to find Duo delving deeper into the cavernous room.

"How big is this place?"

"I think it runs just about the length of the wing. It's sort of divided into rooms, every now and then you see a heap of supports. I think they mark various building stages. I'll tell you this much, parts of this place are older than we were led to believe. It's like the designers built it around an existing building, that's way over that way a bit more, I'll show you some other time. The guy was nuts about secret passages, you can see clues to a good half dozen when you go out onto the roof."

Wu Fei eyed Duo in the gloom as his companion reached above his head and pulled a cord. A little further ahead another bare bulb lit up to shed dull illumination over more stored items.

"It is huge."

"Yeah." Duo absently brushed webs from his face and hair. "It's a great place to treasure hunt. I could spend hours exploring what's stored up here."

"I would like to bring Milliardo here. He might enjoy the hunt."

Duo considered the seemingly endless expanse of attic and grinned at his companion. "Why not? It would be a nice change from the kitchen after midnight. Treasure hunts in the dead of night… all we would need are a few things going bump in the night."

"Ghosts?!" Wu Fei snorted. "Honestly, Duo."

Somewhere in the darkness something shifted and a low, eerie moan sent shivers up his back.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	85. Chapter 85 Fan The Flames

Title: Fan The Flames

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 106. Baby Series 3 #85. Takes place immediately following Treasure Hunters.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLOng Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fan The Flames

The moaning wail tapered off into a profound silence.

"Well, that was just eerie," Duo whispered, staring into the gloom. "Talk about right on cue."

"It is the wind and all buildings creak."

"Yeah. Zechsy said the snows should start to lessen in a few weeks and we'll get more rain as we start to head into spring. I'll be able to start surveying the lower site and I should be ready to break ground in March. I'm looking forward to it."

"There will be sleet more than snow or rain at first; very uncomfortable conditions to work in."

Duo smirked. "As long as I have you to fan the flames and keep me warm, I won't care about the weather. Will you thaw me out when I come in half frozen from a long day's work, Fei?" He batted his eyelashes at his companion and took a strategic step away from Wu Fei, knowing the man did not often react well to teasing.

Dark eyes glinted in the light as he paused directly beneath the dim bulb.

"Perhaps I might condescend to tip water on you and indicate the direction of the shower."

Duo blinked, glancing at his companion who was conspicuously not looking in his direction, but he saw the curve of fine lips and the tell tale narrowing of one dark eye . Wu Fei was enjoying himself and it was rare he took up the challenge of teasing in return.

"Ah, I'll look forward to that. I won't say no to you scrubbing my back. We'll be able to fan our flame to greater heights and get clean at the same time."

"I must enquire of Pagan if I might borrow the longest handled mop in the stables."

"Eh?" Duo paused, glancing to the side to watch as Wu Fei neatly slipped through a gap between boxes.

"I said nothing about entering your bathroom, Duo Maxwell. I was thinking more along the lines of standing on the balcony above you and tipping the bucket of water. It would be most amusing to hear the housekeepers squeal at muddy footprints and dirty water messing up their clean palace. And listen to you apologizing, of course."

"Hmmph! I'll remember that and be sure to point them in your direction."

Duo smiled as he worked his way around a sideboard he thought might be a few hundred years old, it was hard to tell under all the dust. Not all of the furniture in the attic level was protected by dust sheets, and on his past visits Duo had taken the time to examine a few pieces that had caught his eye.

"You can not cast an accusing finger if you do not see who deposited the water upon you."

"I'll know it was you." Duo smirked.

"Proving it, Mr. Maxwell, is the challenge." Wu Fei glanced at Duo and winked. "I shall endeavour to make myself scarce and be sure to have an alibi in place."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	86. Chapter 86 Reminders Of The Past

Title: Reminders Of The Past

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 106. Baby Series 3 #86. Takes place at approximately the same time as Fan The Flames.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Reminders Of The Past

He had known it would be too much to ask that he slept two nights in a row, but he had hoped. Restless with his sleepless state, Milliardo slid from the bed, padded naked into his dressing room and changed into his night attire. Scruffy old jeans, oversized and patched, with a warm, too large fisherman's rib sweater and comfortable, if ratty, pair of joggers over bare feet. Tying his long hair back into a loose ponytail with tendrils escaping before he exited his bedroom, Milliardo looked anything but a King.

From the security room, Pagan watched as the King inclined his head to a security guard patrolling near his door and reflected that should the female population of Sanc witness Milliardo Peacecraft in this state of casual disarray, the flames of passion would be fanned. Half would desire to mother the 'waif' and the other half would fall over themselves in their haste to make their availability known.

Pagan keyed in the code of the security guard who was now moving away from the King.

"Hunter. Joel, did the King indicate his destination?"

On the screen the guard paused, reaching to press the earpiece tighter to his ear. "Secondary kitchen, Hunter."

"Acknowledged, Joel. Resume your patrol. Hunter out."

Scowling the elderly man considered his options. He knew Milliardo would find no one in the kitchen this evening. Maxwell and Chang had gone into the attics, for what reason Pagan could not fathom, but he was not inclined to see the King alone if he was restless. Pagan was only too aware of the danger of flashbacks and, while this palace was not the castle of his childhood, it never the less contained many reminders of that long ago time. There was no set trigger for a flashback and anything could provide a reminder of the past.

With a sigh the old man motioned to his companion to watch the boards. "Call in Frederick to assist you; I am likely to be a while."

Making use of numerous secret passageways Pagan arrived at the kitchen within a minute or two of the King. His knowledge of the secret ways was extensive, but even he did not know them all, as evidenced by the king's escape from his suite prior to Christmas. It was Duo who had located the secret passage from the King's dressing room and Pagan had made his knowledge of the secret way known to Milliardo, who had seemed less than pleased, but acknowledged the news with merely a nod.

Pagan was not fool enough to think his knowing about the passage would stop Milliardo from vanishing if he chose to.

"Pagan."

"Sir."

Milliardo was in the process of making himself a cup of hot chocolate and lifted an enquiring eyebrow. "Coffee, tea or chocolate?"

"Tea, sir. I will…"

Blue eyes glared Pagan into silence and the King pointed imperiously to a chair. "Sit."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	87. Chapter 87 The Party Line

Title: The Party Line

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 106. Baby Series 3 #87. Takes place a few minutes after Reminders Of The Past.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Party Line

"We need to present Relena in such a way that she fans the flames of peace and does not cause the House of Representatives to fear she is stepping on their toes." Milliardo tipped his head back to study the ceiling. "Lord knows if you sneeze out of turn you come under scrutiny."

"The Princess can expect to be ostracized within the party. One must be a team player and toe the party line at all times. Refusing the position should not take them by surprise. It was clearly not the Princesses preferred portfolio of those coming vacant."

"My concern is the world press will run with the story and fan the flames of speculation into a wild fire of rampant rumour mongering."

Pagan sipped his tea, considering the implications of Relena's refusal to accept a party preferred position. Certainly there had been little speculation within the party that she would refuse the portfolio. It would have come as something of a nasty shock to the President and to the members of the party backing Relena. She had not consulted them first over the implications of her refusing the position. They would not forget she had demonstrated independence and it would influence her standing for the up coming elections. Where your name appeared on a ballot slip could often mean the difference between election and missing out.

"Has the Princess informed you if she will remain within the Peace Party, or if she will stand as an independent?"

"To be honest I am not certain Relena intends to stand for re-election at all. She would remain in the House of Representatives as Sanc's Peace Ambassador to the ESUN and as the duly appointed representatives of the conglomerate of countries surrounding Sanc. We are small fish in the big political picture and generally ignored by the sharks. Relena's high public profile is desirable and while politicians tend to forget you quickly if you are out of favour, the people will not. If they attempted to oust her from the House Of Representatives I believe we can garner sufficient backing to defeat the motion."

"I would ensure the Princesses position would remain secure, sir."

Milliardo grinned. "As would I. They will use my presence against her and I will not have her suffer for the crown on my head."

"I reiterate, sir, the Princesses position will be secured. Your wearing the Crown of Sanc is a local matter, though we have gained notable attention. Within a year or three the matter will be accepted and unremarked upon."

"We simply have to stay low on the political radar," Milliardo snorted.

"Regrettably, with the exception of your days hiding within the Khushrenada horde of cousins, I have never found you to be unobtrusive, sir. If we step carefully and concentrate on the restoration of Sanc as a nation, there is little the rest of the world may do to single you out as a threat."

"If it was only that simple."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	88. Chapter 88 Little Girl Dreams

Title: Little Girl Dreams

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 107. Baby Series 3 #88. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Party Line.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Little Girl Dreams

Relena lightly ran a finger down the handle of the tool. The business end of the device looked much like a cog though its use was far more specialized than a machine cog. It was a long time ago that her father had gifted her with a basic set of etching tools, a response to a fancy a much younger Relena had briefly entertained.

It was a roulette, designed to make a line of small dots, and why she found herself sitting on her bed with the tool on her lap she did not know. It was certainly no conscious thing she had done, but on her return to her room, after speaking with her mother, she had found herself rummaging through a box of long forgotten things.

Richard Darlian forever would be the man she considered to be her father. He had given her the roulette as part of a larger gift, much of which was long gone. It had not been her birthday or any special occasion, but he had picked it up on one of his trips to a colony before she had been old enough to accompany him. Because he had given it to her, because he was her father, she treasured it.

How old had she been? Lord, she could not have been any older than nine or ten surely? It seemed so very long ago, during days where life had not been so complicated and she had never considered the idea of being a princess or world leader. Not exactly true; once upon a time she had entertained the notion of being a fairy princess, wings and all. What little girl had not? She would be safe with her father the fairy king and…

Dreams. Little girl dreams.

Reality bit hard some days. Why could she not free herself of thoughts of her father tonight? Was it because Milliardo had so recently grieved for Noin? Had she ever really allowed herself to grieve for her father? Either of them?

A roulette. A spinning wheel with sharp little points. She rode a roulette, the sharp points of circumstance pricking her as she travelled the circle that was her life.

It was a life of privilege and therefore it was a life which necessitated responsibility to others. That was what she had been taught by her father. No doubt at Stephan Peacecraft's knee she would have learned the same lessons. Certainly Richard Darlian had known what he was doing when he raised her and she did not doubt he knew he was preparing her for a time when she would step into the shoes of her birth father.

There was another wheel called a roulette. It was a gambling device, a tool to win or lose fortunes; and it too could be likened to the circle of life. Where the ball fell in that game determined the direction of your fortunes.

"Ridiculous." Relena curled up on the bed. "I'm becoming as big an insomniac as Milliardo."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	89. Chapter 89 Treasures Of Antiquity

TreaTitle: Treasures Of Antiquity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 107. Baby Series 3 #89. Takes place a few minutes after Fan The Flames.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks ot ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Treasures Of Antiquity

"Hey, Wu Fei, get a load of this. I found it the other night when I came exploring."

Duo diverted from the direction he had been heading to stop beside what Wu Fei suspected was a large table beneath the dust sheets. From the irregularity of the covering he assumed the table held other items, one of which would have attracted his friend's attention. Duo put a hand over his lower face, covering his nose and whipped one corner of the sheet up, tossing it back in a cloud of dust which set Wu Fei to coughing and wafting the air before him. It was several minutes before he recovered from his hacking to see what Duo had revealed. A roulette table.

"Sorry about that. What do you think?"

A roulette table unlike any roulette table Wu Fei had ever seen. It was highly ornate, the legs and sides beautifully carved in leaves, vines and grapes and, in the dim light, he was almost certain it was mahogany. He breathed an appreciative sigh when, peering at the red and black squares, he determined the black squares to be fashioned from Onyx, the red from coral and the inlaid numbers were mother-of-pearl. The wheel was embellished in gold and there was gold leaf highlighting the ornate decorations. It was a masterwork of craftsmanship and Wu Fei ran a finger tentatively over a leaf, tracing the graceful curves.

"It is beautiful."

"Yeah. Old too. I wonder where it came from originally? The Governor who had this place constructed liked his fancy things, but why keep this up here? Surely a piece like this you would want to display?"

"One would assume so. Such furniture as this has not been constructed for many hundreds of years. It is an antique and I would think it a museum piece. It is certainly museum quality."

"Not exactly what you would expect to find in an attic."

"Perhaps it is what is termed, a private collectors piece?" Wu Fei mused.

"By 'private collector' you mean black market? Stolen? Maybe, but why put it up here? I mean, no one has been in these attics except me for years. The dust is testament to that. Oh, and this belongs in Sanc too. See here?"

Wu Fei followed Duo around the table to see the Peacecraft crest embellished the table in gold and silver inlay.

"I think one of the past Kings of Sanc was a bit of a gambler." Duo grinned. "Maybe that's where Zechsy gets his penchant for taking chances from."

"Perhaps so, and it gives a possible explanation for how it came to be hidden here."

Duo arched an eyebrow. "It does?"

"I am inclined to believe the Alliance, or certain members of the Alliance, were aware of the treasures of antiquity to be found within Sanc. It is possible we might find other treasures believed to be lost in the fall of Sanc hidden here."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	90. Chapter 90 Russian Roulette

Title: Russian Roulette

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 107. Baby Series 3 #90. Takes place a few minutes following The Party Line.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Russian Roulette

"Playing the game of politics with Relena's future as the prize is not a gamble I particularly enjoy taking."

Pagan leaned back in his seat and inclined his head. "It is a game one must approach with the greatest care. Many implications may be read into each and every action taken, and misunderstandings are a constant danger."

Zechs narrowed his eyes as he watched the old man. "And you love the game, don't you? You thrive on it."

"Not as once I did, sir. Now that I have the wisdom to understand the many facets, and the skill to play those facets to best advantage, I find myself too old to enjoy it as I should."

"I always thought of politics as Russian Roulette. The Khushrenada's played for high stakes and when they did not succeed the repercussions could be… tragic."

"You were reared in a household where awareness of power games was high and the family had freedom to back opposing sides without repercussions within the family group. I always considered the Khushrenada's and Catalonia's, the old Romefeller families, to be inordinately understanding and tolerant of the many factions within their embrace."

"It was common for there to be three or more sides seated around the dinner table of a Sunday evening, discussing the repercussions of events on the world scene."

"It would have made for interesting listening, though I suppose not for young boys."

"Treize thrived on it. In the Khushrenada household one was to learn early the implications of every act played out in the arena of world politics. It was standard dinner conversation when the family gathered, which happened often. Even boys as young as eight were expected to express their opinion that they might demonstrate the level of understanding they had achieved."

"Not a common childhood," Pagan murmured, watching the young man nurse his rapidly cooling hot chocolate.

He looked like a waif, cast adrift from a secure family environment; a child left to survive as best he could. Milliardo had been, Pagan supposed, and he had survived. Pagan knew Milliardo had spent time on the streets, not a great deal of time, but they were days torn by war, when the worst side of humanity was shown to the world and no one cared for the young, the old or the infirm.

"But one that allowed us to survive and it did exactly what it was intended to do, which is to say it grounded us in the reality of life and the repercussions to be found if you played the game poorly. Treize was brilliant at the game, even so young. He taught me how to survive at the dinner table, and if you can survive a Khushrenada family gathering, then you were assured you could survive whatever life threw at you."

"Much of life is like that loaded gun. You never know if the chamber is empty or if the report is the last thing you will hear."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	91. Chapter 91 Over Tea And Chocolate

Title: Over Tea and Chocolate

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 108. Baby Series 3 #91. Takes place a few minutes after Russian Roulette.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Over Tea And Chocolate

"An announcement should be made in short order. The President will not offer Relena a second chance, not if they have someone primed for the position of Vice Foreign Minister."

"They do, sir. Martin Longfellow, of British extraction with an exemplary education, with both money and family power to back him. A particularly tenacious individual with designs on the future Presidency and should someone not kill him in the interim, he might succeed in twenty or thirty years time."

"Skeletons in his closet?" Milliardo peered into his almost empty and quite cold cup.

"A number in the family closet, though to date Mr. Longfellow has managed to keep himself inordinately sweetly scented and clear of debris detrimental to his political future. He has demonstrated a penchant toward single minded tenacity, though to date he listens to his advisors and he appears to have something of an open mind. His mother was born and raised on L1 so he has some sympathies toward the colonies."

Milliardo rose, rinsed out his mug and proceeded to make himself another cup of hot chocolate. "Will he prosper as Vice Foreign Minister? Do you want another cup of tea?"

"Thank you, sir. Mr. Longfellow will indeed be an adequate replacement for Miss Relena, though he is unlikely to be as well liked in the colonies. He has demonstrated fairness and is pro progressive, so he should continue Miss Relena's push for modernizing the poorer sectors of the colonies. Given the up and coming younger political offerings of suitable experience, he is the best suited to take over her position."

Milliardo snorted softly. "If it were not for the war Relena would not have found herself Vice Foreign Minister. She is too young but she managed it remarkably well. She needs a rest or she will have health problems, and I have no intentions of working my sister as hard as she has been required to work over the last seven years. I want her schedules varied, interesting and productive, but not exhausting."

"Indeed, sir, the Princess is in need of a slower pace."

"We just can't tell her it is for her health." Milliardo set tea in front of the old man and settled into his seat with his hot chocolate. "She will not take kindly to being coddled."

"There is much for her to do as Sanc's representative to the ESUN."

"It will not be without its challenges," Milliardo agreed. "And there is the small matter of her courtship to consider. I don't want a palace overrun by vultures again, Pagan."

"Has sir opted for a particular young lady to become Queen then?"

Milliardo glared.

"Then sir had best think about a partner, or partners, to be accepted in an intimate fashion and let it be known discretely, otherwise the palace will constantly be inundated with potential partners."

"Pagan." It was a growl. "We are discussing Relena and Heero."

"Indeed, sir."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	92. Chapter 92 Pagan

Title: Pagan

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 108. Baby Series 3 #92. Takes place a few minutes after Over Tea and Chocolate.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Title: Pagan

He was a tenacious old bastard. One emulated a quiet and unassuming persona as one would expect of a butler, but he was so much more.

He had never been what most assumed; even when employed by Richard Darlian following the fall of Sanc, he had been more than the Darlian's servant. He had successfully bodyguarded Relena and managed her security within the Darlian's household, whilst he had surreptitiously founded and governed the resistance movement within Sanc.

The rabid dog the Alliance appointed Governor had not permitted the populous to forget the old days beneath the Peacecrafts. Oppressed people were far from a content people. Within two years of the fall of Sanc, Pagan had felt confident enough to leave Relena for a month and return in secret to Sanc.

His agenda had been simple; keep his ear to the ground and listen to the rumbles of discontent. Mark those whom he thought might be worth cultivating and scout out potential meeting places. Returning to the Darlian's he had investigated those he had determined might be of use in operating within Sanc and chosen four to approach initially.

He had been forthright, if discrete, in contacting them. He had had no time to waste on prevaricating and trusted himself to determine those who could be trusted. From those select four individuals, who had gravely weighed the pros and the cons of their actions, the resistance had been birthed. They became the core of the intelligence service that to this day protected Sanc.

Distance had not curtailed his activities, and the resistance movement had become a formidable intelligence network. They had not openly defied the Alliance, but as they had gained members and information they had made life uneasy for their conquerors. It was amazing how satisfied one could feel watching one's enemies and knowing one discomforted them.

Small operations added up over time and the resistance had been nothing if not patient. And tenacious.

Pagan had determined no repeat disaster would befall the country upon the successful restoration they intended. He had engaged those who were Royalists and had sound heads and would think before acting. They had become shadows, seeing and hearing all that was worth hearing; picking and choosing their activities carefully. All they had needed was to be assured the Peacecraft line was not dead.

Looking at the young man before him, Pagan was pleased with the outcome of his hard work. The old intelligence agency had failed, though to be honest much of the disaster was the fault of King Stephan and his desire for total pacifism in a time when someone needed to stand up for the idea of peace. The man, usually so careful, had erred.

Stephan's son desired peace, though none could name him a pacifist. It would be Milliardo, not the pacifists of the family but the warrior, who would bring peace and prosperity to Sanc and perhaps the world.

Of that Pagan had no doubt.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	93. Chapter 93 Helen

Title: Helen

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Helen Butterworth + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 108. Baby Series 3 #93. Takes place at approximately the same time as Pagan.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Helen

"No! 'Ad! Addy!"

Helen Butterworth sighed and glared at the child. This was what happened when a child's routine was disrupted as Stephen's had been. Since his return to Sanc from that ill conceived jaunt to Italy, the young Prince had displayed a stubborn wilfulness that quickly was trying her staffs' patience.

She would like to haul the King into the nursery by his ear and point to the child currently proving to his nursery staff that he could be a prime brat.

Of course, wishful thinking was not the go here. One did not grasp the King by the ear, or by a fist full of that magnificent silver head of hair, and haul the man about the palace. Not only did he outweighed her, but he also towered over her by more than a head and shoulders measure. No, she'd never move him.

She had no problem with him going to Italy to remember the wife lost to him. The man had been given no concession for his loss and one needed to grieve. Especially a man as sensitive as Milliardo Peacecraft. The Terror of Earth. How could so many people be so blind? He was no raving lunatic, quite the opposite, and that in itself was frightening. He had known precisely what he was doing, and she supposed that was more frightening to the masses than considering him to be insane.

In dealing with the son she needed to remember the father. This child screaming defiance at the nursery maid trying to get him to settle and sleep was no quite natured little angel. He looked angelic enough, but he was a tenacious little brat. When he set his mind to it Stephen was unyielding, stubborn, unreasonable… Yes, his father's son, and from what she had heard of Lucrezia Noin this child had her fire too.

Quick to temper and just as quick to quiet the storm, that was what she had heard of the mother. When people who had known her spoke of Noin they spoke of passion, a quick intelligence and tenaciousness bordering on obsession when it came to the man she loved.

Helen watched the struggle at the cot as the child resisted all efforts to get him to settle. No amount of toys, lullabies or stories lulled the child into somnolence. He refused to lie down, rubbing at his eyes. He was clearly tired, exhausted actually, and she watched as he grasped a fist full of his own pale hair and let loose a wail bordering on hysteria.

Enough was enough.

Muscling the night nurserymaid out of the way she hefted the child into her arms and began a thorough examination. This was more than a fit of pique. There was something physically wrong and she would give the girl a stern talking to for not thinking he might be ill, just as soon as she found what was wrong.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	94. Chapter 94 Children Grew Up Fast

Title: Children Grew Up Fast

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 109. Baby Series 3 #94. Takes place a few minutes after Treasures of Antiquity.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Children Grew Up Fast

//Its easy to underestimate people.//

Duo drew the heavy frame forward, balancing it carefully against the back of a sheet shrouded piece of furniture, careful to handle them all with the utmost care. Some of these portraits might be painted by famous painters and the frames were antiques, crafted by the best artisans of the time. A delicate touch was required to ensure no damage was sustained.

Wu Fei leaned back against a support rafter and watched Duo. It was, he reflected, too easy to under estimate people and this man in front of him was perhaps the easiest to dismiss as being somewhat of a fool. One should not think for an instant that a fool could fly a Gundam and survive as they had done.

There were so many people who thought them foolish and young, and yes, they had been young. They had been manipulated, treated shabbily and underestimated all of their lives, with no exception, even Winner. It was part and parcel of the times they had lived in and the belief that children knew nothing.

Well, children grew up fast when there was war and believed what they thought was right and acted as decisively as the adults could. Children could kill as well as be killed as a hapless bystander on the fringes of a fight. Children had minds of their own and made decisions which, if they survived, they might later regret, if not cringe from in shame, or outright humiliation and sorrow.

No one was proof against acting like a fool from time to time.

At the time his decisions, like Duo's, like the other pilots, had been right. He had to believe that, or he would go insane. Hindsight was marvellous, but it was never around when one had to make decisions initially.

Many would call him a fool for thinking that very thought.

This was another day; another age. A new age where peace was given a chance to flourish and the past might be used as an abject lesson to ensure they did not descend into mindless warmongering.

Or so the fairytale should go.

Reality was something else and none of them were fools to believe the hype. If they wanted peace they needed to work for it tirelessly. Enough sacrifices of lives lost had paid for this chance, they were not about to waste it.

If someone had told him at his wedding he would be working for Zechs Marquise, willingly, and contemplating their relationship becoming much more than a working association, he would have laughed in their face. He would not have thought she would die, that he would step up and take her place, that the colony would be destroyed at the hands of the Elders themselves.

That, after it all, he would offer himself as the Chang of Chang.

Oh yes, he would have called them a fool.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	95. Chapter 95 Do You Think Me A Fool?

Title: Do You Think Me A Fool?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 109. Baby Series 3 #95. Takes place a few minutes after Pagan.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Do You Think Me A Fool?

"Do you think me a fool, Pagan?"

"Sir?"

He had startled the old man and that was not so easy to do. Pagan was not someone who was easily taken in, or who was unaware of his surroundings. He looked so harmless and that was his power. He looked to be what most thought him to be, the perfect butler in a noble household.

It was easy to underestimate a person, to consider them a fool or an idiot, or to simply see them for who you wanted them to be. Those who walked the halls of power at least underestimated Sanc's greatest asset, the old man seated across from him.

It was to Sanc's benefit.

"Some do, though the general consensus is that I'm a rabid dog who needs putting down before I bite the hand that professes to hold my leash. They are not happy with me and that little by play at Christmas has not helped matters."

"You did not request someone commit a political murder within Sanc's borders. You certainly did not condone it and to be honest, sir, your method of resolution was most novel. I am quite sure those who know the true story will never consider you lacking in mental capacity."

"We have revealed too much, Pagan. We demonstrated we are more than an inconvenience on the broad playing field. Not only with the murder have we tipped our hand, but in other less public matters. There are those who have the same abilities, the same training and skills at reading a situation and turning it to their advantage. I've opened the door to Britain meddling within Sanc, and there will be others who know of it. Then there is Relena."

"The Princess made her own decision."

"It will be put down to my bad influence and you know it. She needed to make the break, but it will not be without consequence. There is also Chang."

"Master Chang has made his own decisions, sir, you have not influenced him."

"I have, and you know it. By being here. By being King I have influenced his thinking."

"In that you are a demonstration for the responsibilities bred into a bloodline, yes, you have had an influence. Do you urge him daily to become the Chang? No, Sire, you have not."

"I have not discouraged it."

"Do you think when he becomes the Chang he will no longer pursue a place in your bed?"

"Pagan! We are not discussing my bed."

"Perhaps one should bring that topic out of the closet. Sir might stop being a fool and restricting healthy human need. I know you are not ready, Milliardo Peacecraft, but I know one day you will be. Your lady wife has been dead little more than one year; you need time. But you should not close your mind to the possibilities. To do that would be to demonstrate the traits of a fool."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	96. Chapter 96 The Fool

Title: The Fool

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 109. Baby Series 3 #96. Takes place shortly after Children Grew Up Fast.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Fool

"It's here somewhere. I should have separated it and put it in a place where I could just grab it when I needed it."

"It is not as though we need to be anywhere in a hurry." Wu Fei knelt to better see one of the portraits in the dim lighting.

"It's only a small portrait compared to these; and it's older. Much older I would think. I almost missed it when I was looking because it is so much smaller. You sort of skip over it."

"This one… is interesting."

Duo paused, turning to look and he grinned. "I think it's a Masque. There are a few of them in the collection."

"The Fool." Chang was peering at the lower frame of the picture, wiping a finger over the name plate. "I wonder who the artist was? It is very well done."

Duo grasped the suspended light and tried to direct more light to the painting. It had medieval overtones in the style of painting and the costumes of the guests. Centre piece of the painting was the character of a jester, complete with belled hat, face mask, bright red and yellow outfit and juggling balls. He was entertaining at a feast, a long table of sumptuous foods at the rear of the picture and the gentry of the time seated or standing around the cleared area, elaborate masks held before their faces.

"I don't know if it's by the same artist, but there's another one sort of like this one in the pile. The centre character is a musician though."

"I doubt it would have been an accurate representation of the event, should it not have come entirely from the imagination of the artist. Many paintings were painted centuries after the costuming depicted actually represents the period. I know Sanc goes back a long way and is largely overlooked by history, being a small country which liked to be overlooked by the larger powers. Pagan once mentioned it had its founding in the days of the Vikings."

"There's a bunch of stone carvings and etchings somewhere up here. Really old stuff. There's even carved deer antlers. Honestly, Fei, it looks like stuff pinched out of a history museum. Somewhere over there, I think, there's even a jade dragon."

Wu Fei's head lifted. "A dragon made of jade?"

"Yeah. Small and finely crafted. It looks oriental. Chinese I would think, and I noticed one like it in the painting we are looking for."

Now intrigued Wu Fei motioned to Duo to continue looking. Jade was not something which was freely traded in the days of the Emperors of China. Nor were daughters of the Chinese nobility married to heathen Europeans, and if Sancian nobility had visited China he very much doubted they had survived their reception.

They were dark days and China was pretty much a closed country.

//It makes no sense. Had one travelled to China at that time, one would have been a dead fool.//

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	97. Chapter 97 Traits Of The Fool

Title: Traits Of The Fool

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 109. Baby Series 3 #97. Takes place a few minutes after The Fool.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Traits Of The Fool

"See these? Like a set of some sort."

Duo moved two smaller frames from the stack and placed them carefully against a sideboard, shining the light as best he could on them.

"What do you think they are?"

Wu Fei knelt in front of the paintings and admired the craftsmanship of the artist. Though each was different he could see the common theme of the set and it intrigued him. It was certainly not what he would have thought to find in the attic of the Sanc palace, but then this huge space had already proven to be full of surprises.

"Well?"

"The Fool," Wu Fei murmured. "Representations of The Fool."

"Eh?" Duo peered closer at the paintings. "Not a jester in sight."

"Not that sort of fool. This," Wu Fei indicated the first painting. "is the classic Rider-Waite tarot representation of the card The Fool. A young man in gorgeous vestments, I believe the definition I studied began, pausing at the brink of a precipice among the great heights of the world… or something like that. He does not look down, but up at the sky and… yes, there is the dog running at his feet."

Duo stared for a long moment and a slow grin spread. "You follow the Tarot?"

"I 'know' of the Tarot because I was training to be a scholar; there is much in my education that would surprise you. No one really knows the origins of the Tarot, but some of the oldest decks come from Italy and France, though Persians were known to be using them."

"Okay, so what's it mean?"

"Pardon?"

"The Fool, what does it mean?"

"Many things, that is the problem with the Tarot and fortune telling. As I recall, the card can be roughly generalized as meaning a beginning where it is impossible to predict exactly what will happen. It can represent a desire for rebirth, starting a new life, but one in which the new path is not mapped out. It can mean nothing and everything. It can be associated with fertility and spring, birth, rebirth and transformation. It can mean treading an uncommon path, shocking concepts, belief and even crazy wisdom."

"Damn, you are a font of wisdom, Fei. What about this one? It's nothing like the other, but the frames are identical so they must be a set."

"The Fool as represented in the Book of Thoth deck."

"It looks sort of… occultist."

"The Book of Thoth deck is dedicated to explanations of readings associated in spiritualism. It gives mundane definitions as well. Essentially what you get out of a Tarot decision is what you wish to. It is querent driven."

"Querent?"

"The inquirer."

"Ah."

"There are many interpretations of the tarot. Rider-Waite, Thoth, Golden Dawn, Mathers, Etteilla, Thierens and Ouspensky are the most common seven interpretations used, though perhaps Rider-Waite is the most common. Some decks have 72 cards, others have 78."

"So," Duo grinned. "Have you ever used them?"

"No."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	98. Chapter 98 Disclaimers of Responsibility

Title: Disclaimers of Responsibility

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Helen Butterworth

Notes: Challenge 110. Baby Series 3 #98. Takes place approximately an hour after Helen and Pagan.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work as beta for the set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Disclaimers of Responsibility

Helen pressed her lips together, glaring at the staff assembled, eyes blazing. She was, to say the least, unamused.

It had become obvious what ailed the child after a bout of vomiting had further distressed the toddler.

Having cleaned the child up and relaxed him with a warm bath infused with aroma therapeutic oils, Helen had rocked him to sleep in the King's massive rocking chair. She had issued instructions for every member of the nursery staff to be summoned and await her in the sitting room.

Forcing herself to be calm while she attended Stephen she allowed her ire to show once the child was returned to bed. It would have been extremely satisfying to slam the door on her way into the sitting room, but as it would wake the child it was not a luxury she could afford.

"You will be pleased to know that His Highness is now asleep. I want it to remain that way, and I want it understood I am singularly unamused and I have no qualms about advising the King to sack all of you!"

Her tone was a sibilant hiss, full of her anger and no small amount of disgust. The person, or persons, responsible would step forward or she would advise the King to sack them all.

"The responsible parties for this idiocy will be unemployed if I have my way, and I seriously suggest that body step forward to preserve the employment of the remainder of the staff."

Her eyes tracked slowly over each of the women present, noting the reactions of each, who looked at whom, who looked honestly confused and who… Ah.

"You are all trained in the care and dietary requirements for young children, so would you kindly explain how a child barely one year old ate sufficient dark chocolate to make him thoroughly ill?"

A number of legitimately blank looks further pointed the finger at the guilty party. The girl was a romantic idiot and enamoured with one of the footmen and no doubt would have a perfectly stupid explanation.

"Well?"

Disclaimers of responsibility from everyone, including the one she knew full well had to be the responsible party.

"Let me make it clear that I am more than willing to have you all dismissed. I accept that mistakes are easy to make and I expect my people to be honest. Appropriate punishment is designed to learn not to make the same error twice. That child has been violently ill and tomorrow he will undoubtedly clean out his bowels frequently and potentially painfully. Now, one or more of you is responsible and I expect you to own up."

A sob and the girl was on her knees, face buried in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I only took my eyes off him for a few minutes. I didn't know the chocolates were there! Not until I saw that he had stuffed himself silly."

Helen snorted. "The rest of you can go."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	99. Chapter 99 Sinfully Wonderful

Title: Sinfully Wonderful

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Chocolate

Notes: Challenge 110. Baby Series 3 #99. Takes place at approximately the same time as Pagan.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work beating this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sinfully Wonderful

It was no good, she could not sleep. Was insomnia a Peacecraft trait?

Looking at the clock Relena sighed. It was not an hour since she had last looked and it seemed to her that hours had gone by. She would be a zombie by noon.

//Did I make the wrong decision?//

Was that what was keeping her awake? Had she made the wrong choice in refusing the position offered by the President? It was a life changing moment, one that might ruin her political career… not that she really thought she would mind becoming just Relena Darlian, although that would not happen.

She could not be Relena Darlian, not since the day she had manoeuvred her brother so he could not refuse the crown. On that day she had trapped herself as neatly as she trapped Milliardo.

It was only fair to acknowledge their common shared bond, that of the Peacecraft bloodline and name.

She was irrevocably Princess Relena. If she released herself from the title then she would have to release him from the weight of the crown.

Sanc's needs came first. What one Peacecraft could do, two should make lighter work. They needed to work together and he had provided her with a means to do just that. To still continue her political aspirations, but to serve Sanc as well. Peace Ambassador was a traditional title with a serious set of responsibilities attached.

Milliardo had made it possible for Heero to pay court to her. They would not be able to be together all of the time, but she knew such would have been bad for their relationship. They needed to have a certain distance and still have the proximity to enjoy a courtship. Milliardo had made it possible for them to at least try.

With a deep sigh Relena stared at the locked cupboard across from her bed. It was there, the means to quiet her mind. It was in there, she made certain it was every morning, even as she told herself she must not touch. It was a fatal attraction, like a drug addiction.

It was dangerous in large quantities and she could never content herself with just the one piece. Once she started she had such a hard time stopping. It was wrong to give in to the urge, but she found herself at the cupboard, the small delicate key in hand and the doors swinging open.

It was in her hand, all dark and fancy designs and promising nirvana…

//Just one piece.//

Sinfully wonderful…

It soothed her, made her feel good and quieted the cacophony of thought that kept her awake. Maybe two pieces?

Sitting on her bed, the evidence before her of her weakness, Relena sighed. She felt calm and relaxed and she really could enjoy a doze. She would have to be up soon, but she felt she could sleep now. Blue eyes looked down at the empty box and she sighed.

"I just know I'm going to gets zits."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	100. Chapter 100 Careful Guidance

Title: Careful Guidance

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 110. Baby Series 3 #100. Takes place shortly after Do You Think Me A Fool?

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work as beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Careful Guidance

Dark eyes watched the blonde with quiet contentment. He had grown well, this young man. Standing slightly over six foot three inches tall and sleekly muscled, he was a fine catch on looks alone. The artful disarray of the hairstyle framed his face, wisps escaping the loose ponytail, cascading over one shoulder.

Matured women would want to mother him if they saw him in this state and younger women, including those up to ten years his senior, would desire him for more intimate reasons. He was exceptionally good looking, even for a Peacecraft, and he would be pursued for more than the crown he claimed.

He had missed so much of this young life. He had returned to Sanc, searching for the Prince, heartbreakingly coming to the conclusion the child had perished. There had been rumours, but his pursuit of those whispers had never convinced him the child had survived.

He had despaired, treasured and protected the Princess, and in the end it was the lost son who would hold the country together. As a combined unit the siblings would be the salvation of Sanc.

Long, slender fingers curled around the mug, soaking in the warmth. That was something that had not changed in the intervening years. The child of long ago had had a marked preference for hot chocolate, as did the man he had grown into. It was a strong brew too, using a bitter, dark chocolate blend.

The father had had a weakness for chocolate too.

"You should go to bed, Pagan. There is no need for you to sit up with me."

"Actually, young sir, I was enjoying the peace. It is not often the palace is quiet, but at this hour… it is a pleasant change."

A large hand brushed strands of pale silk out of the way of the mug as it rose, and fine nostrils flared as he inhaled the aroma of chocolate and cinnamon before drinking.

"Do you ever get tired, Pagan?"

"We all get tired, sir."

"You never seem to sleep."

He smiled, knowing only one as observant as Milliardo Peacecraft would note the twitch of his moustache that betrayed his amusement.

"Thank you, sir. It is the mark of distinction for my profession to not be seen to waver; to be there when I am required and to anticipate the needs of my employer."

"And Hunter? What of him?"

"Hunter must be neither seen nor heard; but must be prepared to direct every occasion. Young master Yuy has a great deal to learn."

"Don't work yourself into the grave, old man. I sometimes feel that Sanc will crumble into dust without your careful guidance. "

"There are others who shall step forward when I am done. I have waited a long time to see a Peacecraft sit the throne. I am not of a mind to depart this world so soon."

"Your cup is empty. Would you like more tea?"

"I would prefer a hot chocolate."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	101. Chapter 101 Unreasonable Demands

Title: Unreasonable Demands

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 111. Baby Series 3 #101. Takes place a few minutes after Careful Guidance.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing the chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Unreasonable Demands

"I am concerned there might be unreasonable demands placed on Wu Fei, should his clan accept him and come to Sanc."

Pagan watched Milliardo return to the table with the steaming mug of hot chocolate. Through the day the King was always tense, mindful of eyes and ears and hyper aware of disapproval. Did he even see the approval with which he was observed? Even the most die hard's of the Parliament could not fault the man, beyond his understandable reluctance to conform and choose a Queen.

That would come to a head eventually, but before then he wanted the King to be accepting of the attentions of two particular young men. If his estimation was accurate he might have a year before a concerted push for the King's marriage bed would be made.

He would begin a campaign to equate the idea of Milliardo Peacecraft having a male lover circulate around Sanc. With careful guidance he would have the populace prepared to accept the possibility, and perhaps even thinking it might be a good thing. No one, after all, wished contention for the throne, though it would assuredly be good for the family itself should further children be forthcoming.

Princess Relena would add to the family, though he had a sneaking suspicion the two young men now exploring the attics might have something up their collective sleeve.

"What specific worries have you for Master Chang?"

"If I think the Parliament is rabid on getting me married off, can you imagine how Wu Fei will be plagued by similar determination? They will wish to rebuild the clan, and to be assured of a furtherance of the Chang and Long bloodlines. At least I have Stephen to quiet demands, if not silence them. Wu Fei has no such solace."

"The lack of an heir for the Clan will need to be approached with care. They are a prideful people, and the entire integration into Sanc must be handled delicately."

Milliardo rubbed at a stiff muscle in his neck, blue eyes focused on his mug. "I admit I will be loathe to lose him as my liaison. He has proven to be invaluable in his role. He does not suffer fools easily and has put the overly stuffy and foolish members of the House of Lords, and no few politicians whose mouths are far too big for their boots, in their place."

Pagan inclined his head slightly. "I must admit, Mr. Chang has been something of a breath of fresh air. He has his prickly moments, but generally he is a pleasure to work with, in that he knows what it is he must do and gets on with the job."

"He knows what is expected of him," Milliardo agreed. "At one point I despaired of him ever looking at Duo with anything but the expression I associate with one who feels themself compelled to suffer a fool."

"Mr. Maxwell, I venture to say, likely feared the same thing."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	102. Chapter 102 Lead By Example

Title: Lead By Example

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 111. Baby Series 3 #102. Takes place a few minutes after Traits Of The Fool.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Lead By Example

"You know, I don't think it's an unreasonable demand. We want Zechsy to look at us as something more than friends." Duo peered at a painting in the dim light. "I know he's still mourning Noin, and its way too soon to be getting in his pants… Fei? You okay?"

"Even attic walls can have ears, Duo."

"Heh. Yeah, sorry. I'll get used to using sign language eventually. I read this book about a royal court; they had deaf and dumb spies so they didn't actually have to hear a conversation; they read lips and knew secret sign language and … I'm rambling."

"It is no easy thing to win the love of a King." Dark eyes watched Duo with concern. "Are you sure you can face what will be a less than satisfying arrangement? People might know what goes on, but it will not be acknowledged. It will not be easy."

Duo snorted. "In this supposedly enlightened age you'd think being gay means acceptance. It's not illegal anymore and Sanc is supposedly accepting of same sex partnerships. I don't see many same sex couples openly displaying affection."

"In Sanc you do not see heterosexual couples being affectionate in public. We have to remember what the people here have survived. Not so long ago they were repressed, subjugated; watched closely for anything the authorities could make an example of. I have been privy to certain reports which reveal how unreasonable the demands on the populace were."

"Yeah, I've seen some too, but someone is going to have to lead by example, Fei. Someone needs to demonstrate its okay to walk down the street holding hands; show its okay to exchange a kiss in public. Hell, you don't have to hump like deprived bunnies in the city parks. That would be a bit much, but these people have to relax and let their hair down a bit."

"It takes time. Those who come from the Clan will require time to adjust too. There are bound to be a myriad of cultural issues, but with careful handling I think it reasonable to assume the two cultures can accept each other."

"Yeah, well they have to be more than just accepting if we are going to get what we personally want." Huge violet blue eyes met dark. "I want you to know, Chang Wu Fei, that I want you. In every possible way I can have you. I don't care if it has to be an open secret, just so long as I know you feel the same way; that you want the same thing I do."

The lighting was poor but Duo knew a blush when he saw one.

"It pleases me to entertain thoughts of… private moments. I have been taught to suppress my emotions in public, Duo. It is second nature to hold a barrier between myself and others… but for you… I do not think it will be difficult to let that shield drop."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	103. Chapter 103 Enough Is Enough

Title: Enough Was Enough

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 111. Baby Series 3 #103. Takes place at approximately the same time as Unreasonable Demands.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Enough Was Enough

"Quatre, you have to slow down."

The blonde grunted, staring at the papers arranged neatly before him. He had a deadline to meet and he did not need distractions. By the end of the week he needed to know exactly what the proposed purchase of the company would mean, not only to Winner Enterprises, but to the colonies whose citizens provided the work force.

"I have to go through this tonight, Trowa. There is an interim briefing scheduled for tomorrow and I have to know the implications of the sale."

"You have people who can do that for you."

"I have to have a basic understanding in my own right. Trusting others with something this delicate could be disastrous."

For a long moment Trowa considered his partner and the documentation spread over the massive desk. If Quatre started reading now he might finish the pile by midnight two days hence, that's if he didn't collapse from not eating, drinking or going to the bathroom to relieve himself; not to mention sleep deprivation.

Enough was enough.

He was not making unreasonable demands on his lover, however, Quatre was being decidedly unreasonable. Winner Enterprises had enough people to read the documentation, examine the fine print under a microscope that could detect the individual molecular arrangements in the String Theory, and write up a report synapses that would take an hour or two to read.

Quatre Winner could be inconsiderate of his own needs. Should he be left to his own devices, Trowa did not doubt the man would collapse inside of two weeks; and when he left hospital he would go right back to being unreasonable. Slipping quietly out of the study, Trowa moved to the phone and called room service.

He would have to put the word on Quatre about buying either an apartment in the city, or an estate house in the vicinity. He would have more luck persuading Quatre to relax in a more homely environment.

When the tea arrived he gave a generous tip, whisked the trolley inside and poured a cup.

"You'll need this to keep up your strength."

Quatre never raised his head, his hand snaking out, long fingers searching around until they contacted the sandwich. Trowa smirked, waiting patiently for the sandwich to be devoured and he moved the tea cup closer.

"You'll need a drink too."

Again the head stayed down, fingers came out and the cup was whisked up to pursed lips. Trowa waited, counting the sips, taking the cup and replacing it when it began to sag.

"Trowa?" Quatre's voice faltered.

"I told you when we got back together I would take whatever action I deemed appropriate if you relapsed, Quatre. I'll see to your appointments and re route appropriate personnel to represent you. When you wake up, considering how much of that tea you drank I doubt that will be before sunset, we will talk about buying a house."

"What? Tired…"

"Let's get you into bed."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	104. Chapter 104 Trowa

Title: Trowa

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa

Notes: Challenge 112. Baby Series 3 #104. Takes place a few minutes following Enough Was Enough.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work as beta for this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Trowa

One of his dearest friends made an art form of not telling lies. Trowa ground his shoulders into the leather of the high backed chair. Duo could skirt around the truth with skill, but personally Trowa thought the effort was too much. He was not personally adverse to telling lies, even little white ones, though they tended to be more effort than the full blown variety. Little white lies blew up in your face with little, if any, warning and the resulting shrapnel tended to dig deep and linger.

He smirked, wondering in a moment of pure self indulgence, if he would ever outgrow thinking in terms of the violence of his past. Quatre had introduced him to another world. His earliest memories were of the mercenary band he had run with until they had been decimated. There had been no problem with that group telling lies of various colours and depths of severity.

A lie was a lie, someone had said that to him one day. He could not place a face to the words, but he did not try overly hard either. Some lies were backed by malicious intent, others by good intent, but the truth was they were all lies. Nothing good would ever come of them.

Duo told lies, though he tried his hardest not to. Lies were more than spoken words. They could be the looks one directed at another in secret and words spoken in whispers in darkened corners. They could be words spoken with love and still they were poison in the light of reason.

Trowa had lied to himself when he had decided it would be best for him and Quatre to part. He should have worked harder at getting his partner to acknowledge his faults… their faults… and worked to solve their problems. His heart had screamed in pain to walk away, even as it had screamed to stay and watch Quatre work himself into a hole.

Quatre had had the guts and intelligence to come after him, to demand to know why he had left in the night. He had left a note. A note with a few measly words, no real explanation yet the few words said everything he wanted to say; if you looked between the words, if you squinted, and if you sat down and thought about it.

Which Quatre had done, in his absence.

'I can't take it any more'.

Six simple words containing all of his frustration and heartache, his need, anger and his despair. They had not been a lie.

Quatre had come after him.

Quatre had loved him enough to leave someone else to look after Winner Enterprises while he worked out their personal relationship and formed a foundation of understanding.

He had told Quatre when he had agreed to return that he would not again allow his lover to fall into that hole. That too had not been a lie.

Still… Quatre was going to be so peeved with him.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	105. Chapter 105 Wild Assumptions

Title: Wild Assumptions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa

Notes: Challenge 112. Baby Series 3 #105. Takes place a few minutes after Trowa.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Wild Assumptions

"Yes, Mr. Winner will be unavailable until approximately eight tomorrow evening."

Trowa rolled his head against the headrest and sighed. It should not be so hard to arrange a little time off for Quatre. Some days he felt like telling people exactly what he thought of them. It was actually Quatre's fault he was so indispensible. He had felt the need to show he knew what he was doing and shaped the command hierarchy of the company to have him at its centre.

Quatre was only indispensible because he had made it so, now Trowa had to move heaven and earth to get people to show a little initiative at short notice.

"Yes, I know Mr. Winner was scheduled to attend, but someone else needs to go in his place."

God, they babbled on and on about nothing. He had to talk to Quatre about revising the protocols he had put in place. People did their jobs, displayed insight and intelligence and never finalized anything until Quatre gave the okay. Trowa had to wonder if anyone scratched their backsides independently or if they waited for Quatre to issue a memo.

"Michelle, will you please just do as you are told? Quatre is unavailable and will remain unavailable… no, that will not do… He's in conference until he works a particular matter out… Michelle, do you want to keep your job?"

That got her attention. He had not actually told her she would be fired, but it had been suggested and everyone worried about their job security. He did not want to start tossing around lies and saying Quatre was in conference was better than saying he was drugged and tossed into bed to get some much needed rest. But he still did not like lying, it was not worth the trouble it caused.

"You don't need to know who he is in conference with… I never said he was in conference with the King!"

Where did the woman get these ideas? She had to be one of the driving forces behind the rumour mill that ran rife at the office. Little white lies were always circulating, speculation running rife, and usually there was a blow up somewhere when the truth eventually did circulate.

"No, Michelle! Look, I have work to do and other arrangements to make to cover for Quatre. I don't have the time to feed your wild assumptions… I do not want to hear one whisper about Quatre holding secret talks with the palace, do you hear me? Not one whisper!"

He groaned softly, the woman was relentless. She clearly thought he was covering up, shedding little white lies to disguise clandestine meetings with the palace.

It would be so much easier to bundle Quatre up, stuff him on a plane and head out to destination unknown. If Quatre dropped dead (perish the thought!) someone would have to take over the running of the company. That poor shmuck needed to come out of the woodwork now!

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	106. Chapter 106 Concepts In Art

Title: Concepts In Art

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 112. Baby Series 3 #106. Takes place a few minutes following Lead By Example.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Concepts In Art

"Why do you think it's called Little White Lies?"

Wu Fei arched an eyebrow and looked up from the book he had been leafing through, discovered while he was examining and antique buffet. Duo was on his third stack of paintings and Wu Fei was finding the book, a diary, to be a far more entertaining read than it was watching Duo move artwork around.

"White Lies?"

"Yeah. Just a sec…this. There is a plaque on the frame titled Little White Lies."

Duo turned a painting to the light and Wu Fei felt his eyebrows arch up toward his hairline. Pursing his lips into a disapproving expression he snorted.

"Possibly because it is an insult to art."

Duo blinked, stared and laughed heartily. He had to admit what was termed modern abstract and impressionist art was not his forte. This example looked to be an assortment of vaguely rectangular shapes with irregular lines painted in various shades of white on a kaleidoscope of coloured splotches that was the background. One of the odd shaped rectangles seemed to have acquired a rupture, from which a spray of white gradually bled to the dark crimson of fresh blood.

"I take it that abstract and impressionist art is not your thing, Fei?"

"I prefer to recognize what I am looking at at a glance, not stare for hours in an attempt to decipher the meaning behind something that might have been painted by a chimpanzee on drugs."

Duo's delighted gurgle rippled through the attic. "A chimpanzee on drugs?"

"It might as well have been. A tree should look like a tree, a blade of grass should look like grass. I will never understand the abstract and impressionist attraction."

"Nah, I have to admit, I don't know what they mean either. But I guess some people see things in them. It would be a dull world if we all liked the same thing."

Wu Fei merely grunted in reply, eyeing the painting Duo still held. "I suppose it might represent White Lies. Various shades of white to represent the lie spoken in a series of distorted boxes. One rupturing as the truth is learned and bleeding into a bloody mess as such things usually do with the revelation of truth. The multi colour background would be the representation of life against which the white lie is told. The blood of course is self explanatory."

Duo blinked, looked intently at the painting and blinked again.

"Well… Yeah, I guess so. I thought you didn't understand these things?"

"Generally I do not, but that appears to be a little less ambiguous than most. Assuming I am correct in my interpretation, of course. It could equally mean white shapes on coloured paint, or the daughters of the man next door."

Duo howled with laughter, doubling over and inadvertently dislodging some paintings, sending up a cloud of dust which set him to gasping and choking.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	107. Chapter 107 There Would Be Magic

Hi there

First in the set of fics written for the 113th 500 word challenge issued by the 5x6ml. Hope you enjoy.

Karina

Title: There Would Be Magic

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 113. Baby Series 3 #107. Takes place a shortly after Concepts In Art.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: There Would Be Magic

"I tell you Fei, I'm beginning to think someone has taken that painting. Either that or it's jinxed."

Wu Fei arched an eyebrow, setting the diary to one side. "How can a painting be jinxed?"

"Maybe it's cursed? Curse, jinx same thing." Duo's expressive eyes gleamed in the dim lighting. "How about…" his voice dropped ominously, "It carries a curse and is a painting that will give you your heart's desire."

"This is a curse… how?"

"Because it can only be found once! No matter how much you search for it, you will never lay eyes on it again."

Fine lips twitched with amusement. "Curses and witchcraft now is it?"

"Hey, if there was ever a place to think about ghosties, ghoulies and goblins, and things that go bump in the night, it is this spooky place, right? Look around you and tremble!" Duo snickered "What's a curse or two but additional flavour to be added to the atmosphere?"

Wu Fei snorted softly. "You have a wondrously wild imagination, Duo Maxwell."

"All a part of the Maxwell charm. You have got to admit you would not be bored with me on a dark and moonless night."

"I could think of many things to do with you on such an evening."

Chestnut eyebrows shot up toward his hair line and Duo's grin widened. "Oh yeah, I could think of a few things to do on a dark night, and they sure as hell don't involve witchcraft and curses, but there would be magic to be found."

He had to be blushing at the innuendo, who would not?

"We have much ahead of us to discover about each other."

"An entire lifetime, and adding tall, blonde and sexy to the mix will mean three lifetimes to explore all of the possibilities and potential. A good long stretch of years to discover each other. I'm looking forward to it."

"It seems… impossible. Most desirable, but impossible."

Duo straightened from the stack of paintings he had been sorting through. "Hey now, no putting a jinx on things. Positive thinking, Fei, that's what we need. Negative thinking puts a curse on something and makes it harder to attain. It's got its problems, I'm not denying that, it will not be easy but I like to think that nothing is impossible. It's really just a matter of perseverance and positive, progressive attitude."

"You never fail to surprise me, Duo."

"I have depth, Chang Wu Fei, loads of it. Not many people have bothered to look for it, that's all."

Much to Duo's befuddlement Chang bowed slowly and formally.

"My apologies, Duo Maxwell, as I have been guilty of being one of those people in the past. It is an error in judgement on my part that I shall not again make. I look forward to exploring that depth in exacting detail."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	108. Chapter 108 To Serve

Title: To Serve

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sisterhood

Notes: Challenge 113. Baby Series 3 #108. Takes place at approximately the same time as There Would Be Magic.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Degb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: To Serve

"No doubt there are some who consider it a curse, a jinx, a hex… to have the brother seated on the throne."

Even step, booted feet walking a prescribed course, evenly, perfectly placed.

"Some in prominent positions second guess their backing of the restoration. The Peacecraft daughter is once again viewed as having the greater potential to further Sanc though she has proven repeatedly to see the world, not the country, as her primary concern."

Three paces north.

"It is no disadvantage to have Moonlight on Snow seated upon the throne. It is his birthright, and it is to the good of Sanc's future to have the rightful heir in place."

Heavy fabric rustled as she moved across ancient stone.

"Spellcraft and witchery, that is what they would say to the talk of prophecy; dismissing it as archaic foolery. Superstition has its place as both curse and blessing. Prophecy is not something the modern world looks upon with favour; it laughs and shakes its collective head at the depravities of the old ways."

Four steps to the north east marker and turn east.

"And yet instances of foretelling and superstition appear to have their moment of revelation and success. Coincidence, they cry, dismissing event as chance. In this modern world many forget one can learn from the past. We have many examples of the accuracy of prophecy within our archives. Sanc has fallen in the past and been restored. With the aid of the Sisterhood the Family has survived much that should have wiped the dynasty out."

Pass by the eastern marker, turn and move on.

"Moonlight on Snow has stood within the ancient circle. This one was there to witness the shedding of royal blood within the ancient stones sacred embrace. This one was there to witness the acceptance of the child, who is now a man, by the land. I say to you that it was not a trick of the light, a moment of madness, or the vagaries of an old mind. The stones sang and the earth moved."

They were a new hope and must be guided and trained. It was her place to teach, to pass on the old ways and to ensure those who came accepted and understood what they stood for.

"As you train to serve you shall become privy to much that would be seen as superstition by the uneducated masses. You must learn to put aside your modern view, those of you who have been educated amidst the blindness of the modern world. Those of you from the mountains who have had less exposure to the enlightenment of science might find it a little easier to accept what you shall learn. It is expected you assist your sister's, that you learn as best you can the history of the Sisterhood and strive to fulfil the responsibilities of our ancient charter. We are here to serve, to preserve the bloodline, and in doing so to ensure the land continues to thrive."

Ehd

Karina Robertson 2009


	109. Chapter 109 Taming The Monster

Title: Taming The Monster

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa

Notes: Challenge 113. Baby Series 3 #109. Takes place shortly after Wild Assumptions.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Taming The Monster

He had cursed himself. He had drugged his lover and now endeavoured to sort out the mess he had created. Had he really considered the matter honestly?

Damn Quatre for making such a convoluted mess of the command structure of Winner Enterprises. He should have been able to pick up a receiver, dial a number and inform the recipient of the call that he was Johnny on the spot.

Nothing was ever that simple when Quatre was involved.

And that secretary! There was no doubt who drove the wind of rumour about Winner Enterprises in New Port City. The woman's mouth was relentless and her imagination limitless.

It would be an unmitigated disaster if she started spreading rumours Quatre was in private talks with the palace. Neither Winner Enterprises nor the palace needed rumours of clandestine deals and back scratching on an interplanetary scale.

Milliardo, as Zechs Marquise, had provided designs for multiple Winner projects before becoming King, and those designs had proven inventive and advantageous to the projects they were designed for. Quatre had bemoaned the loss of the man's skills for designing high energy components for the Mars project more than once. When you were King you did not have the time, or the energy, to work on blueprints.

By putting Milliardo Peacecraft on the throne Quatre had taken out one of the top designers in an exclusive field. High energy engineering was a demanding field and, to be honest, Trowa had been astonished when he had viewed the first of Marquise's designs to cross Quatre's desk. They had not initially known who the architect was until Quatre settled on the design. Marquise had a patent pending on all of his designs and the man did not lack for business acumen.

Quatre had been moaning about the apparently jinxed Mars project; they had been having trouble maintaining the power levels to support the new Winner Dome. Constructing the new support dome had been a hard fought contract to win, and having succeeded they needed to maintain progress. Peacecraft's design had solved their problems and the solution had been surprisingly simple.

//His time on Mars gave him the advantage, and those mobile suits he designed make construction and maintenance a lot easier. I suppose he would have been happier remaining as Zechs. I'm still not sure Quatre was right to meddle in the restoration.//

But done was done, Quatre had meddled and it was just the way Quatre was. He had tied Winner Enterprises up so much that he literally was indispensible to its smooth functioning, and it was time for Trowa to pull apart the elaborate Celtic knot he had crafted.

When Quatre woke the monster that was Winner Enterprises had to be running smoothly and if that meant Trowa had no sleep and neither did half the company executives, then so be it. Quatre needed to see that other people were capable and that he could have a life other than being 'The Winner'.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	110. Chapter 110 Of Classical Artists

Title: Of Classical Artists

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 114. Baby Series 3 #110. Takes place a few minutes following There Would Be Magic.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Classical Artists

"Those classical artists were pervs."

"Excuse me?"

Dark eyes were widened, centring on his companion who was studying a selection of paintings he had lined up. Wu Fei was certain they were not going to locate this mysterious portrait Duo claimed to have found, at least not this night. It had to be getting early in the morning hours and if they wanted to survive the needs of the day they would need to get some sleep.

"Well, look! They had a thing for painting naked bodies. You get a strategically placed drape of cloth across the groin for women and men, but the women all seem to be very well endowed in the chest department and there are a few male depictions where they are blessedly revealed in all their splendour… mind you, Zechsy beats the hell out of these guys for a generous endowment, even the Satyr. He's got more than a nice handful."

The silence was deafening and Duo blinked, detecting a frosty chill that had little to do with the weather; and unmistakably emanated from his companion.

"Ah… Fei? Something wrong?"

"What did you say?"

"What did I say? I don't know what I said, you know I tend to babble, in fact I'm babbling now. Nothing unusual about that."

"Shut up, Maxwell."

Duo blinked. Maxwell? What had happened? He thought things were progressing wonderfully and suddenly Chang was a block of ice glaring daggers at him.

"Well? Explain!"

Duo blinked, a grin tugging at his generous mouth. "You told me to shut up."

Dark eyes spat fire. "Shut up with the babble and explain!"

"Sure, Fei, just as soon as you tell me what it is I have to explain."

The lighting was poor but Duo watched the young man's face change colour and he was sure it was not anger that produced that flush. Chang was blushing and if the light was better it would have been a royally rosy blush he was sure.

"What you said."

"I say a lot, Wu Fei, you keep telling me I talk too much. So what in particular did I say that needs explaining?"

He squirmed! Chang Wu Fei actually squirmed. Duo's grin widened.

A finger stabbed at the line up of portraits depicting male and female nudes in various poses, particularly the painting of what appeared to be a satyr and wood nymph orgy.

"Something about the Satyr?" Duo crouched to better view the rather large painting in the heavy gilt frame. "Handsome enough dude I suppose, in a fantasy sort of way, and the artist had an eye for male anatomy."

"Milliardo…"

Duo blinked. "What about Zechsy…" Memory of exactly what he had said concerning the satyr and one 'Zechsy' sprang to mind and Duo suddenly looked at Wu Fei with a 'deer in the headlights' look. "Oh shit."

Dark eyes blazed, "Exactly! When did you feel up Milliardo Peacecraft to know how big a handful he might be?!"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	111. Chapter 111 Getting A Rise

Title: Getting a Rise

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 114. Baby Series 3 #111. Takes place immediately following of Classical Artists.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don t own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Getting A Rise

Duo grinned, a wolfish smirk, eyes gleaming and his fingers curled as though cradling something in their grasp. He was not blind to the reaction in his friend as those curling fingers were noted, and decided he should put a stop to this but it was so easy to get a rise out of Chang! Wu Fei jumped to conclusions so easily and went off like a fireworks display; annoying him was addictive.

Jealous? He s really well endowed, and if he performs in bed as well as he looks we ll be in for many a happy night in the future.

Duo!

That s my name, ask me again and I ll tell you the same.

Duo was reminded of a pressure cooker about to explode, he could almost see steam pouring from Chang s ears and hear a whistle screeching its warning to an uncaring world. Oh, he would never be bored with the many facets of Chang Wu Fei to explore.

You don t have to get your boxers in a bunch, Fei. It s not like I groped him in the shower or anything. You ve seen as much of Zechsy in the buff as I have hell, Heero s seen it all too.

One does not LOOK in the locker room or the showers! It s the unwritten rule every male follows. You simply don t look!

Well, I sure as hell do! Duo chortled. Hell, I like admiring the scenery when he s around, and you re not so bad in the buff either.

He could not help himself; he winked.

Chang actually hissed like that pressure cooker, and for a moment Duo thought he would leap over the pile of paintings separating them and knock him on his arse for his trouble.

Come on Fei, you ve got to be honest with me. Surely you ve appreciated the view when tall, blonde and leggy is in the shower after a workout? Who wouldn t look? He s like some ancient Greek sculpture he s so gorgeous. Naked doesn t really stir me up for just naked sake, you know? But Zechsy, he s different. That body was made to be looked at and admired and loved. If there was a sculpture of him in the buff people would say the artist took a bit of licence to make the finished product so perfect.

Wu Fei really could not argue with the quality of the view in the shower and maybe he had peeked just once or twice each morning. Not that he was going to admit it, of course, and this did not answer where and when Duo had gotten his fingers around a particular package.

When were you when did you How was he meant to ask without making it sound like he was jealous which he was!

When did I get that nice warm weight in my hand? Come on Fei, think about it. When has Zechsy been in a position for me to get close enough to enjoy a little groping?

I I am supposed to know?

End

Karina Robertson 2009 


	112. Chapter 112 A Sense Of Decorum

Title: A Sense Of Decorum

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 114. Baby Series 3 #112. Takes place immediately following Getting A Rise.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her wonderful work as beta on this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Sense of Decorum

"Yeah, actually. I've never known you to forget anything before, and given we both want Zechs between the sheets for a little loving, I'm surprised at you for forgetting."

"I do not forget anything!"

Duo snickered. "Ah, so you remember then?"

Wu Fei looked thunderous. "I have never in all of my life been so crass and crude as to fondle another male's… endowments… without consent."

No, oh no, that came out all wrong! Duo would leap on it like a starving man would leap on a steak!

Blue eyes gleamed and Duo rubbed his hands together. "So, tell me the juicy details. Who was it, when was it, and were they any good in bed?"

"Maxwell!"

"Were they as well endowed as Zechs? Hard to imagine, but hey, you never know."

"You are impossible!"

The smirk was wicked, chestnut eyebrows wiggled suggestively and he blew a kiss. Oh, it was wonderful when the fish was biting! He would have to make it up to his friend, but it was such a hoot!

"Impossibly gorgeous, endowed with a brilliant sense of humour, fantastic hair, and a deep and abiding love for you, Fei. So what can I do you for?"

Dark eyes narrowed. "You think highly of yourself."

"Indeed I do, that way I know at least one person appreciates me."

"One thing I would appreciate from you is a sense of decorum, however, it is apparent such is totally lacking. One should know one's place and when not to cast aspirations into a void which may not be so void as one thinks."

Duo blinked. "Huh?"

"Have we not already commented on the walls having ears? You so casually throw around the fact you have groped the King!"

"Well, you are the one yelling it all over the attic. I simply commented in a normal voice, and as you can see there are no walls near us. Mind you, someone could be lurking in that wardrobe there, or behind that chair under the dust sheet."

"You are impossible!"

"Yeah. It will take you a life time to get to know me."

"I wonder if I dare even try."

"You are one of the few who would be brave enough to delve into what makes me tick."

"Duo, answer me. When did you grope the King?"

"At least you are not shouting. I never groped the King, Fei, I just sort of… made him a little more comfortable."

"Eh?"

"You were as close to him under that blanket as me. I had to make sure the crown jewels were not… squashed, didn't I?"

"You did that in the cabin?! You groped him while he was unconscious!"

"Jealous you didn't think of it first?"

"That is not done! He was defenceless against improper advances! You had no right."

"Hell, I know that, but if you had been lying where I was would you have resisted the temptation? I sure as hell ain't no saint, Fei."

End

Karina Robertson2009


	113. Chapter 113 A Connoisseur

Title: A Connoisseur

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 115. Baby Series 3 #114. Takes place immediately following A Sense of Decorum.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Connoisseur

Nor was he a saint, Wu Fei reflected and had he had the front position would he have resisted the temptation to touch? His face must be flaming, though he was currently inflamed with jealousy and if Duo accused him of being green eyed with jealousy, he would be unable to refute it.

"Fei?"

He had pressed as closely to Milliardo's body as he could, telling himself it was only to give much needed warmth to the man, but that was a lie. It was the truth, yes, but he had not resisted the temptation to run his hands over the broad back, to feel the silken skin over the rising curve of firm buttocks so wonderfully pressed into his groin. That was as far as he had dared go, but had he been lying where Duo had been would he have resisted the temptation to fondle?

"Fei? You in there?"

Oh yes, he was jealous. If you placed the colour green to jealousy then he had to be vibrantly emerald eyed with the emotion. Damn it, he wanted his turn! No… this was getting out of hand and he had to think of something else… anything else!

"Ah, Fei? You are really beginning to wig me out here."

"How do you look in the shower and not betray yourself?"

Gah no! No, he had not just said that aloud… had he? No, please no… but why else would those blue eyes be so huge and that grin! Ancestors help him, he had!

Duo relaxed, leaning against the stack of portraits. He thought he might have gone too far in teasing, but it appeared he had started a train of thought that looked to be causing Chang to come perilously close to spontaneously combusting. He was sure he could cook eggs on the man's cheeks and the look was really rather endearing.

"It's an art form that requires you never ever look unless you have a strategically draped towel, or an article of clothing big enough to cover the evidence if you like what you see. I consider myself a connoisseur of the male body, and there are a lot of bodies out there that are infinitely ogleable. If you want to peek and not have the entire shower or locker room know it, then you have to pick your time and cover with care. Mind you, I don't peruse the field as much any more."

"You don't?"

"Well, I do, more than ever, like every chance I get… but only select bodies. There's not many I really want to look at since I… well… Heero's all hard muscle, angles and scars, but straight as a die sexually. But you and Zechs…I sure as hell don't want to just look with you two. I'll be honest, it gets me off to a great start to the day having that little peek first thing of a morning and knowing that one day I'll get my hands on it."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	114. Chapter 114 Challenging Him

Title: Challenging Him

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 115. Baby Series 3 #115. Takes place immediately following A Connoisseur.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Challenging Him

Could he ever shower again and not look to see if Maxwell was lurking? As they showered after their exercise routines would he feel those eyes on his body? He would be on edge waiting for it… and have to look at that lithe, sleekly muscled form to be sure.

But he would not drop his gaze below the waist!

Damn, Maxwell was grinning at him, a wide knowing grin. He was challenging him? The grinning loon was actually challenging him to LOOK!

"It never hurts to live a little dangerously, Fei. Makes the blood flow in your veins and you know you are alive."

"You appear to enjoy living on the edge. One day you will overbalance and fall."

"And I hope I'll have someone there who cares enough to reach out and catch me."

The laughing idiot was gone, a quicksilver change of face Duo had mastered a long time ago. Duo Maxwell had many faces and he could play the fool, hiding the deeper side of himself beneath flamboyant cajolery. It was best if people did not know what to expect of him, too many dismissed him for a likable but socially green young man.

Too many dismissed him, overlooking the fact that his face had been plastered all over the airwaves as the captured Gundam pilot. He was not green to the ways of the world; always alert and far from innocent, living through hell before and during the war. He had watched his friends, those he accounted as his family, die in a variety of horrible ways and he had survived. You did not survive all he had and remain innocent.

"I've seen a lot of serious shit. I've seen people die howling their eyes out; screaming at fate and God, and some die in peace, content with their lot. They are the ones who have lived to the full, who are content with what they had and willing to go on and, maybe, find something beyond to enjoy to the limit. I'm pretty much a man of extremes, Wu Fei. I have to move, to look, to see; test my limits in everything I do. It is who I am, what I am, and if I only live until tomorrow then I want to know I lived well and lived a lifetime."

"You are frightening sometimes. Your intensity is enough to make me step back and wait for the hurricane to pass as you move by. I am not as you are. I am more… sedate?"

"No two people are the same. It takes an infinite number of personalities to make the world what it is. I don't want you to be me, Wu Fei. I can't fall in love with me. We all have our private places deep inside; places that only someone special can know. I want to be your special someone and see that private place in you."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	115. Chapter 115 White Picket Fence

Special extended chapter.

Title: White Picket Fence

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 115. Baby Series 3 #115. Takes place immediately following Challenging Him.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: White Picket Fence

"I want to plumb the depths of a personality that, frankly, has always fascinated me. I was, and am to this day; curious about what it is that makes you tick. I think it started when we were captive on the Moonbase. The things there I saw you do… when they shut off the oxygen to the cell… it… well… I'm not sure how to describe what I felt. The war stressed us all into doing things we might not ordinarily have considered, and after the Barton incident we all went our separate ways. For a while there we did our own thing; you joined Preventers and I tried it with Hilde and the junkyard. Zechs went off to Mars with Noin, not that we realized it at the time. Then you came to L2 on a case with a group of Preventers, and I found myself watching you in a way that really surprised me, and when you left it didn't go away. I saw you interacting with other agents and, to be honest Fei, I had a really bad case of the green eyed dragon at that time. You were paying more attention to your work, and to your workmates, than you were to me. It surprised me that I didn't like that."

The dark eyes were wide, staring at him, clearly uncertain what to do about his confession. "You were… jealous… of my work?"

"I was jealous of everything and everyone that associated with you when I couldn't. I admit I couldn't understand myself there for a bit. Then Hilde tried to get frisky and pushed a little bit too hard for my comfort. I knew what she wanted from me and that I couldn't give it to her. She deserved better and I told her so… and I told her why I wasn't the one for her; that I had realized girls didn't really do it for me. It didn't go down real well, but she wasn't really surprised." The blue eyes hovered just on the edge of that unique violet tint with the intensity of his emotions. "I guess most healthy hetro males would have made a pass at her long before she tackled me. We parted on good enough terms I suppose; I let her buy out my share of the yard and I came to Earth. We still talk. We're still friends and she's got a boyfriend now who I think will work out for her. He seems a nice guy and a check on him didn't reveal any bugbears, so that's good. But settling down with a girl… I knew that wasn't me. I wanted something else."

Wu Fei shifted slightly, uncomfortable beneath Duo's steady gaze. "Why did you come to Earth?"

"Because you were here. I wanted to find out why I never forgot you; why I was thinking so much about you since we met on L2. I've always been curious, Fei… guess I always will be. Curiosity has led me to do some stupid, dumb arsed and positively brilliant things over time. I watched you, I thought about why I watched you, and I decided to give myself a bit more time. I messed around for a bit, stayed for a while with Quatre and then I did the whole university bit and got my degree in engineering. Then I joined Preventers."

"Why? I never really understood. Why join Preventers? Your talent as an engineer could have taken you anywhere in the world or in the colonies."

"At the time I wanted some 'thing' I could not quite put my finger on, and I wasn't content with what I was doing with my life. There had to be something more, and for a while Preventers made a difference. I felt I was useful, that I was doing something good. I was getting my adrenaline highs and I was getting to know you and the other guys, and I found I wanted that. I really wanted that. On L2 I hadn't realized how discontent I was."

"You never said you were interested in me."

"You never gave me any signals that suggested which way your sexuality swung. I didn't know, and I wasn't going to do a thing to chance ruining what little I had just working with you. Then Zechs and Noin came back and there was a new dynamic in the mix, but somehow we all still fit. The addition of those two worked without a major disruption to what we had as a group. When Noin fell pregnant, well, everyone was looking forward to Stephen being born. I don't know about you, but it seemed to me the baby was a sign of everything we had been doing… that it was worth what we had done. That it was good. And then it all went wrong."

"Noin died."

It had gone terribly wrong. The death of the woman had affected them all, some more so than others. She had become a friend during the war and had maintained contact during her stint on Mars, though the presence of Zechs on Mars had been kept quiet. It was not until they had decided to return to Earth that the blonde had begun to feature in their conversations. Unease at how he would deal with them, and they with him, had proven anticlimactic. Somehow, as Duo had said, they had simply fit. No one had brought up the small matter of them being on opposite sides during the war.

Her pregnancy had not been a difficult one; there had been no indications of complications to warn them of impending calamity. One minute all was well and the next, or so it seemed, it was too late. She was gone. Dead. Everything was different.

"I was given a mission that could not wait and I had to leave right after the funeral, and when I got back I found something I had not expected. Chang Wu Fei was cuddling a baby, more over he was changing the kid's arse and washing him… and he seemed to look differently at Zechs."

Dark eyes met blue/violet and he knew he had to be colouring, blushing, though not so fiercely as before. "I had buried my own wife. I had a better understanding of what he was enduring than any other."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, there was something in the way you looked at him, something different, and it wasn't that you understood how he was feeling at the time. I wasn't sure what it was, so I watched for a while and I even made a comment or two to Sally, but she couldn't see what I did. I began to wonder if I was imagining it, or was I seeing something that was really there that otherwise observant people were missing. I decided to hang around a little longer and maybe find out."

"Why?"

"Because I really wanted to find out I was wrong and that I had a chance with you. Look at me, Fei. I don't hold a candle to that man. He's gorgeous, walking sex personified and more, he's a dangerous man. You are like me in that you don't want safe; you don't want the sort of security most people want in a relationship. Maybe that's why I saw it when no one else did; the way you looked at him. There's a kind of electricity about Zechs that will burn you if you don't handle him with care; the same kind of fire that burns me when I rub you just the right way. Zechs has that rare fire and you can't resist it any more than I can."

"He's…" He had not thought about it in quite that way before, but Duo was right. "Yes, he's not… safe."

"Yeah. He's not tame. He's like a wild creature that is docile enough to look at, but it's ready to tear your throat out if you get too close and annoy it. It keeps you on your toes; keeps a charge of adrenaline going all the time when you are near him. I know what you feel because I feel it too and it's so damned easy to get your rocks off on that charge. I watched you with him and I gradually began to see him the way you do… and I found myself wanting to burn myself on him."

"I… feel…"

Duo sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah. I know. We all carry around a lot of baggage, you, me and Zechsy. Loads of baggage, but its baggage we all have in common and we can understand each other the way few others could. Zechs doesn't want to be Milliardo Peacecraft, but he's stuck with it and he's accepted it. I can accept it too; I sure as hell can't change it so why bemoan it? But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on wanting more from him than a job and the honour to be named as a friend. I'm a greedy son of a bitch, Wu Fei, and I want the lot. I'm willing to wait for it and to work for it, and that means waiting for you both to see reason and give in gracefully to the inevitable."

"The inevitable, Duo? Do you honestly think that?"

White teeth gleamed in the dim lighting and Duo inclined his head. "Hell, yeah. Look how far we have come. Look how things have changed just since the beginning of December. Change is inevitable and there's nothing I can do to stop it, so I may as well accept it and work with it. You will be the Chang of Chang. Zechs is King of Sanc. I can deal with that, and there is no one more patient than Shinnigami when he wants something. This time it ain't death Shinnigami's hanging around for. Even the God of Death is allowed to love; and believe me, the God of Death does not do the white picket fence and domestic bliss bit."

A hint of a smile curved his lips at the blatant honesty behind that.

"This will certainly not be a white picket fence relationship, and it will be far from domestic bliss."

"Yeah, but that's okay. We go for the adrenaline surge, remember? That's just the way it is and I can deal. You, me and Zechs. That's what the future holds and I'm going to make sure of it."

Duo looked about the attic, at the dim pools of light marking the course of their passage through the assortment of treasures cast to dusty obscurity. It was a grand place to explore and somewhere here was that single piece of artwork that he was sure tied Chang to the Peacecraft dynasty, but it could wait for another day. With a shrug Duo motioned to the clutter and grinned.

"Come on, Fei. I'll find the painting another night. What say I make you a cup of tea and we get some sleep, eh?"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	116. Chapter 116 Fuzzy Offness

A quick note for those of you who read and reviewed the latest Agency chapter. Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and I do apologize, but for some reason fanfic won't allow me to reply to your reviews. Most annoying, but I will try to get the next chapter out a little more speedily than the last. Thank you.

0000000000000000000000

Title: Fuzzy Offness

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa x Quatre

Notes: Challenge 116. Baby Series 3 #117. Takes place approximately 15 hours following White Picket Fences.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fuzzy Offness

It was deliciously warm and comfortable. The hum of the air conditioning was a faint background noise, soothing in its never ending rhythm. For the longest time he lay there, luxuriating in the comfort. There was the faint scent of lilies, but more enjoyable to him was the lingering scent of his lover.

Now that would have been wonderful, to lie abed, curled around that long, lean muscled body, drinking in the scent and warmth that was uniquely Trowa. Ah, now that would be wonderful, to lie here in each others arms, savouring the night time hours as they explored each others bodies. Oh yes, he could go for a little bit of flesh exploration about now.

The need to visit the privy was growing more urgent and disturbed his comfortably fuzzy thoughts. He really needed to visit the bathroom, but that would necessitate moving and he had nothing but praise for the comfort of the bed he had not seen enough of in the last few months.

Bed?

He was in bed?

A frown replaced the sultry smile that had crept onto his face during thoughts of exploring his lover's body. He had a vague recollection of sitting at his desk with his head buried in the paperwork for…

Quatre lifted his head from the pillow and looked about the room. It was darkened but there was something wrong. He must have decided enough was enough and come to bed… but if that was right where was Trowa?

He was definitely alone in the bedroom and there was no impression of a head in the pillow beside him… and why did everything have this vaguely fuzzy offness about it? It was as though he had been… drugged?

The door to the bedroom opened and his momentary flash of relief at seeing his lover's unmistakable silhouette faded as emotion not his own crawled along his skin. The light snapped on and he saw Trowa was dressed quite sexily in a dark suit, his arms laden with folders. Striding across the room, Trowa unceremoniously dumped the files on the bed beside Quatre.

"I have to praise you for your unswerving dedication to your company, Quatre, but enough is enough. You will get off your arse and start to dismantle the mess you have made so the morons who work for you don't enjoy sitting on their keister's getting exorbitant wages for doing nothing until they are told to scratch their spreading collective arses. You will get this company working so there will not be a next time when I have to knock you out and deal with the mess before you kill yourself. You are wonderful, you are a miracle worker, but the world does not revolve around you! You are Quatre, my Quatre, not Winner Enterprises, and if you do not do something about the mess you have made, then I am walking out the door and I will never ever come back!"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	117. Chapter 117 Sarcasm And Temper

Title: Sarcasm And Temper

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa x Quatre

Notes: Challenge 116. Baby Series 3 #117. Takes place approximately 15 hours following White Picket Fences.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sarcasm And Temper

Blue eyes blinked, shifting from the discarded folders to the tall young man towering over him.

"Trowa?"

A long finger pointed at the paperwork, some of it spilling from the folders. "That is a synopsis and background information pertaining to the ins and outs of the deal you are so set on making. It includes a history of the companies, the management of said companies, and the colour of their underwear, just as you like it. I even have the information on their toothpaste preferences."

Sarcasm and temper flowed toward him in a steady stream along with an unmistakable tide of frustrated exhaustion.

"It's all there, everything you could possibly want to know… and a good deal of it is of no use what-so-ever. I love you, Quatre Winner, but some days I hate you. You are a bloody fool! You pay these people a fortune to work, so let them earn it! I have had to move heaven and hell to get this done while you get some sleep, before you end up in hospital and I end up in a mental asylum for the criminally insane! Why? Because I would have half killed you if I didn't do something to put a stop to it."

All he could do was blink and take in the shadow of a beard which told him Trowa had not shaved, he noted the rumpled nature of the suit, sexy as it looked on his lover and there, his mind was wandering to other things while his lover was dressing him down over… what exactly?

"Trowa you are not making any sense…"

"Of course I'm not! I'm dead on my feet! All I want to do is crash and sleep for a week and I never want to see your board of directors again! I'll murder the bastards if I do! People get used to doing nothing and gaining something, you know? Winner Enterprises is a disaster waiting to happen and it's all your fault! Why? For letting people get lazy and take no responsibility for their actions. The weight of the world doesn't rest on Quatre Winner's shoulders. Feeding the billions of lives in the ESUN does not rest on YOUR shoulders! Putting houses over the heads of the population does not rest solely with YOU! Am I making myself understood here? No? Yes? Maybe? Am I getting through that dumb blonde head of yours? "

"Trowa!"

"Shut up! I've had enough. You are not the slave, neither are you the ruler of the ESUN. There is no reason for everything to revolve around you. No reason why you have to be at the top of the food chain. You don't have to work yourself into an early grave! Other people are capable! You are praised for your good works, cursed by those you expose for the frauds they are, and you have no life! One can do good works and still have a life, Quatre. Isn't it time you saw that?"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	118. Chapter 118 Us?

Title: Us?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa x Quatre

Notes: Challenge 116. Baby Series 3 #118. Takes place immediately following Sarcasm And Temper.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Us?

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because if I don't who will?"

The single visible green eye glared at him and Quatre felt his momentary flash of anger waver. He was confused, he still felt like his head was wrapped in cotton wool and his lover was bellowing at him as though they stood across a wide ravine.

"What… do I need yelling at for?"

He had never ever heard such a sound from Trowa. It was somewhere between a strangling gurgle that was close to a death rattle and a hysterical cackle mixed with something that felt like disbelief.

"Praise you, curse you, scream at you! You shit me off, Quatre. It's always others. It's time you realized you need to pay attention to you… to us. It's time you thought about what you are doing and what you really want."

"Us? There is something…wrong… with us?"

"Yes, Quatre, there is something wrong with us. I fell in love with Quatre Winner, not a bloody company that eats the smaller fish alive in one gulp…including us! We are very small fish, Quatre, against the larger whole, but an ocean is made up of many fish of all shapes and sizes. This particular fish is fed up with the shadow of the monster lurking above him and is out to eat him. "

"What?! I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about!"

Hissing like a boiling kettle Trowa knelt on the bed, thrusting his head forward to rest nose to nose with his lover. A long fingered hand rose to delicately caress the sleep spiked blonde hair and that single, visible green eye stared into his.

"I'm tired and I am fed up to the teeth with this shit. Dismantle what you have done, make them work for their keep or replace them. Give us a chance to succeed, Quatre. Us. You and me. Trowa and Quatre. Us! I love you, I really do, but I'm not going to watch you kill yourself. Don't get all shitty and angsty because I drugged you; the work's done, despite your best efforts to make sure only you can do it. Change or I walk out that door and I will not be back, no matter what you say."

"Trowa… you drugged me?"

"Of course I bloody drugged you, why else do you think you've slept seventeen hours straight?!" Seeing the building anger in blue eyes Trowa snorted. "Fine. I won't see you around."

Quatre was left gaping as Trowa, without a backward glance, strode out the door and a moment later he heard the door to their suite close quietly.

"Trowa? I… What the hell just happened?"

A blink, a moment to recall every word Trowa had said and Quatre panicked, scrambling from the bed and racing through the suite, flinging the door open.

"Trowa! Trowa, don't…go."

The green eye stared at him, along with a smirk. "You do realize you are standing in the doorway naked?"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	119. Chapter 119 His Fate

Title: His Fate

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 117. Baby Series 3 #119. Takes place the day after Fuzzy Offness.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: His Fate

What might life have held in store for him? What might he have and what might he have lost, had those who professed to know best left him to a life undisturbed by the proprieties and weight of a Kingdom?

What if he was Zechs Marquise and not Milliardo Peacecraft, scion of an ancient bloodline?

He was dwelling on the impossible, but at one time it was not so. Had events not turned as they had, he would not have returned to Sanc. What then? He would not have been caught up in their restoration and political intrigue. He would have been able to live his life on his own terms.

Was that dreaming? Of course it was. Had his life ever been his own?

Ah, today was a day for wallowing in self pity.

Such a useless waste of precious time.

One could not escape the tapestry of fate, no matter how one tried. From the moment of his birth he had been a fly trapped in amber; Sanc did not give up on her children easily and relentlessly drew them back to her ancient shores.

There were too many memories; too many nightmares and far too few memories of laughter. His clearest memories were of death, destruction and betrayal. He had watched a world, an entire way of life, murdered. Some days he felt he was the only one left who remembered.

Frighteningly, he felt as alone today as he had then.

A child, barely six years old, cowering in the rubble, watching his world crumble in fire and thunder. He had watched so may perish; so much blood, guts and gore. The nightmares even now haunted him; the terror, the noise, the screams of the people and thunder of the guns. He had watched; he had cowered in terror… and in the end, he had run.

It was all the child could do.

Run through the fire and snow. Run until he could run no more, until in the snow there was hands and a voice and the promise he was not alone.

It was out there, somewhere. A circle of stone. The outlines of the stones would be softened by snow, as they had been on that long ago day; but there would be no blood in the circle as there had been on that day. He had bled then, bright blood on pristine white snow. He had stumbled into the circle and his knees had felt so weak… and he had known he must run, but the body had been so unwilling.

It had been too much for the child who had witnessed too much.

He should have died that day. More than half the population of the city and those nameless women who had found him, held him, died for him. They had set his feet to the path that led into the woods.

Set him on a path that led to this day, so many years later. To his fate.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	120. Chapter 120 Discretion And Caution

Title: Discretion And Caution

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 117. Baby Series 3 #120. Takes place at the same time as His Fate.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Discretion And Caution

"What's Milliardo doing?"

Pagan placed the tray on the sideboard and arched a bushy eyebrow. "Miss Relena?"

Relena stood at the window, the heavy curtain drawn aside as she looked over the grounds. Heero and her mother sat near the fire, trapped by her decision they have afternoon tea; the atmosphere was not nearly as tense as she had feared it might be.

"Milliardo. I thought he would be with Stephen, but he's outside. It's snowing."

The weather would start warming up soon, but winter did not willingly give up its embrace on Sanc. Soon enough the constant snowfall would become rain as the weather warmed and everything that was white now would become green and new. Spring was a sight to behold in Sanc.

"I believe Master Milliardo is taking the air, Miss. Young Master Stephen is not well this morning and I believe Helen is a little tetchy."

And even Milliardo was wary of Helen Butterworth, Relena mused. She was a rather formidable woman if you trespassed in her domain, but still, Relena would not have thought her brother would abandon his son if the child was poorly.

"He looks so… alone… standing in the ruins like that."

The old man's demeanour shifted subtly and by the fire Heero tensed, but Hunter's fathomless eyes warned him to remain seated. Heero understood; Pagan would deal with the matter.

"I'll serve, Pagan. You may go." Lady Alice was, as always, observant. "Relena, stop letting the draft in and come sit by the fire."

Pagan slipped from the room, a quick glance assuring him there were no witnesses and he tapped the earpiece he wore.

"Hunter. Who is observing the King?"

"Michael Farrel and Jason Svensen. "

"Patch me through."

Click. "Svensen."

"Report your location."

"The old castle ruins, Hunter. By request we are standing back, but we have the King in sight. I was intending to contact you, sir. He's very quiet and hasn't moved in a while."

"I'll dispatch assistance. Control, open a line to Mr. Chang."

A click and then the rustle of breath. "Chang."

"I suggest you distract Milliardo, Mr. Chang. Where is Mr. Maxwell?"

"In New Port City."

"Your target is in the ruins and I advise discretion and caution. The situation may, or may not, be delicate."

"Enroute."

"Svensen? I have requested Mr. Chang attend the King. Observe and assist as required. I remind you they both are to be considered irreplaceable and dangerous if approached incorrectly."

Understated he knew. They were no less dangerous now than they had been during the war. It was laughable the precautions he needed to exercise to keep the security detail safe from their charges.

He had yet to inform Chang Wu Fei he had received responses from survivors of his colony's demise. It was most unfortunate, but unavoidably so, that they lose him to the duties of his heritage. Nothing would come easy to the King or Clan Lord… or to the one who loved them both.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	121. Chapter 121 Snow And Stones

Title: Snow and Stones

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 117. Baby Series 3 #121. Takes place immediately after His Fate.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Snow and Stones

More than twenty years had come and gone since that terrible day.

Would that he could forget the terror that had shaped him in blood and fire. He could see it and hear it as though it was happening all around him now. He could see the fires raging, fierce, terrible flames in the night… hear the screams and the shouts, the wailing of women, the high pitched terror of the children. The sounds of the guns, the roaring thunder of the flames dominating the night and perhaps, despite the blood and screams, it was the flames that had been the most terrible thing of all.

He had been caught in the flames, alone, desperate, wailing like every other child there.

He had been the prince of Sanc, but he had also been just another terror filled child, traumatised, witnessing the destruction of all they had known and who had looked into the face of Hell.

He had been alone when she had run, but they had come. They had shown him the way out. They had died to show him the way out of the burning palace, setting his feet on a path that kept him safe from flames and the killers terrorizing the night.

He had survived to grow up. He had learned a great deal, witnessed so many other horrors; tragedies abounded on this world. But wonders could be found too. He had watched some wonderful things and he knew the world could be a beautiful place, but on that night… Even after so long the horror was fresh in his memory.

He would take it, the memories, fresh as the new fall of snow, to his grave.

Nor would he be alone in that journey.

He was not the only one who remembered; not the only one who had survived. Pagan remembered. The few others who had survived the palace's destruction remembered and, blessedly, there were few who endured the nightmares of what had happened there. The survivors of the massacre that had taken place in the city had their own memories haunting their sleep.

For all of them it would be the same. The memories isolated them, even from the others who had survived. They remembered and it was not something one spoke of. Words only freshened the blood, raised the level of the roar of the flames; brightening the colours of fire and blood.

They were not alone in remembering, but they were, regardless, solitary in their pain.

It was a very private, intensely personal thing, that pain. You knew you were not the only one to feel it; you knew those who remembered felt it as keenly as you yourself did, but you never talked about it. They never talked about it. You recognized that haunted look in their eyes, understood they recognized it in your own eyes; but you did not speak of it.

That might bring the horror back.

Psychologists would say it was unhealthy to hold it in. You had to talk about it to get past it and that was true. There had been psychiatrists and long sessions… but some things you did not say. Some things you kept to yourself, despite all their words to the contrary. Some things you did not talk about and you hoped and prayed a day would come when you forgot.

You hoped, but you knew it was a day that would not come.

He would always remember, just as Pagan would remember. Blessedly, Relena had been too young and need not live warped and twisted by the agony of the past.

Why could they not forget? It seemed so unfair that it should always be there, lurking, lingering close, a threat to his sanity and sense of self.

It was a slow poison for which there was no antidote.

Not even time, which could softened a harsh, jagged mountain into a rounded grain of beach sand, would give relief. One simply could not live long enough for time to work at softening the jagged edges of memory. One would have to live the length of several life times to distance oneself from the memory, and that in itself was an isolation from the rest of humanity.

All you could do to cope was to try not to think about it.

Some days that was simply impossible. Some days no matter how hard you tried to forget, something would distract you and remind you of the terror… and you would bleed all over the progress you had made. Something always happened to remind you of the horrors man could perpetrate on his fellow man.

He was reminded again why he stood alone amidst a crowd. He was reminded why he was alive; why he stood within the snow shrouded ruins. The memory recalled him to the cause for all that he had done; all that he and Treize had determined to do.

They had decided the new generations to be born would not witness such atrocities.

Even at the cost of their lives.

It should have been he who died. Treize had not lived with the memories, the horror, of their screams. Treize had not witnessed the butchery of that night and would not have had to live with it until his grave released him. Unlike he, who could never forget. It would have brought him relief to have been the one to die; if one of them had had to die to end the bloody cycle.

It had been a long time ago.

"Milliardo?"

He so clearly remembered the snow falling and the stones rising from the ground; the uneven outlines softened by the snow. The stones were ancient, somehow otherworldly, surrounding him, embracing him with a sense of the past; a solid feeling of security, of safety.

Once he had dismissed it as a dream, the stressed hallucinations of the mind of a child pushed too far. But now… now he knew otherwise. It had been no hazed dream, no hallucination born of exhaustion and blood loss. It had been real, as real as the snow softening the outlines of the ruins surrounding him was real.

There had been the voice of the old woman who had touched him, embraced him when he had needed it most; who had given him a name, there in the snow, surrounded by ancient stones.

Moonlight on Snow.

"Milliardo?"

She had said he had given his blood to Sanc, that one day Sanc would rise gain, as the Phoenix of legend was said to rebirth from the ashes. He would be the Phoenix, she promised, reborn, strong and beautiful. She said it would happen because he had sacrificed his blood to the land, within the circle. Because it was a magical place. A special place… and because he had come there, because he had given his blood to the stones, he would never be alone, yet he would forever be alone.

Both marked with a curse and a blessing.

Or had that part been a dream?

"Milliardo, might I approach and touch you?"

Dream or reality, the whole thing had been a nightmare.

"Hold me. Just… remind me… Hold me."

Solidity came from the arms that circled his waist, from the body that pressed close to his back; from the solid, earthy presence of the man who was the Dragon to his Phoenix.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	122. Chapter 122 Bleed For You

Title: Bleed For You

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 118. Baby Series 3 #122. Takes place shortly after Snow and Stones.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Bleed For You

"I always think of winter as a hungry time. A time of need."

The man's scent lingered in the frigid air, blended with the smell of snow and the smell of the heavy woollen great coat that protected him from the intense cold. Wu Fei, greatly daring in this vulnerable moment when Milliardo permitted physical contact as he so rarely did, rested his cheek against the broad back, drinking in the scent as a starving man would gulp hot soup.

"It is a lean time. A time of testing."

"I did not know this season until I came to Earth. Our colony did not have weather simulation, for which I personally was thankful." Wu Fei listened intently to the silence, alert for any hint of danger. "It is very beautiful and harsh. Truly a time of testing survival."

The security guards were watching, he knew that, but he did not fear them; his concern was for other eyes and ears. He would not have the media splash this moment of vulnerability over the airwaves and there were always people willing to sell information to the media.

"I remember the sounds of that night; the roar of the flames. I'll never forget that sound… or the insatiable hunger as the flames devoured everything in their path. Even the snow. It hissed, like someone hissing in pain… the snow screamed as it died, not even reaching the ground. The heat from the fire killed it in mid air."

Wu Fei drew a deeper, ragged breath. Under his hands he could feel the tension. Milliardo was rigid; a sheet of four inch thick steel would have been more flexible, and he instinctively tightened his arms. He had to remind the man with touch more than words, that he was not alone.

"You would not think that snow could scream, would you? But it did. Like they screamed as they died."

"What happened is not something anyone would expect you to forget."

"They expect me to ignore it; to go on living in sight of this ruin day after day and ignore what happened here. I can't, Wu Fei. I won't ever forget."

"I would think the less of you if you did." It was probably the worst thing he could say, but he was uncertain of what he should say, or do, to make a difference.

"I wish I could."

The low whisper was almost lost in the muffling snow, but Wu Fei heard it and pressed his forehead into the broad back, between the shoulder blades and pressed a kiss to the heavy coat. What could he say? What could he say to make it bearable if not better? Nothing would ever make it better.

"I will be here for you. No matter what, think of me and my arms around you as we stand here. Remember my touch and that I bleed for you as you bleed for those who died. For those who lost it all."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	123. Chapter 123 Hunger

Title: Hunger

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa x Quatre

Notes: Challenge 118. Baby Series 3 #123. Takes place shortly after Us?.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Hunger

"You do know that I'm sorry, don't you?"

Trowa growled, not wanting to stir. Not wanting to be reminded of the past 24 hours. He was warm and comfortable, and the last thing he wanted was to rehash their one recurring argument.

It was the only thing he and Quatre were in contention about. The corporation was demanding, yes, but it need not be AS demanding. Quatre, in his initial need to prove he was capable of stepping into his father's shoes, had gone too far and ultimately tied himself up in so much red tape that he could scarcely spare the time to breathe.

Trowa had watched it happen over the years and walked out when he could not take Quatre ignoring his pleas for time to be left for simply living. A day had come when enough had been enough and he had left, simply walking away from their relationship in despair. Quatre had not believed he would do it on that occasion and it had been a month of agony, of waiting and wondering if he had gone too far. But he had turned around one day and found his lover on his door step, wanting to know what he had done wrong; as if he had not told him what was wrong hundreds of times.

They had talked and they had agreed to try again and Quatre had improved matters, but Trowa had warned him if it happened again he would go and that would be the end of it. Always hoping, of course, that the need would never be there to demonstrate his determination.

At least this time he had only needed to get his backside out of the hotel suite door to have Quatre recognize the road they were heading down.

Of course the great thing about arguing was the make up sex.

Quatre, when he was not exhausted, was great in bed. Really great. But it would be even better when Trowa had a decent nights sleep to make up for his last 24 hours.

"Trowa?"

"Hmmm?"

"We need to talk. When I restructure the company, what do you think about looking around for a house outside the city? I'm tired of living in hotels."

"Mmmm."

A hand crept along his back, dropping down in a caress across the rising curve of his left buttock. Something in his belly stirred, tickling into life.

"I've missed the sex."

Something resembling a growl emerged from him; the fingers were walking in little light touches across his flesh, dipping down and curving…

"Quatre."

"Yeeeessss?"

"Hungry."

"And what would Trowa like to eat, hmmm? Maybe something… warm and weeping? Maybe chocolate flavoured?"

He could hear the amusement in the low murmur as fingers dipped lower, slipping to his thigh. A long leg parted his thighs further and those fingers dipped deeper between his thighs, lifting a little higher, touching him…

"Shit no. I want a steak sandwich with the lot, mustard and hold the bacon."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	124. Chapter 124 Broken Men

Title: Broken Men

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 118. Baby Series 3 #124. Takes place shortly after Bleed For You.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Broken Men

It was quiet standing in the snow. Although muffled by the great coat, he could still hear, feel, the faint beating of a strong heart. They might have been the only people on Earth, standing in the snow softened ruin marking a time of terror.

"Do you know that remembering my colony die is like watching a silent movie? There was no sound. You say that the snow screamed… in space no one can hear you scream."

A ragged breath from Milliardo, heard and felt through the medium of his arms encircling the powerful chest. He knew Milliardo would feel the shudder of his own body. It was not an easy thing for him to recall, the destruction of his home. He hungered to be able to point the finger of blame at someone; the Alliance, Oz, Romefeller… anyone other than those who actually destroyed all he had grown up with. It was a yearning he could never satisfy.

"I told them I would fix things, I would make it better. They waited until I left the colony… What did they put me in Nataku for if they did not trust me; if they did not believe in me? I was not the pilot of choice, I know that, but I…"

His fingers bunched in the lapels of the great coat and he pressed his forehead against the man's spine. It was an anchor for him, a stable point in the universe where, in the darkness of space, a fireball bloomed, huge, massive, expanding out further and further and always silent.

"They did it to themselves and I still do no know why. It is a frightening thing to watch, the destruction of all that means everything to you. They threw away hundreds of years of history and for what? Life is change, or it is no life at all. I don't understand why."

"We are quite the pair. Our dreams are full of the endings. I hear the screams of the dying and it is the screams of the snow I find the hardest to understand. You watched Armageddon in the darkness and the cold; in a silence so profound that it would be harder to deal with than hearing them scream. We are broken men, Chang Wu Fei."

The low rumble of Milliardo's voice vibrated beneath his cheek, felt through the contact of their bodies.

"We are the few who remember the dark time with clarity. We do not shrug our shoulders and say it was a long time ago; move on. We remember in order to build something better from the shattered foundations we forever see burning before us. We never quite understand why others don't see the world as we do. No matter how much we hunger for understanding from them, it is not there."

"We are the tragedy they watch from a distance."

Milliardo's sigh was profound. "Because it is safe to have that distance."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	125. Chapter 125 Two Weeks

Title: Two Weeks

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 119. Baby Series 3 #126. Takes place the day after Broken Men.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Two Weeks

Some days it seemed she struggled to climb the slopes of a treacherous mountain; days where she would give anything to go back to the time before she had learned her heritage. She had no particular wish to be Princess Relena of Sanc, then or now. Truth be told, she did not want to be, had never wanted to be, Vice Foreign Minister… or sit on the Council of Representatives.

Then she would remember.

She would remember that someone had to do it, and that whoever stepped into her shoes might not have the best interests of the people at heart. She had determined to progress her political career so that she might make a difference; deciding to stand up and be counted amongst the doers in the world.

And here it was; the official notification of her resignation as Vice Foreign Minister. The key to closing the door on her career in the government of the ESUN.

It was just an ordinary piece of paper lying on her desk, but it held monumental significance in her life. She had not wanted to forever be the government's pin up girl; their 'feel good' solution to keeping the masses believing their politics.

Two weeks. Just two weeks to a new beginning. She would no longer be tied to government policies. She would be able to go beyond the strictures of her official position in the government, entering areas formerly barred to her. She would have a measure of freedom because she would no longer answer to those in higher government authority.

To be honest it frightened her.

All she had to do was put her signature and official Royal Signet to the piece of paper and it would transform. It would no longer be just a piece of high quality paper; it would become a formal document. It would become her release, and it would symbolize her life sentence to servitude as Sanc's Princess Royal.

She had expected the yoke of royalty to weigh more heavily on her shoulders than her governmental duties, so why did it feel like a weight was lifting from her back? She had fought being acknowledged a Princess and taking up the mantle of Queen. Never again did she want to be the centrepiece, but here she was, consigning herself to all the trappings of an ancient position… and looking forward to it.

That was the real shocker. She was looking forward to it. All she had to do was sign and seal it and wait fourteen days. They would be interminably long days, but finally, blessedly, she could step down from the mountain peak and do what she needed to do.

Genuinely, she could help others.

Ah, look, she was so wrapped up in the idea of laying aside the post that she had signed it and not realized. There was a message there and she smiled, dripping hot wax to the paper, pressing her seal to the wax…

Just two weeks.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	126. Chapter 126 A Matter Of Acceptance

Title: A Matter of Acceptance

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 119. Baby Series 3 #126. Takes place at approximately the same time as Two Weeks.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Matter of Acceptance

"How long?"

Pagan watched the younger man with inscrutable eyes. He had been uncertain how the news would be taken, but thus far it was quietly; expressionless face, no inflection in his voice. Chang Wu Fei played his cards close to his chest at the best of times and this was notably not the best of times.

"The end of March. I thought it best to give us time to arrange suitable accommodations for the individuals involved. The weather shall have improved and be less prone to extremes."

Chang nodded. "I had wondered if anyone would respond."

Now he knew. Yes. They had responded to the invitation; individuals seeking to recreate the clan, to become once again a part of the structure that had survived for thousands of years.

It would be an uphill battle… no, it would be a treacherous mountain slope, making them a part of Sanc, but he must scale it. His kin not only needed to accept their place within Sanc, but the native Sancian's had to accept them in turn.

"They will not be pleased."

"Sir?"

He had said that aloud? He had not meant to, but it was the truth. Those who came to New Port City expecting a return to the old ways would not be pleased with his plans.

"Those who come expecting the restoration of the traditional Clan will be… disappointed. I do not intend to recreate a duplicate copy of the old structure. It will not be easy, I know this, but I am determined to forge something new. Something different."

Pagan settled himself into the seat across from Chang and waited. He had wondered what plans the man had been entertaining; plans he would need to assist with to become reality. The smooth operation of Sanc was vital to the security of the Peacecrafts and gave him a plausible excuse to dabble in many pies. The arrival of the survivors of the Clan was simply another pie for him to sample.

"Milliardo has gifted land to the Clan to construct a place they may call their own. I have it in mind to construct a cultural centre, one which will incorporate the history of the Clan and the history of Sanc. I wish it to be a symbol of the heritage of both cultures. It will be a beginning. We must not be a place apart from Sanc, but a place within; belonging to Sanc. We must find employment and become self supporting within the society of Sanc with all haste. What Milliardo invests in us, I would have us return five fold to Sanc."

"Such matters take time, Mr. Chang."

"They do, but I shall be an example of the way we must walk. I will be the Chang of Chang, but I am the King's Liaison to Parliament, and I will remain in that capacity. We must fit in, not sit apart, and to be honest, Pagan, I enjoy my job."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	127. Chapter 127 Errant Thoughts

Title: Errant Thoughts

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 119. Baby Series 3 #127. Takes place a few hours following A matter of Acceptance.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Errant Thoughts

It was just another mountain in a very long range of mountains he had yet to climb.

Living life was a series of challenges. Success and failure could sometimes be mistaken and in hindsight could be better understood. Hindsight was a marvellous thing, of no help in the interim but wonderful after the fact for showing you if what you thought was a success was, in fact, a dismal failure.

He could only wonder at what his life might have been like had it not taken the cruel twist of decimating a country. Certainly it would have been very different. It was good to look back, but one had to keep one eye firmly pointed forward else stumble over one's own feet while reviewing the past.

It took a vast mountain range to represent the highs and lows of a single life. Everyone had their own individual challenges; the peaks and valleys differing, mirroring their responses to each trial. He had some lofty peaks and dark and dangerous valleys marking his mountain range.

He did not want to lose Chang Wu Fei, either as a friend or as an employee who was exceedingly efficient at his work. It was disconcerting that he found himself entertaining thoughts suggesting Chang had the potential for something… more… than a friend.

Those thoughts had to stop.

He could still feel those strong arms around him, and he could feel the solidity of Chang's body pressed to his back as the snow fell around them, standing in the midst of the ruins of his childhood.

How many mountains had he climbed in this theoretical symbology that represented his life from birth to future death? It seemed to stretch endlessly, ahead and behind, to either side as well. Each time he crested a peak, each time he succeeded in the climb and stood at the pinnacle, he would look about him and see only more mountains waiting to be climbed.

Snow covered, glistening in brilliant sunshine, some shrouded in cloud, a few lower peaks with forested flanks; the trees darkly green leading to deep valleys. Each peak was a trial he had faced or had yet to face.

Was he making any progress at all in travelling through this symbolic representation of his life? Some days he did not think so.

"He intends to maintain his position as my liaison to Parliament?"

Stephen was curled against his chest, curly blonde head tucked up under his chin. The fire spread welcome warmth through the private lounge and across from him Pagan sipped herbal tea and looked particularly satisfied.

"Indeed, sir. He wishes to establish something other than the traditional structure of his ancestry, something more fitting to the times. We have scheduled a number of appointments for discussions before the end of March in hopes of having a working schedule by the time the survivors gather."

If Chang remained as his liaison he would have more opportunities to keep his company informal in nature. That was… good.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	128. Chapter 128 QiuYue

Title: QiuYue

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 120. Baby Series 3 #129. Takes place a few hours following Errant Thoughts.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series, but the baby is mine.

Title: QiuYue

"What were you looking for in the attics?"

"A painting I saw a while ago. Wu Fei was curious to see it." Duo peered into the saucepan at the heating milk and floating cinnamon stick, stirring gently to begin to mix in the melting chocolate. "It was a portrait."

Milliardo brushed aside his unruly bangs. "I really have to get the attic catalogued. The old regime were light fingered when it came to the museums and private collections of the nobility. I have no idea what they 'acquired' for their private collections."

"Well, I can tell you there is this really fantastic billiards table. Exquisitely carved and with the royal seal too."

Wu Fei set mugs on the bench top. "It is beautifully inlaid with gold, silver and mother of pearl and what may be jet or ebony."

"That sounds remarkably like the billiards table from Great Uncle Sven's games room." Blue eyes misted slightly with memory. "If it is that table it was commissioned for my great, great, great grandfather… I think that was the right amount of greats. There might actually need to be one more in there. He was renowned for his willingness to bet on anything, including the day his infant daughter's first tooth appeared."

Duo chuckled softly. "Sounds like he was a bit of a character."

"As many loved him as cursed him, I believe."

"I found jade statues, miniatures; very fine quality jade."

"Yeah, and somewhere up there, there is this really cool dragon made out of jade. It was in one of the cupboards and I think it was the same dragon that was in the portrait of the oriental woman we were looking for. Really, really old portrait, stylized a bit and curiously it had sort of like a dresser near her with the dragon on it and what might have been another painting of her, only it was like an oriental watercolour."

Milliardo stared at Duo for a long moment, blue eyes widening. "The portrait of Autumn Moon? I only saw it a few times, when it was first found. I thought it was lost for good in the invasion. The Federation General seemed to have a good eye for what was treasure. I suppose I should thank him not all of the family history has been lost."

Wu Fei watched the King and glanced at Duo. "You recognize the portrait?"

"Well, I only saw it a couple of times; and not for long on either occasion, but it was very different to the portraits that hung around the palace. I remember my father was particularly pleased it had been found; the family thought it lost a long time ago."

"You called it Autumn Moon? Can't say I saw anything particularly autumny about it. No moon that I recall either, so it's probably not the painting you are thinking of."

"QiuYue, her name, so family legend has it, translates to Autumn Moon."

End

Karina Robertson 2009

Hope I have the translation and meaning down right, the name is taken from www./female_chinese_


	129. Chapter 129 The Princess's Tale

Title: A Princess's Tale

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 120. Baby Series 3 #129. Takes place immediately following QiuYue.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Princess's Tale

"QiuYue," Wu Fei whispered.

"It was a turbulent period in history and Sanc didn't actually exist during her lifetime, it was more a settlement village with Viking roots. The chieftain's son was said to be an adventurer, rather bawdy and lustful from the few accounts that remained. How accurate any of those records were is anyone's guess. They tended to wax poetic in those days, and I'm not really sure how fond they were of fact."

Duo turned the heat off on the hotplate and after a final stir, poured the hot chocolate into one of the cups, careful the cinnamon stick did not transfer and passed the mug to Milliardo.

"That's really a long time ago."

"And not a lot is known about those times, " Milliardo agreed. "The version I heard when I was little read like a fairytale. An old fashioned tale full of what seemed like copious quantities of blood, guts and gore; and no small amount of magic and bravery."

The nostalgia in blue eyes was evident, suggesting he was looking back to a more welcome place than the horror his childhood had become with the invasion.

"My father loved a good old fashioned fairytale. He made stories come alive and he would tell me one at least once a week that would have me looking under the bed before I would settle down to sleep; just to make sure there were no evil trolls lurking under there."

Duo was grinning, delighted to see something other than sorrow or fear reflected in eyes that looked into the past.

"He told me the chieftain's son stole away a beautiful princess from a distant land and brought her across the desert and mountains to their village. On the journey they had many adventures and he won her love while fighting off brigands and monsters. I assumed it was a fairytale until one day that portrait came to light. Father told me it was the Autumn Moon, the Princess from far away."

"Is there any way of finding out if it was just a fairytale?" Wu Fei broke his long silence, dark eyes thoughtful.

"I doubt it would be possible. So many records were lost in the invasion and I had thought that portrait lost forever. It was painted centuries after her death from a watercolour which was reputedly painted by her handmaiden who, so the tale went, followed after the barbarian who stole away her mistress. Feisty girl apparently."

"She was… a distant ancestor of yours?" Wu Fei murmured.

"I am not even going to attempt to work out the number of greats that entails, but yes, she was said to be a distant grandmother. Somewhere there was a tapestry made in the fourteenth or maybe fifteenth century that was a family tree containing her name. She became known as Autumn Moon." Milliardo glanced at Wu Fei. "QiuYue is Chinese? Does it translate to Autumn Moon?"

"Yes. Yes, it does."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	130. Chapter 130 Distant Cousins?

Title: Distant Cousins?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 120. Baby Series 3 #130. Takes place immediately following A Princess's Tale.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Distant Cousins?

"I'd like to find the portrait and investigate what else is up there. Given that the Federation General appeared to have selectively sticky fingers there could be some other precious memories for the family. Relena does not know much of the past history of our family. I would like to…"

Wu Fei and Duo exchanged a glance as the King fell silent. After a moment Milliardo sipped his chocolate and shrugged, dismissing whatever thoughts he had been entertaining.

"There would be more than sufficient items of antiquity in the attics to begin a museum," Wu Fei offered.

The untidy ponytail swished from side to side after a moment and broad shoulders shrugged. "Perhaps there is, but there is neither the time nor the finances. Undoubtedly later there will be sufficient time and money to set up a museum. The survivors, especially the younger ones and those born away from Sanc during the occupation, know little if anything of the long history they could lay claim to."

"Something to put on the 'to do' list, eh?" Duo murmured. "Yeah, loads to do, but we should not ignore the past, particularly since a lot of it would have to be your family past. If you can trace your family history all the way back to the Vikings, the Peacecrafts have been around for a hell of a long time."

"Under various names, yes, I suppose we have. I would like to set up a museum, but there are important projects requiring immediate attention. My family would not have a longer history than Wu Fei's." Milliardo grinned. "Who knows, the foreign princess might have been a member of a clan related to your own and we could in fact be distant cousins."

"It would be interesting to look in to," Duo murmured.

"There would be little chance. Much was lost to the fire and one of the problems setting up a museum would be in proving the age and history of items in the attics. How do we prove their providence? How would we prove a link?"

Duo's blue eyes glinted with a purple tint and met Chang's ebony orbs. Milliardo did not notice and Duo grinned.

"By the way, could you maybe satisfy my curiosity?"

"About what?"

"Your name. Milliardo. Sounds Italian and you sure as heck don't come from Italy. Don't believe your mother did either?"

To their surprise Milliardo shifted, uncomfortable on his seat, and hung his head.

"Zechs? Something wrong?"

"It's a mistake."

"Excuse me?"

"There was an error on my birth certificate. I was supposed to be called Milliard but my father's aide at the time was Japanese and his accent… well, the brightest bunny at the Registrar of Births, Deaths and Marriages was absent that day. She spelt it the way it sounded when the aide spoke to her, officially registering my birth."

Duo snickered, looking like he would burst. "Milliardo was a spelling mistake?"

"My father thought it was hilarious."

End

Karina Robertson 2009

0000000000000000000000

Just a quick note to the readers of Agency to apologize for the tardiness of Agency, I am working on it while I am touring with ShenLong Deb around my home state and I was making good progress with it... until the laptop decided to eat the advanced chapter I was working on and neither of us can retrieve it. So, I'm back to the rough version but I hope I can re write it better than it was before. So very sorry for the delay.

Karina


	131. Chapter 131 The Cost Of Living

Title: The Cost Of Living

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 121. Baby Series 3 #131. Takes place immediately following Distant Cousins?

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don t own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Cost Of Living

Duo was chortling in delight and Milliardo sighed. He had known Maxwell would think it funny and, he supposed, on a certain base level, it was. Chang was watching with a touch of anxiety and he suspected the man was concerned he would take affront at Duo s amusement.

Small things amuse small minds. He winked at Wu Fei.

Oi! Duo looked affronted and then snickered again.

I might consider the pay rise proposal which crossed my desk this morning in a negative aspect, if the laughter keeps up much longer. Whilst amusing, I fail to see that it is hilarious.

Duo s grin faltered and a serious look crossed his mobile features. Pay rise? What the heck?! I didn t ask for a pay rise.

The Civil Service annual review is in effect. Parliamentarians are seeking a six percent pay increase, four percent for civil servants.

Duo blinked. Six percent? For doing what, sitting on their arse all day calling each other names?

I have it on the best authority they actually do more than belittle each other and make noise for the sake of noise. Milliardo looked amused. Why they even bothered to forward the proposal to me I don t know. Its not as though I can say yes or no; its only a measure of politeness that they forward such documentation to the King. They will vote themselves the pay rise.

Didn t the unions propose a three percent pay rise across the board for low paid workers yesterday, based on the rise in the cost of living?

Wu Fei inclined his head slightly. Yes, and parliament is requesting an increase of up to ten percent for their travel allowance, citing the rise in the cost of fuel.

Duo blinked, studying Milliardo who gave every appearance of having a headache. Do we actually need a four percent pay rise? I know I m not short of money.

Nor am I, but some families are pushing close to the breadline. Wu Fei sighed. The bad weather during the growing season across Europe has pushed prices to new highs. Sanc must import much of its needs and people are going short.

I will request Parliament restrain their personal pay increase; they earn considerably more than the general population and, to be honest, they could do with tightening their belts. Not that they would see it that way, but wage restraint is essential given the current situation. I have requested they pass appropriate legislation to allow for the construction of hot houses fixed with solar arrays enabling an increase in Sanc s food production during coming seasons. Producing crops all year round would feed the people and I want locals to be employed in the construction, not have labour brought in from other countries. I have two days to make the deal and somehow get parliament to give themselves no more than a two percent pay increase and forego the travel allowance entirely.

Wu Fei arched an eyebrow. You are hopeful.

End

Karina Robertson 2009 


	132. Chapter 132 More I Can Do

Title: More I Can Do

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 121. Baby Series 3 #132. Takes place a few minutes following The Cost Of Living.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: More I Can Do

"Wage restraint is not something anyone wants to talk about, particularly when they see the cost of living rising on a daily basis. It is not easy making ends meet when only one parent is working; and harder still if one is forced to live on benefits because there simply is no work."

Milliardo looked depressed, hands curved around his mug, head lowered, long bangs shielding worried blue eyes.

"There must be more I can do that I am not already doing. It just seems so inadequate."

"It's not just isolated to Sanc, its the same all over the world." Duo absently worried the tip of his braid, long fingers working through the tuft. "It's not your fault."

"You should speak to the country people, particularly those resident in the mountains. Their children left the mountains to find a better life in the city and are returning home disillusioned and destitute," Wu Fei murmured. "A visit from the King might do much to improve their morale, if it could be arranged. The gifts you made at Christmas honouring the old system were very well received. The breeding stock you sent considerably lightened their hearts; the ties between the mountain folk and the King appear to run deep."

"I will talk to Pagan and see what can be arranged. I would like to go into the mountain country… if I can be spared here. In hard times the King and his family must be prominent to lift spirits. For all we are constitutional monarchy in many ways Sanc is still a feudal society."

"There is only so much one man can do. We all have to pull together and that is the message that needs to get out. You managed to get Sanc the extra power we desperately needed. If parliament likes to eat, like everyone else, then they will have to approve the hot houses."

"It all takes time. In the long term the prospects look good, but it is surviving the 'now' that is the hard part."

"I'm so sorry, Milliardo. I've left you such a mess to clean up."

Relena closed the door to the kitchen behind her and nodded slightly to Duo and Wu Fei, moving to embrace her brother and rest her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It is no fault of yours, Relena. Historically this is the way things are following a period of conflict; for a decade or more the economy suffers. Recovery is never achieved swiftly or easily and Sanc was neglected by the Alliance Governor, further compounding the problems we face. It will take us longer to repair the damage done to our country given the resources we have available to us. We are fortunate in that our people are resilient."

"We shall recover," Wu Fei murmured.

"We are up to the challenge!" Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder. "Welcome to the night owls café. What's your poison, Princess?"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	133. Chapter 133 Leading By Example

Title: Leading By Example

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Milliardo + Relena

Notes: Challenge 121. Baby Series 3 #133. Takes place immediately following More I Can Do.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Leading By Example

"Recession is not something dealt with overnight. It is not something you can snap your fingers at and produce a magical solution. Careful planning and cooperation from multiple walks of life are required to coax the economy into growth and encourage investment. Politicians and the people have to see eye to eye on many things they traditionally disagree on. Its not an easy time for anyone." Wu Fei worked a stiff muscle in his neck, eyes closed and fingers digging into the muscle.

"This is not a time for wholesale salary increases, but with the cost of living increasing it is hard to expect people to understand why they can not be given more money. What are people to do to make ends meet? Here Fei, I'll do that." Duo moved up behind Wu Fei and gently moved aside Chang's hand, settling into the massage himself.

"I've spent part of today going to the City Mission sites. There are so many more people there than there used to be. There are families with young children waiting for a meal and basic needs hampers. The parents look so guilty about being there. Its depressing. Heartbreaking."

In the silence that followed, Milliardo sighed softly, his head lowering further over the mug he was nursing. Duo echoed the sigh and Wu Fei shook his head slightly.

"These are difficult times, but if you look at the statistics things are beginning to improve."

Relena sipped at the contents of the mug and a dreamy look came over her face. The tentative sip was followed by a second and third in quick succession.

"I've not had hot chocolate like this before."

"It's addictive," Duo grinned "I sometimes think your brother lives on the stuff."

"Oh, its nice. Its such a feel good indulgence after the long day."

"One we are privileged to have; and we are well aware it is a privilege," Wu Fei sighed. "It is a measure of the times when a cup of hot chocolate, or excellent tea, is the highlight of the day. What we must remember is these periods occur throughout history and our ancestors weathered the storm. We are no less than they and as they did, so too will we find the key to weathering the storm. Nothing can change if no one steps forward and shows the way, and in Sanc, that 'someone' is us."

"Well said, Wu Fei," Relena sighed.

"These are not easy times, but it does not need to get any harder than it is now. Sister, one has to address parliament in two days time and I was wondering if perhaps you might be willing to attend with me? Perhaps if they see us united in our request for wage restraint, and leading by example, it may make a difference."

"Surely," Relena agreed. "I certainly do not need the increase in my allowance parliament has suggested. I would prefer that money go to the City Missions to help the people."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	134. Chapter 134 Naming Day

Title: Naming Day

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 122. Baby Series 3 #134. Takes place immediately following Leading By Example.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Naming Day

Duo dug his fingers into the tight muscles of Wu Fei's neck and considered the siblings. They looked depressed and for the first time he really took note of the resemblance between brother and sister. They were sitting side by side in remarkably similar positions, with long slender fingers wrapped around their mugs, heads bent forward slightly over the cups and both broad and slender sets of shoulders hunched against the world. Talking about the state of affairs in Sanc was clearly not going to lighten the mood and in his view someone needed to stir things up.

Now that was a challenge he was not going to be leaving alone.

"Enough with the doom and gloom, folks. Maybe you can tell me something about this Name Day celebration the staff is talking about?"

Relena blinked and turned to Duo. "Name Day? Anyone's in particular?"

"Ah, I think they were talking about Stephen?"

Milliardo frowned. "I suppose it will be expected I cater to that particular archaic piece of fancy."

Relena looked sideways at her brother, surprised by the tone of his voice. He sounded anything but amused.

"Milliardo!"

"Well...It's not as though we have nothing else to occupy us. Stephen is only a year old and he's not going to know the difference. We have enough budget problems, and traditionally it's an excuse for an oversized party for adults to get drunk at the expense of the treasury."

Relena stared, her jaw dropping a little and her eyes growing wider as the silence grew. Wu Fei glanced between the two, uncertain. Name Days were not a part of his culture and he was hesitant to comment when it was clear Milliardo would prefer to let the matter drop.

Duo snickered softly, well aware of the attention turning to him. "Don't mind him, Princess. Your brother is just a little tetchy because of something he let slip before you joined us."

"That being?"

Milliardo looked confused for a moment and then anything but amused, levelling a glare at Duo. "That has nothing to do with it, Maxwell!"

"Of course it does," Duo grinned. "I think it was a happy circumstance. It's a nicer name after all. Has more of a ring to it. Flows better off the tongue, you know?"

Relena blinked. "What? Tell me!"

"Naming Day is not something we can realistically afford at this time, that's all there is to it." Milliardo insisted. "We have to cut back on spending and set an example for others to follow. While Stephen is young he can have a small, intimate and very private family celebration and we will save a small fortune better spent elsewhere."

Relena glared. "Tell me. Now!"

Wu Fei almost groaned, recognizing the evil gleam in blue eyes fast turning amethyst. Duo was enjoying himself and was not likely to let up soon.

"Zechsy told us how he came to be named Milliardo," Duo grinned at the King. "Exactly how he got his name."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	135. Chapter 135 An Archaic Tradition

Title: An Archaic Tradition

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 122. Baby Series 3 #135. Takes place immediately after Naming Day

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: An Archaic Tradition

Relena looked anything but enlightened. "I don't understand. What was so special about how you got your name?"

"Leave it," Milliardo grumbled, glaring at Duo and turning a softer look on his sister. "Its not worth the story."

"Of course it is! You can't just leave me hanging in suspense." A small smile curved her lips as she rested her head on his broad shoulder, looking up as she batted her eyelids. "If you won't tell me I know Duo will. Maybe not straight away, but eventually. He plays games and won't be able to help himself."

"Hey! Do not!"

"I beg to differ, Mr. Maxwell, you do; and don't look at me like that. The innocent angel effect is ruined by those horns sticking up through your hair. Now fess up, brother. You may as well just reveal all."

Milliardo blinked at his sister and glared at Duo, he wasn't going to say a word. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, he had let slip the information to exactly the wrong person. Duo loved life and believed in seeing the funny side and sharing it with others.

He could only hope the story would not find its way around Sanc. There was no Saint Milliardo to bring the matter to public attention on Naming Day, not that he believed in honouring the Saints in that manner. They were just long dead people who had had legends grow up around them after all.

He was far from religious and there were developing problems with the church, but that aside, he could still remember the fond smiles and snickers of the adults who thought the tale was just too amusing. King Stephan had loved telling the tale on the day he had chosen to make his son's Naming Day, a grand celebration filled with adults and few children.

It was just a stupid archaic tradition anyway.

Wu Fei shook his head slightly and took refuge in his tea, which was cooling rapidly. He hated cold tea and was of the opinion it would be safest to perhaps beat a hasty retreat to his room. He could leave them to enjoy a squabble, and he silently congratulated Duo on the success of his ploy. If Duo had intended to distract the siblings from their depression, then it appeared to have worked.

Duo leaned close to Relena and, in a stage whisper, grinning as he flicked his gaze up to Milliardo, confided, "Milliardo wasn't supposed to be his name."

He winked at the King, broadly.

"Duo."

The growl was low and only half hearted; the King appeared to be taking the teasing well. Duo's irreverent handling of royalty was a breath of fresh air to the Peacecrafts, and to be certain Duo never was this informal in public. For all his seemingly carefree attitude Duo was well aware of when one must exercise formality.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	136. Chapter 136 Saints And Sinners

Title: Saints And Sinners

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 122. Baby Series 3 #136. Takes place immediately after An Archaic Tradition.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Saints And Sinners

Relena looked to her brother with a soft smile. "Milliardo was not supposed to be your name? Really? I rather like it. Sounds Italian and has a nice roll to it. It's quite romantic sounding."

"A roll to it?" Milliardo arched a regal eyebrow.

Wu Fei snorted softly and rose to pour more water into the kettle. Maybe, he decided, he should stick around for a while; the King looked amused and Wu Fei knew Duo well enough to know he was only just warming up.

"Well... Yes. You have to admit that few of us have what you could call common names. Think about it. That I know of there is no Saint Relena on any calendar, though I think my mother once said my name did appear in the bible. Maybe... I was sick at the time and running a high fever. I haven't found it in any baby books and I am the only Relena my age or older that I know of. Then you have Duo. Now that, you have to admit, is so not a common name."

"I was Solo's second." Duo looked distant, eyes soft with memories and a small smile, reflective and sorrowful, stretched his lips. "Maxwell was named after the Maxwell Church. I don't know what my birth name was, if I even had one. Don't particularly care either. I'm Duo Maxwell and proud to be me."

"And Heero." Relena continued. "Now I know there are Hiiro's aplenty in Japan, but he's Heero, not Hiiro. Different."

"To hear many of the colonists talk you would think the original Heero Yuy is a Saint." Wu Fei commented.

Milliardo choked on the mouthful of hot chocolate and Relena thumped him soundly on the back causing him to gag and wince in reaction to her enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong? Are you alright, brother?"

"Fine. Nothing wrong."

Duo was watching the King with narrowed eyes. "That kind of reaction had to stem from something you know that we don't. So when did you learn someone is pushing for Heero Yuy to be canonized?"

"Heero Yuy was not Catholic," Wu Fei snorted, dismissing the question with a wave of his hand. "You have to be Catholic to be canonized, Duo."

"You think I don't know that? I did spend time in a Catholic orphanage you know, but stop and think, Fei. Do the colonies have any Saints?"

Relena considered Duo for a long moment. "You know, that is quite true. There are no saints from the colonies two hundred years of existence. I suppose you might consider it time they thought about it, but really you can't just make anyone a saint. There are criteria to be met."

"Being Catholic would certainly help," Wu Fei turned his attention to making a fresh cup of tea.

"Does it really matter if the Colonies do not have any home grown Saints? There are so many now that there are not enough days in the year to accommodate them all as it is." Relena sighed. "You can bet when they start talking sainthood there will be some fancy dancing going on in the halls of power."

"It's a colonial pride thing." Duo settled into a seat. "Why do all our religious figures have to originate from Earth, that sort of thing. " He stared long and hard at the King and quirked an eyebrow aloft. "So, has someone floated the idea of having a Saint Heero?"

Wu Fei snorted, shaking his head as he returned to the table, mug in hand. "Really, Duo."

Milliardo sighed and looked anything but comfortable.

"It's a simple enough question." Duo prodded. "Yes or no? I'm beginning to think it's yes the way you are squirming."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Milliardo rolled his eyes and sipped his drink, wrinkling his nose at how cold the chocolate had become. "Yes, yes."

"Yes there is a move to canonize Heero Yuy?!" Wu Fei looked scandalized.

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"So eloquent, Duo," Wu Fei snorted. "However, I do echo the sentiment. It is wrong. The man was not of the religion and while he should be recognized for his actions a bought sainthood simply is not honourable."

Relena eyed her brother carefully, rolling her mug between her hands slowly. "So how come you know about this and I don't? I'm still the Vice Foreign Minister and I haven't heard anything about a movement to canonize a colonial saint."

Milliardo shrugged, remaining mute for a long moment and then sighed. "I suppose it is a sign of the times. No, he certainly was not of the Catholic faith. Yes, he is revered on both the colonies and on Earth. Yes, there has been a miracle attributed to him, but that alone is not enough, there has to be at least a second miracle and the first is still under review. I think it is more that the church is hoping to assist the peace along a little by recognizing the efforts of the man to attain peace."

Milliardo watched the three exchange looks and set down his cup quietly on the table, shifting a little to one side in his seat. Duo scratched his head for a moment and suddenly snorted, slamming both hands down on the table, leaning across Relena and towards the King, his expression intense.

"You ARE having us on!"

Milliardo snickered as he bolted for the kitchen door.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	137. Chapter 137 Teasing

Title: Teasing

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 123. Baby Series 3 #137. Takes place immediately following Saints And Sinners.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Teasing

"He's having us on!" Duo glared at the door which was closing rapidly and then thudded shut with a resounding bang.

"Brother… he was… teasing?! He was teasing!" Relena giggled with delight, blue eyes shining with amusement as she listened to the rapidly fading footsteps of her brother.

Wu Fei snorted softly. 'Honestly, as if the church would offer to canonise a member of another religion."

"Jesus was a Jew, so was the bulk of the disciples you'll find as Catholic saints." Duo glared at Wu Fei.

Relena looked between the two young men, her smile faltering and sighed. "Honestly, I do not believe you two. What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Wu Fei looked confused. "Where else should we be?"

The Princess Royal of Sanc huffed and imperiously pointed her finger at the closed door. "You should be in hot pursuit of the King, you pair of idiots! Have you ever seen Milliardo in a mood that can only be called playful before? What are you waiting for? Get your butts out that door and tear up the palace looking for him before he loses the moment and reverts to being King again! Honestly, men!"

Duo blinked, pinning Wu Fei with brilliant blue eyes tinting toward amethyst. "She's right, you know. Zechsy's never teased like that before."

"Out! Chase him down. Pin him down somewhere, chase him around the attic all night or something, but let him be someone other than King Milliardo for a while." Relena made shooing motions toward the door.

Duo was up and out of the door in a flash of bouncing braid and Wu Fei looked from the door swinging closed yet again with a resounding thud to the Princess, who was grinning in a most un Princess like fashion.

"And what, Chang Wu Fei, are you waiting for?" Relena enquired.

"I believe it is only sportsmanlike to give one's prey a head start."

The Princess blinked, straightening in her seat. "A head start?"

"Indeed, Your Highness. You know from experience that Duo has a great deal of energy and the will to run around like a headless chicken at the slightest excuse. He calls it fun." Wu Fei turned a prim smirk on the Princess. "I prefer to hunt in a much more scientific manner."

"They have quite a head start on you, Wu Fei, particularly Milliardo."

Dark eyes flashed as he grinned and sipped his tea. "Not a problem, Princess Relena."

"And why is it not a problem? Are you psychic or something?"

"Far from it, my dear Princess. I do, however, have a certain faith in the wonders of modern science."

Relena blinked. "Pardon?"

With a broadening smirk Wu Fei lifted his hand to the earpiece he wore. "Chang to surveillance. Request the location of Phoenix."

Relena's eyes widened dramatically. "Wu Fei! That's cheating!"

The Chang of Chang smirked. "I know."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	138. Chapter 138 The Hunt Is Afoot

Title: The Hunt Is Afoot

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 123. Baby Series 3 #138. Takes place immediately following Teasing.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Hunt Is Afoot

Relena looked scandalized as Wu Fei grinned at her, dark eyes narrowed as he quietly chuckled at her reaction. For a moment he listened to the message over the ear piece, receiving the current location of the King and inclined his head to the Princess, forestalling any further comments from her.

"Chang to Surveillance. No, there is no trouble at the present time; there is no need to be concerned with the speed at which the King is moving. It is not a matter to be of concern to Security, it is merely a… a challenge is underway designed to hopefully assist His Majesty in sleeping."

The Princesses frown deepened, though she was rather pleased Wu Fei had found a means to not alarm security at the chase underway in the palace. Still, it was rather an unfair advantage for Wu Fei to communicate with security when Milliardo was wearing a trace. It gave him an advantage, not only over her brother, but also over Duo who had certainly entered into the spirit of the chase.

It was an unexpected delight to have witnessed her brother in a playful tease and he had succeeded admirably, though he appeared not to have fooled Wu Fei. The serious King of Sanc was showing another side to his complicated personality and Relena was delighted with the result. She had heard Noin reminisce about their younger days in the Lake Victoria Academy and some of the pranks pulled there, but the serious man she knew was not that rather devilishly inventive boy she had heard about.

Perhaps Noin had not exaggerated.

"Thank you, Surveillance, the position of the Phoenix is noted. I will keep my eye on the matter."

As Wu Fei dropped his hand, cutting off the contact, Relena shook a finger at him. "That is not fair to Milliardo, or to Duo, Wu Fei. Besides, knowing where he is does not necessarily mean it will help you in reaching him before Duo does. I've seen Duo run and he's fast."

"Oh yes, he can run quite fast." Wu Fei set his empty cup aside and stood, bowing formally to the Princess. "Now if you will excuse me, Your Highness, I believe the hunt is afoot."

The door whisked closed softly behind him.

Relena scooted out of her seat and peeked though the door in time to see Wu Fei running full pelt up the hallway before he vanished around a corner. For the speed with which he was travelling he was remarkably quiet, his feet hardly seeming to touch the floor

"Oh my, that is quite a turn of speed you have there, Mr. Chang. And I do believe you have enjoyed your last advantage. Fair is fair, after all."

With a devilish smirk the princess picked up the house phone on the wall and dialled, humming softly until the line was picked up on the other end.

"Pagan? We need to talk."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	139. Chapter 139 Games

Title: Games

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Duo

Notes: Challenge 123. Baby Series 3 #139. Takes place a few minutes following The Hunt Is Afoot.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work in betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Games

The way the young men were tearing through the house they would have the entire household awake before they were done. Pagan snorted softly, amused as he paced quietly along the narrow hallway. He quite agreed with the Princess that it was unfair for Mr. Chang to have the advantage by checking with security periodically.

"Yes, that is correct, you will give Mr. Chang the wrong location for the King, but you will do so with no more than a one intersecting hallway in error."

He could just imagine the looks being exchanged between the personnel in the control room, they would be wondering what the hell was happening, but they were well trained and knew to obey his instructions.

He was delighted the King had loosened up enough to be playful, something he had lamented the loss of. The former King had had his own wild side and there had been nights they had eluded security and played their own game of tag through the hallways of the palace. It was a pleasure to know young Master Milliardo had not lost the playfulness that was a family trait.

Pagan paused, inclining his head slightly at the sound of echoing thunder in the passage way. It would appear Mr. Maxwell had resorted to using the shortcuts provided by the secret passageways. Interesting. Now should he assist Maxwell or the King?

The Princess had been delighted with the game underway and had appeared quite excited to find her brother was not always the very proper gentleman she had come to know. He did tease her fondly, in a brotherly manner, but was too serious by half for Pagan's liking.

Of course, the previous Kings Pagan had served in varying capacities over the years had not the reputation of this young man to live down. Not that Milliardo tried to make himself inconspicuous on the world stage; he was too remarkable to simply vanish and he knew it. The King played a dangerous and complex game of tag with other world leaders and the ESUN Council in general. It was a game they could not afford to lose.

The footsteps were growing nearer and Pagan stepped into the deep shadow of a recess, turning his torch off and flattening himself into the darkness. In a few minutes Duo thundered past, breathing heavily and muttering about the inconvenience of so many stairs.

"Wrong way, Mr. Maxwell!"

Pagan switched on the torch in time to see Duo almost jump out of his skin and the old man nimbly dodged a kick that came his way.

"Pagan! Oh man, don't do that to me! I could have tripped and brained myself, or knocked you into the middle of next week!"

"Indeed, sir. If you are after Master Milliardo, then you had best go back the way you came and take the passage behind the Grecian urn."

Duo panted and after a moment groaned. "Really? Damn! More stairs."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	140. Chapter 140 Things That Go Bump In The N

Title: Things That Go Bump In The Night

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 124. Baby Series 3 #140. Takes place a few minutes after Games.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Things That Go Bump In The Night

Who would have thought Chang would cheat to track him down?

Milliardo took the stairs two at a time with a feral grin. He would have to remember Mr. Chang could be a sneaky bastard for all he spouted about honour and justice. The man was no fool and was not adverse to bending certain rules to smooth his way.

The chatter over the com amused him as more than a few agents were wondering what the hell was going on. His initial consternation at Chang's innovation had faded when it became apparent security was under instruction not to give his exact position away. Now that had all the earmarks of Pagan dipping his fingers into the pie.

Milliardo just had to love that man.

Maxwell was loose somewhere in the palace, he simply would not have been able to resist the chase, and Duo was an inordinately cunning opponent. He could only hope he could stay ahead of that one and Chang would not realise too soon that he was being led mildly astray.

It felt wonderful to turn his back on the formality and expectations of his position and literally let his hair down… and run. Of course, there were people sleeping who would undoubtedly have disturbing dreams of the sounds of running footsteps and there was sure to be the odd thump or bump or two.

//Things that go bump in the night.//

He sniggered as he paused on the landing, quieting his breathing and the thunder of his heart and straining to listen for the sounds of running feet.

Chang would be a problem, the man was inordinately light on his feet and could be a ghost when he willed it. Duo might be a little louder, he loved a chase and would want it to continue as long as possible, but at some point he would decide on full stealth mode and fall back to his old ways.

No need to make this easy for them. He was not inclined to sleep tonight, at least not yet. He only hoped his sister retired to bed and did not stay up all night waiting.

He could so clearly recall his mother admonishing his father for staying up so late and then eagerly asking who had won the game. His father had laughed and clapped Pagan on the back, saying with him for a partner how could he possibly lose?

Long ago days; far better days. He could not recall who Stephan Peacecraft had run the halls of the palace with other than Pagan, of course, and this certainly was not the old palace, but it would do. He had asked his father if he could play the game back then and he had been hugged and assured that when he was taller and stronger, they would run the palace together.

A missed treasure of opportunity, but at least he had a decent challenge in the Gundam Pilots. It was enough.

//Now then left or right?//

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	141. Chapter 141 Did You Hear That?

Title: Did You Hear That?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 124. Baby Series 3 #141. Takes place at approximately the same time as Things That Go Bump In The Night.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Did You Hear That?

Why could the man not have built a simple and straight forward house? Why did it have to have all the stairs and secret passages, and the maze of hallways that marked the Palace of Sanc?

The arsehole of a Governor who had built the place had to be warped, Duo decided, panting as he pounded up the flight of steps, his torch beam bobbing ahead of him. His footsteps echoed in the cramped confines of the passageway and practically deafened him. Where was he anyway? Possibly somewhere around the guest wing, he decided.

Did they have diplomatic guests resident at the moment? Probably and he shrugged as he staggered up the last two steps to thump his shoulder against a side wall and heave air into labouring lungs.

God, he hated stairs!

What was wrong with a single storey building? Why all these ups and downs and why the secret passages? Would there be peepholes in the walls… Ah yes. On the far wall he could make out the tell tale indents and hoping to learn his location, he popped out the cap over the eye holes and peered into the room

"...oooh. Oh yes, you… ohhh, God yes!"

Blushing scarlet Duo bounced back from the peepholes and popped the caps back in place, closing out the sight and sound of what was going on in the bedroom.

"Right, well then… moving right along."

His foot missed the step and landed with a thud that jarred up to his knee and he hopped up and down a couple of times before tackling the next flight of steps and leaving behind the landing, its peephole and hopefully his blush as well.

——————

"Stop it. Wait… Did you hear that?"

The Senator sighed softly, his head buried between the thighs of the young woman and he rumbled a query, not at all wishing to be distracted.

"I thought I heard something… footsteps."

"Nonsense, my dear. Everyone is asleep, except security and they are as quiet as ghosts."

"But… I'm sure…"

"Don't worry your pretty head about it." The Senator dropped his head back between her thighs, intent on making his companion forget all about everything but him.

"Ooooh. Oh yes, you… ohhh God yes!"

Thump! Bump, bump.

"What was that!"

Well, he had to admit he heard that, but after a pause and no repeated sound he ran a hand soothingly down her thigh and chuckled.

"If it is ghosts, my dear, I am sure they are only jealous of me."

"This is not funny! And who said it was ghosts? What if someone sees us?! If word gets back to my husband…!"

"Rumour has it the east wing is haunted and I have found the Sanc nobility to be particularly circumspect about midnight assignations. Don't let it worry you."

"And I suppose that is meant to make me feel better?"

A low throated deep chuckle responded. "Perhaps not, but this is."

"Ohhh!!!"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	142. Chapter 142 Duck For Cover

Title: Duck For Cover

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 124. Baby Series 3 #142. Takes place at approximately the same time as Did You Hear That?.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Duck For Cover

It was disturbing how many people wandered the palace at this hour. Wu Fei slipped into deep shadow to avoid being noticed by two maids, heads bent close as they hurried along, giggling over some triviality he did not wish to contemplate.

Given the temperatures in the palace were not far above freezing to conserve energy resources, no one exactly strolled along, a fact which pleased him given his need to duck out of sight and freeze his backside off whilst waiting.

And just why, he asked himself, was he bothering to duck for cover?

He had every right to walk around the palace, certainly as much right as the night staff. He was known to liaise with security and no one should so much as arch an eyebrow should they observe him moving around. He and Duo were as notorious as Milliardo for wandering at night.

But he usually was not observed running through the hallways.

Ah, yes. That was why he was hiding. How silly really. All he had to do was drop to a walk, nod casually, wait for anyone he met to move out of sight and take off again to make up for lost time.

Right then. He needed to move on and the maids had vanished. Bonus.

Wu Fei shot out of his alcove, tripped on the edge of the faded hall runner, knocked into the large vase of flowers on the nearby sideboard, cursed, and flailed for balance. The vase landed with a disturbingly loud crash as he managed to steady himself and he was left staring at the sodden mess of flowers and carpet runner.

"What was that?!"

Why he panicked, Wu Fei could not say, but he spun on his heel and shot down the hallway with a turn of speed that would surely earn a medal in the Olympics. Just a few more steps and he would be out of sight when they came back around the far corner… just a few more steps!

He would personally pay for them to either nail down the decrepit old (antique) carpets in this wing, or replace them with new ones. Throwing himself around the corner he caught the toe of his light, house slipper in a frayed edge and sent himself plummeting to the ground.

"Kisama!"

A twist, a roll into a somersault, and he was spared the ignominy of sprawling face first on the floor, but nothing could cover the thump and bump echoing in the empty hallway. His face flaming, Wu Fei practically threw himself through the first door that came to hand.

It would not do for the Chang of Chang to be caught sprawled on his face in a hallway. Anyone would think him some drunken buffoon the way he was falling over his own feet. His face feeling like it was on fire with the intensity of his blush, Wu Fei pressed his back to the door and looked up… into glowing yellow eyes.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	143. Chapter 143 In The Darkness

Title: In the Darkness

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 124. Baby Series 3 #143. Takes place immediately following Duck For Cover.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: In The Darkness

The yellow eyes… vanished… and reappeared eerily closer to his face.

'They really were eyes', some remote portion of his mind whispered and 'This was not good', followed close on that thought. He was in a dark room, in fact an almost pitch black room, and there were ghostly eyes staring at him from the darkness.

Wu Fei fought the urge to gulp and lost the battle, swallowing through the lump sitting in his throat. The eyes moved, disembodied in the night, bobbing up and down and… Blinking! So much for hoping they were just light reflected from… something. And there was a faint sound in the darkness, a rhythmic, steady, almost rolling beat quickly lost in the sounds of approaching footsteps beyond the room.

Someone was investigating the bumps in the night. This was, after all, a royal household now. Security had to keep abreast of every odd movement and sound… Ancestors!

Security! He would have to wipe the security footage of that pratfall. He would not have the footage passed around for the amusement of others.

What was he to do? Reveal himself to those in the hallway or… stay here with the disembodied eyes?

A chill worked its way steadily up Wu Fei's back, which he told himself was caused through the frigid temperatures and had nothing to do with the eerie nature of those horrible floating eyes, or what he surely imagined was a ghostly feather touch across his hand.

What was it? It was the same height as he, and if it was not so dark he might be able to make out something of its shape…

Ridiculous!

What was he, a nervous onna afraid of the dark? It was just…well, there was no such thing as ghosts! Therefore there had to be a simple and reasonable explanation for what it was he was looking at… that was looking back at him… in a dark room…

He had to move, that was what he had to do. Move, incite a reaction, force the… Well, what ever it was, to respond. A reasonable course of action. Gah! Those eyes bobbed around, seeming to move toward him and then back away from him.

"Meow.'

Ancestors!

Wu Fei sagged against the door as the eyes blinked once again and a second, quiet meow echoed in the empty room. His knees buckled slowly, lowering him to the floor in relief, his shoulder brushing against the door jam and hitting the light switch, bathing the room in brilliant light. The cat jumped from the head of a bust of Napoleon and wove between Wu Fei's legs, purring in a rapture of feline delight.

"Nelson!"

The relieved whisper sounded too loud in the room and Wu Fei bent to pick up the cat, snapping the light off in case it should be noted under the door from the hallway outside.

"Meow. Purrrr."

"Shhhh. You are a cat, you are expected to be stealthy. Exercise silence."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	144. Chapter 144 Anime Sweat Drops

Title: Anime Sweat Drops

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero + Security Guards

Notes: Challenge 125. Baby Series 3 #144. Takes place during in The Darkness.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Anime Sweat Drops

The door slid closed behind her and Relena beamed at the security guards who saluted. One drew up a chair for her, positioning it so she had a fine view of the monitors, his companion turning back to the rack of screens monitoring the interior of the mansion as well as the exterior. She waved aside their formality with a glowing smile and settled herself comfortably in the offered chair.

"So, how is the chase progressing?"

"The King is just leaving the second floor in the central wing and inclining toward the entrance to the third floor, west wing. Mr. Chang has just demonstrated the virtues of quick reflexes and an innate acrobatic ability and made himself scarce to avoid discovery. Mr. Maxwell is on his way to the third floor having been directed there by Hunter."

Relena pouted a little, sighing. "Ohh, I had hoped it would take longer."

"Your Highness?" Both men exchanged puzzled looks, uncertain of her meaning and neither had any idea what was actually going on.

"I had hoped it would take longer to catch Milliardo, but if Duo is already on his way to the third floor…I guess it will be over quite quickly."

"Ah. Not so, Ma'am. The King is close to the entrance to the West Wing and both Mr. Chang and Mr. Maxwell are currently closer to the East than West Wing. There is almost the width of the central wing of the manse between them and the King."

Relena wriggled delightedly in her seat. "Oh good, I thought it might have been about to end all too soon with my brother winning by more than the length of his shapely, upturned Peacecraft nose."

Despite the chatter of the computers in the room you could still have heard a pin drop and the Crown Princess of Sanc snickered, glancing between the two men, almost seeing mental exclamation marks hovering over them. Or, given Duo was involved in the chase, should that be one of those anime sweat drops he had tried to explain to her?

"You do not think I would bet on my brother to win?"

"Of course you would cheer for the King, Ma'am!"

"The King has a fine head start but… Perhaps you might be able to explain what it is they are racing for, Ma'am?"

"It's not the thought of who wins or loses, but your choice of phrase which surprises, Relena."

The door swished closed behind the young man and Relena beamed. She was obviously overjoyed to see her taciturn favoured suitor.

"Heero!"

"You should be in bed."

One shapely, upturned Peacecraft nose elevated defiantly and sniffed delicately. "I should be exactly where I choose to be, Heero Yuy, and that is right here, right now."

Heero had the distinct impression he was suddenly skating on thin ice. "Hn. Sam."

"Sir?" The guard snapped to attention, fighting against the smirk that threatened to break free.

"Put in a call for popcorn."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	145. Chapter 145 A Fun Night

Title: A Fun Night

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 125. Baby Series 3 #145. Takes place immediately following Anime Sweat Drops.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to Shenalong Deb for betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Fun Night

On the monitor, Heero noted the King standing near the entrance to the West Wing and decided Milliardo had to have travelled at a fine pace to have reached that point in so short a time. It appeared he had not given a thought to using the servant's stairs or the secret passages that Duo, revealed on another monitor, was almost exclusively using for his pursuit.

Having run a quick playback he realized Milliardo had exclusively used the main hallways, never once straying from the direct path; it had given him quite a start on his pursuers. Chang was still holed up in a room, no doubt plotting a means by which to wipe the security feed that so wonderfully captured his less than graceful swan dive turned acrobatic roll.

Relena seemed to be inordinately fond of watching the replay and exploding into fits of giggles. Admittedly he found it quite entertaining himself… and he might even snicker a time or two around Chang over the next few days. Blessedly Relena seemed in too good a mood to hold his gaff against him and take him to task over his not so well thought out greeting.

"So, what are they racing to reach?"

Relena's giggles evaporated into silence and she took a moment to sip the hot tea Sam had procured for her.

"Excuse me?"

"I presume this mad dash has a purpose. What is the goal?"

He was aware of the interest of the security guards and Heero realized they were as much in the dark about the proceedings as he.

Relena blinked. "Ah… well…"

Heero frowned. "They have to be racing around the palace after something."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and Relena grinned unashamedly at the screen before seeming to remember herself.

"Well… I suppose you could say my brother is the prize… although what they will do should they actually catch him I don't know."

Blink. Three sets of decidedly blank looks were exchanged.

"Milliardo… is the… prize?"

"It was really funny how it started. Duo was teasing, you know what he's like, and things sort of… snowballed. Milliardo teased back and he was so serious! He actually had us believing him… and then he sniggered and bolted out of the kitchen. That was a challenge that simply could not be ignored. Especially with Duo involved."

"Like tossing a ball in front of a dog." Heero sighed. "And Chang? I would not have expected him to participate in such idiocy."

"Heero Yuy! Do my ears deceive me or did you just call the King an idiot?"

Relena chose to ignore the snickers of the guards trying to keep their attention on the array of monitors. She was thoroughly enjoying discomforting Heero, who surely was thinking he should shut his mouth as he could not seem to say anything she could not twist delightfully against him.

Oh this was going to be such a fun night… at least for her.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	146. Chapter 146 Glory Days

Title: Glory Days

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 125. Baby Series 3 #146. Takes place at approximately the same time as A Fun Night.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Glory Days

The hallways were wrong, the colours too different, but it was still a nostalgic feeling to move about and be a part of the chase.

He had no idea how these runs started, but given Stephan Peacecraft had had a warped sense of humour he could well believe it might have been started in much the same manner; a teasing moment, a pause as friends eyed each other and then one would bolt, marking him as the goal. Form had required he be given no more than a two minute head start and then the run would be on.

//Old fool! But they were glory days. Everyone knew how it was, that help could be offered or denied. I doubt either Chang or Maxwell have any idea of the rules of engagement. I really must see about that. Fair is fair.//

While the house was large it was only half the size of the old palace. That rabbit warren of hallways and rooms had provided for an interesting run through the maze. Some of the chases had been close, literally won or lost by the length of a contestant's nose. Some days it had paid to have a long proboscis.

Pagan snickered, exiting the passageway and closing the secret door. There was a terminal in the study nearby from which he could post up the rules and he could forward it to active terminals in the pilots' vicinity. One thing you could guarantee was that Gundam Pilots were curious creatures.

Milliardo was acquiring his Inner Circle. Only the Inner Circle ever made the run, a small and select group of individuals close to the King. It was many years ago, but it had been considered the greatest honour to be included. At this time there were few people Milliardo would consider drawing into a chase.

Entering the study Pagan activated the terminal and accessed his private account.

_ //He who starts the chase is the goal, named as the Runner.//_

_ //The furthest point in each wing must be touched by the Runner, including the highest point in the central wing.//_

_ //It is the duty of the Chasers to apprehend the Runner before he may achieve these goals.//_

_ //The run ends when the Runner is apprehended by the Chaser or the Runner returns to the point of departure. Participants must not camp near this point but actively pursue the Runner. // _

_ //Assistance for all parties may be sought from non participants in the Run. It should be considered that a non participant might mislead a Chaser or the Runner in the interests of their favoured participant.//_

_ //All measures of personal safety are to be observed.//_

_ //A time limit of three hours from beginning to end is to be observed. Failure by the Runner to reach the point of departure and failure by the Chasers to apprehend the Runner, will result in the Run declared a draw. //_

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	147. Chapter 147 On The Prowl

Title: On The Prowl

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 126. Baby Series 3 #147. Takes place a few minutes following The Rules Of Engagement.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: On The Prowl

'Oh yeah! The Maxwell is on the prowl.'

Duo practically pranced down the hallway, a wide grin on his face and chestnut braid bouncing against his rump with each silent step. He was grinning and entertaining visions of running a certain long haired blonde to ground.

'Gonna get me a man, gonna get the man and when I do I'm gonna... Hmmm, now let me see... The victor has to be rewarded, something cool naturally. Something pretty, something expensive, something tasteful...Ah!'

Duo paused and looked at himself in a hall mirror. Posing he admired his smug looking reflection and cocking a finger and a thumb to represent a gun, curling the others in to his palm out of the way, he took aim at his reflection and dropped his thumb, the hammer, down to signify the shot.

"I get me the King, that's what I get. Big Blondie himself. Yes indeed, I do!"

Snickering he pranced on down the hallway, humming softly until he paused, noting the sound of oncoming footsteps ahead. There appeared to be a reasonable number of personages roaming the palace hallways at night, and that might well serve his purpose. Security would be abroad and the odd members of the night staff and, very soon now, the bakers would be stirring, entering the palace to set up for the day's baking.

'It might be a bloody cold hole this palace, but the daily bread, still warm from the ovens, sure as hell puts a smile on your face at breakfast. And a homely, mouth watering smell through the back halls of the palace to boot. You could almost fill up on the smell of fresh baked bread and pastries.'

In fact there was only one thing better than smelling the delicious aroma that wafted throughout the palace as sunrise brightened Sanc's snow shrouded landscape, and that was actually eating the offerings to be had at breakfast. Duo made sure, every morning, to do justice to the baker's skills.

Footsteps paced closer and Duo noted the measured tread of those unseen feet. He recognized that even pace; knew it intimately as he'd emulated it on more than one occasion since joining Preventer. He had been assigned on a variety of security rounds often enough to have acquired a pace and rhythm with his stride.

'Security. Hmmm, I wonder if I can make use of that? Now the rules stated I can get help from other sources... But I need to remember that said sources might not necessarily work in my favour. I'll have to keep that in mind. Maybe if I don't come right out and ask... Yeah, that might work. I don't ask for specifics like 'where is the king now?'. Hmmmm, got to keep in mind I could be led up the proverbial garden path if I'm too straightforward about it.'

Rubbing his hands together in expectation, Duo affected a jaw cracking yawn as the security guard turned in to the hallway.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	148. Chapter 148 To Catch A King

Hi there

So sorry I'm running so late and for those who are waiting for the next Agency chapter I am working on it, it's just that there are so many things to do at the moment and not enough time to do them all.

They call it the silly season for a reason.

Karina

* * *

Title: To Catch A King

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 126. Baby Series 3 #148. Takes place at approximately the same time as On the Prowl.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: To Catch A King

Wu Fei eyed the computer terminal for a long moment, ignoring the young cat threading through his legs and meowing for attention. He had an active computer terminal in a room that was not occupied; such should not have happened, which meant someone had accessed the system who might not necessarily have the appropriate clearance to do so.

There was not only the mystery of the active terminal to deal with there was a game of Catch Me If You Can to distract him... Or was that, more appropriately, the mystery of the terminal distracting him from the game? He needed to choose a priority here. If there was clandestine activity in the palace, security should know about it. He would not permit any breach of security which might bring the safety of Milliardo and Stephen into question.

Everything came second to ensuring their safety.

But did he need to call a halt to the race?

He could, and certainly would, alert security to the breach and potential threat, but did he need to disrupt the game in the process? Milliardo was actually playing. Milliardo, the too serious King of Sanc, had initiated the game.

` Did he want to detract from that rare moment of carefree abandon that had initiated this run through dangerously dark, and decrepit old carpet lined, hallways? If the chase did not end well the King might not again initiate such activity, and Wu Fei could not banish the sound of the low, husky chuckle as Milliardo had left the kitchen.

The man had been enjoying himself and it was so rare that he smiled, let alone laughed.

Could he chance ruining that? There was really no tangible threat, just an active terminal, which might have been active for days, since the last occupant of the suite departed; a waste of valuable electricity the staff was careful to avoid.

He could not afford to delay some kind of investigation, but they would be unlikely to resolve the matter tonight. No resolution but... He would make the report then run like hell to make up for lost time.

Now where would the King be inclined to go first?

Slender fingers flew over the keyboard, entering access codes as he considered the possible location of his prey. Prey? A little cliché, he supposed, but the simple fact was that he was hunting the King. He was the hunter and Milliardo was the prey.

And what might he expect as a reward if he succeeded in running his prey to ground, hmmm? There were some tantalizing images flitting through his mind and he grinned as he entered the final access code.

TRACE ALL ACTIVITY ON THIS TERMINAL TO LAST LISTED GUEST IN SUITE. TERMINAL HAS BEEN ACTIVE FOR UNKNOWN LENGTH OF TIME. CHANG

That would deal with the matter for the moment, if they wanted more details they could call him via the headset.

Now, to catch a King.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	149. Chapter 149 Fringe Dweller

Title: Fringe Dweller

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 126. Baby Series 3 #149. Takes place at the same time as To Catch A King.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb foor her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fringe Dweller

Heero frowned at the alert tone, reaching out to activate the screen and wave aside the Security Guard. He recognized the sender's code as belonging to Chang and he was not concerned. Likely Chang was fishing to see if he was awake and inclined to assist him in running the King to ground.

Heero smirked at that thought. As if he would dare assist Chang with Relena sitting beside him still chuckling and re running the acrobatics of earlier. She was getting entirely too much pleasure out of watching that in his view.

"It's Chang."

Relena stopped giggling and hit pause, leaving Wu Fei suspended mid air with a comic look on his face and focused her attention on Heero, curious to see what he would do to a request from Wu Fei to assist in catching her brother. She would never think to influence Heero; she was only too aware of the friendship which linked the pilots. Her brother had not been one of the original five and while they accepted him, he was still on the outside of their relationship.

Milliardo, tragically, might always be a fringe dweller.

There were some days she wondered if her brother would ever be comfortable with himself, and if the world would ever be comfortable with him. Was it possible the people of the world could accept what had been done by men now mostly dead, and cease to point the finger at the few who were still living?

Would her brother ever forgive himself for doing what he had done?

"What?"

Relena smiled at Heero, realizing she had been staring at him... or rather through him. Arching an eyebrow she shrugged delicately.

"What what?"

Heero blinked. "I think you are beginning to spend too much time around Maxwell."

Relena snickered and wafted a hand delicately in the air, the picture of innocence. "Why thank you! He's been working on commonizing me."

"Commonizing?"

"Oh yes! He's teaching me that 'common touch' everyone is saying politicians lack. Says it will do me the world of good in winning the affections of the people."

"...!"

Heero looked horrified and the guards in the room could not quite contain their amused snorts and chuckles. The idea of the Princess Royal of Sanc behaving as directed by Duo Maxwell set all sorts of horrible visions dancing in Heero's head. He already knew Relena had a sense of humour, but if Duo infected her with his warped sensibilities...

Nooooo! It just did not bear thinking about!

Relena buried her face in her hands to stifle the laughter rising up inside her and after a few most unladylike snorts and squeaks gave up and laughed openly, pointing a quivering finger at Heero.

"I know it's terribly cliché but you should see the look on your face! It's priceless!"

Heero scowled, decidedly unamused and turned his attention to the computer. "One is not amused!"

For some reason Heero could not understand, that sent Relena into gales of laughter.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	150. Chapter 150 A Good Con

Title: A Good Con

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 127. Baby Series 3 #150. Takes place almost immediately following On The Prowl.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Good Con

'Shit this place is an icebox! Wish I could come up with a workable and inexpensive heating system. I'd prefer to be complaining it was scorching hot, not so freaking cold.'

Duo grinned at the guard making his way towards him and effected a second, deeper yawn, and threw in a stretch for good measure. Setting the scene was always important, the backbone of a good con.

"Evening, Sam."

It helped that the man was familiar to him. A little bit of camaraderie never hurt and in this case it just might lead to information which could lead him closer to the King's present location... or, more specifically, to where the King had NOT appeared recently.

"Mr. Maxwell." Samuel Heinrich Olafson tipped his hat to the young man and offered up a smile. "Out and about late again, I see."

"Yeah, but in this burgh I wouldn't be the only one. Some nights I have to wonder if anyone in the palace sleeps."

Sam paced closer, pausing as he came abreast of Duo. "Patrolling the halls is not my preferred placement on such a cold night. Feels like it will snow again."

"Yeah, it is a bit on the colder side. Has to start warming up soon. I suppose anyone with half a brain is rugged up in a nice warm bed." Duo sighed, blowing on his hands. "I should have grabbed a coat and mittens before taking a walk."

"Think a scorcher of a tropical day, golden sandy beaches and a view to die for."

"Shit, Sam, you just made me colder thinking about it!" Duo laughed. "Maybe a jog before bed will warm me up. Anyone in the hallway ahead? I'd hate to run someone down."

"All clear ahead, Duo, but try to keep the noise down. Wouldn't want to disturb any of the few who actually do sleep, would we? And there are enough ghost stories floating around as it is."

Silently crowing Duo smirked. "Quiet as a mouse, Sam. Quiet as the proverbial mouse. Hope you have a good patrol."

"Take my advice and find your bed. Much warmer there."

Duo waved as he started off at a slow jog, careful to keep his footfalls light. He was not intending to rouse anyone, and he was not so keen on having to cover more ground than he had to. He just needed to jog until Sam was out of sight and then he could shift his backside toward the West Wing.

Courtesy of the chatty guard he now knew the King was not in the East Wing's central hallway. Of course there was the chance Zechs was using the servant's halls or a side passage; even using a secret passage way, but Duo felt he had time to investigate the West Wing. He had a feeling Zechs was not in the immediate vicinity.

There was a secret passage just around the corner and if he took that he could retrace his path unseen.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	151. Chapter 151 Hot Or Cold

Title: Hot Or Cold

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 127. Baby Series 3 #150. Takes place at approximately the same time as On The Prowl.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Hot Or Cold

"I'm going to take us far away from here on a vacation."

Trowa buried his nose in pale gold hair and managed to offer up a grunt. He was not in the least inclined to talk after sex, but Quatre, particularly following a really good session of steamy sex, tended to talk; a lot. While Quatre didn't actually babble he did tend to open up about the stresses and strain his position forced on him and, if Trowa made the effort to at least grunt in the right places, he would work out some of the lingering angst.

"Somewhere away from the snow. I think I would like to stand on a beach with white sand. I want the ocean to be the deepest blue possible and I want it to be a scorcher of a day. Really hot, no wind and no sound except for the crashing of the waves on the beach."

"You'd burn."

"You would be there to rub sunscreen in all the right places so I wouldn't burn."

Trowa snorted softly. "And where might this scorching hot beach be found?"

"Somewhere far away from Sanc and its freezing winters!"

Beneath the eiderdown Trowa ran a hand lazily over a naked thigh, fingertips light on warm flesh and he inhaled the scent of his lover mixed with the scent of satisfying sex.

"I personally think Sanc winters are made for warm beds and scorching hot passion."

Quatre shivered delicately and had to admit he was feeling far from cold at the present time. In fact he was warm. Quite warm. That hand knew the contours of his body so well, curving over his thigh, wandering a little higher...

"Oohh, that's nice."

Trowa rumbled a low chuckle that might have been easily mistaken for a purr. "There is more than the sun that can scorch you... and you don't need sunscreen for the kind of scorching I have in mind."

"I can feel... Ugh..." Quatre shivered delicately. "Oh yes, the temperature is definitely rising."

"I'm aiming for a heat so pure it makes a Super Nova feel like a warm spring day."

Quatre trembled against him and it had nothing to do with the temperature being too cool; in fact he was of a mind to throw aside the blanket to gain some cool air.

"You say... the nicest things at just... Oohhh... Just the right time."

"When us strong and silent types talk, you better listen. We don't believe in wasting our breath. There are too many things hot breath is better used for."

Trowa slid under the eiderdown and Quatre's hair nearly stood on end with the waft of warm breath that came a moment later, centred over his groin, surprisingly hot over the heat already building there.

"Oh Allah! I love the strong silent type!"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	152. Chapter 152 Security And Concessions

Happy New Year to you all, I hope 2010 is a wonderful year for you.

Karina

* * *

Title: Security And Concessions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 127. Baby Series 3 #152. Takes place a few minutes following A Good Con.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Security And Concessions

Pagan was not amused.

Someone had accessed a terminal, leaving it active. A mistake that would prove their downfall. Someone without authorization had done a commendable job of hacking the system. An unacceptable security risk and waste of precious power. There was a leak and he would find out the identity of the spy, who they worked for and what they were seeking.

He flicked a scorching glare at the guard standing beside him and inclined his head toward the open section of wall marking the entrance to a secret passage.

"Set watch on the terminal. Have a trace active and the bedroom under observation 24/7. You will report directly to me; failing contact with me, reports are to be made to Heero Yuy."

"Sir."

Pagan dismissed the guard and watched him slip into the secret passage, closing the door silently behind him. In his wake Pagan glowered at the wall, considering the rabbit warren the halls of the palace presented. The Alliance Governor who had constructed the building in three distinct phases had presented security with multiple nightmares, though the secret ways did allow for easier movement through daylight hours.

One of the reasons the building was so hard to heat effectively was the width of walls and their hidden ways. It worried him that he did not have a complete map of the building; the blue prints having been destroyed in the assault by Oz that had freed Sanc of Alliance occupation. There were secrets in the house and Pagan was not one to like secrets... unless they were his own.

Turning a smouldering glare on the empty hallway Pagan lightly touched his earpiece, toggling up the control room.

"Hunter. Position update requested."

"Phoenix is stationary, mid main hallway, Western Wing. Chang is approaching the servants staircase to the third floor west of your position. Maxwell has slipped surveillance; last reported location was the main hallway of the East Wing two minutes ago."

"Acknowledged. Hunter out."

Maxwell had vanished from the security screen? Hunter scowled. He would have to have a talk to that young man and find out exactly what secret ways Maxwell had discovered that his men had, to date, missed. And Phoenix was stationary? Now just how long had that young man been still? Was it possible he had slipped his leash?

//I'll have his guts for garters if he has!//

For a long moment he considered his response and sighed. It was a Run. The King was the quarry and knew he would be traced by security; should someone slip word to Maxwell or Chang... Best to check if Milliardo had removed his tracer and, if so, Pagan would decide what to say when he caught up with the young man. It was, after all, the Run.

He had to make concessions.

"Hunter. Is Phoenix on camera?"

Yuy's voice reassured Pagan. "Affirmative, Hunter. The Phoenix is on camera."

"Notify me immediately should his position be lost on camera. Hunter out."

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	153. Chapter 153 The Box

Title: The Box

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 128. Baby Series 3 #153. Takes place a few minutes following Security And Concessions

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Box

Wu Fei paused, considering the box shrouded in the shadows of the alcove. He was eyeing the decorations in confusion, not that he would admit to being confused over a box being out of place, even this box. It was well past Christmas, near to mid January, so what, he asked himself, was a box of Christmas decorations doing in a little used back hallway? Tinsel spilled over the side of the box and a bright star lay on the very top, crystal and silver standing out boldly against the gold of the tinsel cushioning it.

'This should all have been put away weeks ago.'

Reaching out he picked up the star and studied it. Without doubt it was the star which sat atop the Christmas tree that welcomed guests into the main foyer of the palace during the Christmas celebrations. The star was, he had been informed by Relena, an antique. It had sat atop Christmas trees in the palace of Sanc for four or five hundred years. Pagan had returned the star to her the first Christmas after her return to Sanc.

"He said it had been rescued from the fire and that only about half of the decorations had been ruined. Each decoration is said to have been a gift from a noble, royal or head of state from countries around the world and were collected over the course of a few hundred years. When you think about it, so much of our history has been lost, but these little reminders that occasionally crop up make up for it. Lost perhaps, but not forgotten. It is up to us to make certain those little bits of history are remembered."

Why were extremely expensive and historically important decorations, gifts to Sanc, left abandoned in the hallway instead of being under lock and key? How annoying that the question would now bother him until he had some kind of explanation.

Aggrieved to have his hunt for the King interrupted by yet another anomaly, Wu Fei debated for a moment on the best action he could take and finally raised a hand to his com.

"Chang to Hunter."

"Mr Chang?"

"I have located," he hesitated, uncertain and finally snorted. "the palace Christmas decorations."

Silence. Wu Fei was wondering if he would have preferred Pagan to burst out laughing rather than endure the long silence. At least then it would be some response and he would know where he stood.

"I have pinpointed the location of your com, Mr. Chang. Thank you for locating the missing decorations. I shall have security collect the items and place them under lock and key. I suggest you abandon your present location. I am sure you can gain the upper level before the Phoenix flies the coup."

Wu Fei's eyes gleamed. Pagan had just hinted the King could be found on the next level up? Of course he had not stated exactly where Milliardo was, but that was surely a hint… wasn't it?

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	154. Chapter 154 Burn Just As Bright

Title: Burn Just As Bright

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 128. Baby Series 3 #154. Takes place a few minutes following Security And Concessions, approximately at the same time as The Box.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Burn Just As Bright

Duo paused by the window and after a moment moved aside the heavy drape, peering out into the night. Sam had said it felt like snow and since he was born in Sanc Duo had no cause to doubt him. At the moment the sky was clear, brilliantly bright stars pinpointing the velvet darkness. Frozen icicles adorned the garden's trees, visible where light spilled over the hard packed snow of the garden, marking a footpath circling the palace.

As he watched, a security guard with a leashed dog marched into the spilled light, flashlight in hand, shining it into the darkness of the grounds. Duo was thankful he was not pulling guard duty on a night as cold as this. His days of walking guard were long over. He was an engineer now, an engineer employed by a King to construct a state of the art power station. It was no small position he had been offered.

Not bad for a street rat from L2.

Did he miss Preventers? He snorted softly, raising his gaze to the stars and smiled. Hell no. He was more than happy to say goodbye to the life of a guard, field agent and glorified… what? Exactly what had he been? He found this life so much more fulfilling and filled with potential than the danger that had stalked his life for so many years.

He was a part of the palace security system, but he was not a regular guard who patrolled the house and grounds. When he lent himself to Pagan now it was to guard the body he very much wanted guarded.

'And to jump those long bones.'

The errant thought widened the smile curving his generous mouth. Oh yes, he could quite happily guard Milliardo Peacecraft and what better way to guard that long, lean body than to get up close and personal? So much potential for a fiery passion in that blonde masterpiece of flesh and bones and one day Duo would know that fire. He was determined to succeed in getting the man to live and love again.

'He's a whole lot of man, maybe more than I can handle, but with Fei… together we can tame the phoenix.'

As he watched, a brief flare of light streaked across the sky, a meteor burning up high in the atmosphere and Duo centred his gaze on the burning brilliance of the winter sky.

"Let's make a deal, stars. You continue to burn just as bright and fierce as you do tonight and at Christmas I'll get up close and personal with Zechsy. I'll at least snog the man cross eyed on Christmas night."

Was it his imagination or did that brilliant star burning so bright burn just that little bit brighter? Of course it was his imagination, but Duo grinned wider and winked at the night sky.

"You're on then. Zechs gets a thorough snogging on Christmas night from yours truly… and who knows what might follow?"

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	155. Chapter 155 Bones Muscles And Bitter Wea

Title: Bones, Muscles And Bitter Weather

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 128. Baby Series 3 #155. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Box and Burn Just As Bright.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Bones, Muscles And Bitter Weather

"Achoo!"

Milliardo sniffed, the explosive sneeze having rattled his sinuses. A quick pocket search produced a tissue, scrunched and practically useless but he used it anyway, looking around for a bin and finding one near a heavily draped window.

He had moved his backside with a fair turn of speed, deciding the longer he waited around the more of an advantage he offered his pursuers. He wanted to give them a good run but still succeed in outrunning them and reaching the kitchen safely.

One must not for an instant forget that they were Gundam pilots. Brilliant intellectually and with skills his father had never had to contend with in his day. But then Milliardo had skills his father had never contemplated and he was not about to make it easy for anyone to catch him.

He had considered dumping the tracer but the thought of Pagan in full Hunter rant put him off that idea. He had to trust that security would not reveal his position. Pagan knew how the runs worked and he trusted the old man would orchestrate the affair fairly. If Milliardo wished to elude Maxwell and Chang he would need to exercise a decent turn of speed and give his natural cunning free licence.

Wondering if he might not be coming down with a cold, Milliardo stepped up to the curtained window and drew aside the drape to look outside. The snow was lit by starlight, but it was a startlingly clear night. The stars crisp and diamond like in the midnight heavens, no clouds but his bones suggested there would be a change in the weather and Sanc would endure a little more snow.

He kept it quiet but Pagan at least knew one of the reasons he found it so hard to sleep during the long winter nights. He refused to burn the fire in his room all night and the palace was so hard to keep warm. His body, while still the body of a young man in his prime, was not as sound as once it was. Bones and muscles protested the bitter weather, old injuries acting up at the slightest change, hours in advance of the change.

One did not survive the destruction of a space fortress, or fight in a superior mobile suit without incurring serious injury. Injuries that hurt in other ways after their initial healing. He refused to become dependant on pain killers. The pain was just another part of his past he would endure in silence and move beyond. His doctors had informed him, as he grew older, that the pain would become a constant, felt all year to varying degrees. Changes in the weather would, eventually, have him reaching for pain meds, but that was for later.

Years in the future.

It was just another part of the price he had been willing to pay to see the constant wars end. Nothing good ever came without a price.

End

Karina Robertson 2009


	156. Chapter 156 Strategic Decisions

Title: Strategic Decisions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 129. Baby Series 3 #156. Takes place at approximately the same time as Bones, Muscles And Bitter Weather.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Strategic Decisions

Who knew what might follow an up close and personal tonsil inspection? And he would make it a very thorough inspection.

Duo snickered quietly. On Christmas he would kiss Milliardo Peacecraft; a real kiss, not a quick peck on the cheek or a light brush of lips. No, it would be a real kiss and after…? At the least he would find a glass of champagne, walk up to a window and say 'Cheers!' and salute the stars.

He was not fond of champagne, but to celebrate that milestone event… oh yes, he would enjoy that particular drink of bubbly beverage.

//I need to make a move on Fei soon. He's coming along nicely, but I want it to be a lot further along by Christmas.//

The arrival of the Chang Clan might put a crimp or two in his plans. Certainly he could not expect to have Wu Fei's attention completely, but Duo wanted Chang to turn to him, to seek him out and take whatever comfort he needed with him.

//This business of courting two guys at once isn't easy. Especially when they have such damnably public positions. There are days I want to bare my teeth at the cameras and snare one of them in a choke hold and kiss the stuffing out of him… on camera. Get it out in the open and flip the 'finger' to everyone who will be shocked to the core.//

Nice thought but no. He wanted to win them over to him, to have them come to him for comfort. He wanted their relationship to be a private thing, shared between the three of them, not something soiled and plastered all over every tawdry tabloid in the Earth Sphere for deprived gossip mongers to pick over.

Enough daydreaming at this hour of the morning. He would need some sleep to face the day and he had the run to finish. He was going to give catching the King a good run; and just maybe succeed.

Time for a little strategic contemplation.

Bringing to mind the layout of the palace and its curiously hodge podge design, Duo pictured his location in the East Wing. He assumed Chang to still be in the Central Wing, most likely heading for the West wing or perhaps the upper level of the central structure. The rules stated Milliardo had to go to the extreme points of each wing, and in the case of the central building that meant up… potentially to the attic, but certainly to the floor below that level and at its centre most point.

//I have no chance of tagging him in the West Wing, its too far away. Chang has the better chance there, but if he gets past Chang he'd probably head up. I should set myself on one of the upper floors, probably near the central staircase. He might use the servants stairs though, and there are about four of those. Hmmmm, decisions, decisions.//

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	157. Chapter 157 A Proper Toast

Title: A Proper Toast

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 129. Baby Series 3 #157. Takes place just after Bones, Muscles And Bitter Weather.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Proper Toast

Traditionally, if he made it to the starting point without being tagged, he should celebrate the win with a glass of champagne and a toast with those who had made the run. His father had established the game and the reward, but his father had liked the bubbly fruity beverage.

From memory his mother had hated it and her drinks for all toasts and celebrations had been lemon infused sparkling mineral water. He had a vague memory of sitting on his mothers lap, playing with a lock of her hair and winding it a number of times around a particularly favoured toy. He could recall his father's boisterous laugh and something about a toast that needed to be made. The King had not exactly complained about the Queen's choice of libation but there had been something…

"How can one make a proper toast, my dear, when one is sipping lolly water?"

"One lifts one's glass, Stephan, and says 'Cheers', following it with a sip."

She had demonstrated with action and he supposed he remembered it as well as he did because he had then been permitted to drink from her glass.

Milliardo shook off the memory, no doubt he had gotten some details wrong, but that was not important. The important thing had been the feel of them; the warmth he remembered in their voices and the genuine amusement. There had been many years difference in the ages of the royal couple, but they had gotten along together more than tolerably well.

//What might the world have been like had they not died?//

Ah no, he must not go down that road. Epyon might be destroyed with its infernal version of the Zero system as inspired by Treize, but sometimes, if he pursued a thought it felt like the burning in his head was returning, that he would see events as he had witnessed them under the influence of the system.

He would not go down that road again. He had a Run to race. He had to focus his attention and pray it would make the memories and the dangers of a flashback diminish. The two young men who pursued him were canny and would not rely on speed alone to run him to ground. He had to out think them more than out run them.

He might require a little manoeuvring time to successfully avoid them, so he needed to give himself as much time as possible. Pagan would have a witness in place in the West Wing so he needed to speed up his pace, touch the point and begin to make his way back, making plans to circumvent Duo and Wu Fei on the return journey.

One was not permitted to camp in a set position during the run, but one could certainly place oneself strategically where it was possible to best intersect one's target. There were a number of places where one would have a good view of intersecting hallways.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	158. Chapter 158 A Toast

Title: A Toast

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 129. Baby Series 3 #158. Takes place at approximately the same time as a Proper Toast.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Toast

//Pagan has given me a clue, I am sure of it.//

Wu Fei skimmed quickly along the hallway, feet silent on the old carpet. He was careful not to catch a foot in the floor covering and repeat his already less than graceful 'almost' face plant. He must see that the embarrassing footage was erased before it made the rounds of the security guards. He needed to secure it before it fell into the hands of his braided idiot.

He could well imagine the fun Maxwell would have teasing him if he ever saw a copy of it.

//The stairway will take me to the third floor and position me relatively close to the West Wing. The question then should be what do I do when I arrive?//

Milliardo would not be standing still for long in any one place as he had a lot of ground to cover to reach the designated targets within each wing. The King was very unlikely to keep to the main hallways, though he might well have done so initially to gain some needed distance.

//If he is in the West Wing now he must soon return. I need to determine where he is most likely to exit. He might use a secret entrance in the West Wing to exit on another floor, then enter the Central Wing. If so, above or below? Thereafter would he choose to ascend to complete the Centre Wing? The East Wing provides the furthest point of the run; potentially the point from which it would be hardest to access the kitchens.//

The man would be a cunning opponent and it would not be easy to second guess him. The building itself was a rabbit warren of hallways and secret passages and he suspected Milliardo had made it his business to know most, if not all, of the known ways. He had known of a passage security had not discovered, the one exiting from his suite, so who was to say he did not know of more?

//This will not be easy, but I will certainly toast the man if he manages to elude both Maxwell and I.//

At the side of the stairway up, Wu Fei found a water cooler and mini tower of paper cups and, taking the time to pause, he poured himself a half a cup of water. Studying the cup he considered his best options and grinned and raising the cup in a toast.

"Cheers, Milliardo! Salute! The hunt is on."

Downing the liquid in one gulp Chang crushed the cup and tossed it in the small bin beside the water cooler, turning to take the stairs two to a stride, in the exact centre of the staircase, well clear of the edges of the carpet muffling his light footfalls. One thing he was not intending to do was artfully, and speedily, descent the stairs because he tripped over a carpet.

Again.

If Milliardo eluded him, there was always Maxwell he could bring down.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	159. Chapter 159 Unseen Allies

Title: Unseen Allies

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Grand Duchess Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 130. Baby Series 3 #159. Takes place at approximately the same time as A Toast.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Unseen Allies

It was unforgivable. She would have words with Hunter on his dereliction of duty in failing to notify her of the advent of a Run.

The crotchety old bastard was keeping the fun to himself, was he? Not if she had her way.

The Grand Duchess Anastasia belted the robe about her frail middle and slipped on fuzzy slippers. It was delightful to hear the young Moonlight On Snow was feeling comfortable enough to initiate a Run and she was not going to miss the event.

In fact she intended to participate should it became necessary.

Many a time she had watched and delighted in the wild game run in the palace. She would lament the loss of the many secret ways and hidden rooms that had added to the fun. The old palace would never be rebuilt, but that did not mean they could not have some fun in this rabbit warren they had inherited from the Alliance.

"Where are they?"

"His Majesty is in the West Wing, third floor. Mr. Chang is in the central wing and about to enter the third floor near the entrance to the West Wing. Mr. Maxwell is in the East Wing and heading back to the Central Wing, again on the third level."

Well enough. The King's liaison to parliament was the threat at the present time, being the nearer of the two. She could assume Moonlight On Snow would tag the arranged point and begin his return. That would be the most dangerous time.

He would not be amused if one interfered with his game, however, should he required a little assistance the Sisterhood would, of course, side with the King. The odd distraction to those who participated in the run might be required, particularly if the younger men chose positions at extreme disadvantage to the King.

It was always the hardest on the one who was to be caught in one of these pursuits. They had so much ground to cover to accomplish their goals.

The young men in pursuit struck her as being fair minded and she doubted they would locate a place and simply wait for their prey to come by. Camping was strictly against the rules and she could trust Pagan to penalise anyone who tried that. But these young men, they were very much action oriented and had a peculiar variety of skills at call. While they might pick the most likely positions to encounter the King, she doubted they would remain there and simply wait.

No, they would scout around, keeping an eye and an ear out for any hint the King was coming their way and in the final minutes of the Run, if they had not run him to ground, they would make a mad dash for the starting point.

Now where would be the best point to observe that free for all?

"Bring me a set of the plans for the palace. We have some decisions to make."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	160. Chapter 160 Dark Ages State

Title: Dark Ages State

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 130. Baby Series 3 #160. Takes place at just after Unseen Allies.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Dark Ages State

He would not return the way he had come. While he did not expect his pursuers to take the easy way out, he did expect them to take some time and think about what he might do. In the early stages of the Run speed was his only advantage. A point would come where he had to forego speed and run by his wiles if he hoped to elude them.

Maxwell excelled in stealth and old habits died hard. He would resort to sneaking, to using the back halls, secret passages and treading lightly. He might even use his charm to extricate information out of the staff, even Security, who would be under Pagan's orders to keep his location a secret.

Pagan. That wily old rooster might even have suggested Security generalise to any questions asked on his position. Maxwell had the gift of the gab and if anyone could trick information out of anyone it would be him. Chang… well, to be honest Milliardo did not know exactly what Wu Fei might be inclined to do in this situation.

His sense of honour would see him use more open and aboveboard methods than Maxwell; if he questioned the staff he would do so in a straightforward manner. Milliardo decided he was not too sure Chang would know how to cajole information out of someone without poking the business end of a revolver up their nostrils.

A snicker escaped the King and he noted the guard at the end of the hallway. The man snapped to attention on seeing him emerge from the gloom shadowing the hallway. Pools of dim light served to darken the long hallway and allow someone silent of foot to make the best use of the shadows and be relatively invisible.

Pagan was far from happy with the need to dimly light the palace at night in the interests of saving money the country did not have. Truth to tell the halls of this modern palace constructed some twenty years ago, were no better lighted than the medieval castle lying in ruins would have been during the days immediately following its construction.

The only difference was that the modern lights shed stable light in place of the flickering flames of torches and candles. If he could scrape together the financing and the skilled personnel to get the new power station up and running to full capacity, then Sanc need no longer fear the foibles of the world economy.

Dark ages state. He knew that was how certain countries saw the tiny kingdom. A useless, left over relic of the past. If they had their way Sanc would be swallowed up and become just another part of the ESUN.

If they had their way. Blue eyes narrowed with defiance and he grinned a feral grin which had the guard backing up a step.

No one said they had to lie down, roll over and beg.

"You have something for me from Pagan?"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	161. Chapter 161 Odd, Off, Wrong

Title: Odd, Off, Wrong

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 130. Baby Series 3 #161. Takes place at approximately the same time as Dark Ages State.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work as beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Odd, Off, Wrong

It was, for want of a better word, odd.

Some areas of the palace struck him as being slightly out of sync with the rest of the building. He could not put his finger on it exactly, but there was something 'off' about the palace.

There was the fact that some of the rooms appeared older than others and, while he knew the Alliance Governor had had a flair for the dramatic and a love of the old noble houses of Europe, there was just something here, in this house, that was… odd.

Odd, off, wrong… however you wanted to call it. Most of the rooms and hallways were designed to look old fashioned, a hodge podge of the Regency and other designs. He could reel off a selection of Georgian, Victorian and Edwardian style across a selection of rooms, all of them as fake as his birthday, but some of the rooms… they actually looked as though they might be authentic.

The instigator behind the building of the palace had had a flair for the dramatic and a love of the early periods of the industrial revolution and earlier; there was one room Duo thought a very good Renaissance reconstruction, and that one felt like a reproduction. Unlike a few others.

And then there were the secret passages.

He paused, studying the wall to his right and shook his head slightly. No, there was no time to attack that particular puzzle now. He had a king to catch or at least to have a very good attempt at catching and puzzles over the warped mind of the former Governor and his taste in construction techniques could wait.

But some sections of the palace sure as hell did not look like they were a touch over twenty years old. This passage way did not have the look of a few that bothered him. It was clearly modern construction with electric cables laid in and low wattage energy saving light globes at periodic placements. He could not say the same of other hidden ways.

"Later, Duo. Save it for later."

Even in the confines of the passage way his voice was barely above a whisper and did not echo back to him as a heavy foot fall might. It was just another sign that the building here was definitely constructed of modern materials and techniques. There were a couple of secret passages where the walls were decidedly suspect against the actual age of the building. He would have to investigate, no doubt of that, but not now.

Not yet. It would just have to wait on the right opportunity. The clues were in the architecture around him, he just needed to read it to understand it.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	162. Chapter 162 Gamnes Of Old

Title: Games Of Old

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing:

Notes: Challenge 130. Baby Series 3 #162. Takes place at approximately the same time as Off, Odd, Wrong.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Games Of Old

Old Master or reproduction? Authentic or forgery?

Wu Fei considered the painting of a pastoral scene in the ornate gold frame and pursed his lips. The frame looked old, authentic to perhaps the Victorian era of western civilization. Victorians had a liking for overly ornate work and this frame was beautiful in an ostentatious, over the top way.

The painting dominated the dark wall panelling and admittedly its size alone would draw the eye. It was huge but well painted and the paint appeared old, having cracked. Oils, he decided. Oils cracked, even in carefully controlled environments and Sanc had no money to preserve old masters. He only hoped the country could be turned around and regain something of its former glory; stability and some comfort for its citizens at the least.

That hope, he was convinced, rested with Milliardo and he would do what he could to set his people to aiding in the recovery.

Staring at the painting, or staring at the doorway into the West Wing, would not catch him a King. He had dallied long enough considering what methods Milliardo might use to elude his pursuers. Decisions had to be made and he had to commit himself, one way or another.

He could assume the King would have reached the far end of the West Wing and be returning… but how? Certainly he would not be fool enough to come back the way he had come. It would be who could best out guess the others who would win this match.

//I will not wait around and miss my chance. He may try for the East Wing; that is across the entire length of the palace though, and I can not expect him to make a run for it in a dead straight line. He is likely to alternate between floors.//

He and Maxwell were at a disadvantage in that Milliardo knew how these events took place. There had to be subtle do's and don'ts involved that had not been covered in the rules Pagan had displayed. Rules that would have been unspoken but understood by the past players of the game. No doubt he and Duo would get to know them, but their biggest disadvantage in this particular game was that there were only three players.

Had more people been involved in the pursuit there would have been a greater chance of running Milliardo to ground. Someone would have had to stumble across him. It was the first Run and undoubtedly there would be more involving more players and like the games of old they would have a better chance of flushing their quarry.

But that was for later and now it was a private game.

//Up. I can determine where Milliardo must be in this wing and work from there. If he heads for the East Wing I will track him as I descend. Likely I will meet Maxwell and if we work in conjunction we will yet snare the King.//

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	163. Chapter 163 The Importance Of Dignity

Title: The Importance Of Dignity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 131. Baby Series 3 #163. Takes place a few minutes after Games Of Old.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Importance Of Dignity

Relena smirked. How many times had she watched the masterfully executed gymnastic feat of falling over one's own feet and NOT falling flat on one's face? She had the greatest admiration for Chang's suppleness of body and natural grace teamed with lightening fast reflexes. If it had been her travelling at half the speed she would have landed most ungracefully on her face.

She sighed softly and decided enough was enough. She had had her fun, her moment when she could forget who she was and the position she held, and it was time to ensure others did not have a laugh at her friend's expense. Looking up from the monitor she nudged Heero gently, knowing his attention would be focused on the monitor screens tracking the ongoing pursuit through the palace.

"You will need to erase this from the record. It would not do for others to witness it, I think. It would be a frightful affront to his dignity for it to be widely seen."

Heero's blue eyes were intense as he looked at her and just the hint of a smile twitched at his lips. Very kissable lips, she knew and wished they were alone, even for a few seconds, in the control room. It would not be too unladylike, would it, if she should take advantage of any gift of time that might chance their way? But of course the control room was never unmanned, so the thought was just a thought. Wishful thinking was the extent of the time she would have with Heero in private this night.

"Thank you."

Puzzled by the intensity in his eyes and in the simple words Relena tilted her head in question, glancing at the guards who were busy on another bank of monitors. Heero had largely taken over the task of monitoring the pursuit and the security guards were attending to the monitors covering palace security.

"For what?"

"For caring for a friend's dignity."

Relena blushed at the finger that lightly traced the curve of her cheek and the gentle smile now openly curving his lips. How many people would ever see Heero Yuy as she was so fortunate to see him? Emotionless, austere, cold… a machine. How often had she heard him described so?

How very wrong they were.

"Wu Fei, for quite a long time I think, has considered his honour to be the only thing he had left of any value. How could I, in good conscience, see that honour bruised so that people, who certainly do not know him, could have a laugh at his expense?"

"You are a good friend, Relena."

She beamed but a glint shone in her eyes and she stole a quick kiss, just the lightest of touches of lips to lips.

"I could be a good lover too, Heero Yuy. Remember that."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	164. Chapter 164 True To His Ideals

Title: True To His Ideals

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 131. Baby Series 3 #164. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Importance Of Dignity.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: True To His Ideals

"There you are you old buzzard. You have some explaining to do."

Pagan, who was not exactly accustomed to being described as an 'old buzzard', was careful not to permit his ruffled feathers to show. One did not give the Duchess Anastasia any more of an advantage than one possibly could. The formidable old woman was not to be taken lightly, particularly if one was privy to her position as The Griselda

The last thing he needed was to alienate the women who so effectively had preserved the direct bloodline by saving the life of the then Crown Prince Milliardo. He was uncertain exactly what had occurred in their rescue of him and the time immediately following the rescue, but Pagan did know the new King held the Order in the highest regard.

If anyone could appreciate the purpose of the Order of the Sisterhood of Griselda it had to be the King whose life they had saved.

To think that at one time the former King had spoken of making a move to disband the Sisterhood, citing them as an archaic legacy of the past that Sanc's coffers could well do without supporting.

Some days he wondered how Stephan Peacecraft could have been so blind in some things and so brilliant in others. The man had been a great advocate for peace, pushing relentlessly, upsetting the Alliance hierarchy to the point where some of their highly placed Generals had had enough.

It was unthinkable that a petty King from an upstart backwater in the middle of nowhere, a better to be forgotten kingdom left over from the Middle Ages, should have the audacity to dictate to his betters.

Some days the blindness of the former King, and his own failings in security, made his heart ache. Stephan had been true to his ideals, stubborn to a fault and blind to the consequences.

Even today Pagan could only wonder at his friend's insistence on ignoring the warnings given.

Who would have thought the Alliance would actually target the country and do their utmost to eliminate the annoying bloodline that stood up for the ideal of freedom and peace? Who would have thought this little backwater country had a ruler who could sway so many, drawing attention to ideals considered dangerous by those who controlled Earth and the Colonies?

Watching the old woman approaching him he had to wonder how many lives the Sisterhood had lost in rescuing not only Milliardo, but other children from the massacre that had decimated the precious bloodlines? He had been tempted to ask in the past, but he never would.

He had his own war dead and he respected the rights of others who had died in secret, as had his friends, to preserve what they could. He believed somewhere in the Sisterhood's sanctum there would be an honour roll containing the names of those who had given their lives.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	165. Chapter 165 Fate

Title: Fate

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 131. Baby Series 3 #165. Takes place immediately following True To His Ideals.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fate

All that was old was not necessarily redundant in these modern times.

Certainly this elderly woman who controlled an intelligence network as intricate as his own, was far from redundant. Her bones might be frail, her muscles weak, but there was nothing wrong with her mind. She was dangerous, strong for all she appeared frail. It was her eyes that gave her away. To stare into those depths was to stare into the eyes of a predator.

Undoubtedly members of the Sisterhood had alerted her to the antics taking place and it was sheer misfortune, as far as Pagan was concerned, that their Grand Dame was resident within the palace at this time. He could have wished she was at her country estate, but Milliardo had been meeting with her during the last few days and Pagan admitted to himself he was almost afraid to find out what they had been discussing.

Somehow he did not think they were spending their time together discussing the finer points of fine china tea cups and antique lace. It was time he found out exactly what the King and the Duchess were up to and if he would need to make additional security preparations in the event of a storm breaking over their heads.

Traditionally the Sisterhood was charged with the protection of the heirs to Sanc, the children of the Royal Family and noble houses, particularly those blooded close to the Peacecraft lineage. It was their entire reason for existing, protecting those children, the purpose for which their dedication had driven them to extremes in the past.

Recently he had found himself wondering just how much time Milliardo had spent in their midst before he had been spirited safely out of Sanc. Snatches of conversation he had chanced to overhear gave him little doubt the King remembered time spent with the Sisterhood. Given the time Milliardo was spending with the Duchess Anastasia, Pagan decided he needed to investigate how much contact they had maintained in the intervening years to the Restoration.

Had the Sisterhood kept contact with the royal refugee or had they, like he, lost touch with the heir?

He had looked for the child; he had looked hard for the boy. For a body, for a living child, following up every rumour that came to his agents ears. He had searched to say, one way or another, that the child was alive or dead. He had thought dead, after so many years of searching and failing and it had come as a surprise to see that face, the face so like Stephen.

There had been no mistaking his bloodlines. It had been unmistakably the face of a Peacecraft… and for the boy to be wearing the uniform of an Alliance cadet! Pagan had not known what to think and had kept himself back, seeking news of this cadet who had appeared out of nowhere piloting a mobile suit.

Ironic that a machine that had laid waste to Sanc had been piloted by a Peacecraft and saved the life of another. His sister.

Had Anastasia known? Or had she been as surprised as he when she learned of the Prince?

What had her reaction been?

She had had members of the Sisterhood watching Relena, he knew that. They had even maintained contact with each other, allowing him to set the groundwork at establishing a restoration and, for some years, seek sign of the lost Prince. He had thought the Sisterhood had not known Milliardo's fate, not until that day he had appeared out of nowhere to save his sister.

Had Anastasia contacted him after that day? Had she stepped back, perhaps regretting the saving of him?

No, Anastasia was of the old blood. She was old school.

She knew what it was, how it was, to serve Royalty.

She knew what it was to do one's duty, even if one disagreed with one's Liege Lord. He had not agreed with much of what Stephan had done, but he had obeyed. He had obeyed and at the same time he had made plans and, at the least, survived with one of the children. When he had given up on her brother's survival he had determined to see her take up the throne.

And Relena had cast it down, refusing the crown.

He had despaired of the years of hard work, thinking the prince lost, too far gone into madness. He had been resigned to Sanc never being the monarchy it needed to be to survive with grace and an identity in this modern world.

To his eternal shame, he had lost faith in the Peacecrafts.

More fool him who thought he knew so much and understood the complicated dance of politics.

Relena was no fool for all she entertained grand dreams of a better world.

It was the dreamers who would see the world progress, marching ever onwards. The dreamers dreamt of a better future, but it was not they who saw its birth.

It was the soldiers, like Milliardo, like he and Anastasia. It was those who fought who gave them the reality of their dream. For good or ill.

She gave her brother back to Sanc.

One must never forget that one man's good was another man's evil.

It had not been his resistance movement that had given Sanc back its independence. It had not been Relena's dream of peace that had freed the country of the Alliance yoke. It had been Oz and the missing Prince riding that wild white charger that had come to free Sanc.

Politics had seen Sanc fall and politics had driven the invasion that had restored it. Twice.

Oz had handed Sanc over to Relena. It had returned control to the rightful bloodline, giving back to the people their freedom. Relena had handed the country over to Romefeller… and Treize Khushrenada had in turn returned Sanc its independence.

Fate, thy name should be irony.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	166. Chapter 166 Issues Of Trust

Title: Issues Of Trust

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 131. Baby Series 3 #166. Takes place immediately following Fate.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Issues Of Trust

How much did the King trust this old woman? How much did he trust the Sisterhood?

The Sisterhood was, by Royal Charter, independent of the Security Agency he headed as Hunter. He had no say over their methods and that had, when he became Hunter, always worried him.

As Hunter he needed to be aware of what to expect from those in close proximity to the King and his son. He suspected Relena did not know of the Sisterhood, and if she did then she did not know much of their history; or of their exacting dedication to their purpose.

Yet another thought he would need to follow up. With the Princess Royal very much involved in the marriage market, though as far as he could see there was only one individual her eyes lit up on seeing, the Sisterhood would be taking particular note of her.

He had no doubt the Duchess Anastasia would be happiest if the nurseries of the palace were filled to overflowing.

With Milliardo already providing an heir he would not be inclined to wed again, though if it was presented in a certain light the King would likely give in. All for Sanc's future and the securing of a blood line thinned by massacre, never from a personal desire to wed again.

A loveless marriage made up of duty. It was not what Pagan wanted for the man who had already given everything to securing a peace he did not personally believe in. Particularly when there were those who loved the man, and were willing to make sacrifices of their own in order to love him.

Pagan knew enough of the man to know he had clear vision and deep courage, and the unswerving conviction to do what needed to be done. And he would not look back at the past and the pain, but would relentlessly move forward.

A dangerous man.

He ignored the looks, the whispers, the accusations and the condemnation. He had known such would come, if he survived the conflagration that was Libra. When he had taken that first step on the road he had agreed to walk, Pagan did not doubt the young man had thought death would be a more pleasant fate for him than to survive. Life, for Milliardo Peacecraft, was one continuing purgatory.

Yet he continued on.

He was a Peacecraft. It was what one did.

"Cat got your tongue, Old Man? You are a bit old to be woolgathering at this hour of the morning. Hop to it, man, things to do, people to terrorise."

"Good morning, Madam. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Thought you would never ask. And while I enjoy it, you can fill me in on how the Run progresses."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	167. Chapter 167 Of Power And Time

Title: Of Power And Time

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 132. Baby Series 3 #167. Takes place a few minutes after Issues of Trust.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Power And Time

//Am I wrong to pursue them, these men of substance, integrity and hope? It is a new year in which much will change and not just for me. I gave up the idea of being the Chang when my home was destroyed. I was furious, disbelieving. Why would they do such a thing? I have found no satisfactory explanation as to why and I hold so much anger. Will that rage ever ease? It was unjust. It was… terrible.//

The endlessly resounded question for him was; what gave them the right? What gave those terrible old men, men who professed to be wise and all knowing, who purported to have the best interests of preserving their culture and their people… Why destroy the very heritage they were dedicated to preserving?

He had trusted in them.

He had been taught to revere the Elders. They were the sages, wise men, caretakers of all that was important in his young life. These wise men who spoke of tradition, of the importance of knowing where the Ancestors originated, how they had lived… of accumulating, respecting and passing on their wisdom… These men of wisdom had lost faith.

Destroying the colony would not preserve their history, their culture or their people. In his eyes there had been no respect of the Ancestors in their decision.

//It was an act in which they demonstrated themselves to be no more virtuous than the Alliance. This one act reveals them to be as corrupt as Romefeller, as Oz… as questionable as the current regime that now decides the fate of colony and planet alike.//

Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Hindsight was a wonderful thing.

History was hindsight and was filled with examples of such corruption. Tales of grand intentions sullied and tarnished over time, degenerating into a sordid mess of putrefaction. It was there, in history, for anyone inclined to look and to see and understand.

Mankind was incapable of constructing anything that would not decay.

Even the great pyramids of Egypt decayed, slowly and surely crumbling to rubble as time passed; the civilisation that constructed them long gone to dust. In another thousand years the pyramids would still exist, though be reduced in size and who could say mankind would still be there to prop up what had to be the finest example of their existence?

//Mankind fears time, but time fears only the pyramids.//

Who was it who had told him that so long ago? He could no longer say who, but someone had. One of the Elders? One of the Elders who had made that fateful decision and detonated their home? That one act had been the end of their identity, casting them adrift, cutting them off from the life they had known.

But he could pull them together, begin something new. He could shape something wonderful. It was not so long into the New Year, not yet Chinese New Year. A beginning.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	168. Chapter 168 Walk A Straight Line

Title: Walk A Straight Line

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 132. Baby Series 3 #168. Takes place immediately following Of Power And Time.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Walk A Straight Line

It was a new year in which much would change, not only for himself, but for those who associated with him. There were his people to be considered, survivors like he, cast adrift to fend for themselves, perhaps not having fared so well as he in the interim. He must step up and be the Chang, but he had tasted something wonderful, intimate, and he was not so generous as his ancestors had been to abandon love for the good of his people.

He was selfish. Would that make him a bad leader?

He had feasted on Maxwell and tasted of Milliardo and discovered he was a possessive bastard. If he must be Chang of Chang then he wanted both worlds.

Not an easy thing to walk a straight path when one was selfish. Twists and turns, hills and valleys must be negotiated. Could he walk the halls of power and be unsullied by corruption, remaining pure and dedicated? One could negotiate the twists and turns of life and keep one's feet from straying from that straightest of straight lines. If one watched one's feet it was only when one looked back that one saw how the road twisted and turned.

One could walk a straight line if one walked with care. If one had friends to rely on.

Being a solitary dragon was not a good thing.

//A new year; a time of significance. I will become the Chang should one single clansman acknowledge me.//

They were coming but they might yet refuse to settle within Sanc's borders, might not acknowledge him as the Chang. How had life treated them with their colony, the Clan, gone? Had they been as angry with life as he?

//Stupid. Of course they were...are. They lost no less than I and I was… adrift.//

He must make it clear if they accepted him as Chang it would be no traditionalist colony he offered; he must be honest from the outset. Sanc was foreign, very different to their lost home, traditional in its own values. The Clan had lived in space for generations, each individual colony born and bred. How would they fare living upon the Earth as once their ancestors had?

Had they more gracefully accepted what was lost? Had they found places for themselves they would favour above what he could offer?

He had betrayed his ancestors by abandoning those few individuals fortunate enough to be off colony and survive. In his anger and grief he had abandoned them and it had taken him so long to wake up and remember who he was.

Footsteps? Was that…? Nothing now but just for a moment… perhaps Maxwell approaching?

He could wait a little longer to see if Maxwell appeared, but then he must go on with the chase, alone if he must, but partnered with one he wished much more from would be better.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	169. Chapter 169 In An Ideal World

Title: In An Ideal World

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 132. Baby Series 3 #169. Takes place immediately following Walk A Straight Line.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: In An Ideal World

Dark eyes flickered to the clock face and he scowled at his wrist watch. Pacing relentlessly whilst waiting for Maxwell to show himself was hiking up his frustration. He wanted to move more than the length of this hallway, checking the side halls for signs of movement.

Someone was near, the itch awakening from the old days when his life depended on his instincts. Someone was near, but was it one of the two he wished to see?

Dignity. The son of the Dragon must not pace but be calm and…

Stuff that for a joke, he was anything but calm and he was no longer bound by the strict discipline that had marked the court of his traditionalist clan. The last time he had spoken to the Elders he had told them exactly what he had thought of them, throwing his dignity, their dignity and the dignity of the Dragon right out the proverbial window. He had told them he would fix matters, that they were incompetent…

Oh he had been breathing fire!

And they were gone, only so much as space debris now, but the passing of their way of life did not change who he was.

He was the Chang, head of the Long Clan. There was another who could make the same claim; their claim was as legitimate as his own. Earth bound, in China, never having taken to the darkness of space and long ago turning their backs to the traditional ways of the past in favour of the modern world that surrounded them.

His ancestors had abandoned Earth and constructed a colony, the pinnacle of modern science-how ironic!-making it a haven for the old traditions and refusing contact with the modernists in China.

The old ways. The old traditions, the old beliefs.

Sanc had its traditions too.

Those who came would find life here hard. The occupation had been a terrible time and people were struggling to recover. Not an easy task at the best of times, which this was not, the current world wide economic recession providing no assistance in the struggle. There was little in the way of creature comforts within Sanc, but his people were hardy, as hardy as the Sancian's, and if they chose to stay…

They could shape a future for themselves within a clan society albeit, of necessity, in a modern culture. They could retain as many traditional elements as was practical to hold on to, celebrating the good that was past and incorporating it into their future.

They would grow along side the Sancian population, becoming a part of the people whilst still retaining their identity, and they would make it a home.

In an ideal world; he must be realistic. Nothing would come easy. Especially not love.

This was a year barely begun, and Chinese New Year was still weeks away. He could offer them a new start with a new year ahead. Symbolism was important, even in this modern world.

Ah. Finally. "Maxwell."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	170. Chapter 170 Strength Or Weakness?

Title: Strength Or Weakness?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 133. Baby Series 3 #170. Takes place immediately following In An Ideal World.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Strength Or Weakness?

Duo grinned, not surprised to find Chang waiting for him. The lighting in the hallway was functional but not much above the level of lamplight from centuries past and added a mystique to the shorter man, softening the planes of his face and giving him something of an otherworldly look.

Those almond shaped, dark eyes were capable of spitting fire and brimstone and Duo had no doubt they were capable of swallowing an onlooker in mystery and passion equally. Chang was passionate in everything he did; it was one of his strengths and certainly not the least of them.

He would be aflame with passion when he gave himself willingly and Duo was quite pleased with the progress of their relationship. He was not after a quick affair, but something much more substantial. Something more solid and enduring.

Duo was not a fool, not blind to the ways of the world and how he could be used against them, but they knew his past, or most of it, and they chose to associate with him. Of course none of them were without sin, but they knew enough about each other not to cast the first stone.

They shared much from the past and hopefully would carry on that shared history into a future together. Chang had lost his home, all that he had grown up with in a fireball that destroyed more than a millennium's worth of irreplaceable history and treasures. He had emerged from chaos scarred emotionally if not physically, and the war was nothing more than a stepping stone toward enlightenment.

Everyone strove for it, even if they failed to realise what each step forward was about. The path forward shaped one's character and no two people found enlightenment in identical fashion. Life's experience shaped one, physically and mentally, crafting a strong character or grinding you underfoot. Scale the heights or tumble into the abyss, it was up to you.

Chang had been a solitary dragon despite the family surrounding him. Duo knew enough to know it had not been a warm and loving family that had surrounded Chang. It was a tradition bound society that dictated a persons place in life. Chang had broken out of that mould and had questioned his Elders, calling them to account for their actions and thus survived their fateful decision.

Was it a show of strength to detonate the colony?

Or the greatest of weaknesses?

Many might disagree, but Duo was of the opinion it was weakness. Growing up on the streets he had learned that no matter how bad things were, they could always get worse, but eventually there would be improvement. You just needed patience and fortitude, to keep a cool head and take opportunities, no matter how small they might be.

Thus you survived. You grew strong.

Patience. To have a healthy dose of it was to have an unbeatable strength. He would be patient and he would win what he desired.

"Wu Fei."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	171. Chapter 171 To Be Strong

Title: To Be Strong

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 133. Baby Series 3 #171. Takes place after Strength Or Weakness.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: To Be Strong

They were strong men, the two he sought to love. Neither of them would be easy to live with, but that would make for anything but complacency in their relationship. It would keep life interesting, keep things moving, and that was the key to success. Never taking each other for granted was a must if they were to succeed in their less than conventional arrangement. It would become their strength, holding them to each other, allowing them to love without fear of overwhelming the others.

Of course to have that he had to succeed in making it an 'Us' and not a 'Them' and 'Him' relationship.

He was not an idiot despite what others thought. He knew he would be the driving force behind making the relationship a reality. Left up to Chang and Marquise they would immerse themselves in duty and make that enough. It was up to him to take them beyond duty to something much more desirable, much more pleasurable.

He needed to draw them in in measured stages, taking the opportunities that came his way and avoid succumbing to the temptation of moving too quickly. If he moved too recklessly it would all come crumbing down around him and he would never have a second chance.

He did not plan, not really. Other than to watch out for every opportunity to present himself to them, warts and all. He was what he was, who he was; the sum of his past and that was the person he wanted them to notice. He had to be honest and present them with himself.

The real Duo Maxwell.

He presumed he was born on the streets of L2, a bona fide gutter rat. Perhaps his mother had been a street walker and her fate he would never know. It was something he could not change and since it was the basis for who he was now, it was something he was not shy about admitting.

He could not deny his past.

He had stolen to live, to feed himself and others. He admitted to not having the greatest set of morals concerning the ownership of material items, although it had been a long time since he had filched something and that had been food.

Father Maxwell and the Sweepers had taught him about morals and what other people considered right and upstanding, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If no one got hurt… all was good.

And he, like they, had killed.

It was what being a Survivor was during troubled times.

Accepting what came your way, reacting to it, moving past it and being able to evaluate and reinvent oneself. That was what being a survivor was.

The ghetto of L2 had not killed Duo Maxwell. Neither had the destruction of the Maxwell orphanage or the war.

That was what it meant to be strong.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	172. Chapter 172 Degrees Of Strength

Title: Degrees Of Strength

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 133. Baby Series 3 #172. Takes place immediately after To Be Strong.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Degrees Of Strength

If he was to move beyond the war and make for himself and others a life worth living, then he had to be strong in the shaping of that life.

Chang Wu Fei was a vital part of what Duo wanted. He was right on top of Duo's wish list when it came to what he wanted his life to be. A full life, filled with the quality things in life… not material possessions but the truly important aspects of life; friendship and love.

Chang Wu Fei had his own indomitable internal strength to have survived the war and the destruction of his home, and emerge from the tempering fire still fighting and prepared to start afresh. You had to be strong if you looked at someone like Milliardo Peacecraft and found it in you to love him, to want him and to actually make a move on the man. Especially to be willing to be open to the possibility of loving another in order to attain what one wanted.

He and Wu Fei were willing to deal with each other, to accept each other in their bid to win the other man.

He was not, and never would be, an easy man to love. Or like. Milliardo had to be the strongest person Duo knew to stand where he did this day.

It was not a physical strength, but mental. He had to have a hide thicker than a rhino's to stand up in front of people and ignore the whispers and accusations that followed him everywhere he went. Duo had never seen him so much as hesitate when in the public eye, or flick an eyelash out of turn.

Training, the man himself would say if Duo dared to comment, 'stiff upper lip and all that', but it was so much more than that. It was the fortitude of the man; it was what fundamentally made him who he was.

Having known Milliardo for so long now, Duo was sure that what he had done with the Libra was not a display of weakness.

Milliardo Peacecraft, aka Zechs Marquise, did not do weak.

The man would not know how to be weak, but stood tall and straight through whatever life threw at him, firm in his convictions and seeing so far beyond what Duo himself could see it was frightening.

Had Khushrenada taught him how to do that? Had Treize Khushrenada himself been like that? Cold and calculating when peering into the variables of actions large and small, sifting through the dross to find the gems of possibility and crafting a plan few people, if any, could claim to understand.

Uncaring, they had been called, but had they been uncaring of the human condition? Knowing the man as he did now Duo could not agree.

What did they see, and how did they see so far into the future that it had led to Libra?

So many lives sacrificed, but a war ended in less than a year after so many long years of fighting. Few lives lost in that period of time when compared to the lives lost over the course of the Alliance's domination of the Earth Sphere.

They had been young, yes, no denying that, but neither of them had been fools and both of them had been strong enough to tread the path they chose without flinching. A path that led one to meet his death and the other into a far crueller fate… living with the enmity of a world for surviving.

How much of what had happened had they planned and how much of it had slipped beyond their control?

If they had been lovers how had they become enemies… or had they ever been enemies? Had it been a very well devised concoction of circumstances that had ultimately been intended to lead humanity to this peace which might, perhaps...hopefully... last?

The two men who had instigated the coup that had taken out the Alliance were far from weak. Both of them had not been averse to taking advantage of any situation that had presented itself through the unforeseen actions presented by others. The appearance of the Gundams had to be accounted for in the equation and surely Khushrenada and Marquise could not have known of the existence of the scientists and the Gundam project.

Or had they?

He would never know. Duo could not see Marquise telling him, or anyone else, of what was behind their plans; why they did what they did, why they carried it through to the death of one and the ruin of the other. He would take what was past with him to his own grave.

Khushrenada's leadership had seen the coup succeed, and as far as world wide coups went they had succeeded relatively bloodlessly. The Order of the Zodiac had been a tiny part of the Alliance, and the Oz Specials had, in turn, been a tiny part of Oz. Statistically speaking there was no way they should have succeeded, as by sheer force of numbers the Alliance should have won.

The young leaders of the Oz Specials had had strengths overlooked by their superiors and the dedication and drive, the strength of character, to make the impossible possible.

And if he kept walking down this pathway of speculation he would find there was no way the Gundam Pilots should have succeeded where they had and lived to tell the tale.

//Guess we are all strong.//

Duo grinned to himself, knowing Chang must be wondering why he was grinning like a fool, but he could not help himself. It was an odd night and an odd feeling of nostalgia, wonder and hope filled him. Sometimes he did not understand himself, but that was alright.

Were they all strong, he and the other four, or were they just graced with blind luck to have survived all that was past and take this chance to move on to something that could be wonderful?

Trowa and Quatre had each other. Heero was ogling Relena and Chang… well, he and Chang were aiming higher still.

//I sure as hell prefer to consider it strength than just dumb luck.//

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	173. Chapter 173 Purity Of Purpose

Title: Purity Of Purpose

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize + Noin, Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 134. Baby Series 3 #173. Takes place shortly following Degrees Of Strength.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Purity Of Purpose

"You appear to enjoy watching the Gundam Pilots."

"I confess to taking a great amount of pleasure in observing them. Though they were not trained to work together, they do so well. This demonstrates their capacity to work as a team, employing each others strengths."

"I would have thought you would be wanting Zechs to win."

The shade chuckled softly and looked at the woman suspended in the air over Maxwell's head. Treize preferred to observe the niceties and maintain the illusion his feet could touch the ground. It was a matter of principle to observe decorum and just because one was a shade did not mean one had to act the part. One's personal dignity must not be compromised merely because one was dead.

"I approve the complexities of the chase, the participants and the purity behind their actions, even for such an event as this."

"Purity?"

"Indeed, Lucrezia. The success or failing of one's actions often reflects the purity of one's purpose. The pilots were ever pure in their intent."

"You think they won because they were pure? What did that make everyone else?" Noin was anything but pleased. "What does it make those young men and women in Lake Victoria whom your ever so pure Gundam Pilot slaughtered? Were their intentions any less pure than Chang's? He butchered them; he did not give them a chance. How pure is that?"

Even after working with the pilots at the end of the war, and as a Preventer, the attack on Lake Victoria remained a sore point with Noin. Not that he blamed her, it was a less than honourable death for so many brilliant young soldiers, but Treize knew Chang had never forgotten. Whilst he remembered them their deaths stood for something more than massacre and heartache for their families.

Chang Wu Fei would never be naive enough to make such a mistake again. He had been all fire and blame, an angry young man fired with the purpose for which he had dedicated himself. Like so many other young men during the war he was in truth a naïve teenager inflamed with what he thought was righteousness.

"I learned early in my military career that there is nothing more dangerous than a teenager's naïve ignorance of life… unless it is a male teenager's total disregard for the mortality of himself and his fellows. Death is not real to them. The concept behind it is not apparent to them. They might give lip service to it, but the truth is they are alive and death has no place, no meaning, on a personal level. It can be the means to an end, but death, in itself, is not real. It is a small portion of why, in focusing so exclusively on a goal they consider their own, they find a certain purity of purpose."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	174. Chapter 174 Pure Intentions

Title: Pure Intentions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize + Noin, Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 134. Baby Series 3 #174. Takes place following Purity of Purpose.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Pure Intentions

"I confess I never did understand your views on purity."

Chang and Maxwell were bent over a computer screen studying floor plans of the palace, plotting out the route that best suited their pursuit of the King. Noin observed from her lofty height, watching Treize peering over their shoulders. She noted Chang shiver slightly and Maxwell looked uncomfortable for a moment, glancing over his shoulder, right through the one time World Sovereign, as though he could feel eyes on him.

Neither were fools, both extremely intelligent and open minded, but she doubted the thought would ever cross their minds that they were observed by a couple of ghosts discussing the purity of their intentions.

Pure intentions. She could not see purity in anyone, not even the Gundam Pilots. To her purity equated to pristine white, unflawed by the shades of colours produced by life and emotion. No one was pure. Not even the great Treize Khushrenada would convince her that anyone could be pure.

Pure was God in his many varied forms and under his many varied names. Pure was certainly not five teenage boys who dealt death and destruction at every turn. They had so much blood on their hands it was a wonder they could pick anything up. But who was she to talk? She had killed, just as they had. Regardless of killing, everyone sinned, and if you sinned you could not be pure.

Could you?

Children were another matter. They were at least born pure, innocent of sin. That was the closest thing she would ever see as pure in the human race. The innocence of the very young.

"You over think things, Lucrezia."

"Do I? Perhaps so, but no one will convince me there is such a thing as purity in the human race."

"Purity can be found everywhere you look. It is the intense focus of one's intentions. Putting one's belief in what one does is right."

"So if the Gundam pilots were pure in your view, what about everyone else? What about us? What about the pilots I trained? What about the soldiers from Oz, the Alliance, White Fang? Barton's rebel faction. What about them? What about Zechs?"

"Was he not magnificent?"

Lucrezia brought her feet down to the floor and glared icicles at the other shade. She did not even notice when Maxwell and Chang looked about them and edged toward the door, eyes darting everywhere about the room. Their breath frosted in the extreme chill of the air and they looked decidedly wild eyed.

"Magnificent?! He tried to blow up the bloody planet! What is so magnificent about that?"

For a long moment the shade studied her and she had the distinct impression she had disappointed him.

"I assure you, my dear Lucrezia, if destroying the planet, or mankind's ability to survive on the planet, had been his intentions, Milliardo would have done exactly that."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	175. Chapter 175 A Cold Draught

Title: A Cold Draught

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize + Noin, Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 134. Baby Series 3 #175. Takes place immediately following Pure Intentions.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Cold Draught

"He had no intention of destroying the Earth?"

"Of course not. Why would he when he loved his homeland so much and everything he did was to restore it?"

"He had lost everything that meant anything to him! At which point that infernal machine you built screwed around with his head that much that he didn't know what he was doing."

"I believe I know him a little better than you after all." Treize sounded somewhat surprised. "I assure you his every action contained a pure purpose not governed by an artificial intelligence."

"You think?" Sarcasm dripped from her words. "Heaven forbid the glorious General of Oz should admit to being wrong. Zechs would never have done such a thing without your damn machine screwing his mind over."

"So bitter. Unfortunately the list of mistakes I made in life is copious. One of the greatest was in not loving Milliardo openly. Maintaining that distance was necessary if our plans were to succeed and peace was to come to this troubled world. No one will ever understand the price in full that was paid by so many. They will only ever see segments of the whole, bits and pieces, nothing more. Nothing good ever came without a price after the fall of Eden; with the taste of a single apple humanity was introduced to the concepts of purity and sin. Purity as a whole has not existed since that long ago day, and yet it lingers amidst us still. Every so often we are stirred by its call, even if we fail to understand that call."

"I don't understand you."

"I assure you, you would not wish to. I was born at a troubled time and the means came into my hands to make a difference… if I was willing to pay the price. I found others like me who were willing to effect change. Tell me Lucrezia, when did you decide what we were doing was wrong? When did you decide what the Gundam Pilots were doing was right? It was ever my intention to take over the Alliance and replace it; that does not mean I intended to rule the world. Perish the thought."

At her arched eyebrow he wafted a hand toward the velvet draped windows, indicating the world beyond the palace.

"I knew the Barton foundation was out there, gathering its own private army… of which the Gundams were a part. Do not judge the jigsaw by one single fragment of the puzzle. No story is ever as straight forward as the reader thinks it to be. Do you ever think how many hours it took the author to plan and write his masterpiece? Did you ever wonder if the author ever wonders how many readers of his work actually understand what he intended to say? Dekim Barton needed to be contained and such could only be accomplished if the war ended."

"I was there. I saw what he was doing. I helped defeat him."

"You did indeed see what happened when the controls over him were destroyed and the world became absorbed in a peace they yet did not understand. Only one single year passed and he made his move, drawing back into his control a Gundam Pilot, knowing exactly how to play him to gain his cooperation."

"Chang!" The tone of her said exactly what she thought of the young man.

"It is unfortunate that in the aftermath of the Libra many things of importance were delayed or forgotten entirely. Many mistakes were made that might have been avoided. However, Milliardo gained what he had been waiting for, the confirmation that the people were coming to understand what they desired and were willing to stand up for it. He had been waiting to know the price he was willing to pay was not wasted effort."

"You worry me. Your influence on him, what he did in the past… might do in the future. It worries me."

"His fight is not done, not as yet. There are more trials ahead and there will undoubtedly be more mistakes, made by Milliardo and those who serve him, and by those who oppose him. Mistakes happen and it is only in the light of the now, looking back over the past, that one can see one's mistakes."

Noin snorted, looking around and realising the room was empty of Gundam Pilots though the computer terminal was still active.

"I will never understand your concept of purity. Everything is tainted, tarnished, corrupted."

"Indeed, everything and everyone is as pure as they are tainted. It is a balance between the two, an eternal balance that swings freely between two opposing forces. Barton made his move and he was countered, but had those in positions of prominence made a move earlier to stop him the second war would have ended before it began. These things happen and pointing the finger of blame at any one individual is wrong. No one can be everywhere, know everything and do what is required without fail. That simply is not being human. From the Barton incident Milliardo gained his salve to his wounds; that being the people were willing to state their claim and make their wish for peace known in the face of brute force. I have ever celebrated the purity to be found in the soldier as I celebrate the purity to be found in mankind in general."

"Well, floating around in the Never Never sure as hell does not have a patch on holding the flesh and blood man I wanted to love for a life time!"

"Lucrezia, was your love for him not fired by its own kind of purity? In the time you enjoyed his warmth did you not live a lifetime together? Time is relative, it always has been. It always will be. Perhaps the single most pure thing mankind is capable of doing is the simple act of loving another."

—————————-

Duo glanced over his shoulder, despite having promised himself he would do no such thing. The hallway behind them was empty, the shadows cast by the dim lights could hide anyone… or anything.

"Fei… Good to be moving, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Wu Fei set a fast pace down the hallway, never once looking over his shoulder or across to Duo who had no trouble meeting his pace. They reached the staircase before they slowed their pace and that was only enough to descend at a safe speed.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

He had to look back over his shoulder again, just to make sure there was no one… or no 'thing'… in pursuit of them. Which was silly because, of course, there was no such thing as ghosts.

"No."

Wu Fei winced at the haste of his response and in a way it was a lie. One he could not really justify.

"Well… The Ancestors, but they are benign spirits."

Wu Fei was well aware of the haste behind each step he took, but he could not bring himself to slow down any more than he had. What had happened back in that room? Suddenly, inexplicably, the temperature had plummeted and for a time there he was sure there was… someone… ready to do violence.

"Well, most are."

He amended his earlier comment and fought the urge to look over his shoulder.

"I don't believe in ghosts either. It was a bit colder in there than I thought it would be. A bit on the chilly side, right? A bit… draughty."

"Yes. A bit… cold. There was quite a… draught."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	176. Chapter 176 Just Not Done

Hi there

Sorry for the rather erratic nature of updates at the present time. Hopefully all problems are now sorted out and I can get back to a regular routine of writing and posting. For those of you reading Friends and Enemies, I'm working on the update now and Agency will follow once I finish the other and send it along for betaing. So sorry for the on again, off again nature of the past couple of weeks.

Karina

* * *

Title: Just Not Done

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 135. Baby Series 3 #176. Takes place a few minutes following A Cold Draught.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Just Not Done

"Where are they now?"

Relena settled into her seat and acknowledged the agents respectful nods at her return. Heero, still seated at the bank of monitors dedicated to tracking the participants of the Run was, she noted, scowling at the monitors.

"Something amiss?"

"No, not really. Just a… curiosity, I suppose."

"A curiosity?"

"It's nothing. An unexpected fluctuation in the air temperature the sensors picked up."

"Ah. A warm spot, huh? It's freezing out there, nice and cosy in here though. So, where are they?"

A warm spot? A subzero fluctuation inside the palace and no sensor indicated that a window had been opened. The temperature had plunged dramatically with uncommon speed and he would have to corner Duo and Wu Fei and talk to them. Heero knew they had been in the room where the anomaly had occurred and they might be able to explain the discrepancy to his satisfaction.

"Duo and Wu Fei are descending the central staircase between levels three and four. Milliardo is on the second floor, entering the east wing."

Relena arched an eyebrow. "He just walked into the east wing through the second floor entrance? I know it's a big palace but I thought he might have taken a more… obscure… route."

"He is entering from the servant's stairs midway along the main hall, coming up from the first floor. Moving at a reasonable speed too."

"Ah. That seems more along the lines of what I expected him to do, take a quick but convoluted path. I am surprised he used a servant's staircase though."

Heero glanced at her. "Why? A staircase is a staircase."

"Well obviously, but not quite. Not really, Heero. It might seem like an odd notion, but I expected him not to use the servant's stairs. The public and private staircases, and the public hallways, yes, maybe a secret passage but never the servant's stairs."

"Why not?"

Relena chuckled. "Heero, it just is not done. If one is a noble, and worse yet a royal, one is to have honour and pride in one's birthright and station. Using the servant's staircase is just not the done thing."

Heero shook his head. "That's stupid."

Relena's laughter was like a bell in the small room. "Agreed, but it really is not normally done. In times of emergency, yes, but for common everyday transit, one must remember one's station and use the appropriate thoroughfare."

"It's a matter of honour? To get from one floor to another?"

"One might disrupt the servant's in the performance of their duties. It's an upstairs, downstairs thing."

Heero blinked.

"Well, you don't hold a grand procession on the servant's stairs, do you? When one speaks of the King one immediately thinks of the finer things in life. King's use grand staircases."

"Hnnn," Heero grunted. "At least Milliardo has more sense. It's well after midnight and in this icebox of a building the shortest way is the expedient way."

Relena chuckled softly. "Indeed."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	177. Chapter 177 Respect For Propriety

Title: Respect For Propriety

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 135. Baby Series 3 #177. Takes place at approximately the same time as Just Not Done.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Respect For Propriety

"I am delighted he has as much respect for propriety as his mother had."

Pagan considered the Dowager Duchess and refrained from smirking. It would not do to have the old dame see him smile, but he had to admit the former King of Sanc would not condescend to use the servants' stairs, unless in a case of emergency, whilst the Queen had made expedient use of the nearest staircase to get herself from point A to point B without walking a considerably longer distance than necessary.

"Stephan was always too aware of his position. Milliardo has turned out rather better in my view. Those two young bucks out to hunt him will see him keep that casual touch."

"Master Milliardo is too aware of propriety, I fear. It is pleasing to see him relaxing as he is, though I am hopeful he will get some sleep before his first appointment of the day."

"That old fart Harlington? Another harping session on his unmarried state?"

"In addition to Parliament's requirements for the next six months to be incorporated into the King's schedule. There has been a request for Milliardo to present himself to the ESUN Council of Representatives."

"Nitpicking and name calling. Relena's defection to actually take up a Princess's duty would have tweaked some noses out of joint and they will be finger pointing at her brother. Dishonourable curs, they know he'll accept the blame without voicing a protest. It's the honourable thing to do to take the heat from his sister. You should let that young Dragon of his loose to breathe fire and brimstone over them."

"Master Chang has been known to breathe a little fire in the past."

Pagan smiled fondly at thought of the prickly young man, now homeless, but working to establish a new place within his heart he could acknowledge on every level as home.

"I suspect Master Chang will be required to attend Council in turn to answer for his decision to relocate the Chang Clan to Sanc. He is the Chang after all and he will, in effect, be as much a reigning monarch as Milliardo once the Clan acknowledges him."

"There is a great deal of tradition and honour binding him, as much, if not more, as that which binds Milliardo as Head of State. You will need to remove a couple of our Members of Parliament from their positions if they continue to disrupt the proceedings in Parliament."

"There is an election coming up." Pagan inclined his head to the Dowager. "Perhaps they might not be re elected."

"Such a pity that would be," Anastasia sighed softly. "Some people have no sense of honour or justice. They are in search of power simply for personal gain. Sanc can ill afford them at this time."

"Agreed," Pagan murmured. "If one adheres to a strict sense of honour one is less likely to bring disaster upon oneself, or others unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	178. Chapter 178 Of Bloodlines

Title: Of Bloodlines

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 135. Baby Series 3 #178. Takes place immediately following Respect For Propriety.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Bloodlines

"What do you think of them?"

On the screen Chang Wu Fei and Duo Maxwell descended the staircase bridging floors three and two. There was no sound and the camera monitored the stairs overall length and had poor resolution, but it showed enough to clearly portray who used the stairs.

"I have found them to be fine young men. Sensible, intelligent; instilled with a remarkable sense of honour. Given the trials of their pasts they have emerged from their respective crucibles as remarkably fine specimens."

"Were Chang female he would be the perfect match for Milliardo. Old blood nobility of a lineage traceable to a few thousand years with only the one mutual cross in ancestry."

The Duchess sipped her tea, watching the young men as they exchanged a few words and began to jog along the hallway.

"Mutual cross in ancestry?" Pagan queried.

"A Chinese Princess who died before she was crowned Queen, QuiYue. She produced a son who reigned briefly at a later time, but he survived long enough to secure the bloodline. The Sisterhood is old, Pagan. We are honour bound to keep meticulous records. My predecessors were aware of every child born on either side of the blanket of legitimacy. Mr. Chang's ancestor was recorded as being astute to the ways of political intrigue and an exemplary mother. A physically beautiful woman with a serious sense of honour who understood she would never return to her homeland and accepted her fate graciously."

"Chang was reared to a traditional society steeped in honour and an emphasis on justice. I can well believe an ancestor would accept whatever fate brought her so far from her homeland."

"I have had occasion to speak to both young men, and to that young stud Relena has her eye on. They come from vastly different walks of life, but they each have developed a good sense of honour. Chang and Maxwell wish to jump our Milliardo's bones," she grinned wickedly at Pagan. "I rather like that turn of phrase. Young Duo has very little pretention about him. He is honest to a fault for all he was reared in a ghetto. Street child he might have been, but he has some good genetics. Perhaps a by-blow of some young noble entertaining himself by slumming, who can know? He is a good looking creature and has enough life and vitality in him to force the other two to live."

"Will the sisterhood be content with Stephen as heir? Will Milliardo have no pressure from you to provide another to secure the future of the line?"

"One is enough, though more are always to be desired. Our bloodlines have been forcibly thinned and we could well do with a bumper crop for Sanc's future. Were I you, Hunter, I would keep a close eye on the antics of our Mr. Maxwell. That young man has plans. Life in the palace will be far from boring with him around."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	179. Chapter 179 Obsession

Title: Obsession

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 136. Baby Series 3 #179. Takes place just after Bloodlines.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Obsession

On his way back into the central wing he should really make a brief stop to peek in at his son. Just a quick in and out to see he slept peacefully. He did not know what he would do if something happened to Stephen and he knew he doted on the infant who was quickly becoming a little boy.

Too quickly they grew up. How quickly they passed from helpless and totally dependant on the love and care of a parent, and passed to rebellious individualism.

One day Stephen would not need him and would find someone to love and move on. As much as one who would be King could move on.

Already a year old. A year since Noin's death.

She would have adored her son and lavished her love on Stephen as she had not been able to do with him. He had no illusions about how he had hurt his wife.

From their academy days, before she had known who he was, she had had her eyes set on him. Back then he had been the odd one out, the strange boy who divorced himself from the pranks and easy camaraderie of the cadet ranks. He had been too serious, too set on making those who had destroyed his world pay for that sin. He had not fit in, his drive and push to excel marking him as different.

Noin had been one of the few female cadets to graduate Victoria and move on to bigger and better things. She had told him she wanted to go into space, to explore the stars…

//I wonder if you explore those stars now?//

He had loved her, though not as soullessly as she had loved him. He had heard the comments… Obsession. Stalker. He had heard some of their trainers talking, commenting on Noin, wanting to expel her from the Academy.

'Noin continually places herself second to young Marquise. It is clear she does not have the drive or instinct to survive as a soldier. She should not be here. It's the first time I have ever faulted her, but she is making a fool of herself with this obsession with Marquise.'

When she had discovered who the standoffish Zechs Marquise really was… there had been no holding her back from her determination to make him look good. Idiocy. They had duelled each other with their studies and he had fairly beaten her time and again, but there was one area of training where Noin had never been able to defeat him. She should have just left things alone, it was not as if he was an idiot and failing his academic qualifications.

He took her down every time in a mobile suit.

Child of Pacifists or not, he was uncommonly proficient in the use of the massive weapons. Oz had needed mobile suit pilots more than academicians and he had been just what they needed.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	180. Chapter 180 Kiss Me

Title: Kiss Me

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 136. Baby Series 3 #180. Takes place at approximately the same time as Obsession.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Kiss Me

"Heero?"

"Hn."

Relena watched him, his attention focused on his work and she could not subdue the wicked smile; but what did it matter if there were guards in attendance? Everyone knew she adored him; she was head over heels in love with him to the point where she heard the whispers of 'unhealthy admiration' and 'obsession'.

Yes! She was indeed obsessed. She adored those dreamy blue eyes and she ached to run her fingers through that uncontrollable mop of hair. She had tasted him now and there was no way in hell she was going to agree to marry anyone other than her Heero.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

She had come a long way and grown a great deal since he had first told her he would kill her. If they talked obsession she could give them that… and she would, if parliament did not back down and allow her to pick the right man for her. Those pompous idiots she had been expected to be gracious to over Christmas had come very near to ruining the season for her.

There was a wealth of depth to be found in her Heero and it would take a lifetime of exploration to discover it. How did they think those shallow men with handsome faces and twisted views on life and duty could contest with Heero's honesty?

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

Again with the 'hn?'. She was being ignored? Hmm…

Thank goodness Milliardo had been understanding and included Heero in her courtship. The instances when they had been together had been wonderful and had gotten her through the various balls, dinners and planned activities.

However had her brother managed to stay sane with those blatant throne hunters on his tail? She thought she had had it bad, but those women…! Women in pursuit of a desired male could be frightening indeed. Some of them appeared to have absolutely no shame.

Rather like a certain young girl who had, thankfully, grown up a great deal in the intervening years. There was just a tad difference between herself at the age of fifteen and these women in their mid to late twenties however. A Queen had to be more than a pretty face and charming smile.

"Heero?" If he valued his hide he would not…

"Hn."

She was well aware of the guards watching her and she smirked at them with a devilish smile, winking.

"Kiss me, Heero?"

"Hn."

Relena swatted a hand quickly and smartly across the back of Heero's head, full lips pursed and blue eyes stormy as she glared at him. Behind her the guards' snickers fell into the silence of bated breath. Surely no one had had the audacity to slap the former Gundam pilot and expect to walk away unscathed?

"What?!" Blue eyes blinked at her, astonishment almost comical in its innocence. "What was that for?!"

Relena hardened her glare for a long moment, eyeballing Heero with serious intent to cause physical harm if he got it wrong this time around.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	181. Chapter 181 Adoration

Title: Adoration

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 136. Baby Series 3 #181. Takes place after Obsession.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Adoration

He was not Treize to incite an almost fanatical following. The only person who had ever pursued him had been Noin, and a poor return she had for her adoration. He had loved Treize fiercely, passionately, but their feelings had been constrained and controlled. In their positions, intending what they had intended, there had been no way they could have indulged.

With the exception of that one night. The night they had permitted themselves to set aside the needs of a world at war and know what might have been… had they been anyone other than Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Marquise.

One night in which to worship the other, escaping harsh reality and living the dream…

Treize was gone in fire and the chill of space. Noin was gone too, and love her as he had it was not the adoration she had held for him. He had brought her nothing but pain and ultimately death.

What was he to do about the two pursuing him through the palace? This was just a game, this run through the halls and rooms of the palace, but that other pursuit… that was no game.

They were young, vitally alive and they deserved so much more. Whatever possessed them to try attracting him?

It had started with Chang following Lucrezia's death. He had not been blind to the attention. It was more than Stephen drawing Chang into his presence but he had turned a blind eye, grateful for the company. Then Maxwell, who was burning a torch rather brightly for Chang.

Maxwell adored him, prickly as the dragon could be. He had even managed to get under the dragon's skin and they were taking the first steps along the road to a relationship… so why did they both insist on paying him attention that detracted from the bond they were supposed to be forming with each other?

Idiocy.

He had loved Treize and lost him, and he had loved Noin… and lost her. There had been few friends since the fall of Sanc and they were now dead. Walker died at the hands of Winner, who now helped rebuild Sanc from the ashes of occupation. Ironic really. Otto…

Otto had liberated Sanc at the cost of his life. Sanc owed Otto and who other than he knew, or cared, about the identity of the man who had taken down the fortifications at New Port City? What had possessed Otto to take the Tallgeese and push it to the extreme, bursting his heart?

There had been few he called friend. Walker and Otto had been friends, not just fellow soldiers. Walker had been younger, but Otto was years his elder. Why he had let them past his defences to the point he named them as friends he did not know, but he had.

Treize, Noin, Walker, Otto… dead. If Maxwell and Chang persisted… he already called them friends and that was dangerous. Those who befriended him and those who loved him… died.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	182. Chapter 182 Fear

Title: Fear

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre x Trowa

Notes: Challenge 137. Baby Series 3 #182. Takes place some time after Adoration.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fear

//I thought I lost him in the war. I thought I killed him.//

Blue eyes closed in anguish, arms tightening around broad shoulders. Trowa filled his senses; the smell was uniquely Him, the taste was salt and something else unique to Trowa. Quatre's hands touched his skin, still moist with perspiration from their love making.

//What do I think I am doing forgetting what it was like when I thought he was gone? I spend so much time on business and before I know it the day is gone and I'm exhausted. All I want to do is sleep.//

He had despaired when he thought his lover dead; that He died at his hands. He had been insane with grief, with empathic overload and with the insidious whispers of the Zero system filling his mind.

Whatever had possessed him to build that horror?

What good had the Zero system done anyone? Zero drove its pilots' insane… was it possible to believe anything it showed you? You thought so… at the time. Heero mastered it after a time.

//But I'm not so sure he did.//

Quatre feared Zero, and with good reason. The monster had shown him horrors and… and what the hell was he doing?

He was pathetic. The whispers of the Zero system sometimes returned, especially in the dark of night when he could not sleep. If he closed his eyes now he would hear it… the whispering, the little touches on his mind that drew him in, made him see things... want things.

He could not permit himself to fall; to listen to the whispers. Zero was destroyed… he could not hear it… not really.

He shivered in the darkness, cold, and it was not the air that caused it. He was cold inside, chilled bone deep with the promise it would return. IT. Zero.

It was not dead… not destroyed. He was far from free of it. He would never be free of its insidious claws.

"Quatre?"

It was in the dark, lurking. Moving around the edges of consciousness, waiting. Waiting for him to notice. Waiting to draw him in.

"Quatre?"

He could not allow himself to sleep. If he did the monster would rise. If he slept there would be nothing he could do to fight it off.

"Quatre!"

He was being shaken, strong hands on his forearms and emerald eyes bored into his, demanding his attention. He wanted to strike out but fear held him back. The fear It was coming and he would be lost in the nightmare of Zero.

"It's not real! Zero is not here. It's a nightmare, Quatre."

No. No, that was wrong. So very wrong… but he could let Trowa think he was right. He had done so in the past, passed the horror off as nothing more than a dream of war. They were soldiers and all soldiers who saw action had nightmares.

No one was immune to the despair found in war.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	183. Chapter 183 Issues Of Control

Title: Issues Of Control

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 137. Baby Series 3 #183. Takes place a few minutes after Adoration.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Issues Of Control

"You need to observe young Milliardo with a more attentive eye; for his own protection. He is putting on a good front, but he is feeling the strain."

"We live in strenuous times, Your Grace. We all are strained."

"Even you and I, with the blood in our past, do not carry the burdens of the King. His shrink is an idiot, unsuited to deal with our Soldier King."

"Dr. Meadows came highly recommended and appears to have taken the measure of the Young Master."

Anastasia snorted her disgust. "You are not so fool as to believe the report he filed with Parliament are you?"

Pagan's moustache twitched, a sure sign he was amused. "Madame, I will have you know I spent ten hours with the good doctor concocting that report for certain delicate eyes. There is sufficient truth in it to keep the wolves at bay for another few months."

"This invitation to address the Council of Representatives might give him some much needed distance from the parliament, but it will serve only to reawaken old wounds. There is the potential for him to lose control. It would take only one word out of place, one ill thought action, and the ESUN would pull him down."

The old man sighed. "I know it well."

"He should not attend. There are sufficient excuses to legitimately beg off the invitation."

"He is stubborn and he knows well they will concentrate on him and not the Princess."

"Read this. Tell me if you think he should attend."

From a pocket of her nightrobe the Duchess produced a folded paper; crumpled, scorched and partially burned. Opening it Pagan recognised Milliardo's elegant handwriting.

"You read and remove pages from the King's private journal?"

"One reads it less often than Hunter, and one does not remove or copy said pages. However, I can say with absolute certainty that you have not read that entry. He tore it from the journal and threw it away, no doubt disgusted with himself, but one of my agents rescued it from the fire before it caught and brought it to me. He's not ready for the vultures out to pick him clean, Pagan."

The old man checked the position on the monitors of the participants in the Run and settled to read.

'Sometimes I despair of what is, what could have been and what should have been. There is too much in my head for me to think sometimes and I hear them almost every day. The voices of the dead. There are so many of them… too many of them, and loudest of all… The loudest of the voices are the two I long to hear the most and I wish they at least could rest in peace.

Despair.

It is birthed in the past, grows quietly in deception and peeks out every now and then when I lower my defences. I should know better than to think of what could have been. I can't change anything. '

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	184. Chapter 184 Despair

Title: Despair

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 137. Baby Series 3 #184. Takes place immediately after Issues Of Control.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Despair

'Sometimes I despair of what is, what could have been and what should have been. There is too much in my head for me to think sometimes and I hear them almost every day. The voices of the dead. There are so many of them… too many of them, and loudest of all… The loudest of the voices are the two I long to hear the most and I wish they at least could rest in peace.

Despair.

It is birthed in the past, grows quietly in deception and peeks out every now and then when I lower my defences. I should know better than to think of what could have been. I can't change anything.

The truth, and it is a simple truth, is that what happens, happens. There is no going back, no second chance to do things a different way. I understood that the day they murdered everyone and everything that meant anything to me. At six years of age I learned what it is to lose, what it is to despair and what it is to hate.

Father would be so disappointed in me.

I understand I can't change anything that happened in the intervening years and knowing I can not change it, I wonder why I despair of it.

Human nature.

A philosopher would say it is the nature of man that he bemoan what he can not have. That he dredge up all the silt and debris the river washes into the estuary and, instead of letting it rot there as nature demands to build up and give new ground for the farmer to sow crops, he takes it and dumps it elsewhere and leaves it where it more suits him. Why?

Why do we do this? Is it all to stubbornly keep a channel open, or is it to pit ourselves against the will of God and allow ourselves to think, if only until the next flood rages, that we have won a battle, if not the war?

It is the natural order of things that the world should shape mankind, but stubborn bastards that we are, we insist on trying to shape the planet to better suit what we consider our needs.

If there is a God who has a hand on this world, on us, I have to wonder does he despair of his wayward children? Is there a God and if so why does he let us butcher each other? Why are we permitted freedom to hang ourselves with our own ineptitude?

There is so much potential in this world and we waste it.

We are capable of performing great deeds, good deeds to benefit both the planet and our fellow man, but we are equally capable of great destruction. We are the only species to come from this planet bent on destroying it… and ourselves with it.

Does God despair of us?

Epyon haunts me with questions, never silent for long, always, waiting patiently to take me to task. I can't see, in the here and now, that what we did made any real difference. We are still the back stabbing bastards we were during the war.

What are we teaching the children? What are we doing to each other? Where are we going in the future and what are we leaving to our children and their children? Questions I need to ask, but asking them is dangerous.

Asking these questions stirs Epyon to waking and that is something I can not afford to do. Some days I fancy Epyon and Zero argue the fate of mankind in my head and I'm never going to sleep…

And then the last thing I want to do is sleep for fear it wakes and takes me yet again into that mess of possibilities that is the future. It's, Epyon's, projected future. One must get that distinction right.

Why the fuck didn't I die? Why couldn't it have been me dead out there and Treize be the one dealing with this shit? He was far more suited to deal with politicians than I. He actually enjoyed the game.

I have to get some sleep and I can't leave this around for Pagan to find. I know he reads the journal I keep, but some things I don't want even him to read. It helps though, writing these thought down gets it out of my system - for a while at least.

Even Pagan would have me locked in a padded cell if he knew I talked to Treize at night. I could swear he's there, listening to me and he does not condemn me. For anything I have done. He is, as ever, brutally honest with me.

Sometimes it's as though I can hear him arguing with Lucrezia, and that I really do not understand. They never argued while they were alive, so why would they argue in death? He's always the gentleman, of course, and it frustrates her something fierce. All that Italian blood fires up and she wants a good fight… and he's so calm and annoyingly practical about the whole thing.

But they are very dead and I know that all too well.

I miss them. Some days I could scream my frustration so loud it would shake the stars, but it would do no good. I'm not feeling particularly partial to intimately knowing the inside of a padded cell. Undoubtedly there is one somewhere on this planet with my name on it. Possibly more than one, it just remains to be seen who it is who will grasp the opportunity to toss me into it.

Well then, I have an appointment to keep and this is certainly enough rambling for the moment. Burn to ash and take with you the insecurity and the despair I can't afford to pander to. I have things to do. Sanc deserves something more than my worst and I can't afford to wallow in self pity and doubt.

Maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight.'

——————————

"I see."

The old man considered the paper in his hands for a long moment before reading the missive a second time. Committing each word to memory he folded the paper very precisely, smoothing along each fold line.

"When was this written?"

"This morning."

Moving to the hearth Pagan knelt before the fire and with great care tore the paper into equal quarters, feeding each piece to the devouring flames, watching as they burned.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	185. Chapter 185 Sorry

Title: Sorry

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Trowa

Notes: Challenge 138. Baby Series 3 #185. Takes place after Fear.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sorry

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

It sounded like a litany flowing from him, Trowa responding by holding him and whispering to him every time he began it over again. 'I'm sorry… sorry for killing you… sorry for being such a pain… sorry for being so much less than he deserved…'

"Stop it, Quatre."

"I don't mean to be so high maintenance. I'm trying, really I am. I'm sorry for bringing you down with me."

His back hit the mattress and he stared up into vibrant green eyes. Trowa's hair was a mess, his own could have been no better, but Trowa looked incredibly sexy in that state of disarray. Hair spiked in all directions, face pale in the poor light, a dark smear of deep red across his shoulders…

Red? Blood! He was bleeding? Trowa was bleeding? He had hurt his lover. Despite all of his promises he had, once again, hurt his lover!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Trowa, where…? What did I do? Let me see! I'm sorry, so sorry!"

Hands locked around his wrists and forced his arms to the bed, his hands above his head and Trowa's long legs wrapped around his hips, sitting back and locking his thighs, forcing his legs still. Trowa's weight held him and the intense green eyes bored into him, their intensity gradually forcing him to still.

"It's not my blood. You will be still and let me fix your hands."

"Not… your blood?"

"I'm going to have to have your manicurist shorten your fingernails."

Only then did he feel the stinging in his palms and know he had, at some point, clenched his fists tightly enough to dig his fingernails into his palms.

"I'm sorry."

"I've seen you in many colours I like, but let me tell you, cerise is not one of them, especially when the blood on you is yours. Now, will you stay still? Just lie there and let me get the first aid kit."

"Yes."

He sounded wimpish to his own ears, but the thunder that was his own heartbeat was calming under that emerald gaze, and Trowa trusted him enough to climb off the bed and not look back as he went for the first aid kit. Slowly Quatre curled into the foetal position, curling himself into a ball as tightly as he could. He could not, above all, allow Trowa to know Zero still haunted him. He wasn't insane and it wasn't a nightmare, but no one would believe him.

He opened his hands, staring at the deep red streaking his palms and fingers. Not good. Not good at all, but at least the series of half moons where his fingernails had bitten into flesh would heal quickly.

"I have to do better."

"We have to do better." Trowa joined him on the bed and gently took one of his hands, kissing the blood streaked palm. "We, Quatre, not just you."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. So am I."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	186. Chapter 186 The Colour of Blood

Title: The Colour Of Blood

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 138. Baby Series 3 #186. Takes place immediately after Despair.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Colour Of Blood

Grand Duchess Anastasia watched Pagan as the dancing flame devoured the paper one piece at a time. It was something she had intended to do, but first she had wanted to bring home to Pagan how worried she was for their young King. She had succeeded and she held her peace as Hunter watched the flame.

She plucked a cherry from the bowl on the table beside her and for a long moment studied the fruit. Rich dark red, cerise, crimson… the colour of blood. So much blood had fallen within Sanc's borders over the past years. A country that prided itself on being a bastion of pacifism and the streets had run red, not once but many times.

To be honest, she was surprised she had survived to see a Peacecraft installed safely on the throne… though how safe he was remained to be seen. There were trying times coming and she was far from confident they could see this child of the line secure.

He had so many doubts in himself, but he had strength enough to combat those doubts. They needed to ensure he heard less of the voices intent on bringing him down and more of the cries of hope for him as King.

They owed him to secure his position and keep him safe, after all, it was through no design of his that he wore the crown.

So many things surrounded him, reminding her of the blood he was steeped in. From the cherries to the rubies featured in the Crown Jewels, to the clothes he wore… They reminded her of the price paid to see him sit upon the throne.

Moonlight on Snow she had called him all those years ago when, bleeding from wounds incurred in the fall of the palace, he had stumbled on numb feet into the Standing Stones. Such a small, helpless looking child, numb from the terrible weather and the more terrible events of the night. Such a pale child, all white and silver streaked with life's blood.

He had given his blood that night within the Circle of Stone and though he had not known the significance of that giving, she had. From the line of pacifists Sanc had chosen a warrior to give his blood to the soil. Fantasy and poppycock, they would say. Superstitious rubbish.

But was it?

Blood marked him, from the haemorrhaging at his birth to the blood staining the soil of Sanc, the cerise of his uniform in Oz. He had commanded the forces that liberated Sanc from Federation rule. He was the one fate had aligned to sit the throne and see to the needs of the country.

Relena tried her best, but her thoroughly modern outlook overlooked what made the people of Sanc what they were. Her brother would stand between the people and the outlook of the modern world and he would, in the fullness of time, bring about an acceptable compromise and merge the two peaceably.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	187. Chapter 187 The Fates Willing

Title: The Fates Willing

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 138. Baby Series 3 #187. Takes place after immediately following The Colour Of Blood.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Fates Willing

"What is it you expect of him, Anastasia?"

Ah, so the gloves were off, formality was put aside and they would speak on equal terms. She was well enough pleased with that. Anastasia bit into the rich, ripe flesh of the cherry and savoured its sweetness. For a long moment she held her peace, considering how best to approach this conversation and decided it was best to be frank. Hunter was not, after all, one to play word games with if there was no need and, given they were both on the same side and wished the same long term result, it would be wasting precious time and breath to play that game.

"I expect him to restore Sanc to its roots."

His back was to her, that mop of grey hair darker from the shadows cast by the fire. He was silhouetted against the naked flame, a shadow against flickering red and gold, orange and yellow. Sparks cracked and leapt up the chimney and he reached for the poker to break up the ashes of the papers he had burned.

"You expect to restore Sanc to what it was in Stephen's day?"

"No. One thing age teaches you is that you can never go back, you must go forward. However, going forward does not mean you must discard the past. Doing so is nothing more than a demonstration of ignorance."

"You expect him to 'restore' Sanc, yet not return it to what it was?"

"Stephen's reign was far from a Golden Age and you know it. Sanc is far older than a few generations. In these modern times mankind gives little thought to the past and yet it is in the past where we can best find the answers to the questions we will ask in the future."

"What is it you want?"

He would not face her and that suited her well. He would be frowning into the flames, counting her words, listening to the undertones, accounting for what she did not say even as she spoke.

"He wants it too, else he would not stand still as he does now and take the beating dealt to him by those less than pleased he sits the throne. He bides his time, he does not surrender."

"And you think he wants… what?"

"We have talked and we will continue to speak of what he wishes to leave behind him. Restoration of all that Sanc has stood for since it first began. Once we were a centre for learning, open to the best minds civilisation could produce. We boasted a library containing the rarest of books, the finest of inventions and the most beautiful of artworks. We were a cultural centre of learning and, the Fates willing, we will be so once again."

"His University." Pagan sighed.

"That is only the first stage of what he wishes Sanc to become. Knowledge is the key to the future of mankind, not the endless round of wars, not the complex dance of politics and one upmanship that even now rips into the solidarity of the Council of Representatives. They will see him as a threat, failing to understand anything of the motivations that have driven him since he stumbled, a child bleeding and frozen, into a forest clearing and into my hands. They see only the warrior and they do not understand that the very greatest of warriors desired peace and stability."

"Is this Milliardo's will, or is it the will of an old woman who would think for him?"

Anastasia looked at the crimson stains on her fingers where she had held the cherry, its juice dripping onto her aged flesh, darkening and staining age paled flesh.

"Cerise stains, Pagan. The stains sourced in fruit, but so easily could they be mistaken for blood. One must not take for granted, or make assumptions about what one does not understand. Not having been present to witness the various plays that forged a life we would miss too much to judge him and others miss too much of our life to fairly judge us. What is truth is that we all share the same blood, the same bloodlines if the major religions of the world are to be believed. What is important, and what no one can deny, is that we are all the children of the Earth. We were all born of this Earth and it is to the Earth we will return."

"No doubt certain colonials would be horrified at the very thought."

"I prefer to feed my native soil than float forever, a frozen corpse in the vastness of space."

"Are they your thoughts, this centre of learning, or are they his?"

"He is a brilliant man, Hunter and should not be underestimated. He will never be one to be led around as a bull is led by a ring through the nose. He is a Peacecraft, after all."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	188. Chapter 188 Two Being One

Title: Two Being One

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 139. Baby Series 3 #188. Takes place at approximately the same time as the Fates Willing.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Two Being One

He paused before the portrait, wondering if she had ever considered herself to be a consolation prize. She had known there was something between he and Treize Khushrenada. They had talked but somehow they had never quite found themselves talking about that particular subject.

He loved Treize, but he loved Lucrezia too, and it begged the question how many times in a lifetime could a man find love?

/She must have been disappointed in me./

Though, he admitted, she had never said anything of that nature to him. She was a rare woman, a strong woman. No one knew just how strong she was except him. No one but Lucrezia knew of the nightmares he had gone through after the war. She might even have suspected he was haunted by Zero and Epyon. She had cursed both systems enough to lead him to believe she had more than a basic notion of what it was that set him screaming at night.

He could have done with her comfort when he was healing from the wounds he had sustained at the end of Libra. He had had nightmares then that paled his dreams she had witnessed into insignificance.

Consolation prize? Did he view her as that?

No, not ever.

She had been very different to Treize. Her own woman entirely, with her own strong convictions. She would speak her mind if the need required and hold her peace when she felt it appropriate. As a Queen for Sanc she would have been… astonishing.

He grinned at the portrait and shook his head slightly. It did not do her justice, hence its position in the Eastern hallway, but he had arranged for another to be done, this one to be mounted in pride of place. That one was coming along apace and would be finished in a matter of weeks.

She would never be Queen of this country, but she had been Queen of his heart, as Treize had, and always would, be King.

But what was he to do about those two young idiots intent on trying to run him to ground? It was not just the Run they pursued him for, but to get from him something he did not think he could give.

Yes, it would be nice to be warm at night. It would be wonderful to have company, to enjoy intimate relations once more, but for him sex was something he could leave in his past and he knew his psychiatrist would not be thrilled to learn it. He was not fussed and he knew he was depressed; he had read the real psychiatric report, not the one presented to parliament. He was well aware of how poor a catch he was and he wished he could make it plain to those two wonderful young men that they should focus on each other.

They should console each other and find together the joy in life of two being one.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	189. Chapter 189 Cunning

Title: Cunning

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 139. Baby Series 3 #189. Takes place just after Two Being One.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Cunning

"Okay," Duo breathed, studying the entrance to the Eastern wing with narrowed eyes. "I just know you are up there, Zechsy and by this time you should be on the way back."

Chang considered the shadowed hallway, dark eyes thoughtful. "It would not do to underestimate him."

"He's cunning."

"Not prone to thoughtless action," Chang agreed.

"There are four ways he could get back into this wing and head for the check point."

"He might descend to the ground floor and use any one of four flights of stairs to reach the checkpoint."

"Or he could use the servants stairs to enter the central wing on any of the floors and then use any of the staircases to go up to the checkpoint." Duo pursed his lips and cocked his head to one side. "He could be just out of our line of sight too. And there are the secret passages to be considered."

"He could indeed. There are ample possibilities open to him. He might go straight up to the attic level, cross the attic and come down to the checkpoint."

"And we are not allowed to 'camp', so we have to keep moving and not stay in one place for any particular length of time."

Chang nodded in agreement and dark eyes met blue-violet. Duo's generous mouth widened quickly into an expansive grin.

"I don't think they give consolation prizes in this race, do you?"

"I believe I can say with confidence that they do not." Wu Fei inclined his head slightly, eyeing the open double doors marking the East Wing. "Do you wish to take above or below?"

"Either one, I'm not fussed. How long will it take you to do the run to the checkpoint?"

"If I take the lower levels… perhaps seven minutes."

Duo nodded slightly. 'It will be all uphill for me, so maybe as much as ten minutes and I'll have a quick peek at the attic level too. Straight run through and meet you there?"

"Then we work our way back to this point on our way to the kitchen. If somehow we miss him, that is the last place he has to go."

"And there is only half an hour or so for him to do it in. All of the secret passages will eventually lead to the main hallways, even those entering into rooms, the only way out is a main hallway. That's where we mark territory at what, six steps distance?"

"That should be sufficient to give some indication as to his path."

Duo chuckled softly as he passed Wu Fei a decorated container, keeping a second container for himself. 'Here's the ammo. There should be enough for us to mark his course."

Wu Fei sniffed delicately and wrinkled his nose. "Rose?"

"It was all that was in the bathroom and I didn't think it particularly mattered. Just remember we owe an apology to the staff in the morning."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	190. Chapter 190 Bluff

Title: Bluff

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia + Pagan, Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 139. Baby Series 3 #190. Takes place following Cunning.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Bluff

The Grand Duchess snickered quietly as she watched the screen, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Oh yes, it was a very different Run in comparison to those she had witnessed in the distant past. Of course, with so few participants involved in the race there were opportunities for original thinking, and these two bright young men were not a disappointment to her.

"I'll have to have a word with the cleaning staff," Pagan sighed.

"I find it rather refreshing."

"I am sure the central wing of the palace will be smelling of roses for quite some time and while some people might find that refreshing, others will find it less so. It is, however, an effective if unorthodox use of talcum powder."

On the screen Wu Fei could be seen sprinkling a light layer of talcum powder across the entrance to a known secret passage, marking an area just wide enough that even Milliardo's long stride would not allow him to avoid the zone.

"Do you think it will enable them to snare him?"

Pagan considered the Duchess for a long moment before looking back to the screen where Wu Fei had now departed, at speed, and Pagan had to switch camera's to pick him up again. A moment to check on Duo's progress, likewise sprinkling talc throughout the central wing at select places and he shook his head slightly.

"I am not certain. It is an effective strategy, but Master Milliardo is not without his own cunning."

Switching the camera again through a sequence Pagan located the King at the entrance to the central wing on the first floor and he was considering the floor with a thoughtful frown. Spread across the carpet runner and the polished floorboards was a thin but noticeable layer of talcum powder.

The Duchess leaned forward slightly, watching as the King considered his situation and one regal brow arched as, to her surprise, he turned back into the East Wing and vanished down a servants staircase.

Pagan grunted softly, manipulating the security system until he picked the King up once more entering the ground floor of the East Wing. Both waited in silence, watching with interest as Milliardo made his way away from the entrance to the central wing and into a side room where Pagan lost the picture; the interior of private rooms were not covered by cameras. A moment later his earpiece crackled.

"I'll thank you kindly to see that the rear door on the West wing is opened by the time I get there, Hunter."

"Cheeky bugger," Pagan snorted, flashing a glance at the Duchess. "I believe I will keep my money on Master Milliardo, Your Grace."

"I am inclined to agree, Hunter. I am thinking we might need a consolation prize or two for young Maxwell and Chang."

Pagan resisted the urge to respond, almost afraid of what comeback might await him at the hands of the canny old matriarch. His ear piece crackled with a change of frequency and he inclined his head slightly, half expecting the message.

"Hunter, Security here. A window on the ground floor of the East Wing is registering as having been opened."

"Stand down, Security. The matter is known to me. You may dispatch someone to re secure the window."

Anastasia considered her companion for a long moment. "Was that on general broadcast?"

Pagan grinned, inclining his head. "I believe it was."

A quick shifting of the security feed and they watched as Chang and Maxwell, in different parts of the central wing, raced through the hallways en route to the West Wing, their strategy of laying talc forgotten.

Shaking his head Pagan reflected he needed to have a word with security about protocol when a Run was in progress.

—

Milliardo chuckled softly as he slipped into the central wing, ignoring the heady scent of roses and the white powder across the floor. If his ruse had worked he should have sufficient time to make it to the final checkpoint and then it was just a matter of getting to the kitchen.

Of course, he might not have fooled his pursuers, but he was hopeful and he really did not fancy spending even a few minutes outside in the snow laden grounds without a coat. He would be daring and take the chance on making it to the upper floors before they twigged to his ruse.

Though he should have time to reach the checkpoint he was not inclined to dawdle. Maxwell and Chang were not slow and they would not likely be taking a casual wander. Shifting his pace into a distance eating jog Milliardo hit the servants staircase, his long legs taking the steps three at a stride.

End

Karina Robertson 2010

Authors note:

Just a quick reminder I use the English / Australian method to denote the floor of a multi story building. Ground floor is literally, that, the ground floor not level 1, and the next level up is the 1st floor.


	191. Chapter 191 Flouting The Rules

Title: Flouting The Rules

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 140. Baby Series 3 #191. Takes place a few minutes after Bluff.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Flouting The Rules

Duo's feet barely touched the steps as he raced down the staircase, arms spread to maintain his balance. There was supposed to be no running in the palace hallways and certainly no haring up or down a staircase at full flight, but these were exceptional circumstances in an exceptional situation so he considered it acceptable to flout the rules.

Just this once.

After all, it wasn't as though he did it every day… was it? There was simply no way in hell he was going to allow Zechs to get away with sneaking out of the mansion to bypass their trap.

/No way! Just not going to happen./

He leapt the last four steps, landed neatly and was running again, braid flying out behind him and arms pumping, his stride long and confident. He was on the ground floor now and well on his way to the West Wing. He'd be there before they could open the door to let the man in and then… Ah!

/I'll jump his sexy as hell ass as he comes in the door and I'll take him down. While he's down I'll be having a few pointed words with him about sneaking around and twisting the rules to suit himself./

But, Duo had to admit, there had been nothing in the rules that actually stated the King could NOT exit the palace and re enter from another point. In fact, there were very few rules indeed, one could even enlist the aid of bystanders… he had done so himself. So, he decided, giving Zechs his due, it would not be against the rules of the Run for Zechs to let himself out of the palace and have a guard or servant let him back in.

Pagan had warned security what was going down and Duo had made use of that ruling earlier in the run, not that he had actually called security; he had just 'persuaded' an unsuspecting guard to give him a little information.

Duo's head long run slowed and he stopped, standing scowling at the wall, hands on his hips as he dragged air into his lungs. Scratching his head as he considered that thought. He had spoken to a guard, but not over an open com channel. He had come across the man in the East Wing and used him to determine Zechs was not ahead of him.

Blue eyes with a hint of violet looked back the way he had come as he considered the errant thought that nagged at him. This was just… wrong.

"You sneaky bastard. You haven't left the bloody palace at all, have you? Why the hell would you call over an open com channel and ask to be let back in? An open com line… Shit, think Maxwell! Use your brains and think! The man is bluffing and definitely heading upstairs!"

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	192. Chapter 192 Resolve

Title: Resolve

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 140. Baby Series 3 #192. Takes place at approximately the same time as Flouting The Rules.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Reslove

He would, without fail, snare that man. He would catch him, preferably leaping on him and drag him down to the ground and there he would smother the bastard for pulling a trick on him. Smother him with a kiss that claimed ownership and left him in no doubt as to who had won.

It was his own fault, of course, this scramble to make up ground, for reacting without thinking. At least he had not made it all the way to the West Wing before he had realised.

Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs Marquise, would not make the fundamental mistake of announcing his intentions where he might be overheard by those who were hunting him.

Wu Fei snorted softly and took the steps two at the time, his arms extended to the sides to allow his fingertips to run over the walls of the passage. The light was poor and he could not afford to miss his footing and take a tumble down the steep steps.

Milliardo would know they would initially react but then start to think and be on to his ruse.

/I will take him down and I will show him my frustration and my intent to claim him in a manner in which he can no longer deny me. I must have patience, I understand that, but I need to make it clear what my intent is. If he will not be wooed, I will attempt more forceful means of persuading him./

Truth was, he was afraid. Afraid the King might never soften his resolve and permit himself to be loved… to be comforted. The man was an enigma. It would take a life time to understand his complexities… and there was Maxwell to be considered in the equation.

He had told Duo he would open himself to the prospect of there being more than friendship between them. Maxwell had persevered and persuaded him it might be possible.

They had kissed and it had been… nice.

Very nice, actually. Would it be as satisfying to kiss Milliardo if the man was conscious and a willing participant in the encounter?

Oh yes, of course it would be. It would be worth the time it took to have that man all hot and bothered in bed with him… no, with THEM.

But how could a threesome work? If he sat down and thought about it realistically how could they make it work?

Milliardo was King of a country in crisis. He would be The Chang. Duo was really the only one free of responsibility to others to entertain thoughts of freely loving.

/No. I will not dissuade myself that it is possible. I must remember Pagan has approved and he is no fool. The old man is far from what he seems and he has given approval. Even offered assistance. I must not lose heart or my resolve./

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	193. Chapter 193 The Clock Is Ticking

Title: The Clock Is Ticking

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 140. Baby Series 3 #193. Takes place at approximately the same time as Resolve and Flouting The Rules.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Clock Is Ticking

"Chang realised it first."

Relena frowned at the monitors. "They are both heading back into the central wing… and up."

"Once they stopped reacting on reflex and thought about it, they realised the idiocy of their actions. They realised Milliardo would not be a fool and announce his true intentions."

"Where is my brother now?"

"At the final checkpoint."

"Hmmm. He can move quickly for a large man."

Heero grinned. "It's a common myth that big men are slow. He's tall and solid, but he's got dynamic reflexes and long legs can eat up distance."

The Princess sat back and inclined her head, watching as Maxwell raced back along the main hallway of the central wing, ignoring a set of servants stairs with a dusting of unblemished talcum powder at its base.

"I thought he would take the first flight of steps up."

"No. It is more likely he will stay on the ground floor and head to the kitchen. He'll trace the path back, checking to see if he can hear anyone coming in hopes of catching Milliardo in a pincer movement. Chang will go up and then come down."

"But they haven't spoken to each other. How would they know where the other is going?"

Heero considered the monitors for a long moment and then shrugged broad shoulders. "I would be surprised if Chang goes above the third floor. Most likely he will go to the second floor, no higher, and he will check to see if anyone has used the stairs as he heads to the East Wing. He'll go so far and then work his way down."

"But he does not know where Duo is. For all he knows they may be duplicating their efforts."

Heero grinned and resolved to persuade the Princess and define why he thought his reasoning was sound… and he was sure it was. He had worked with the two young men intent on pursuing the King for years and he knew their capabilities and the way they thought.

"By Chang only going as far as the second floor he stands a better chance of picking up any sign of the direction Maxwell, or Milliardo, have taken. That talc is spread over most of the stairs and, once he detects a sign of someone's passing, he'll know who by the size of their footprints. Milliardo's feet are a lot bigger than Maxwell's. If he doesn't pick up any indication of one of them moving around he'll go down; because Milliardo has to go down to the kitchen."

"Why did Duo remain on the ground floor?"

"For the same reason. Milliardo has to reach the kitchen. Chang might have chosen to do the same thing, but then they would meet up, one going to the kitchen, the other having been there and returning. The area of the Run is tightening, the active zone shrinking. From here, it will be a game of cat and mouse. And the clock is ticking."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	194. Chapter 194 Crunch Time

Title: Crunch Time

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo, Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 141. Baby Series 3 #194. Takes place a few minutes after The Clock Is Ticking.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Crunch Time

With hindsight there were a number of other options he could have chosen which would have avoided this situation. Certainly he should have resisted the temptation to take a peek at Stephen. Certainly making a direct dash for the kitchen would not have presented him with this problem.

Still, what did it matter if he was caught or not? It was all for fun after all. If nothing else the exercise was good for them and, if fortune smiled, it might help him sleep for more than an hour or so.

It was probably that brief delay in watching his son sleep so peacefully that left him with less than ten minutes to reach the kitchen and the sound of footsteps closing in on him. Running footsteps, and who else would be running in the palace at this abominable hour of the morning other than the two young men intent on hunting him down?

The Run had been fun and he could only hope they would be willing to participate in future such activities.

But just because it looked like they might have him cornered did not mean he actually was pinned between them. There were options available to him even at this stage of the Run. They were hunting him methodically, working in conjunction with each other to cover the most ground with the most speed possible, and they were using their brains with that cursed rose scented talc. Its placement across hallways where stairs were in use was a give away should he choose to use the staircases.

The secret passages were of no use to him at the present time, none that he knew of that could be traversed at speed ran close enough to the kitchen to be of real use to him. Yes, he could get down to the ground floor if he went out of his way, but that would leave him with a rather lengthy straight run to the kitchen. The pair would have him in no time. He could not see them moving away from the area with the time limit running out; they would know he had to make a move soon.

"Yes!"

Damn. Chang. In a swirl of untidy blonde pony tail he spun and was off, chancing getting past the next staircase before Maxwell could cut him off and he was only just past when he heard a wild yell from the young man as he caught sight of him. With them both hot on his heels he was out of options.

Crunch time. There was only one option left to gain some distance. Now it would be a straight run and whoever ran fastest would win.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	195. Chapter 195 It's Not Over Yet

Title: It's Not Over Yet

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 141. Baby Series 3 #195. Takes place immediately after Crunch Time.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: It's Not Over Yet

"Oh! I was hoping Milliardo would win."

Heero glanced at Relena, and could not help grinning at the pout. She looked adorable, not that one should think the Princess Royal of Sanc was adorable in a little girl way, but she did.

He was impressed with the teamwork Chang and Maxwell were displaying to have successfully worked the King into a position where it was a straight run for the kitchen and they were hot on his heels.

"Rest assured, it is not over yet. Chang and Maxwell are working well together, but I don't think it will be so easy to run him down."

"It doesn't matter who wins anyway, it was all in fun, but I would have liked Milliardo to win the first time. Just on principle. Thinking back over the run, in hindsight, which is a wonderful thing I might add, I suppose my brother should not have delayed to look in on Stephen. But then he would not be my brother if he did not take the time to check on the little dear."

"He takes good care of his son." Heero shifted the screen to a new camera sequence to follow the run as they raced the length of the first floor hallway.

"He's adorable and very precious. To more than just Milliardo."

"Main staircase coming up. He will have to take it. They are moving further and further away from the kitchen and running out of time too fast to go much past this point and still make the kitchen in the allocated time."

"They'll have to slow down or chance a tumble. That's a pretty steep set of stairs to fall down." Relena absently curled a lock of her hair about a finger, considering the situation. "Milliardo could probably take them three at a time with his long legs and gain a little bit of ground."

"They will have to be careful… Chang's not following!" Heero leaned forward on his seat, switching the camera angle until he brought Wu Fei up on camera just vanishing down a secret passage, the door swinging slowly shut behind him. "He's trying to get ahead of Milliardo."

"I didn't know that passage was there!" Relena's pout was back. "That pretty much means he'll get in front of Milliardo and cut him off."

"It will be close." Heero switched to the camera's covering the grand staircase that swirled in a grand spiral from the first floor to the ground floor.

On the screen Milliardo could be seen at a flat out run crossing the landing from the eastern side and it looked as though Duo had managed to make up a good amount of ground.

"Ohhh…. It's going to be close!" Relena breathed.

"Shimata!

"Milliardo! No!"

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	196. Chapter 196 A Wild Ride

Title: A Wild Ride

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 141. Baby Series 3 #196. Takes place at the same time as It's Not Over Yet.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Wild Ride

It probably would not appear to be the brightest of ideas to onlookers, and Pagan was sure to rake him over the coals for it but… if he was honest with himself he had always wondered how well it would ride. In hindsight, later on after it was all done, he could look back and nod mutely while Pagan read him the riot act over irresponsible behaviour that could break anything from a leg to his neck.

He caught a fleeting glimpse of Maxwell's astounded face, blue/violet eyes wide in disbelief as the distance between them shifted dramatically.

He had planned it carefully for all it must look like a reckless action on his part, but he had thought it through and he was sure of his own athletic ability. At a full run he had grasped the railing and vaulted over the edge, dropping from the landing above at just the right angle to land him on the staircase just as it came off the grand curve.

Precious seconds gained, nor was he finished yet. Stage one down, the jump made and safely landed, and now one long stride across the staircase, throw a leg over the banister railing and push off…

He heard Maxwell's incredulous shout as he whizzed down the curving arc of the grand staircase, blessing the maids for their exemplary housekeeping and superior polish. If he got his timing right he had about five seconds before he had to put the brakes on… or never have to worry about siring a child ever again.

—

Duo acknowledged Chang's panted harsh whisper over the com line and continued on, putting every ounce of energy into catching that long legged speed demon.

/Damn the man can run!/

The hallway would open out onto the first floor landing of the grand staircase and then they would have to slow their breakneck speed or risk serious injury to limb and potentially life. There was no way he was going to be reckless enough to take that staircase at a run. It was designed for showy ceremony, not for safety and there was a reason why no one was supposed to run in the halls and always a walking pace on the stairs.

He had already started to slow himself down when he stared in disbelief as Milliardo took a leap over the highly polished safety railing and dropped from sight. Duo almost fell over his jaw, stumbling a step or two before throwing himself to lean over the railing… just in time to watch the King of Sanc straddle the banister and vanish from sight at an astonishing speed.

"Shit! No fucking fair!"

Two could play at that game. Duo bounced over the railing, landed safely on the stairs and threw a leg over the banister, pushing off for a wild express ride.

"Yeeehaaa!"

The ride was great and he whooped in delight, thankful he wasn't wearing leather and, glancing over his shoulder, he was surprised to pass Milliardo who was watching him with wide eyes and shouting something at him.

"...orb! Slow down!

/Huh?/

Milliardo, was waving frantically at him as he sailed past and he risked rising a little to look over his shoulder… just as the staircase ended and the ornate orb that crowned the banister passed his feet.

—

Milliardo took the last few steps and knelt at the side of the groaning young man sprawled at the foot of the staircase. Duo was curled around himself, legs tight into his abdomen and hands clutched protectively between them.

Blue eyes sparked with unholy temptation. No doubt Duo would make him pay later but… hell, there was no way he could resist.

"Ouch?"

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	197. Chapter 197 End Game

Title: End Game

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 142. Baby Series 3 #197. Takes place immediately following A Wild Ride.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: End Game

Shaking his head Milliardo knelt at the side of the trembling young man. Duo seemed not to acknowledge his presence, being too wrapped up in… and around… the source of his pain, and Milliardo could not say that he was surprised. At the speed Duo had been travelling down that banister, to so abruptly meet the solid orb with arguably the most sensitive portion of the male anatomy cushioning the impact… No, it was no surprise Duo was curled around the pain and oblivious to everything else.

Resting a hand gently on the messy chestnut hair hiding what might have been visible of that elfin face, Milliardo raised the other to activate the microphone he wore.

"Pagan, I'm calling an end to the Run. We'll have an encore performance at some other time. You had better send a medic down here, quick as you can."

"Acknowledged. I will have a medic to you as quickly as possible."

For a moment Milliardo considered the younger man and what might best be done for him in the interim. It would be a few minutes before medical assistance would arrive and he could offer some small assistance. He kept one hand on Duo's head, a gently comforting touch, as he glanced over his shoulder toward the hallway leading off the grand foyer which would eventually take one to the kitchen. Somewhere down there Chang Wu Fei would be wondering what had happened to cancel the Run in its final stages.

"Wu Fei, might I trouble you to head for the kitchen and grab a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, please?"

There was a brief pause, longer than he had expected in truth, and then, faintly, he heard the sound of running feet.

"There is an injury? To Maxwell?"

"Yes."

A soft grunt over the com line and he guessed Wu Fei was moving too fast to waste further breath on speech. Chang would beat the medic, possibly only by a minute or so, but every little bit helped.

"Duo?"

Under his hand there was a subtle difference in the trembling and, faintly, there was something that sounded suspiciously like a squeak.

"Duo? I've sent for a medic."

"Mffcc…"

Definitely a squeak. He fought the urge to grin; really it wasn't funny… for Duo at least, but since he was not the one curled up on the floor in a ball of agony, it definitely had its amusing side. Not that he would laugh in the presence of the shattered younger man.

"There is an art to sliding down banisters, my friend. When you are feeling a little better I will teach it to you, if you like?"

"Nnnmmfff."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	198. Chapter 198 Peas

Title: Peas

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 142. Baby Series 3 #198. Begins at roughly at the same time as End Game.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Peas

Something had happened. He had no idea what it was to have brought an end to the run but he intended to find out.

A bag of frozen peas? Nothing made a better makeshift ice pack than a bag of frozen peas in an emergency. It was malleable, could be easily shaped around most injuries on most parts of the anatomy and was relatively soft because of the size and shape of the peas within. He would make haste to get the peas and then find Milliardo and Duo and discover what had happened.

A fall down the stairs seemed the most likely scenario. That would have been the most dangerous part of running through the hallways trying to catch the King. No matter that they were sure of foot even at speed. Aware of the danger or not, accidents did happen. It took only a little bad luck and one could find oneself tumbling head first.

He would find out soon enough. He had heard the call for a medic but the infirmary was on the far side of the palace and it would take a few minutes for the staff to mobilise. He could be in the kitchen and out again faster than they could reach the foyer and he would have his answers. It had to be the foyer and that grand spiral of a staircase. A death trap is what he preferred to think of it as, and he damned the former Governor for his grandiose designs yet again.

It was a pity the Run had been marred by injury and was called off prematurely. He had been enjoying himself and he had been hopeful of dragging down the infuriating blonde and having him, if only for a few seconds, enfolded in his arms.

There would be an encore performance and he was bound and determined to succeed… if, of course, Milliardo chanced to be the subject of the Run. And, if it happened to be Maxwell who was to be pursued, that would work for him too.

He hit the kitchen door running, hands outstretched before him and it swung open, slamming into the wall and he was through before it could rebound and smack him for his trouble. It was a matter of a few seconds to cross the room and open the freezer.

Over the com line he could hear Pagan issuing instructions, restoring security to its regular night time routine. His fingers curled around an unopened packet of peas and he spun, shouldering the door of the freezer closed as he took off, fumbling for a few precious seconds with the door knob that suddenly seemed determined not to obey him, but then he was out and running once again.

It would take little more than a minute to reach the foyer and he would know what had happened. Hopefully it had not been a bad tumble down the stairs and they did not have broken bones to contend with.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	199. Chapter 199 Encore

Title: Encore

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 142. Baby Series 3 #199. Takes place during Peas.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Encore

Heero could almost feel the pain, pressing his legs protectively together even as he felt his anatomy trying to crawl protectively higher into his nether regions. That had had to hurt! The guards in the room with them, both men, were uncommonly silent, no quiet talking now, no snickers. If he looked away from the screen and toward them he had little doubt they would be sitting with an identical hunch to their frames and legs, or hands, pressed protectively to their crotch.

It was an automatic reflex for a male.

Relena was shaking her head slightly, watching as on the screen her brother knelt beside Duo, one hand resting on his head and the other rubbing gently at his back. While the microphone was not broadcasting at present it was obvious he was talking to Duo, no doubt trying to offer him some degree of comfort in his personal agony.

"When I saw Milliardo go over that railing… and then just jump on the banister…! I will admit I have wondered how that staircase would ride… What?"

Relena blinked innocently at Heero who was staring at her in clear disbelief. He really didn't know her well and that was something she would only too happily remedy. Sighing softly the Princess Royal leaned across to kiss him gently, savouring his surprise.

"You are sitting funny, Heero, straighten up. It wasn't you, thankfully, who made the mistake and miscalculated. I guess it must be a part of the childhood of those who grow up in grand houses to wonder how well a staircase will ride. Of course, slipping one's Nanny and the servants and getting the chance to actually try it is not an easy thing to do. As grand staircases go this one is pretty much ideal for a good quick ride… or a particularly nasty tumble."

"You have done that?"

Relena pinked a little and offered up a schoolgirl sweet smile. "Once or twice, when I could get away with it. But never on a staircase as steep as that one. I envy Milliardo his chance of testing it. I'd say he has tried quite a few banister rides in the past and he knew exactly the right time to dismount to avoid injury. I would think he has had considerably more experience than I have in judging such things. I do hope Duo will be alright."

"You know, sometimes you seem to be anything but a Princess," Heero murmured.

"Why thank you." Slender fingers flicked quickly over the controls and Relena grinned as she pressed play. "Encore, anyone?"

Heero audibly groaned as Duo whizzed past Milliardo who was reaching out to grab him, a second too late, and then he hit the orb, seemed to come to a dead stop for a fraction of a second and then flipped off the banister, curling in mid air to hug the abused portion of his anatomy.

"Oh, that must have really hurt!" Relena murmured.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	200. Chapter 200 Time Honoured Tradition

Title: Time Honoured Tradition

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 142. Baby Series 3 #200. Takes place after Encore.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Time Honoured Tradition

He could hear Chang coming closer, the sound of his feet quick, sharp echoes in the foyer. The man could run, Milliardo had to give him that, and it was something he would remember for future Runs. Speed at the moment would be Duo's best friend.

Focusing his attention on the task at hand, Milliardo gently eased his fingers around Duo's head, feeling for any sign of further injury. The way Duo had flipped off the banister and landed heavily on the highly polished floor, sliding a good distance from the staircase before he had stopped, left Milliardo with the fear there might be further injuries other than the most obvious problem. There was the very real possibility he would find more than a few bumps and bruises.

"Nnnmmm."

"Duo?"

A blue/violet orb peered at him from amidst the mess of chestnut bangs and he leaned closer, smoothing back the hair gently. He looked pale, to say the least.

"A medic is on the way. Does it hurt anywhere other than your crotch?"

If it did not now, then it would by morning. He had taken his fair share of tumbles from the Khushrenada banisters in the past, though only once had he been unfortunate enough to sustain more than bruises and bumps… and once was more than enough to crush the 'family jewels' and enforce the lesson. He knew quite well what Duo was going through!

"Can you move your fingers and toes?"

"Mmmphhh."

At least the groan was not that high squeak this time, the sound dropping quite noticeably in register though there was a telling ragged edge to it. He would be incapable of speech for a while.

"I've sent Chang for an icepack from the kitchen. He'll be here shortly."

He continued with his careful examination, running his hands gently over the younger man's neck and then shoulders and arms… Pausing briefly and frowning as Chang performed a controlled skid across the foyer's highly polished floor, until the carpet forced him to perform a delicate little jump and controlled stop.

"What happened?"

"Nnnmph."

Milliardo glanced down and in that wide eye turned up to him there was a clear, pleading message. It was a pity there was not much he could do about avoiding the subject. Chang would know exactly what had happened as soon as the medic arrived… and he needed that packet of peas and where it was about to be placed would be a dead giveaway to the observant Mr. Chang Wu Fei.

"He'll find out anyway, Duo. Wu Fei, the peas if you please?"

Chang crouched beside Duo, looking more than a little concerned, offering the plastic bag to Milliardo who carefully ran his hands across the top most of Duo's legs where he curled into himself, looking for any indication of an injury. After deciding he could feel nothing that might need to be treated, he grasped Duo's knee and lifted as gently as he could, Duo offering a long, low moan in reaction. Milliardo slipped the peas up between his legs and gently pulled a hand away, curling the peas over the much abused 'crown jewels' before replacing Duo's hand. A moment more and he had both hands cupped over the peas at the cost of a ragged breath or two from Duo.

"How did he…?" Chang reared back onto his heels, staring in surprise at Duo before looking to Milliardo for answers.

"If you like, Wu Fei, at a later date I can offer an encore performance, without the rather dramatic end… When Pagan is not around, of course. He'll probably have a few things to say about it, but there are no rules in the Run… Well, very few at least, and it has been a time honoured tradition to use the stairs in any number of ways. I'll not have him ban a banister ride just because of one unfortunate incident."

Wu Fei turned to the stairs and his head tilted back and up, dark eyes following the steep course of the spiral as it rose fully through three floors of the mansion. His eyes came back down to rest on the sizeable, ornately carved orb and he hunched reflexively over his own nether regions.

"Oh. Whatever possessed you to try that?"

"It was only from one floor up and it was a minor miscalculation… with rather spectacular results."

Duo ignored Wu Fei's question and Milliardo's reply in favour of grasping the peas and holding them close, a shuddering breath rippling through him.

"I think it might be of benefit to everyone who participates in the Run if we offer a few basic lessons in survival in a grand house. Banister riding 101 might be a good place to start." Milliardo could not quite disguise the snicker. "No more encore performance of the wrong way to go about it might go a long way to having Pagan's ruffled feathers restored to order."

Chang watched as Milliardo completed his examination, carefully feeling for obvious injuries and then settling back on his heels, absently brushing stray, escaped tendrils of white blonde hair from his face.

"I think you may have dislocated your left shoulder. Does it hurt, Duo?"

"Mmmph." A faint nod accompanied the whimpered confirmation, it was clear Duo was still focused on that other, greater hurt.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	201. Chapter 201 Kitty Kat

Title: Kitty Kat

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Duo

Notes: Challenge 143. Baby Series 3 #201. Takes place a few hours after Time Honoured Tradition.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Kitty Kat

"Quatre Winner for Duo Maxwell."

Today he would turn over a new leaf.

He would put in place the measures that would allow him to lead something resembling a normal life and make certain he did not neglect the one that meant the most to him.

He would never again neglect his relationship with Trowa.

He had made the same pledge barely two years ago and last night Trowa had walked out the door after telling him exactly what he thought of his dedication to Winner Enterprises.

Winner Enterprises had become an obsession, to make it what it was before the war. Bringing the company back from the brink of ruin to the point where it equalled the empire his father had controlled. Then he had had to go further, making it better than the company his father had managed.

Why?

Because he had needed to prove himself. Because he wanted to thumb his nose at all of them for seeing him as so much less than his father. He had been determined to do everything himself just to prove that he could.

He had come close to losing Trowa because of his stubborn pride.

Why did Trowa love him?

"Mr. Winner, I'm afraid Mr. Maxwell is unavailable. He will not be in his office today."

It was the second time he had made the mistake and he would not get a third chance. There was no reason why Trowa should have to put up with his foolishness.

"He's in the field?"

It was time to sort out his priorities.

Very little in the way of sleep had taken place through the night and his body was pleasantly sore. He was not tired though. Far from it. He intended to talk to his friend, get his advice and go from there.

He had made many mistakes and he would not repeat them. He would ask for help and he would apologize and he would… make it right.

"I'm sorry, sir, that information is not available. I could try ringing him on his personal line?"

"Please do."

Dial tone. Lovely.

Nothing could be accomplished overnight. He had determined to change but was overtaken by the demands of his job. Not this time around. This time he would get it right.

"Yeah?"

Eyebrows arched as Quatre considered the tired slur and was that… a hitch in Duo's voice?

"Duo?"

"Ah, yeah. Kitty Kat? 'time is it?"

"Nine thirty. Are you in bed?"

"Ah! Shit. Ahm… had… a bit of an accident last night."

Work and changes slid from his mind. "An accident?"

"Yeah… Sort'a sleepy here, Kat. Damn pills. Call you back later, 'k?"

Duo hung up on him… and he was hurt. Drugged on pain pills? Quatre thrust himself out of the chair, grabbed his mobile phone and strode out of the office, hitting the autodial for his lover's number.

"Call me if the sky falls in, Sandra. Trowa? Duo's had an accident. I'll meet you at the palace."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	202. Chapter 202 Toy Wars

Title: Toy Wars

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Milliardo, Stephen + Nelson

Notes: Challenge 143. Baby Series 3 #202. Takes place at approximately the same time as Kitty Kat.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Toy Wars

Meow.

Milliardo inclined his head to watch as the kitten circled Stephen, tail held rigidly erect, ears pricked and a decided spring in the step of the little creature.

"Have you spoken to Duo this morning?"

Chang glanced up from his paperwork and inclined his head. "He is doped up to the eyeballs on the pills the medic gave him last night and not making much sense at the moment."

Stephen nestled amidst a pile of toys, a cloth ball filled with bells clutched in chubby hands, copious quantities of drool connected his mouth to the ball as the kitten distracted him from chewing the ball.

"He'll not take long to be his old self. I guarantee he will not make the same mistake twice."

"I do not know what possessed him to try such a thing."

"Well, I suppose that was my fault," Milliardo murmured, leaning forward slightly to watch the kitten stalk the child.

"Your fault?"

"I did slide down the banister first, after all. He would not have thought of it if he hadn't witnessed the act."

Dark eyes stared at the King. "You… rode… slid…"

"Down the banister, yes." Milliardo grinned, unrepentant and winked. "With the exception of Duo leaping on the banister on the spur of the moment, it was well worth the ride too. Steep banisters always make for the best rides. Fast and hard, you just have to either remove any obstacles at the end or know when, and how, to get off before injury is incurred."

The kitten lowered his front, hindquarters in the air, tail lashing from side to side as he tamped down his paws.

"Is Nelson aiming for Stephen?" Wu Fei scowled.

"I would think the ball. The bells attracted him when Stephen was rolling it across the floor."

"Shouldn't we put a stop to it before…?"

Milliardo snickered. "If one needs to, but Stephen has to learn to fight his own battles. Nelson is only the first of his antagonists in life. He's come off on the worst end of the game on a number of occasions, but he'll learn."

Watching the kitten inch closer, tail flicking, eyes centred on the child, Wu Fei had to wonder if Stephen would ever best the miniature demon. The cat had given him a fright during the night, not that he was inclined to mention the incident. He did sympathise with Stephen though and if Milliardo had not been present he might have considered removing the kitten from the room.

Nelson pounced, a perfect arc, paws outstretched, claws extended, aiming to swipe the ball from the child's hands. Stephen seemed to straighten his spine as the cat sprang and with a quick movement he tossed the ball to solidly wack the cat in the face in midair… and crowed with delighted laughter at his success.

With a yowl Nelson rebounded and vanished under the couch, just the tip of his tail visible, thrashing with indignation.

"Score one for Stephen!" Milliardo chuckled.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	203. Chapter 203 Curiosity And Cats

Title: Curiosity And Cats

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 143. Baby Series 3 #203. Takes place a few minutes after Toy Wars.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Curiosity And Cats

"Ah. Unexpected."

"Something wrong?"

Wu Fei stood at the window overlooking the main approach to the palace and he looked decidedly uncomfortable to Milliardo. On the floor Stephen clutched the cloth ball to him, watching with bright eyes the flicking tip of a small tail protruding from beneath the couch.

Nelson had not emerged from his sulk in all of the time it had taken the King and his liaison with Parliament to discuss the business scheduled for their early meeting. Both men found it highly entertaining as, every now and then, a decidedly kittenish growl issued from beneath the couch and the pace of the twitching tail would pick up in cat fury.

With their business concluded Milliardo had invited Wu Fei to take morning tea with him, an offer that had been graciously accepted and whist they waited Wu Fei had stretched his legs, wandering around the room until he paused by the window.

"Guests."

A tired sigh from the King told him clearly Milliardo expected a visit from someone of importance and saw his peace escaping him.

"Winner and Barton have arrived… in separate vehicles."

Milliardo strode over to the window to brush aside the curtain. It was glorious outside, pristine blue and with a degree of warmth in the air. A brief sign of the spring to come.

"Now what would bring them here… and in such a rush?"

Wu Fei was far from curious. Winner would not present himself at the palace to see him, knowing that at the present time, though a truce was in effect, they were hardly on the best of terms. Wu Fei was of the opinion Quatre needed to keep his nose out of other people's business, particularly their personal lives.

If he chose to pursue Milliardo then it was his business and Milliardo's, not Quatre Winner's. He needed to look to his own relationship before he meddled in other people's affairs.

"I have noticed a certain… tension… between you and Quatre of late."

Dark eyes flashed fire and he turned from the window. "It is nothing and it will remain nothing, provided Winner learns to keep his nose out of my affairs. Duo calls him Kitty Kat and like a cat, Winner has too much curiosity. And we all know what curiosity did to the cat."

The taller man sighed softly and returned to his seat, scooping the kitten up into his hands as Nelson crept from beneath the couch.

"I am sure he has only your best interests at heart."

"Perhaps, but I am capable of making my own decisions, regardless of whether or not time proves them to be a mistake or a success."

"Sometimes it is hard to tell meddling from caring."

"Winner believes only he can see the way ahead. He will trip over his own feet if he does not look down occasionally. I am not perfect and I am content enough not to be."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	204. Chapter 204 A Zest For Life

Title: A Zest For Life

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei, Nelson

Notes: Challenge 144. Baby Series 3 #204. Takes place after Curiosity And Cats.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Zest For Life

Milliardo considered Chang standing at the window for a long moment and the curious sense of comfort his presence provided. He was not a fool, nor was he blind to the machinations of the young men who kept him company. He was well aware of their intent and how, in an effort to include him, they held back from each other.

It was only recently that Wu Fei had shown a growing interest in Duo other than as a student to train or a nuisance to be tolerated. He had been pleased by the change in their interaction and intended they turn to each other, well aware of how Duo had been drawn to Chang and held him in that certain regard.

Chang needed Maxwell's zest for life, though perhaps he would not agree, but it was the simple truth. When Duo was around one could not help but be infected by his will to experience life. To Duo it did not matter if his constant challenges to himself and others produced less than sterling results; it was the challenge itself that proved to Duo he was alive.

Maxwell had long held an attraction for the stoic young man who had, like he, like so many of them, endured the trials of war. They were fighters, capable of killing in cold blood and going on with the job… then wrestling with the nightmares of the dead when the day was done and one could think of more than surviving from one second to the next.

There could be no greater impact on a human soul than the act of killing. They each dealt with it in their own unique way, this common weight that pressed relentlessly upon those who had killed.

Duo sought to live not only for himself, but perhaps for those who had died as well.

Chang turned to introspection, a method Milliardo understood as he immersed himself all too often in the blood and death and the failed dreams.

Duo would bring life to a relationship, forcing a partner to live by his mere presence. Chang would bring stability to the relationship, a rock solid reliability, and Chang had the uncommon grace of being able to calm the soul when the pressure became too much.

They could be wonderful together… They would be wonderful together.

What need was there for them to have a third party in their relationship? What could he bring?

The kitten in his hands purred, tiny paws laid out along his forearm, tiny puffs of warm breath against his wrist.

/Trusting souls, children. Of any species./

There was nothing of note he could bring to a relationship, but he could provide stability in which they could forge their bond. As he reshaped Sanc to be passed on to Stephen's care in the future, so could he shape it to give the survivors of conflict, civilian and solder alike, a place in which to rest.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	205. Chapter 205 Small Beginnings

Title: Small Beginnings

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Quatre + Trowa + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 144. Baby Series 3 #205. Takes place shortly following A Zest For Life.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Small Beginnings

"Request Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton to attend me immediately."

He caught the brief glare from Chang as he removed his hand from the com link and settled back into his seat. Gently running a finger over the kitten's back he watched Stephen toddle over to Wu Fei and grip his pants leg with drool dripping fingers. It still amazed him how Chang dealt with the child.

The fiery tempered young man seemed to have a store of infinite patience when it came to the child and never commented on or flinched at the frequent deposits of sticky or wet fingers that found their way onto his clothing. Wu Fei bent to pick up Stephen and hold him close, ignoring the drool as a particularly wet and sloppy kiss was planted on his cheek.

"It must be time for him to be returned to his Nanny. I will take him."

/Running from Winner again, my friend? That will not do./

Small beginnings were, at the least, beginnings.

"There is a few minutes yet before I must lose him to Helen."

"As you wish."

Yes, unhappy to remain, that was clear. He had hoped they would have mended the rift in their relationship, but he might at least see that they spent some time in the same room. Wu Fei might not like it but Quatre was right. It really was not done, not that he was one to avoid thumbing his nose at propriety when he could, but in this…

He was King and though he was trying to build a liberal minded Sanc, they were under the scrutiny of the rest of the world because it was Milliardo Peacecraft sitting on the throne.

/How not to make friends and influence people,/ he mused.

Had he avoided the throne might he have weakened his resolve and responded to the advances of two vitally alive young men?

Propriety had its place and he would use it to the best effect he could. It was propriety that would see Winner in attendance of him and not hammering down the door to Maxwell's room. The King had summoned, be it in the form of a politely delivered request for his presence, it was a summons regardless. One did not refuse the King.

Not even the Winner could. The influence of royalty could not, even in this day and age, be underestimated.

Ah, how their eyes sought each other out. Neither liked being at odds but both were proud and neither would give ground easily. Barton nodded to Chang, graceful as he formally acknowledged the King in his presence and glided so smoothly to stand between Winner and Chang that it seemed quite natural.

Barton was not pleased by the continued estrangement either. Something really had to be done about that.

"Gentlemen. It is an unexpected honour to have your company this morning. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Milliardo." Winner inclined his head. "We came to see Duo. He's hurt!"

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	206. Chapter 206 An Unfortunate Accident

Title: An Unfortunate Accident

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Quatre, Wu Fei + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 144. Baby Series 3 #206. Takes place immediately following Small Beginnings.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: An Unfortunate Accident

Milliardo gestured to the seats available across the room from him.

"Please, be seated. I apologise for Stephen's mess, be careful you don't slip."

Winner's eyes flicked to Wu Fei holding the Prince and ignoring the drool accumulating on his shirt front. For a moment Milliardo wondered if Winner would make a bid to escape the room, but then he smoothly turned, neatly side stepping the accumulation of the child's amusements and sat opposite the King. For a moment Trowa considered and then moved to stand behind Winner, relaxed and unconcerned to all outward appearance.

How best to go about this? How might he influence matters to ease the strain? They were young, they were proud and even after the war they had no concept of how short life could be.

Their reticence was stupid in light of how easy it was to lose someone dear to you with no warning.

"Duo was hurt last night… or rather, in the early hours of this morning. He is quite alright, though somewhat sore and at present he is rather heavily medicated."

"What happened to him?"

He did not need to see Chang to know he had stiffened at that imperious tone, but it was Winner's concern for a friend, nothing more. There was no intent to slight the King, just real concern for one he considered a friend.

He really would have to take a hand and somehow attempt to influence this uneasy truce between them. Those few who had piloted Gundams and influenced the shape of the peace should not be at such odds with each other.

"In the poor lighting Duo took a tumble down the grand staircase and has dislocated a shoulder and accumulated a variety of bumps and bruises. The physician assures us he will be up and around in no time, just sore and stiff for a while."

"He fell down the stairs?"

"An unfortunate accident. I assure you he is well enough, considering, and he is being well attended to. Under the physician's instructions he will not be working for a few days, of course. Given the stage of the project at this time, and the state of the weather, a few days delay will be of no consequence. Tea?"

"How did he fall down the stairs? I mean, what was he doing roaming the palace at night?"

Milliardo arched an eyebrow. "Why Quatre, this is his home, not a prison. He is free to come and go at will and I am sure you have sleepless nights. I know I do."

Yes, Winner had sleepless nights. Potentially bad one's given he used the Zero system for an extended period. Zero had influenced every pilot unfortunate enough to have used it and its legacy was nightmare ridden dreams. At least none of them had gone into the hell that was the depths of the Epyon system. None of them needed to live with the influence of that horror on their dreams.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	207. Chapter 207 Territorial Disputes

Title: Territorial Disputes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 145. Baby Series 3 #207. Takes place a few minutes after An Unfortunate Accident.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Territorial Disputes

He could feel the tension, crackling, invisible to the naked eye but undeniably present. It was not reflecting any one particular emotion, but rather a hodgepodge of tension made up of fear, anxiety and regret, longing and caution tinged with a dash of hope of avoiding direct conflict.

It reminded him of an alley cat eyeing off a stray dog that had chanced to wander into its territory. The tension mounting as the cat considered its best options, seeking the best action for what could be a bad situation. Stay and fight or slink quietly away and hide, giving up territory to the mangy cur, or take up a position safely out of reach and taunt and tease it mercilessly.

But they were not animals.

They were not the cast out mongrels of society left to fend for themselves, clawing and spitting their way through life. They might have been strays with no place to go as once he had been, before his rescue at the hands of the Khushrenada's. He had been abandoned, left to fend for himself as others feared for their lives; none of them brave enough to take him in. In the Khushrenada's care he had developed a purpose and a sense of belonging.

He was a stray, even now, but one in a position to offer to others what had been offered to him. A place of sanctuary in which to find themselves and a purpose in life.

What to do? Two fine young men at odds with each other. Their backgrounds might have been from vastly different cultures but they were oddly similar. Both had lived a privileged life in their childhood and childhood had been all too short. They had been used and abused by those who had desired to change what they perceived as wrong and were willing to spend lives in fashioning their own versions of a future.

Winner and Chang had emerged from the hell of war much changed… and one had lost everything.

Friends, family, homeland… gone. Winner had rebuilt from the ashes, but there had been something for him to work with; family and resources and a certain belief in belonging. Chang had lost everything and Milliardo knew only too well what that was like.

They were strays, but even strays made friends. Winner had his corporate empire and a man who loved him and was willing to be there for him. Chang… was much as he was, forced by bloodline and conditioned responsibility to step up and be counted. Chang would ultimately set aside personal need and work to restore something of what had been lost that others might benefit.

The Sanc surrounding them was not his home any more than it was Chang's or Maxwell's, but it was all they had. It was a place to mark their territory, get to know others and forge something together that might, one day, feel like home.

Might. If they survived the building of it.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	208. Chapter 208 Strays And Misfits

Title: Strays and Misfits

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 145. Baby Series 3 #208. Takes place immediately after Territorial Disputes

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Strays and Misfits

Strays and misfits could carve something out of nothing that could be exceptional.

Maxwell had a ruined past, Milliardo was well aware of the details pertaining to the younger man's personal history. It amazed him how the man he knew had evolved from the ruin that was his past. An exceptional strength of character that was Duo Maxwell. Duo would not allow himself to be ground down by the vagaries of fate, and with him as an example who was he, the son of a Peacecraft, to wallow in self pity and bemoan the hand dealt to him?

There were so many people out there in the world who had known worse.

The opportunity existed for them to shape something that could help others who had had their worlds torn asunder. And not just through war. They could make Sanc a place for those who had lost everything to gather and find renewed hope.

Sanc might be considered less than a third rate country by the world, but the character of her people would bring them up to stand on a pedestal and shine like a beacon in the darkness. Strays and misfits could find a welcome here, a hope that would be denied to them elsewhere if he had anything to say about it.

Where to start? Why not with these two friends who were so at odds over something that was not worth tearing their friendship apart?

Fate could do some strange things. The small life stretched across his forearm was proof of that. Nelson's mother had come from the streets, just another stray whose life had been disrupted by war. She had been taken in by a groom's young son and she was nothing special, just a common street moggy too tough to go down without a fight and had fallen into a brighter future than her litter mates had likely endured. Her kittens now lived in the palace estate, roaming the stables, keeping down the rodent population, spreading smiles throughout the human population.

Nelson had even moved into the palace itself.

Strays were opportunistic and knew when to take a chance and when to slink away and survive.

He doubted Winner would be approving of being looked upon as a common street stray, but really, what difference did blue blood make? Life was what you made of it and sometimes it paid to be opportunistic. Who knew where it might lead you?

His eyes flittered to Chang. Into a King's bed?

Blue eyes shuttered behind long pale lashes and he resisted the sigh. Better the bed of the chestnut haired firebrand who had loved him for so much longer.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	209. Chapter 209 Tom Cats

Title: Tom Cats

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 145. Baby Series 3 #209. Takes place immediately after Strays and Misfits.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Tom Cats

He was uncertain exactly what their relationship had been in the past. Had they considered each other to be a friend, if not what degree of acquaintance might have been applied before Winner made the fateful decision to take a hand in Sancian politics? Winner's decision to dabble in pure politics had landed him with a throne he did not particularly care to have and Chang with a hopeless case of misplaced affection.

Misplaced affection?

Misdirected. Might that not be a more appropriate term?

And who, in the natural order of things, was he to decide that?

Winner had made his view clear on the matter, hissing and spitting like a kicked stray and drawing a line in the sand over which you were not supposed to cross. In response, Chang had hissed and spat back and deliberately stepped across that line. Looking at them now he could see two tom cats balanced precariously on a fence, fur raised, fangs bared, crouched with claws extended, ready to swipe at each other. Anything could set them off.

And they were supposed to have made peace? At the least settled on a truce?

If Maxwell had been present the atmosphere would have been lighter. That one could have effortlessly defused the tension and had them all smiling, forgetting for a few precious minutes the discord hanging in the background.

Barton looked anything but amused, standing there behind Winner, stoic and rock solid, but despite that he was clearly unhappy. He was in love with Winner but friends with Chang and he was not of a mind to choose between the two. If one had to make that kind of choice then Milliardo knew Winner had to win. No, Barton would do everything he could to avoid that ultimatum.

These friends would likely be at odds until he, the outsider who was unfortunately at the epicentre of the trouble, made it plain to both Chang and Winner that he did not want to be fought over like a prized piece of edible garbage found in an alley.

God, did he actually make that comparison? But that was what he was beginning to feel like, something tasty to be squabbled over and to the winner went the spoils.

How long would they continue acting like this?

He was merely the object of one's affection that the other disapproved of, and so long as he maintained that safe distance, kept his cool and did not weaken, it might be alright. If he outright refused then Chang would blame Winner for making it clear he did not approve, and if he weakened and responded then the two might well lock horns over the inappropriateness of the relationship.

Either way friends would lose and he who had always found it so hard to find friends, did not want to lose them after they had been found.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	210. Chapter 210 Anything But Comfortable

Title: Anything but Comfortable

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo, Wu Fei, Quatre x Trowa

Notes: Challenge 146. Baby Series 3 #210. Takes place immediately following Tom Cats.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Anything But Comfortable

The room, while furnished more for comfort than style was, at the moment, anything but comfortable. The tension permeating the air was something one might almost physically touch and radiated from the two young men, one blonde and seated so properly on the couch and the other dark fire glaring daggers across the space.

Though it was mere seconds since Winner and Barton had entered, already the atmosphere was filled with electricity and something would need to be done before one of the antagonists, namely his dragon, spontaneously combusted.

Winner would not break form, Milliardo was quite sure of that, but Chang… he was another matter. He was the one who felt himself wronged, who saw the other as the enemy, intent on inflicting nothing but punishment and pain by denying him what he held so dear.

Barton was Winner's lover and they all knew it. Winner had what Chang desired, a lover, a strong presence in his life on an intimate level. Winner denied him not Barton, but the lover of his choice. Before Chang could in all decency make his desire known -one must allow for mourning when a death so unexpected and tragic occurred- and Chang had been nothing but proper in his form since Lucrezia's death.

Time and circumstance.

If he had set his sights on Maxwell initially… but that attraction had come late for Chang and was, as yet, only a flicker compared to what might have been felt and suppressed whilst Lucrezia lived. Why had the passionate young man ever set his sights on him? He honestly did not understand it, but whatever Chang's reasons, events had conspired against him.

And Winner lay at the core of those events.

He wished he had the comfort afforded to him by a certain cracked and broken mask. Behind its shield had been safety. He had been Zechs Marquise and Zechs was very different to Milliardo Peacecraft. Zechs had had more freedom to be an individual, to be more comfortable in his own skin…

Ah no, he must be honest. Regardless of the name he wore he had never been comfortable in his own skin, not since his childhood had ended so bitterly at the tender age of six.

He would have to address the void between them. It was not closing, but minutely widening with each day, hour, minute… second… that passed. He would not have Chang break. It would not be easy, he could not expect it to be, but he would plot, plan and scheme over coming days to bring them back together.

He would have allies. Heero and Duo would assist him and… his eyes flicked to meet the emerald green of the eye Barton revealed to the world. Yes, Barton would be of assistance.

So be it then.

"Wu Fei, would you be so kind as to return Stephen to his nanny? Request tea be served, please, and inform my secretary I will be delayed for my next appointment."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	211. Chapter 211 Just This Once

Title: Just This Once

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei, Quatre x Trowa

Notes: Challenge 146. Baby Series 3 #211. Takes place immediately following Anything But Comfortable

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Just This Once

Winner's spine straightened imperceptibly and he smiled, a fixed, well practised smile, and he ignored the movement as Chang inclined his head respectfully, as proper form dictated, and moved smoothly toward the exit.

"That will not be necessary, Your Majesty. I know the personal time you spend with your son is precious to you and I merely came to assure myself that Duo was alright…"

"And I have assured you, Quatre, that Duo is quite well. Wu Fei, would you be so kind as to deliver the appropriate messages? You can see Duo shortly if you wish, Quatre. After we share tea."

Dark obsidian eyes met glacial crystal blue and Wu Fei, cupping the child's head to his chest protectively, offered a formal bow to the King, acknowledging the silent communication.

Just the right inflection in his tone to remind Winner he was not in his offices but in a private lounge of the palace and that he was a businessman not a King. When the King invited you to have tea you 'had' tea and you smiled, you did not just get up and do as you pleased within his domain.

Particularly if you were present at the palace and you had not been invited specifically to attend at this time. Wu Fei had caught his subtle message and he would give him time to act accordingly. Winner was trapped by the necessities of formality when dealing with royalty and he would be far from comfortable with the knowledge he had trapped himself.

Sometimes even unwanted titles had a use.

Milliardo doubted he would ever honestly be comfortable with the altered state of his circumstances. He would by far have preferred to be a simple architect and engineer involved in the Mars project, but, thanks to this young man, that was forever barred to him. At least openly. If he had to suffer the weight of the crown and sit on the damnably uncomfortable throne then Winner could sit his arse down on a comfortable couch and have tea with him when he was told to.

It was not so much to ask.

Nelson stirred, tiny head lifting and jaws yawning wide, baby fangs on prominent display before the softest of mews broke the silence. He stroked the dark fur gently, watching Winner relax back into his seat and Barton inclined his head to Chang before the dragon made his exit.

He would not call it an escape, though it surely was, and Milliardo would not again provide an easy out. Nothing in life was ever easy, if it was worth having. Just this once, before he interfered, he would permit his dragon to be spared. Just this once. Winner and Chang might hurt in the process before the void was breached and the rift between them mended but…

Sometimes one had to hurt before one healed.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	212. Chapter 212 Fantasies

Title: Fantasies

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 146. Baby Series 3 #212. Takes place a few minutes after Just This Once.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fantasies

It was, without doubt, the most comfortable he had felt for… for… forever? When had he last felt as warm? When had he last felt that he had not a care in the world and that the world turned without him and that was fine, it was in fact… wonderful… to feel this way.

It was sure as hell wrong.

There was a dull ache in his shoulder that should have NOT lent itself to this feeling of supreme comfort. There was a definite ache in his groin… and not a pleasant ache either, hell his balls felt swollen… and that sure as hell could not be called comfortable… but still, he was... comfortable.

The air was warm about him and there was… a scent… close to him… yeah, that was what it was.

It was the smell. The scent of him. His smell, unique to Him.

"Awake?"

He was there. That was what this feeling of contentment was all about. So long as He was there all was well with the world and he didn't give a flying fuck for anything else but that warm, contented feeling that was so very, very… comfortable. He could live with this feeling for the rest of his life.

"Duo?"

"Mmm?"

Chang. His surly dragon. The one he wanted to meet him halfway and love him honestly and openly… that was what he dreamt of, but he would settle for honestly and behind closed doors. The only way things could possibly get better was if that other warm and comforting presence chanced to be there too… but he wasn't.

Milliardo's scent was missing, though he was sure he could detect a faint lingering trace of the man. He had a distinct scent about him, warm, spicy, and a contained suppression like an explosion about to happen. Chang was spicy warmth, exotic, hinting at something powerful, suppressed too, not an explosion but… something else he could not quite put his finger on, waiting to happen.

He would have the most wonderful nights and days to luxuriate in comfort that would make this current contentment pale into insignificance… when he could have those two powerful personalities, those two very different and perfect bodies stretched out beside him. He could run his hands freely where others dared not touch, if they dared to dream at all of touching what would be his.

Ah, fantasy had such a winning way about it. It was, admittedly, only a fantasy now, a mere dream; but it would happen. He would make it happen.

"Duo? You really need to wake up, my friend. You will have a visitor shortly and you will want to be as alert as you possibly can be to survive the interrogation."

Visitor?

What?

Interrogation?

He was going to have a visitor? He didn't want visitors… well, there were only two visitors he would be okay with, provided they were a sexy as hell King with to die for white gold hair and a fire breathing dragon. That was what, who, he wanted to see. They alone could visit him and feed his warm dreams… and thank god his body was not reacting to that particular fantasy because crushed balls would sure as hell give a different meaning to pleasure and pain.

"Duo! Wake up."

"Mmm. Comfy, Fei."

"You will be far from comfortable when Winner gets his arse in here."

And there went that warm and contented feeling right down the proverbial toilet. Winner? Quatre was on his way… to see him… and he had…

"Ah, shit. Can't you tell him to go away? Don't want to see his ass, it ain't as sexy as yours. Not really up to visitors, Fei."

A snort, amused, too close to his ear but soft and… ooohh, yeah, he could put up with the warm tickle of breath on his skin. That was nice. He'd have to file that away for another fantasy about a warm bed and a fire breathing dragon. He could use that warm tickle to ignite an earthy need to play with fire in his body. But he would much rather have the real thing breathe down his ear and waft warm breath across his neck and shoulder.

"Duo. Winner is here expressly to see you. Milliardo is keeping him occupied for the moment but they will be here soon enough."

"Why's he here, Fei?"

There, he had lifted his head out from his nice hollow in the bed and peeked… directly into obsidian eyes that were faintly amused if he did not mistake that expression. Damn Fei looked sexy this morning.

"You know Winner. He charged in here like the cavalry in full gallop demanding to know why you were hurt."

"How did he… nah, don't answer that. I really don't want to know… and I don't want him to know how I got hurt either. It isn't any of his concern."

"This is Winner, Maxwell. Since when has he respected the privacy of anyone regardless of whether it is any of his business or not?"

"Shit."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	213. Chapter 213 Fear and Foolishness

Title: Fear and Foolishness

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 147. Baby Series 3 #213. Takes place immediately following Fantasies.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fear and Foolishness

"Don't want company, Fei." Duo breathed. "Quat's gonna annoy the shit out of me until he knows what a fearless and utterly brainless thing I did to crush my nuts."

Chang breathed the ghost of a chuckle, warm breath caressing his cheek and then… ah, heaven. Warm lips crushed to his and it was quite easy to relax back and let the angst flow away. Chang might be a lot of things, some good, some bad, but he sure as hell knew how to kiss… and he seemed quite willing to linger over the moment too.

"Milliardo has solved that problem for you." A breathy whisper, lips lightly touching lips and the flick of a tongue to taste him.

Duo relaxed into those warm, caressing lips and fearlessly leapt into the moment, quite content to have his mouth plundered in such an undemanding and relaxing way. It was a kiss to savour taste, not arouse and Duo would have liked to continue, but Chang pulled back, smiling, and not too far. It might, Duo decided, be only a minor interruption and they could go back to this pleasant interlude when there was only the two of them and imminent reality was of no possible consequence.

"Yeah?"

"You fell last night and dislocated your shoulder. We will put it down to polished floors and older carpets. There was a Run last night, not that he needs to know, and if he learns of it he does not need to know details. There is certainly no need to inform him you were learning how NOT to slide down the banister of the grand staircase. It is none of his concern."

"If you kiss me again I'll agree with anything you say. Anything at all," Duo breathed, working a hand out from under the blanket and reaching to draw down the night maned head.

"I have matters I am required to attend, but I believe I can spare the time to indulge once more."

The dark eyes were softer than Duo could ever recall them in the years he had known the dragon. They were no longer hormonal driven teenagers living on the edge of fear and foolishness and calling it bravery. They had survived to seek something infinitely more important.

"Oh yeah."

It was nice to kiss and not want anything other than to enjoy the moment. It well might have been worth the pain to have Fei standing over him, kissing him so gently. Duo could not think of any other occasion in which Wu Fei might have indulged in such relaxed activity had he not been confined to bed. There were perks to being injured, he mused, as Chang straightened and looked down on him.

"Be brave, Maxwell. Winner will be here soon enough and I have matters I can no longer delay. I will return later this afternoon if you think you will be up to company?"

"Always up to your company, Fei."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	214. Chapter 214 A Disturbing Notion

Title: A Disturbing Notion

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre

Notes: Challenge 147. Baby Series 3 #214. Takes place at approximately the same time as Fear and Foolishness.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Disturbing Notion

He had never considered himself to be fearless. Only a fool misunderstood fear. Fear was healthy, a protection, a survival instinct… never pleasant, of course, but utterly necessary to life.

Quatre had known fear in one form or another; in many situations and over varied circumstance. There had been fear of disappointing his father, fear of losing his identity, of being forced into being someone he did not wish to be, fear of losing his life, fear of… well, there was so much he was afraid of. Like everyone else he hid his fear behind bravado, propping up his faux front of confidence and infallibility to display to the world an ideal that was pure fabrication.

Everyone feared something… some 'thing' and some 'one'. It was a part of the natural order of being human and Quatre Winner, despite what some people thought, was definitely human.

A fearless human was a dead slab of meat… sooner or later.

He had faced death during the war and survived. He had been afraid, full of the bravado of youth, and not believing he might be wrong any more than he believed he might be dead in the blink of an eye. He was anything but fearless and thus he had survived his past trials.

He was a healthily… wary… man, fully cognizant of the dangers to be found surrounding him and because of that awareness he would survive this ordeal and move on to bigger and grander things.

After all, Quatre Winner was not putting his life on the line, endangering his hide, his love life or his corporate empire. It was stupid to think for an instant his life hung in the balance when all he was actually doing was having morning tea.

There was nothing to be afraid of. Morning tea with the King was a perfectly civil social occasion; there was nothing untoward about it.

There was nothing dangerous in that action and he was not afraid… but he had the feeling he should be.

There was something in those glacial, crystal blue eyes that gave him the disturbing notion he should be afraid. They were totally civilised people after all, he and this power house sitting so casually across from him.

Just his presence was a force in the room that reminded Quatre of past interactions between them. Reminded him of their history and the repercussions of the more recent power plays.

He did not like forcing other people and he only pushed when it was important. People made decisions for the betterment of everyone, planet born and colony born alike. They always had the option to say no. A yes demonstrated their understanding and it was 'their' choice. He did not force them to make the appropriate choice that was most beneficial to the peace.

And he was lying to himself. He was the biggest hypocrite. He was ten times a fool for divorcing himself from the blame and foisting it on to others he had manipulated.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	215. Chapter 215 Nothing Was Irreversible

Title: Nothing Was Irreversible

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre

Notes: Challenge 147. Baby Series 3 #215. Takes place immediately following A Disturbing Notion.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Nothing Was Irreversible

Trowa had watched him do it time and time again and had let him.

Why?

He had lied and cheated and manipulated the lives of others… even Trowa himself and… and… and Trowa was still with him.

He did not deserve the man.

Trowa had to be his greatest… Allah, had he been thinking 'asset?'

He was turning into a monster and he needed to do something about himself before it was too late.

What he deserved was to be held accountable for his actions. Actions past, present and future. There had to be an accounting. One day it all must come full circle and roost on his head and he would be bowed down with the guilt and the fear of justifiable retribution.

Lying to himself would solve nothing and he had come so close to losing Trowa… and that surely was only the start if he did not pull his act together.

Allah, those eyes! Under those eyes he could not lie to himself. He had to be honest and face the truth.

It was a simple truth. He was not always right and he did not always know what was best for everyone. He sure as hell did not know what was best for himself, so how could he know what was best for people he had never set eyes on? People he did not know existed.

He could not read the man! The eyes were like a barrier, a force field holding him at bay, making him aware of his fragile human self. His empathy was locked away, useless beneath the force of those eyes.

He should grab his lover's arm and run like hell away from this man with the cold as ice eyes who had every reason in the world to hate him and who could, impossibly, defy the gift that gave him the edge over others.

Without that empathy, that revealing look into the emotions of the person facing him, he was just another fragile young man who was in over his head.

How, and when, had Milliardo Peacecraft become unreadable to him?

The tea was cooling in his cup and he could do nothing. At least he did not make the mistake of running. Breeding and training kept his butt firmly in his seat, kept him smiling neutrally and sipping occasionally while they waited for the maid to withdraw, all the while talking inanities.

Meaningless social drivel, that was what they were spouting. Obeying the social niceties, practising civility for the sake of… social politeness? For the sake of avoiding an uncomfortable conversation they had yet to have, but must, one day engage in.

/Allah, the man should hate me. He has just cause./

And, truth to tell, probably did.

He could never forget for an instant who this man was. Milliardo Peacecraft. The survivor. One of two men who had chosen to take action to force an ending to the conflicts. No mealy mouthed politicians these two, but men of action who chose a course and pushed it through, forcing others to choose, once and for all, how they willed to live. Forcing everyone to make decisions and not caring if they died, not caring if they were hated, reviled, stoned to death by the angry masses in the aftermath.

The survivor was sitting across from him. Now he wore a crown and it was Quatre who had taken the actions to force circumstances into a shaping where by the man, helpless in the aftermath of poisoning, could see no out other than to accept a crown he did not want. He was the one, he, Quatre Winner, had set events into motion and placed himself where once Treize Khushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft had stood… though he doubted his action would have the world shattering repercussions of the past.

He could never claim to be different from this man. He could never claim to be better than this man and his bloodied past. He had his own blood soaked past, his own insanity, and his own decisions to shoulder that weighed heavily. He was no more free of sin than this man who, at least, had been honest with himself and faced his future with honour and purpose.

He had not once reshaped his life as this man had. He was still Quatre Winner, he was still a Winner, now The Winner, and he was a manipulative bastard, just as his father had been. He was no better than his father for forcing his will upon others.

Even those he called his friends were not safe from his machinations.

Wu Fei hated him. Would not easily forgive him, but it had needed to happen. Even in hindsight he was sure of that. Sanc was better off under Milliardo's control than it ever had been with Relena at its helm.

Such irony that a nation of pacifists should do better beneath not their pacifist princesses hand, but beneath the hand of a man who was a blood stained soldier.

All of Relena's growing political skills had not advanced Sanc. She had not won the hearts of the population and roused in them a fire to excel, to regain something they had lost beneath the yolk of oppression. Relena had not been able to deal effectively with the politicians of Sanc who saw little need to cater to her as the Council Representatives did for the ESUN. Those politicians from the Council understood her popularity with the common man and used it to best effect, giving her enough to keep her active, interested, keeping the popular interest… but not the Sancians.

It was Milliardo who merely had to look at those men and women who professed to have the best interests of Sanc at heart and have them quail in their boots. The man had a presence that could neither be ignored nor overwhelmed by a room full of mealy mouthed politicians intent on guiding events to suit their personal needs.

That presence was vital, alive and it protected him from the empathy Quatre had become so accustomed to relying on that to NOT have it shook him to the core. He had to wonder why he had forced the man onto the throne, why he had not chosen some other means to effect change within Sanc.

Had he, in some perversely twisted way, sought revenge? Had he been that petty? He was not fearless; he knew perfectly well what it was to be afraid and was this his delayed revenge… that would ultimately show him he was a fool and that he could make mistakes like everyone else?

Was this his misguided revenge for that long ago day when he had been terrified fighting in a Gundam in the darkness of space? Revenge for the moment he realised the Epyon was deliberately targeting him.

Zechs Marquise… no, Milliardo Peacecraft had been the man in the cockpit that day. Whilst he was one body, he had two distinct persona's and it had been the Peacecraft targeting him. It was that chillingly cold tactician who understood one person in their group had to take the head, be the brain… and that that person was the danger. Quatre Winner had been the tactician and he had proven himself capable of actually making the other pilots work together.

Logic was on Milliardo's side, Quatre knew. As a tactician himself he understood the logistics of the equation. Cut off the head. It was a pity he had not understood until long after the conflict was over the intricacies of the game that had been played. Hindsight was a wondrous thing.

Was his presenting Milliardo for a Restoration whilst the man had been helpless, weakened by poison and a close brush with death, his long delayed revenge for that terrifying realisation?

The man could be so focused, so intense. He was dangerous. The very air surrounding him could crackle with the force of his personality. Too many did not understand what he was, who he was. Too many underestimated him, but it was not a mistake Quatre could afford to make any longer.

Why had he put such a man in a position of power?

Was it a subconscious attempt at the time to contain him? To bind him and imprison him in a very public prison and ensure he never again could rip the world apart? So many eyes, always watching, always attendance being danced upon him. With so many watchers what harm could he do to the peace?

It might well be the biggest tactical mistake he had ever made… or the greatest success.

He was a thrice cursed fool for considering himself to be infallible. He had his wake up call over something as insanely domestic as a shared morning tea.

Milliardo Peacecraft was a predator.

A great pale cat that stalked silently, seeing all and hearing all, aware of every shadow, every whisper, every action taken around him and choosing when to act. Milliardo Peacecraft was potentially the most dangerous man in the ESUN and it was not just he who knew it… but he had been the only idiotic arsehole who had thought he could control the man and direct his actions like a puppet and put him in a position of power.

The ESUN Representatives were no less aware of the danger he represented and equally as restricted as he when it came to changing the situation. Unless he wanted to organise a coup and plunge Sanc once again into chaos and destruction… they were stuck with the King.

It wasn't that bad… not really. He was over thinking things. He was, quite honestly, afraid of the big man and allowing his imagination to run rampant. He needed to settle himself down, see that Duo was well and drag his lover home to their hotel room and ravage him to get this unreasonable fear out of his system.

He was not fearless. He was afraid he might have made a very large mistake indeed, but nothing was irreversible. He could devise a means by which to ensure Peacecraft did not destroy what had been built so painstakingly with blood, sweat and tears.

Peacecraft on the throne of Sanc was a double edged blade and Quatre, in this moment of clarity, had no illusions that whilst he had put the man in this position, his hands no longer grasped the hilt. Something had changed. Something important had changed, shifted, a decision had been reached.

The waiting game was done.

Milliardo might have given ground once, but no longer. The predator had a territory, a hunting range to call his own; a territory to protect, and he was not at all afraid of the power and prestige, the connections and the grand designs of Quatre Winner. Or of any others who thought they could influence the tide of the future.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	216. Chapter 216 Fashionably Late

Title: Fashionably Late

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 148. Baby Series 3 #216. Takes place following Nothing Was Irreversible.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fashionably Late

"I would not wish to keep you from your routine, Milliardo. I am sure you have more important matters to attend than treating uninvited guests to morning tea."

"When one is King one finds few complaints about one's tardiness. They undoubtedly complain in absentia, but quite frankly, I don't care. I believe the phrase 'fashionably late' applies when the King sees fit to be tardy."

The cat sprawled across his forearm stretched languidly, claws extended to pierce air before Nelson rubbed his cheek against Milliardo's wrist and mewed, the tip of his tail flicking lazily with content.

"Or 'the King's prerogative' also applies." White teeth bared in a smile that did not reach his eyes. "However they wish to couch it in diplomatic niceties it makes no difference to me. I have my own set of prerogatives."

That was exactly what worried Quatre. The man had an agenda and that was Quatre's business because he had seen fit to back the move to restore the throne to the Peacecraft line. That meant crowning the man known as the Terror of Earth. At the time Quatre had found no viable option for an alternative and undeniably Sanc had improved, but short term was not long term and the possibility for disaster had by no means diminished.

"I understand you received an invitation to speak to the Council of Representatives." If he was stuck here by propriety he might as well make use of the meeting. Milliardo might grow weary of the subject and deem the morning tea done.

"The invitation has been received though I am yet to respond. To be honest I do not particularly care to attend. The dates are somewhat inconvenient to my duties in Sanc and all they wish to do is gawk and show their claws in a diplomatic fashion. All in the interest of ensuring I know my place."

"There are many who are nervous over your rise to power."

"Sanc is a backwater country in this progressive, modern world. Beaten down repeatedly by the 'greater powers' to the point where we are beneath notice… or would be had I not come to the throne. The focus of the ESUN should be on assisting the people of Sanc to restore something of their pride. The ESUN is notably tardy about ensuring the country has adequate access to modern conveniences such as power for lighting and heating and adequate assistance in importing foods and raw materials designed to build a country, not merely maintain current levels."

Milliardo lightly ran a hand down the young cat's back, eliciting a mew of pleasure.

"I have been made King, a role that demands dedication. I have never put half an effort into anything I have done and I do not mean to start now. The ESUN can await the pleasure of Sanc. My concern is with this little patch of land and if I attend the Council, I dare say I will be fashionably tardy to their meeting."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	217. Chapter 217 No Small Insult

Title: No Small Insult

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 148. Baby Series 3 #217. Takes place following Fear And Foolishness.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: No Small Insult

"Are you awake now?"

Duo smiled, content and the direction his thoughts insisted on drifting had little to do with becoming alert. It was too pleasant to contemplate thoughts of warm naked bodies pressed to his and savouring the taste of lips…

"Duo!"

"Ah, yeah. 'm awake. Really I am."

Wu Fei snorted and indulged in a long and lingering kiss. It was rather nice to have the braided idiot quiet and concentrating on something other than running off at the mouth. He should do this more often… and he fought against the blush that errant thought birthed. Really, he had more important things to do and he was a little late for his appointment… by the time he arrived he would be more than a little tardy.

"Quatre will be up shortly. There is only so long even Milliardo can delay him with morning tea. Remember. Quatre knows nothing about what occurred last night. You took a tumble and dislocated your shoulder. That is all he needs to know."

"Yeah. Don't need him telling me off for doing something so stupid."

"Very well, I will take my leave. I will return to see how you dealt with your visitor the first chance I get. As soon as Winner leaves I suggest you sleep. I doubt he will keep you long. The Winner, after all, has commitments he can not long deny."

Duo rubbed at the bridge of his nose and caught the retreating hand. "You're still mad at Quat, Fei?"

"Yes. I will remain 'upset' with him for some time to come."

Duo touched his lips lightly to the palm of Chang's captured hand, resting his cheek against the warm skin for a long moment.

"Did what was necessary at the time, Fei. I don't know much about politics, but I do know it was a shitty situation and we all did what we could. I think Zechs understands that."

"He does, but regardless, that does not alter the facts. I object to my 'so called' friends ordering me to look elsewhere because it is inconvenient for them to feel guilt."

Duo sighed heavily. "I don't think he meant it that way, Wu Fei."

"I believe he did. It is no small insult to my honour and pride. If you do not mind, I will hold to my anger for a time yet. When he orders you to look elsewhere for affection you will understand. Milliardo is King and therefore I am not permitted to touch, in Winner's world. What do you think he will say to you when I become the Chang as now, it appears, I must?"

"Quatre wouldn't do that."

"You think not? I am surprised he had not already spoken to you. I have every confidence he will."

"Well if he did, it wouldn't work any more than it will stop you from chasing Zechs' sexy as hell arse."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	218. Chapter 218 Dragonfire

Title: Dragonfire

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 148. Baby Series 3 #218. Takes place following No Small Insult.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Dragonfire

"Fei…"

"I am hardly feeling friendly toward Winner at this time, and I stand by my words. He will speak with you on the inappropriateness of the direction of your affections. One must cater to the masses if one is in a position of responsibility. Nothing must stand in the way; nothing and no one. I am surprised Barton has not left him. The Winner can not be seen to have a relationship with another male. Certainly not an open relationship. When the Elders of L4 learn it is more than inappropriate rumour they will in turn have the same discussion Winner has foisted upon me. We shall see how obedient to propriety Quatre will be then. How long it will be before Barton is cast aside?"

Duo's eyes widened and Chang sucked in a deep breath. It was a measure of his repressed anger over the whole mess that that tirade had slipped through his guard. Quatre was Maxwell's friend and Duo would not appreciate hearing Wu Fei's thoughts on his friend.

But it was done and Duo was in no fit condition to tolerate his bouts of temper. He was more than merely tardy for his appointment but he could not simply walk out on Duo either. And of course there was Winner who could arrive at the door at any second.

He really needed to work on anger management.

"Fei…"

"I will not hide my anger over his interference in affairs that do not concern him. He is not a bad man, not by any length of measure, but he is an interfering, meddling bastard. All too often he conveniently overlooks what is inconvenient for his grand designs and someone must ultimately pay for that inconvenience. I am sorry, I know he is your friend, but at the moment I am feeling less than friendly toward him and I will not deceive you. I am well aware my temper is something I must work at to overcome, but I abhor pretention."

"I had hoped you two had buried the hatched."

"I do not so easily forget and forgive injustice. It is a fault with my character, but it is who I am. There are things I can change about myself and things that I can not, and I do not appreciate a 'friend' ripping my plans apart without consultation. That he expects me to grin and move on…Such is not my nature. It is not who I am. This Chang is a mean bastard who holds onto grudges and it is best you understand that about me before we go any further with talk of a relationship between us."

Duo sighed softly and inched his way up in the bed; just enough to emerge from his nest and reach out to rest a hand against the cheek and jaw of the scowling man. Chang's dark eyes were intense and blazing with honest hurt and pride.

"You are a prickly dragon, Chang. I've known that all along and I don't care if I get singed by dragonfire. It's a small price to pay for the treasure my dragon guards. Go on. We'll talk more later, after I've seen off Quatre and you attend to business. You'll give a new meaning to the word tardy if you totally miss the meeting."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	219. Chapter 219 History

Title: History

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 149. Baby Series 3 #219. Takes place at approximately the same time as Fashionably Late.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: History

A mistake?

It was too late if it proved to be, but how long could he go on pretending? He had never considered himself to be much of an actor, certainly not a good one. He had always felt things on too personal a level, unlike the one who had taught him to play the political game.

Treize had been the consummate actor.

No one could read that man unless he wished it, not even he who had been closest to him. Some days he wondered just how close they had been… other days he did not doubt.

Dorothy and he. They had the greatest understanding of the man who had plotted out the war to end all wars. How many people throughout history had determined to end conflict and plunge the world into lasting peace? History was full of examples. Five World Wars, uncountable other wars, their battlefields in contained locations and skirmishes in space once the colonies had come into being.

Treize had studied them all. Every historical account he could lay his hands on had been read, dissected, examined in the smallest detail until every nuance behind every action could be considered to be understood. Treize had the ability to determine what actions led to which events that spurred the wars into bloody violence; which actions marked the telling shifts in politics and which decisions led to ultimate victory or defeat.

Major players were examined, their characters, background, education, recorded personal experiences… everything he could find on each individual had been meticulously examined and Treize was, by nature, a perfectionist. He did not miss anything.

The penultimate strategist. How could this blonde young man who headed a business empire think he could emulate the cold calculation of Treize Khushrenada?

Quatre Winner, clever as he was as a strategist, was left wanting against the diversity and sheer genius of the man who had been his friend and lover. Winner's pacifist cradle had been left wanting in comparison and his greatest asset in dealing with people was his empathy. It took more than empathy to plot the scale of themes that shaped a civilisation and the repercussions of the events set in motion years ago had hardly begun to be felt.

Did Winner realise it? Did he suspect the scope of the design Treize had charted for those who followed him to guide and shape into being? Dorothy knew. Une ever misunderstood the man she had hopelessly loved but, at the moment at least, she was following his design.

Treize was far better than Winner, and he had left guidelines that Milliardo was more than willing to follow. The destruction and death he had dealt following the man demanded that he follow the design that re-crafted the destruction into hope and advancement. What lay ahead was creation, not destruction, and he had been very good at destruction. Perhaps he could prove to be very good at creation too?

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	220. Chapter 220 Treize

Title: Treize

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize + Lucrezia

Notes: Challenge 149. Baby Series 3 #220. Takes place at the same time as History.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Treize

"You find the staring match amusing?"

The shade's lips twitched into a small curve, the suggestion of a smile that belied the sparkle in sapphire blue eyes. He stood unseen behind Milliardo, hands clasped in the small of his ramrod straight back, feet spread to shoulder width, at 'parade rest'. He was amused, indeed the lady was correct, though he doubted she understood what amused him.

The Winner had had his eyes opened. His lover had taken that fateful step, warning the younger man without spoken words or any specific action being taken. His Milliardo was growing up and growing into a fine man… as he had known he would.

Treize would not permit the longing to take him down into depression… were shades even supposed to feel emotion? Whether the dead who lingered were supposed to or not, he did, but then he had ever been told he was the exception rather than the rule. He saw what others overlooked, he understood what others misinterpreted, and he acted where others shied away.

It had meant his death, but it was a price he had willingly paid. Such a small, insignificant thing, the life of one man when it was counted against the countless lives as yet unlived. But no, it would not do to permit pride to soil the truth.

It was not one life that paid the price.

It was the lives of his soldiers, those who had believed and followed him. It was the lives of the soldiers who had fought in opposition to his design. It was the lives of the civilians caught up in the conflict and who had paid the price, thrust unwillingly free of the mortal coil. It was the lives of countless family members who had survived and who must live with loss and sorrow.

It was every ounce of pain, despair and anger, regret and determination, pride and confusion. It was every emotion that could be wrung from a human being that had given birth to this chance for a future beyond petty conflict crafted through the greed of individuals and man's misunderstanding of his fellow man.

It was the boundless love and drive men and women of character invested in fighting for something worthwhile… to lay down their lives in sacrifice, for others to survive and continue working to attain the highest of goals. It was a complex combination of emotions incorporating dreams, despair and hate, love and hope. It was so much more than the sum of one man who pulled together a multitude of separate threads to attain a desired goal.

Perhaps it was those who survived and kept alive the dream, working tirelessly in the background without revealing their motivation that were the greatest component in the overall design to bring about a reformation of their civilisation and advance the human condition.

"I do, my dear Lucrezia. I do indeed. In that stare shared between two men of distinction and character I see hope for the future."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	221. Chapter 221 The Furnace

Title: The Furnace

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize +_Lucrezia

Notes: Challenge 149. Baby Series 3 #221. Takes place immediately following Treize.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Furnace

"Hope? In Winner and Zechs glaring at each other?"

"Can you not see? I prefer 'measuring assessment' rather than a glaring contest."

"Call it what you will, they are still glaring daggers at each other."

"Assessing the other; determining the strengths and weaknesses displayed."

Lucrezia snorted. "Bloody pissing contest is what it is."

The shade of the man could not resist the impulse to smirk… just a little. She had always had a low opinion of men flexing testosterone levels. To Lucrezia such challenges were the cause behind all ills that had disrupted her happy little world. It was convenient for her and he was not inclined to argue her logic. He had his own opinion of what was happening in the palace in Sanc.

It was time Milliardo stepped out from beneath the yoke it was presumed weighed him down and controlled him by those who held the reins of the plough.

/In their right minds how could they try to hitch a high spirited hunter to a plough and not expect him to kick their plough apart? He is no mule, but the finest stallion in the stable. Realise his potential, work with it, plan for it… never try to subjugate that spirit and fine intellect, or you will find yourself kicked. Work with him and find your reward with the smoothness of the ride and the power he lends you. You see it now, do you not, Quatre Winner? He's able to kick like the devil when the mood takes him and you are now afraid of him. Of what he could be. As well you should be, but learn to work with that fear. You are far from a coward and you have the instinct and intelligence to make a difference./

They could have worked well together in the war, made great advancements, but they had been on opposing sides. That was good in itself for it gave substance to the resistance and survivors emerged from the furnace forged harder, stronger. That was what war was, the furnace to forge change within the human race. But after a time old furnaces needed to be relined and the final crucible had been poured from the old furnace that had shaped humanity for eons… or so he hoped.

The new drive to direct humanity forward needed to be something other than blood and hate and deception. Greed and ambition would still play their part in shaping humanity, but with lessons learned, coming so close to losing the planet and everyone understanding that lesson, surely now it would change. His projections said so and he needed faith in himself and in those who kept to the design in his absence.

The future of humanity lay beyond this one world where they could breathe the air freely. Humanity had to come of age and look beyond the planets that circled one small insignificant star. It was a bright future, if they stepped up to the challenge.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	222. Chapter 222 Sense and Sensibility

Title: Sense And Sensibility

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 150. Baby Series 3 #222. Takes place after Dragonfire.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sense and Sensibility

Duo sighed softly watching the last flick of black hair vanish as the door closed quietly, leaving him alone in his room to await the arrival of his friend. Quatre and Wu Fei were clearly still at odds, though he guessed it was more Wu Fei being upset with Quatre than the other way around. There was no doubt that his dragon could hold a grudge, but what was of more importance at the moment was that he sure as hell could kiss.

/Getting a kiss from Fei is enough to blow away all sense and sensibility./

He snickered softly to himself, trying to ignore the ache between his legs and the dull throbbing of his shoulder. What had possessed him to hop that banister and ride the curve down?

But God, it had been a wild ride!

/I have got to try that again./

But not before he had recovered from his misadventure. Riding banisters was obviously an acquired skill and he needed to work on that skill before he could tackle the killing curve of the grand staircase.

Fudging it up once was enough; never again!

He should have thought Quatre would know something was wrong and turn up out of the blue to see what had happened. And his adorable Dragon and Mr. Sex on Legs were covering for him, eh? God, he loved those guys. They might even be able to get away with it provided Quatre did not overhear anyone commenting on the events of the night.

/Gotta get me in on another Run and before then I need to work on my banister sliding. I didn't know what to think when Sexy dropped over the railing the way he did and then just hopped on the banister and shot out of sight. Damn, that's a quick means of getting downstairs./

A throb from his nether regions reminded him it was quick and deadly to certain, delicate portions of the anatomy and he would have loved for Fei to offer to kiss his hurt better. A cheeky grin flickered across his animated features and he sighed softly. Maybe he should ask Fei to give him a hand?

Fei would be blown away by the suggestion… and probably thump the living shit out of him for making it. It could be so much fun to annoy the prickly man and when the temptation presented itself who was he to resist?

/But if Fei would just kiss me more often I'd be too occupied to tease./

A delicious thought and one he would enjoy entertaining as the days passed. Of course getting Chang Wu Fei into a position where they could indulge instead of him just 'thinking' about it… ah, now that was what he needed. A good opportunity to have a decent necking session.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	223. Chapter 223 Observation

Title: Observation

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa

Notes: Challenge 150. Baby Series 3 #223. Takes place after Anything But Comfortable and before Just This Once.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Observation

Trowa stood in the path of a stiff wind that threatened to blow him back along the path of his footsteps. He had missed the signs, but Quatre had been concerned for a while and said just enough to make him aware of the dangers.

/Something's changed./

Peacecraft was more dangerous now than when he had sat at the controls of the demonic crimson beast and threatened them in the dark chill of space, a man whose mind had been stretched by the warped mechanics of the Zero system.

He did not care that Milliardo claimed Zero and the Epyon systems were NOT one and the same in design and function. There could not be two systems so alike from differing sources. Oz had stolen the Zero design, he was sure of it, and Treize Khushrenada had used it in the creation of his crimson beast.

No one, in Trowa's opinion, should ever have been exposed to the mind warping monstrosity that was Zero.

Heero, Zechs… he too had flown the suit and it had, if nothing else, restored his memories and his convictions… but he would never again willingly engage the Zero system. Duo had a lot to say about Zero and none of it was good and it had sent Quatre insane. What it had done to Wu Fei he was still uncertain, but its effect was not, he was sure, a good one. It had further isolated Chang who had, in his view, never been exactly stable. And Heero…

Well, Heero had always been a special case, but Zero had not left him unaffected.

Quatre and Milliardo seemed to have been the most affected by the artificial intelligence contained within Wing Zero and Epyon. It had a deep and permanent effect on their psyche, one Trowa fought against on a daily basis to keep his lover stable. Some days were worse than others and Quatre had the best psychiatrists in the ESUN in his employ… but none of them could hope to understand.

None of them had ever experienced Zero.

Morning tea was such a simple and civilised tradition… except in this room, at this moment with Chang leaving in an ill concealed huff. It was as if he observed the formation of a whole new existence, a new order, and he was unsure he understood what it was he witnessed. Dangerous undercurrents swirled about them.

Something had changed between these two blondes and both seemed to understand the smallest flicker of facial expression, the tiniest flicker of an eyelash, the minutest twitch of a finger.

Blue eyes, like the purest arctic ice, met his and somehow he found himself flicking his eyes in a sign of acceptance. He was not quite sure he understood what he'd agreed to, but those eyes were back on Quatre and Trowa had the distinct impression he had agreed to something that would be to his lover's benefit.

All he had to do was figure out what the hell it was.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	224. Chapter 224 Wind

Title: Wind

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 150. Baby Series 3 #224. Takes place at approximately the same time as Observation.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Wind

Relena tilted her face up to the wind, allowing the icy rush of air to seemingly blow away the mental cobwebs that clouded her mind.

/Metaphors. Silly, silly metaphors, I feel like my mind is a mess of webs, all interconnected, woven together… Just a mess./

It was freezing outside but she was not yet ready to return to the warmth of the office. She had a few precious free minutes in which to indulge herself and she would not waste them, and the freezing wind felt so good against her face.

She was heartily tired of the meetings and the sycophants who fawned all over her. It was just so liberating to escape them, even if it was just a few minutes of freedom standing before a stiff wind and allowing its icy caress to refresh her.

She had spent the better part of half the night in the company of the man she wanted to spend her whole life with. True, they had not been alone, they had taken particular care not to be alone for longer than a few minutes since that night little intimacies had come close to getting out of control.

Heero had displayed such fortitude, such control, to pull back when he had and while she had wanted to cuss like a trooper she had known he was right. When they were together all she wanted to do was bathe in his presence.

She was a silly infatuated… well, not schoolgirl, but… yes, she was certainly not immune to him.

Her brother had given them this chance to see if there could be something between them. Something other than raw animal magnetism. People could not live together on sex alone. There had to be more than physical attraction in a lasting relationship.

His kisses blew her mind, shattered her sensibilities, and made her forget who and what she was, but would it forever be that way? Would they have a lifetime together, bonded by something more than the physical release of pleasure that was sex?

Would they be soul mates? Could they be soul mates?

/Am I a woman in love or am I infatuated with an idea? Is it Heero I love, or is it the idea of Heero?/

She needed time to think, to understand herself and sort her perceptions. She needed to know him better which meant she needed to spend more time with him and that meant she needed to keep her thoughts clean. Wanting to hop into bed with him simply would not do. She was no teenager any more. She had responsibilities and if she wanted a true lasting relationship, a partnership to last a life time, then she needed to get past the physical… there would be time enough to indulge in that!... and get to the core of the man.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	225. Chapter 225 National Identity

Title: National Identity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Quatre + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 151. Baby Series 3 #225. Takes place a few minutes following Anything But Comfortable.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: National Identity

"There have been great changes since the formation of the ESUN as we now know it. Following the world economic crash the stock markets have made considerable recovery and the economy has stabilised."

"There has been considerable improvement, I agree, but there is still room for further improvement."

Quatre inclined his head, agreeing. "There is always room for improvement. No matter what you do, or how efficiently you do it, there are always those who point out what has not been done."

Milliardo set his cup aside, moving his hand to lightly stroke the kitten's ears, earning an almost soundless mew for the attention.

"There are always places and people forgotten in the rush to change the greater part of society. We are not miracle workers, Wizards or Djinn capable of instantaneously effecting change. It is simply human nature for those who feel neglected to voice their objection and demands."

Trowa remained as still as a statue. His eyes were centred on the long haired blonde and the casual fingers stroking the indolent cat. Quatre sat before him, seemingly unaffected by this impromptu morning tea, but Trowa could read the tension in him. Throughout the meeting there had been undercurrents that disturbed him and all he really wanted to do was leave.

That Quatre was getting more out of the conversation than he, he had no doubt. They were not just passing the time of day, though the conversation seemed innocuous enough.

"There are a number of countries held back in the forward march of advancement. Small countries who have no representation in the Council of Representatives because they were lumped in with a larger area's field of influence in the division of planetary zones. With no native representative their needs are subjugated beneath the representation of the larger sphere. Resentment is all too often the result."

"Sanc was a member of the European Union, North Western zone. Miss Relena was satisfied with the designation and the advancements and improvements funded by the restructuring committee."

"Relena had much to distract her and unfortunately failed to understand the somewhat unique needs of the people. Hardly her fault as she was not reared to Sancian ways. Because one becomes a part of a larger whole, does not necessarily mean one must lose one's national identity. Sanc has lost too much and while many dismiss our identity and determine us now to be European Union, North Western zone, some of us find the designation… dehumanising."

"Dehumanising? It is simply a designation for a corner of the greater continent."

"Ah, Quatre, you are too colonial in your outlook. Hardly your fault. One has to be born into one of these little pockets of humanity to understand the ties that bind one to the land; to one's nation's history. You are what your surroundings make you to be and Sancian's are proud of who and what they are. Those who invaded us under the auspices of the Alliance and Romefeller's Oz failed to understand that."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	226. Chapter 226 Pagan Heathens

Title: Pagan Heathens

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Quatre + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 151. Baby Series 3 #226. Takes place immediately following National Identity.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Pagan Heathens

"Sanc is an old country and has suffered invasion and subjugation countless times in history, but always Sanc has emerged from the conflict with an individual identity. Like the ancient Chinese, the Sancian people were great absorbers and have retained their identity and independence by simply absorbing the invader and accepting change; becoming greater for the experience, not less. As the citizens absorb the invader and accepted changes that improved their lot, so were they changing the invader until the two races became one."

Quatre set aside his tea, head tilted slightly as he watched the older man, fingers folded neatly in his lap, and Trowa guessed his lover was unconscious of his action as he listened intently to Milliardo.

"Expecting the proud citizens descended of Sanc's ancient past to accept what has been decided for them by people who have no concept of who and what they are, simply will not work. Overall we are a peaceable people, never having had a standing army of any appreciable size. What was lacking in number was made up in quality. Sanc was no pushover during the darker periods of the last few millennium. Originally the rulers were descended of warrior chieftains who became skilled in diplomacy. We were a small country, hardly a squiggle on a map and largely overlooked. The terrain was the greatest aid to the continuation of the country as a unique identity. Much of Sanc is too rugged, too wild to move large forces through, and the ice locked ocean in winter narrows the window of opportunity for sea invasion."

Trowa watched as Quatre's fingers slowly interlaced, a sure sign he was focused on every word. Did he hope to learn of the country they currently lived in, or was he hoping to learn something of the man who was speaking?

"We are deplorable, even in the eyes of the church today, as we are not a particularly devout country. During the era of the Inquisition we were most notable for our burning of an Inquisitor at the stake. As I recall, he called the King of the time a bloodthirsty heathen set to burn in hell unless he got down on his belly and begged forgiveness from the Catholic Church and God Almighty, and that Sanc would burn along with him. This was said, so the records claim, in the centre of the town square in front of a market day crowd."

"They… burned a… priest?"

"I have little doubt the account is exaggerated in some manner and the ink is faded so the exact translation is probably suspect, but I do believe the man met a nasty end. The proudly pagan King and his people tossed out any other churchmen who dared to cross the border for at least a generation or two. We were a bunch of pagan heathens, after all."

The King's smile was predatory and ice blue eyes held an unholy amusement.

"Generally we do not take well to being dictated to."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	227. Chapter 227 Sanc

Title: Sanc

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Quatre + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 151. Baby Series 3 #227. Takes place immediately following Pagan Heathens.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sanc

"But… if the priest was burned at the stake… surely given how the Catholic Church was at the time, others were sent, in force, to investigate? At that period in history the Catholic Church had vast armies and surely they would have retaliated."

Milliardo tilted his head slightly, smiling softly down at the kitten, as he considered how best to phrase his reply to give Quatre some understanding of the people of the time and the manner in which they had lived. Quatre was not Christian so Milliardo supposed his response was tempered by his faith and the less than peaceable past shared between Islam and the Holy Catholic Church. He was, however, clearly august at the idea of a holy man being burned at the stake.

"I never said any of the Inquisitors party survived to spread the tale."

Quatre's blue eyes widened. "They killed them all?"

"According to the accounts I have read, and there are three different chroniclers, those who did not separate themselves from the Church and their God who dictated to the people how they should worship, met with a bloody end. From the records they died either at the stake or at the business end of a sword. There are accounts of those who renounced their faith and turned to Moon worship, the predominate religion of the time, to save their hides. The local priests were unimpressed by their faithlessness with their God and, as a result, they were ritually sacrificed in a circle of stones, the self same stone circle out in the woods behind the palace, to demonstrate their 'new found' devotion to the Moon Goddess."

Trowa gaped at the King, knowing without seeing Quatre's face that his lover would be just as wide eyed and staring as he. It was clear that Milliardo was serious and Trowa was sure if he should be called to task to prove the tale that he could produce the necessary documents.

"And if anyone had come to investigate there was always the fact the wild lands claimed many travellers."

"I… That…"

"Was barbaric? By our modern standards yes, it was, but for the times they lived in, given the hell the Inquisition brought to Europe, it was no worse a response than what was perpetrated elsewhere on the people of Europe by the Catholic Church in the name of God. Change comes in many ways, shapes and forms and some of those forms are less than pleasant. How man views God affects how he acts in the name of God. It is not God who commits atrocities but man. No matter what you call God, Allah, Jehova, Jesus, or any one of quite a few other names, it is not God but man who acts in the very worst instances in history. I am not inclined to get into a debate about religion with anyone, but that does not mean I blind myself to such studies, particularly studies of how man sees God. I find that view all too often to be in a selfish and very personally oriented light. In those past days bloodletting and killing in particularly nasty ways was a part of every day life for our ancestors, and the more you read of history the more you find that everyone believed they fought with God on their side."

"The people of Sanc worshipped a Moon Goddess in the past?"

"In the past and to the present day in some areas of the country. How many members of the Council of Representatives know that about Sanc? How many of them cared enough to know anything of the people living in the hills and mountains surrounding this lowland area near the sea? Or the past history of the other smaller countries swallowed up by their new zones? We are a rather secluded nation, even in this modern day and age, and we have kept to ourselves throughout history simply wanting to be left to live as we choose in peace."

"Religion is not something I wish to discuss myself, I understand your reluctance there, Milliardo. How we see God… is indeed a personal thing, but what we do in His name…" Quatre hesitated. "I suppose with each invasion a new religion was introduced."

"We have three different kinds of practising Paganism on the official register as being recognised religious practises in this country, plus a healthy sprinkling of Catholic's, Russian Orthodoxy, Anglican, High Church of England, Greek Orthodoxy, Islam, Muslim, Jewish, Buddhist and half a dozen other lesser known religions the world generally recognises in one form or another, including a group of four registered 'white' covens. The witches have been practising openly in Sanc for upwards now of 900 years and expect no unsavoury repercussions; and there is a marked difference between the paganism practised here and those who practise witchcraft. And atheism in this country is almost a religion in itself."

"I'm… surprised."

Milliardo smiled and shook his head slightly. "I did say we had been invaded multiple times in the past, and my ancestors made a practise of absorbing various aspects of their conquerors. Religion was only one of the things that tended to be absorbed and tolerated what was different until it was accepted. You should not be so surprised. We have a relatively low population and historically we have been very dependent on the sea for our livelihood. The sea is a fickle mistress and mankind will take the help of many Gods to eke out a living of so fickle a mistress when there is little viable land to crop. The changing fortunes of Sanc are a never ending cycle of loss, recovery, gain and decline. It is all just a part of the cycle of life if you are born to Sanc. Throughout much of our history there have been Peacecrafts to watch over the people and help them to absorb the new and find a balance with it simply to go on living."

"And the last war..?"

"Was just one of many conflicts that came to Sanc's borders with no reason beyond the overreaction of men who had unreasoning fear of a philosophy too different to their own. Under my father Sanc gained notice and men paid it attention, many listening and some in prominent positions feared the tenants of Sanc's King. They feared what he preached would take much of their influence and power if others continued to listen and believe. Their solution was to destroy the threat and as many who followed the man who espoused the threat to their desired order. Subjugated, isolated, Sanc was quickly forgotten by the rest of the world and became nothing more than a base for them to enforce their own ambitions. In the broad outlook of things it was nothing that was not done in the past and from which Sanc once again has emerged with a growing sense of national identity, their pride in being who they are intact."

"I thought much of the historical past of Sanc was destroyed in the invasion," Quatre mused. "Artefacts and historical documents alike. I understand the museum burned in the invasion."

"We lost a great deal, but there are archives that were not touched in the invasion purely because they were private depositories and well protected by those who have a keen interest in history. I have come to think that not as much was destroyed as I had originally feared. Being invaded so many times in the past teaches you not to keep all your treasures in one place, and always to have them guarded. The Alliance appointed Governor appears to have been something of a history buff himself and my people are finding a great deal he… set aside… for later study."

/Stole./ The word flashed through Trowa's mind.

"You set me up to take the throne, Quatre, and I had thought to avoid it and leave Sanc to my sister's gentler hand. Since I now sit on the High Chair I will do what I can to protect that which is Sanc. Past, present and future. Whatever changes are necessary to make to see this country flourish as once it did, I will do. One thing I will not compromise on is the national identity of the people who have lived here for generations. Change is good, it stops stagnation, but not all change is for the best. Like that Inquisitor who sought to bring forth fire and brimstone to burn this country clean, the wrong sort of change will be greeted with equal fervour and will be purged before it does harm. Not literally with fire and brimstone. Diplomacy, while taking longer to attain results, will generally give you what you wish… or a reasonably acceptable approximation. Sanc will survive with a national identity, not as a mere dot on a map on the northern border of the European Union, North Western zone."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	228. Chapter 228 Adaptation and Absorption

Title: Adaption and Absorption

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 152. Baby Series 3 #228. Takes place immediately following Sanc.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work in betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Adaption and Absorption

"Sanc is what it is today because of the savagery of our past. We are the result of the past, no matter if we understand it or not. We have the past to thank for shaping the psyche of the people, of ourselves, giving us the adaptability that enables us to take a deep breath, acknowledge what we have lost and move on. One must always walk forward, Quatre. We can look back, we learn from our past, but we must move forward. In general what we term 'civilised' is a thin veneer. We fall back to fighting again and again and, undoubtedly, we will do so again sometime in the future. Gratitude for our way of life is rarely felt. We give it nothing but lip service until it begins to crumble and then we realise what we had and what is lost. If we have the backbone we square our shoulders and walk on, once the killing stops: once the peace is restored. We walk on until the next test of our mettle presents."

Quatre watched him, eyes alert, tense, fully aware that before him sat the man revealed, not the shadow that was permitted to be seen. This was the aspect of Milliardo Peacecraft that few ever witnessed. Khushrenada would have known it, perhaps Noin too.

Milliardo did not think Quatre was one to needlessly panic and, if he was half the strategist and tactician Milliardo thought him to be, Quatre would understand quickly enough that he was not intending to threaten the ESUN. His sole interest was in wanting to secure Sanc and give his people a future. Was that not what everyone wanted for themselves? A secure, safe future.

"Once we were a people who were of necessity close to the land; who knew how to live in difficult terrain and make a sustainable living where others determined life to be too hard. We were, if popular legend has it right, a displaced people. Outcasts. I have no idea if that is the case, but I do know it was not easy living here and though others did not wish the land for the land itself, we were constantly forced to fight for what was ours. If fighting with weapons did not gain us victory then more subtle means were employed to remain what we were. Adaptation and absorption. With each new invasion Sanc moved forward and became something unique. We do not like to fight. Some of us were chosen to defend, some few who held the gratitude of the people who supported them."

"I have not seen much of this gratitude you speak of from the citizens of Sanc."

"Have you spoken to the people who live in the highlands? Have you talked to the people of the fishing villages along our coast? Have you gone out into Sanc and talked to those who bore the brunt of the occupation? Sanc is more than New Port City."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	229. Chapter 229 To Survive Here

Title: To Survive Here

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 152. Baby Series 3 #229. Takes place immediately following Adaptation and Absorption.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: To Survive Here

"Those who keep to the old ways are the heart and soul of what is Sanc. They do not care for modern conveniences. It is too hard to replace something if it breaks. They have never had much in material wealth, but you will not find a happier people than those who count their wealth in the health of their children and the number of cows and goats that enable them to feed their families, or the nets that catch their fish."

"That…" Quatre hesitated.

"Old fashioned? Primitive? A left over remnant of the middle ages? Only modern man's dependence on the computer and technology would think happiness can only be found in modern convenience."

"This is not the middle ages, Milliardo. People do not need to be grubbing around in grass huts to be happy."

The King snorted, apparently not in the least offended by Quatre's disdain of grass huts. His free hand swept up to brush aside a cascade of silver hair that flowed over his shoulder and he was smiling that brilliant smile usually hidden from the world. Brilliant and dangerous, that was what that smile was. It revealed too much of the man and that was why it was carefully guarded and few ever saw it.

"You and I should go on a Progress, Quatre. I need to take you on a tour around Sanc so you can see the people you claim you wish to help. They don't need computer call centres or heavy industry to pollute the air. Sanc is not suited to heavy industry. We do not have the resources to sustain that type of industry and it costs too much to import raw materials. The operating costs would make that kind of industry unsustainable. Other than that what do we have? Fish? Forests that are protected because they must be protected or Sanc would be stripped bare by the harsh weather of our location. The trees stabilise the ground or the winter weather would strip the mountains and hills bare and we truly would be a place where not even the forsaken could dwell."

"You paint a bleak picture, Milliardo."

"Bleak but honest. You can not provide for a people unless you know those people and the land in which they live. We have a picturesque country, its future lies more in tourism than in heavy industry. Sanc's future is its beauty and its brain. It's intellect. We have survived here as long as we have because we use our brains and we learn how to survive off the land. By adapting to change we survive, and because we survive we progress. We are thankful for what we have. We learn what works, what is sustainable and what does not work and move on. Standing still in Sanc will serve only to bury you beneath the winter snow. One has to move to survive here, so don't look at me as though I intend to hold my people back. I do not."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	230. Chapter 230 Future Designs

Title: Future Designs

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Milliardo + Trowa

Notes: Challenge 152. Baby Series 3 #230. Takes place immediately following To Survive Here.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Future Designs

Quatre frowned. "I don't understand you. You just said technology was not the way for Sanc, but you are investing every resource into the construction of a power station."

"A station that will provide much needed employment in its construction, and later in its operation for those who choose to live in the city and surrounding area. It will boost the economy and provide Sanc with the power to move forward. I intend to locate and renovate the subway that has been closed for more than a hundred years. With the subway restored storms will not again bring the city to its knees. For that to happen I need additional power. When complete the power station will provide more power than Sanc requires and that excess we can export. Instead of buying our power from neighbouring countries we will provide it to them."

"The power station is your version of heavy industry?"

"In effect, yes. It is sustainable industry, a hydro powered station that will service the country. In each of the major villages throughout Sanc I want a feed station to provide power to the surrounding area. Much of the infrastructure is already in place, courtesy of the Occupation. It requires only upgrading and maintaining and properly trained technicians to do the work. The Alliance occupation allowed much of the infrastructure to the outlying areas to degrade in later years; they had no use for the people who hid in the hills and thought it would force them out. The people merely fell back on traditional methods of living and outstayed the Alliance."

"I see."

And Trowa thought that maybe Quatre was beginning to see. He was colony bred and what was more, he was from one of the wealthiest colony families. Colony life was far from the life lived by those born and reared on Earth. He had no idea, really, how the people of Earth lived. For that matter, Trowa mused, neither did he. They should be grateful to Milliardo for instructing them on how it was in Sanc and use the lesson to best effect.

"Eventually there will be major upgrading of educational facilities throughout the outer regions, and those facilities will focus on what is needed to improve life in the local community. Crop production, animal husbandry, farming techniques that do not strip Sanc of its precious topsoil. Aquaculture is little used in Sanc and if there is one thing we have it is water. Farmers whose land can do little more than sustain their own families needs, will learn to produce a crop they can sell."

"You… I…"

Milliardo grinned. "Sanc is grateful for the assistance you have offered us, Quatre. Have no doubt of that. It is why I want your help to move on with improving life in general here. You have helped those who live in the city and the immediate area, and I think it is about time you and I had a long talk about the needs of those outside of the district. Not everyone wishes to become bound to city life. We need to go on a Progress and in that way you can see for yourself what needs to be done and how those who live where they do, do so because they want to, not because there is no other place for them. Those 'grass huts' of yours might be a surprise. Some of the villages look much as they did in the 13th and 14th centuries. It is a tourist bonanza, but it must be handled with care. The Occupation did not endear the local inhabitants to outsiders in general and trust must be rebuilt. They follow the old traditions in the mountains and many of them are quite pagan in their beliefs. I don't intend for them to feel threatened when they are just starting to believe they have their freedom back."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	231. Chapter 231 Night Walkers

Title: Night Walkers

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Quatre + Trowa

Notes: Challenge 153. Baby Series 3 #231. Takes place a few minutes following Future Designs.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Night Walkers

"Hey, Kitty Kat. I heard you wanted to see me?"

Duo had definitely looked better. He would put aside the lengthy chat he had had with Milliardo; he would need to consider carefully what had been revealed, do some research… and then, when he was sure of the facts, he would decide how best to act.

For now he simply wanted to ensure his friend was well.

There were dark circles under Duo's eyes and he looked flushed against the white pillows propping him up, but for all of that there was something in those blue eyes… a shine, a glint, that spoke of an indomitable spirit.

"What have you done to yourself?"

Trowa was a dark and silent shadow at Quatre's back and was it his imagination or did Trowa look… disturbed? Not exactly upset, not put out but… disturbed. And Quatre too.

"Silly thing. Took a tumble from the stairs. No biggy. It's nothing a few days won't cure, which is good because I'm supposed to inspect the construction site at the end of the week. Doc put the shoulder back in place and said it will be fine, just don't do anything silly for a few days. Since I don't have to go blow things up any more, I decided to actually rest up."

"But you are in bed! You never stay in bed voluntarily."

Well that was the truth, Duo mused, and he would have to wiggle out of this one on his own. Sexy Zechsy and Chang were covering for him and he did not want Quatre to know his idiocy. They were friends but some things he just did not want bantered about.

"Yeah, well… You know Chang. He's a bit of a surly dragon and when the doc said I was to stay in bed, he took it upon himself to see that I do. Can't say that its not nice getting pampered… and he's not so grumpy at the moment. I'll enjoy it for today and tomorrow I'll just sort of… well, you know. When he's not looking." Duo flashed his cheeky grin, eyes shining. "What he doesn't know won't hurt me."

"Duo!" Quatre settled on the side of the bed. "What were you doing up in the middle of the night to fall down the stairs anyway?"

The smile and shine in his eyes were gone in an instant and Duo ducked his head before he seemed to pull in on himself and after a moment he relaxed.

"Don't sleep all that well, you know, Quatre? Some nights… its just easier to go for a wander. There's a kitchen the cook reserves for us night walkers… and yeah, its more than me. Sometimes if we are wandering around at the same time we'll have tea and coffee together. We talk about loads of things. Sort of gets our minds off the nightmares and usually we can get back to sleep after a while."

End

Karina Robertson 2010

Merry Christmas to all who have taken the time to read Baby. Hope you have a wonderful day.

Karina


	232. Chapter 232 In The Middle of the Night

Title: In The Middle of the Night

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Quatre + Trowa

Notes: Challenge 153. Baby Series 3 #232. Takes place immediately following Night Walkers.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: In The Middle of the Night

"You have nightmares… of the war?"

Duo's expressive mouth almost smiled… almost, not quite. "Yeah. I'm not the only one. Chang does. Zechsy for sure. Heero. Even Relena's had hot chocolate in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Not so surprising, is it? Don't you?'

Quatre blanched. The light glinted on his hair, bright and shiny, but the look in his expressive eyes was anything but shiny.

"I… have my moments. Yes."

"Yeah. I think most of Sanc does. We don't talk much about it generally, but in the middle of the night… sometimes its surprising what we end up talking about. Usually feel shit loads better after a chat over a cuppa."

Quatre could feel Trowa at his back, a strong and comforting presence. How close had he come to driving Trowa away for good? How close had he come to losing what was really important? Nightmares did not account for all of his actions, but they did factor in to his behaviour. Nor did Trowa escape the nightmares.

They were all afflicted with them, despite the fortune he had paid for psychologists. It took time they said, and he supposed they were right, but he was heartily tired of the cold sweats, the visions of blood and doom and of 'feeling' the pain of others in his sleep. Sleep should be his escape, his chance to be just Quatre, himself, free of the influence of others. How many of the nightmares had he discovered were not his own but shared through another's perceptions?

"I was… We are thinking of buying a house here. Of moving out of the hotel. It's nice there, but its not… not quite…"

"It is not home."

Trowa's quiet voice supplied the words he desperately wanted to say and somehow would not come. He did not usually have difficulty expressing himself but, after that interview with Milliardo, his perceptions were off. He could barely read Duo sitting right in front of him. It had happened before, of course, and it was not really unusual, but it was disconcerting to suddenly find himself locked within his own perceptions.

"You are going to stay in Sanc? Hey, that's great! I thought for sure you were going to go back to L4."

Quatre blushed, ducking his head, wishing he was not so afraid to reveal to the world his relationship with Trowa. Yes, it was known he was in a relationship with the man, but it was not KNOWN, known. On L4 his relationship would be illegal and even on Earth, once he admitted it publically instead of skirting the issue, there would be those who would try to take the company from him. It was against the dominant religion and as far as he knew, stoning and death was still on the books… certainly public ridicule was a definite result of an illicit relationship.

But he could not lose Trowa. His world would lose all trace of shine if he lost Trowa.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	233. Chapter 233 Bright and Shiny

Title: Bright and Shiny

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 153. Baby Series 3 #233. Takes place a few hours following In The Middle of the Night.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Bright and Shiny

You could see your reflection almost as clearly as in a mirror, Relena mused. The silverware reflected the weak sunlight, bright and shiny, as one would expect to find on a table set for royalty. Just once it would have been nice to not be able to see her face in her spoon.

Ah, now what was wrong with her? She had been out of sorts for much of the day and could not put her finger on any particular thing that upset her. Her mother had departed earlier in the day but that was not a bother, she would return the next day. Milliardo had been busy and they had nodded briefly to each other in passing having no time for anything more. And he was not at lunch though Pagan assured her he would eat.

Helen was keeping Stephen in his nursery for lunch so there was no distraction to be found with the delightful bundle of laughter. He was a happy child, so different to his father's sombre moods. He was, Pagan had confided in her, much as Milliardo had been at similar age. A happy child full of the mysteries of life and loving parents.

And look how the world had changed him. Changed them. The world was not so bright and shiny a place as their young minds had thought it to be. Not for her brother and not for her, though she had not realised it until much later in life. For as long as possible she would keep that innocence and shine for Stephen… and for any children she might have in the future.

Heero was absent from the palace, on assignment for Hunter she knew, but gone was gone and she was being a sulky idiot. Hardly mature but at least she was not leaning out a window bellowing for all the world to hear 'Heero come and kill me!' just to get his attention. She had done some stupid things when she was younger and no doubt she would do stupid things in the future… but less if she had Heero at her side than if she did not.

He was a steadying influence on her though few would agree. She could not explain it herself, but the world felt right when he was close and so much safer. Love? Now there was a bright and shiny thing, when things went according to plan. No tarnish on true love, but one had to find it, recognise it and not fight it.

/And have it returned./

He loved her. It was not so long ago he had admitted he wanted to ask her to marry him… but it was not the time yet. She would say yes, she was sure she loved him. There had been hours of seriously considering what her attraction to him was and at the end of it… she had put that simple but very complex four letter word to it.

Love.

Such a bright and shiny thing.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	234. Chapter 234 Misunderstood

Title: Misunderstood

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 154. Baby Series 3 #234. Takes place following In The Middle Of The Night.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Misunderstood

"So you're gonna buy yourselves a place? Great. Can't wait to see it. Any ideas where yet?"

Quatre shrugged eloquently. "We have not really looked at any houses. We have simply made the decision to find a place that suits us."

"There's quite a few big houses vacant. I've had occasion to see a few recently.'

"You have?"

Quatre looked puzzled and Duo supposed he could not blame him. Why was a street rat running around checking out abandoned manor houses in Sanc? Well, he was no longer a refugee from the streets of L2 but a trained and licensed engineer under contract to the King. He had position and some small prestige that he would never have dreamed of in not so long ago days.

"Some are pretty swanky places but they have seen better days. Zechsy asked me to check them out and give him a structural report on the ones that have been identified as having no surviving heirs to inherit. The title deeds have been return to the King. He's got plans for the right one, when we identify it. There are enough of the manor's to look at; the alliance really targeted the nobility."

"He has plans?"

Duo studied Quatre for a long moment. "You got a problem with Sexy?"

"I… No. Why should I have?" He supposed he had sounded a little strained, but Duo did not know of his recent interview with the man who now wore the crown. Milliardo had shocked him and he had thought it was not so easy to shock Quatre Winner.

"He tends to rub people the wrong way. Doesn't realise he's doing it half the time and you didn't look exactly thrilled to hear his name. He's not a bad guy, you know? Misunderstood is an understatement when its said in the same sentence as his name."

"You defend him?"

Duo arched an expressive eyebrow as he shifted uncomfortably. He was thinking a nap would go down well, take his mind off the ache in his loins, but not yet. There was something in the way Quatre had reacted to the mention of Zechs that was potentially a bad thing.

"Shit, that guy needs no defending, but yeah, I'll defend him when I think I need to. He's not a bad man. Would bad men fix up a place and present it to a bunch of homeless kids, giving them a chance to find something better in life than living on the streets? When I identify the best house for the job it will be converted to a shelter and re-education facility. He's determined to pick up the pieces the Alliance left behind. Sanc needs rebuilding, restructuring and recycling."

"A homeless shelter?"

"Its only the first he intends to present to the people most affected by the invasion. Some people lost everything. He intends to give them a chance of a decent future."

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	235. Chapter 235 A Gaggle of Geese

Title: A Gaggle of Geese

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 154. Baby Series 3 #235. Takes place a few hours following Misunderstood.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Gaggle of Geese

"Do you like it?"

"Ohh, Shiela! It's lovely. Was it Adrian? Did he give it to you?"

The giggle grated on her nerves but she made no comment, pretending not to have noticed. The maidens gathered in a huddle, heads pressed close, a giggling cluster of idiotic young girls who should have been mature enough, given their breeding, to know better than to waste their time gossiping over a present from a no doubt besotted young fool.

"It was a present from Adrian, yes."

The vapid idiot would be blushing like a cherry… But ah, there once was a day, many years ago, when she was one of those idiotic young girls. No. No, she had never behaved in such a manner. It was forbidden for one of her social class of the times to be as air headed as these innocent young things of today.

Outsiders, Anastasia mused. New imports to Sanc. If they stayed a few years they would be more sensible and might become a credit to Sanc. If they did not… well, it was no loss. There were enough young people of breeding age to work on increasing the population and giving Sanc a home grown generation tied once more to the land.

Relena still had her 'trainees' to the 'perfect Peace Principle', though in the last few years the lessons had been rather modified with the growing maturity of the Princess and her greater understanding of human nature. At least the girl was sensible enough to keep the daughters of the wealthy and politically active ESUN members away from her brother. Heaven forbid Milliardo should be accused of spending time with one of those air heads who, unfortunately, might well end up as wives to future world leaders.

It simply would not do to be presented with one of them as Queen.

Perish the thought in the deepest pit of a fiery crater at the furthest ends of the Earth!

Well, some of them were not so bad, but there were some amidst the gaggle of geese who were enough to do more than merely try her patience. And not a one of them contained the kind of strength and backbone she needed to become a Sister of the Order of Grisselda.

Air headed ninnies, that was all she could think of them as. Unsuitable to be a Guardian though some few would no doubt mature into something that might be worth developing by someone to be of more use than breeding another air headed generation.

In this day and age a girl needed a strong backbone. One had to stand tall and straight and keep on walking, no matter what obstacle was presented. Relena had proven herself capable and at one stage Anastasia admitted she had despaired of that, but the girl had ended up proving her bloodline. Now if she was only ready to be approached as her predecessors had been to take her place within the Order.

But not yet. Not quite yet.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	236. Chapter 236 Lifestyle

Title: Lifestyle

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 154. Baby Series 3 #236. Takes place shortly following A Gaggle Of Geese.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Lifestyle

"Her Highness has the Smithsfield Presentation at nine thirty with an expected return to the palace by eleven. Given Heero is absent until tomorrow, I have taken it upon myself to request Mr. Chang act as her escort. He has agreed, in his capacity as the Chang of Chang, to escort her."

"Did he suggest he go as the Chang of Chang or did you?"

Pagan shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I believe it was a mutual understanding that did not require comment from either party. Mr. Chang is well aware he needs to begin presenting himself to the world in that role, not merely to Sanc. His people will be arriving soon enough and he must be acknowledged and accepted in his role."

"Has there been any 'dissatisfaction' amidst the clan of note?"

"There have been a few comments, though nothing of a nature to concern us as yet. Some rumbles from persons concerned with abandoning what they have gained for themselves, namely a position within a satellite clan who took in some of the survivors."

"If they like their position so much, they should have thought twice about abandoning it in favour of coming to Earth. Are they likely to cause trouble for him?"

"I doubt it, Sir, but I am keeping them under surveillance. I believe it to be concern for the change in lifestyle from traditional, as it was in the destroyed colony, to the more modern and progressive outlook of the adoptive clan. They fear that beneath Mr. Chang there will be a return to the traditional outlook and methods which these particular individuals found to be restrictive."

"Do continue to watch them. I think Wu Fei will be able to handle them, but I do not want him placed at risk. The pilots have earned the right to a life of their choosing. Challenges will encourage them to develop and mature, but I see no reason they should be insulted and brought down because of the dissent of those who do not take the time to learn what it is they are seeking."

"Indeed, Sir."

Milliardo stretched slowly, taking time to relieve the physical aches and pains from his day, his body relishing the moment of relaxation and the luxury of the stretch. He tensed up with each meeting, always expecting trouble, though nothing physical to be a threat to his life. No, he was well aware of how other politicians and leaders saw him and that they expected the worst from him. He might start the day relatively relaxed, but before noon it was guaranteed he would be a series of complex Celtic knots. Three quarters of the day was done but the worst of it still lay ahead and since Relena had Chang's company and Duo was laid up in bed he would face the evening's tasks without preferred company to relieve his tension.

End

Karina Robertson 2010


	237. Chapter 237 Aftermath and Consequence

Title: Aftermath and Consequence

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 155. Baby Series 3 #237. Takes place a few weeks following Lifestyle.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Aftermath and Consequence

"The aftermath of war is not necessarily peace nor is the aftermath guaranteed to be the desired result of any of the parties involved in war. One man's peace, one man's 'vision' of peace, is not the same as another man envisions it. We must remember, be we the vanquished or the victorious, soldier or civilian, that not everyone will be satisfied with the outcome. To this effect we should… "

Milliardo tuned out, not interested in the reworded speech that opened the first session of the ESUN's House of Representatives. Each year the Speaker of the House made a speech spouting the virtues of peace, the prosperity it would being and the need to work at maintaining that peace. The 'tolerance is vital to continued peace' would be in the next five minute section of the twenty minute opening address and he wondered how many speech writers they employed to have the speech sound different each year. It was, essentially, the 'same old same old' after all.

"Can I toss a sink bomb? That would liven the place up."

He knew he smirked, but did manage to keep it to a stretching of the lips he hoped would not be misinterpreted. Maxwell was bored. The comment had been low enough not to carry to the bodyguards lining the private 'box' assigned to the newly designated Sovereign Territory of Sanc. Relena, with Heero on her left, sat to his left, Pagan standing just to the rear between he and Relena. Chang sat to his right with Duo standing between them, resplendent in his suit as he stood at attention.

Hunter had requested Duo assist in guarding the King for this opening ceremony. Before they returned to Sanc he would take up his role as King's Engineer for a round of discussions. Chang was at this time The Chang, though he too was working for Hunter to increase the level of security for the royal party.

He was a little stunned to find himself in Luxemburg with a written guarantee he would be graced with full diplomatic immunity. He was expected to address the Council on the fourth day and he was toying with the idea of conveniently developing some exotic disease that was highly contagious and would necessitate he stay in isolation for the duration of their stay in the city.

Somehow he doubted he would be allowed to get away with that.

Tomorrow's afternoon session would see Relena officially resign her position and the next day, the morning session would see her take the starring role as the Princess Royal of Sanc, Peace Ambassador.

Every action taken held consequences. In the aftermath of the action, even if that action was choosing NOT to take action, there were consequences that would be obvious and others that would not be immediately apparent. He wondered at the exact consequences her shedding the role the ESUN had placed her in for so many years would be.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	238. Chapter 238 Security Measures

Title: Security Measures

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 155. Baby Series 3 #238. Takes place three hours following Aftermath and Consequence.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Security Measures

Pagan had secured a manor on the outskirts of Luxemburg and spared no expense in seeing it prepared for the arrival of the King and Princess. Security was tight, only the private bedrooms and bathrooms were unmonitored and their windows were equipped with sensors and security mesh to keep out intruders.

Given the ferocity of the paparazzi in pursuit of royalty, something they found extremely difficult to do in Sanc which had stiff laws against intrusion into their privacy, Hunter had spared no expense in having the windows screened to deter long range photography. Heavy as security was it did not deter the ravenous crowd gathered at the gates.

The crowd, which seemed to grow with every passing minute, was a mix of over eager photographers, reporters and protesters crowding the gates, slowing the motorcade; everyone crushing and clawing to get a glimpse in the darkened windows of the vehicles slowly moving through the crush.

Relena shuddered delicately and glanced at her brother. Milliardo appeared unmoved, blue eyes distant as he watched through the heavy tinting, unmoved until someone slammed into the car and then someone began banging on the roof.

"Well that's enough of that."

He scowled and steadied her as the car rocked violently. It had the makings of a riot, or so it seemed to the princess. She was quite accustomed to the rabidity of the press and she had had past run-ins with protesters, but this… this was far more than she was accustomed to. It was actually becoming frightening.

Milliardo reached to take up the telephone in the car and settled back in his seat. "Put me through to Hunter."

"I know, Sir, and we are taking action. What ever you do, don't open the doors or lower the windows. We have identified the three instigators and they are being removed." Hunter was quick to reply and in the background Milliardo could make out the screaming of the mob now shaking the car. They had come to a stop, the driver unable to continue and in the front seat he could see Duo checking his fire arm.

"Fuck waiting for that to happen, Hunter. We have earplugs. Use the sonic emitters and get them out of the way of the car. We'll deal with the aftermath later. A three second blast at 25% should do it."

A moment's hesitation. "Are you sure, Sir?"

"Yes and call for medical assistance for those who might react badly. When we are in the house I want the Police Commissioner and the President of the bloody ESUN council on the line."

"Milliardo," Relena whispered, aghast.

"Put your ear plugs in. I'm the Terror of Earth, Sister. They'll expect barbarous behaviour of me. Who am I to disappoint them?"

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	239. Chapter 239 Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 155. Baby Series 3 #239. Takes place approximately two hours following Security Measures.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Aftermath

"We were assured of adequate security surrounding the King's visit and what happened earlier today is anything but adequate! His Majesty is anything but amused and it was all I could do to keep him off the vidphone and convince him to allow me to handle this matter."

"I fail to see where the family 'Butler' has any say in matters other than buttling!"

Heero wondered if he had actually heard that right. Buttling? Was that really a word? The ESUN's Security Chief for the Luxemburg division sat to one side, slowly shaking his head as the Police Chief, an over sized man with a permanently red face and a bellow that would put a rutting bull to shame, roared his mating call throughout the manor.

"This particular family butler, Chief Arunson, also happens to be the head of Sancian intelligence. I suggest you sit down and stop making a farce of your position."

Heero glanced at the man, noting the calm demeanour and the strain betrayed by a pinched fold between his eyebrows. Gerald Everstone headed the security arrangements for the House of Representatives and he had answered Hunter's summons with speed and a hasty apology for the riot that had taken place.

It was, of course, staged. Those who had set it up had not known of the installation of the sonic arrangement which could blast a high pitched sound that would render a human unconscious within five seconds, deaf within ten seconds and brain damaged within twenty seconds. The three second burst Milliardo had ordered at 25% of capacity had quite promptly given everyone not wearing appropriate protection something else to think about.

Guards had made short work of clearing stunned demonstrators and reporters out of the way and the motorcade had passed into the safety of the manor without further incident. It had taken two hours to clean up the scene, hospitalise those few who had proven more sensitive to the sonic assault than average, all of whom were now discharged according to the latest reports. The incident was all over the news with every man and his dog's opinion being spouted from 'Well what could you expect from HIM' to 'They could have, and possibly should have, opened fire with rubber bullets!'

There would be comments made in parliament's next session and there was a police investigation now in progress and assurances from the Police Commissioner that no stone would remain unturned in said investigation, and would the people of Luxemburg please keep calm, there was no reason for panic.

/Do they think he will flatten the city with a blast of sonic resonance? Idiots./

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	240. Chapter 240 Everyone Protests

Title: Everyone Protests

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 155. Baby Series 3 #240. Takes place immediately following Aftermath.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Everyone Protests

"You can't go around blasting the ear drums out of innocent people!" Arunson bellowed.

"Innocent people should not stand in the way of moving vehicles," Pagan quietly responded. "Their actions were more dangerous than the use of the sonic wave."

"That 'noise' is dangerous! You can't go around knocking people out because of an inconvenience! It was just a protest. We have them every other day here!"

"It was not 'just' a protest, sir." Heero murmured.

"This is the headquarters of the ESUN. EVERYONE protests here. It's expected! And you can't expect people to take His presence quietly. Some protests get more rowdy than others, true, but we don't go around knocking our citizens out with blasts of sound."

"More severe measures could have been taken. For speed and efficiency sonic dispersion can not be beaten. Mr. Everstone, I have three people in detention in the cellar. I suggest you take custody of them. His Majesty would appreciate a report within the week." Pagan glared at the Police Chief. "His Majesty also requests there be an upgrade in security to ensure no incident recurs during his stay in your lovely city."

"You detained citizens!"

"Shut up, Arunson. It saves us the trouble of hunting them down, don't you agree?" Everstone turned to Hunter and ignored the blustering Police Chief. "Security footage?"

"Will be provided for your examination, it is being prepared. My people detained the instigators of the riot, Chief Arunson, because your 'innocent rioters' were found to be armed with semi automatic weapons loaded with Teflon coated exploding tip ammunition. This riot was designed to cover an assassination. Their weapons and identification are in sealed bags awaiting your collection. It is not known which of the members of the Family these people were targeting, though it is fairly safe to assume His Majesty was the intended target. We would appreciate regular ongoing reports and we 'request' a security cordon around the gates for a considerable distance to ensure no repeat occurrence."

Heero studied the men. Hunter's team were working on the case, not that they needed to say that. Everson would be well aware of it and they would compare his team's findings with the information Sanc Security could come up with.

"I was given a list of the security measures taken by you people before you arrived and on none of those plans was it stated you would have sonic emitters! I will not let this drop, do you hear me?"

"Oh shut up, Arunson. We have other matters to attend to."

"Did you know about the sonic emitters? Did you? No, you never! Those things are illegal!"

"Not in Sanc." Pagan smirked, his moustache twitching. "And this manor has been given Sanc sovereignty, much as the Sancian Embassy. In large crowd control it is difficult to regulate the strength of the sonic waves, but we have found in smaller, localised situations it is safe to use the sonic emitters for set periods of time."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	241. Chapter 241 A Political Crossroad

Title: A Political Crossroad

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Duo

Notes: Challenge 156. Baby Series 3 #241. Takes place a few hours after Everyone Protests.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Political Crossroad

"Perhaps the emitters should not have been used." Relena watched the television and the newscast of the events that had taken place earlier in the day.

Milliardo had been afraid of how she would react to the escalating violence. Never before, she admitted, had protesters attacked her car and she had, indeed, been reacting badly to the situation, but she had thought she had covered her growing fear reasonably well.

/Apparently not./

"Don't worry about it."

Duo stood by the huge bay windows dominating the room, one hand holding the curtain enough for him to look out. There was a security cordon keeping the gates clear and she presumed that was his focus of attention. He looked rather smart in his dark suit with a black velvet ribbon sealing off his trademark plait of hair. Some days she wondered how he coped with the chestnut mass. There were days she considered cutting short her hair and it was not half the length or thickness of Duo's.

"It is all over the news."

"Of course it is."

"They are blaming Milliardo for it all."

"Of course they are."

"Does it not concern you?"

Duo dropped the curtain and sighed as he made his way to stand before the blazing hearth and drink in the fire's heat.

"Something had to be done. It was an obvious set up and not just to cause a fuss. Someone wanted to attack the car and they wanted either you or him dead. If we had used a more conventional means to nip the riot in the bud they would have had their chance. Resigning your position will be seen as a political crossroads. Is the Dove of Peace turning her back on government policies, does she know something 'we' don't? Why is she abandoning us?"

"I'm not abandoning anyone!"

"I know that, Princess, but some people are easily led. Those doing the leading are taking advantage of other people's uncertainty. Its to be expected there would be people who would take the chance to milk any advantage for their own gain."

Relena looked into the dancing flames with a sinking heart. "Am I being too selfish, Duo? Wanting something other than running around all over the ESUN… wanting Heero. A family of my own."

"A little bit of 'me' never goes astray. It can't always be for others; sometimes it has to be 'you'. You'll be able to go places and do things your position in the government would never have allowed for fear of 'embarrassing' the powers that be. It's a crossroads, a turning point for you and for the government. They've relied on the peoples' regard for you too long and its about time they realised it. They can't make use of your reputation forever."

"A political crossroads. I hope I am making the right decision."

"Nothing is served by second guessing yourself. There's no reason why you can't have your family and work to help everyone else."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	242. Chapter 242 Moving Forward

Title: Moving Forward

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 156. Baby Series 3 #242. Takes place approximately at the same time as A Political Crossroad.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Moving Forward

"I am Chang Wu Fei, the Chang of Chang. Parliamentary liaison for King Milliardo of Sanc."

That sounded… good. He did not expect others to agree, but he had no intention of sacrificing his access to the King. If the clan continued to exist unchanged as it had for hundreds of years then it would fail. Unless he made radical changes the Clan was doomed. Those who did not appreciate his approach would be free to join one of the colonies that still maintained a traditional clan structure, not that there was more than one or two of those. Any who remained in Sanc would be expected to work for the future and input information, ideas and their backs into reshaping a new clan identity.

There was always China, but few would seek a permanent return to their ancient homeland. They had been thoroughly indoctrinated by the Elders against the regime in charge of the country, and though it was possible some few might return he was confident they would not linger.

/This is a crossroads for the Clan./

He was presenting himself in polite society as The Chang, a necessary evil. He was Chang of Chang, but he was also stressing his position as a liaison within the King's staff and that was being better accepted than he had expected. Of course his clansmen and women were yet to arrive, and they might have a different view, but Pagan assured him he was filtering information through to those who would be coming. Carefully chosen plans were being leaked, though not the full information.

"We will be Clan, but we will be individuals who gather around the idea of what is Clan, but we will not isolate ourselves from the world. If we are to grow, to progress and prosper, then isolation is not the way. It is the moment of choice when one stands at a crossroad. Four directions are open to you. Back the way that led one to the crossroad; but I do not intend to go back. Moving forward will be our salvation. Whether we take the first step on the left, right or the path which lies directly ahead of us it does not matter. It will be moving forward that counts."

A watershed of destiny led him to this point, but he did not care how or why. The wars were over, peace existed, and there was a Clan he was to protect. If they would permit him to protect them. There was even some small glimmer of hope that he might know love.

That too would be an important crossroad for the clan to negotiate. Would they accept a child as his heir who was not solely blooded to the Clan? Would they accept the child's parents would be of the same sex? Assuming, of course, he could somehow make Maxwell's grand design into reality.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	243. Chapter 243 Critical Point

Title: Critical Point

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 156. Baby Series 3 #243. Takes place a few minutes following Moving Forward.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Critical Point

"We must view the situation as a critical point. A juncture, a convergence point."

"You are of the opinion we should not have used the emitters?"

Pagan hesitated, covering the moment by bending to pour the tea. The use of the sonic emitters had curtailed the budding disaster quickly, there was no denying that, and the recovery teams had been efficient in moving aside the people and dealing with them in an orderly and timely fashion. No one could berate them for their inefficiency. Other than being shaken up by the sonic discharge and enduring varying degrees of headache, there had been no lasting harm done to anyone involved in the mini riot.

"The desired result was produced with the least amount of injuries. It is merely regrettable that the defence system is now known, but at some stage, inevitably, it would have become known to the authorities."

"Who is complaining the most?"

"The Police Chief."

"Never did like him. Treize hated dealing with him."

A quick glance revealed Milliardo with his head tilted back, eyes closed and bare feet stretched toward the fire, the oversized chair affording him a comfortable position. Pale blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders and arms to shimmer gold in the firelight.

"I have reviewed the security arrangements for tomorrow's session at the House of Representatives and adjusted matters I considered to be… inadequate… in light of today's events. The head of the ESUN's security department has proven to be more cooperative in the matter than I initially expected. Security for the introduction of the Princess Royal as Sanc's Peace Ambassador at the gala tomorrow evening has also been upgraded. In addition a security cordon will be in effect around the gates to this residence prior to all future departures and arrivals."

"Relena is a bit miffed with me, I think."

"Miss Relena will get over it."

A low sigh. "Too bad if she does not. She knows what they say about me and I'll not have her placed at risk. I have a certain reputation, we both know that, and nothing is likely to change it in the short term. We may as well use it to our advantage instead of to our detriment."

"One would prefer to keep a low profile, Sir, if at all possible. There is really no need to paint a target on your back."

"Agreed, but no matter how much time might pass, they will not forget who I am. Or what was done. If they do forget then we failed in teaching the lesson."

"I am not disagreeing, young man, but we should move with care and attempt to limit the instances where your reputation might be made use of. One should never overuse a weapon lest it weaken and fail when one needs it the most."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	244. Chapter 244 Tomorrow Never Comes

Title: Tomorrow Never Comes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 157. Baby Series 3 #244. Takes place a few hours after Critical Point.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Tomorrow Never Comes

/Yesterday, today and tomorrow. Descriptions of the passage and the passing, the measurement of time. Sometimes the passing of time is deceptive./

Chang was toasting his backside. The man was not tall, but he was, nevertheless, remarkable in a room of many people regardless of his lack of physical stature. He had a presence of character few could ignore.

/It seems like only yesterday he and Maxwell were at each others throats. An interesting courtship ritual. Sniping and snarling on Chang's part, joking and annoying on Maxwell's. I wonder what the catalyst was that changed their relationship?/

Maxwell was sprawled in front of the hearth, head bent over a report and blueprints opened out around him. Every now and then he would reference something in the report against the plans and make notes. He took his work as an engineer seriously and Milliaro had no complaint with his work. He had a good eye for detail and not much would get past him. Milliardo knew Maxwell triple checked his work before he was satisfied.

He knew the events of today had shaken them all, the former Gundam pilots as well, though less than his sister. He had known his presence would cause difficulties, but in all honesty he had not expected such a scene so early in this visit to Luxembourg. He had thought the unrest with his presence would manifest when he addressed the ESUN Assembly.

At least his sister had been safe and he had made the right decision to keep Stephen in Sanc. He could trust Helen to keep the child safe and Pagan had assembled a team he could trust to ensure the child remained secure. Of course, there was the remarkable matriarch, Anastasia, as added security. She and the sisterhood had kept him alive as a child and he could trust them to see his son secure.

Tomorrow Relena would resign officially. He could not say he was sorry. The girl had been remarkable and had earned the people's trust. That was why the government was not thrilled with her resignation. Their replacement for her had far less of a reputation in the colonies. He only hoped they would realise that with the position she would take up she would be more effective than tied down to their limiting portfolio.

/Tomorrow never comes. It is always today when the sun comes up and never tomorrow. Treize loved word games and he rarely used that word, unless it was the 'Soldiers of Tomorrow'. He had a different meaning for tomorrow I think, but then he had a different view of the world and the future we would walk. I miss you, you bastard. Why did you have to die?/

Useless. Pathetic even, but once in a while it was alright to curse his lover and feel the pain. Just... every now and then he could allow it, pathetic as that was. Tomorrow there would be no time for it.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	245. Chapter 245 The Peaceful Tomorrow

Title: The Peaceful Tomorrow

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 157. Baby Series 3 #245. Takes place approximately at the same time as Tomorrow Never Comes.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Peaceful Tomorrow

/Tomorrow everything will change. Tomorrow I will be a private citizen. Not just a private citizen I suppose, given I will still be the appointed representative to the House of Representatives for our sector of Europe, and I am a princess. The Princess Royal of Sanc. Tomorrow it will be blatantly obvious I have accepted my bloodline and am no longer hiding from it./

The street beyond the high fence was deserted. From her place at the window on the second floor she could see the street and the guards at the gate. No cars drove past. No citizens walked the sidewalk. The world seemed to have paused, drawing a breath, waiting.

/That's silly. The world does not pause and take a deep breath just because I decide to resign from the government as an active Minister. I will still attend Assembly meetings until the new elections are held and perhaps after, if I am chosen to represent our region. I honestly do not know if I want to continue as the representative. What I will be doing as the Princess will be quite time consuming and there will still be travelling involved./

But nowhere near as much travelling as her soon to be resigned position entailed. She had promised herself she would not second guess her decision, not this close to the actual resignation, but it was hard. She felt she might be letting down the people who relied on her and she could not do that. But... They had made use of her for years now and she wanted something that lifestyle could not give her.

A stable family life.

Her foster father had rarely been home. She had loved him and she had understood what he worked for, but she had resented him too. Resented coming second to his responsibilities. Had it been because he was not her blood father that he had found it so easy to leave home and travel around the colonies and the Earth? Had she been born his daughter would it have been so easy to leave all the time?

/Not fair. He loved me. I know he loved me and he was determined the fate that met the Sanc kingdom would not be repeated elsewhere. He dedicated his life to that and in the end, it cost him his life. So unfair. I have no real memory of my father or mother. Sanc was not even a dream though it is certainly real enough now. He wanted a peaceful tomorrow./

She thought they had achieved it but today, in the car, it had been anything but peaceful. It had been frightening sitting in that car, having it rocked from side to side, people banging on the roof and the windows, pulling at the doors trying to get them open...

"This is the peaceful tomorrow he sought? The peaceful tomorrow that people died for? Are people so easily led that they forget basic humanity and become animals so easily?"

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	246. Chapter 246 Yesterday Today and Tomorrow

Title: Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 157. Baby Series 3 #246. Takes place shortly after The Perfect Tomorrow.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

The hands of the clock moved relentlessly toward the midnight hour. The second hand dragged on silently, the crackle and muted roar of the fire in the hearth covering its steady tick tick tick. Only the song of the fire disturbed the peace in the study. It was restful.

/Soon now./

Duo shifted the papers spread out before him, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ornate ceiling. He had checked the reports over twice and made notations throughout. Tomorrow, first chance he had, he would start work on his own report and double check the facts against his notes one last time to make sure he had it all right.

He was determined to get the children off the streets of New Port City and into adequate housing and education programs as soon as possible, but he would not allow there to be hasty mistakes made. This housing and practical education of the children had to be done right the first time. On his recommendation the manors would be chosen to be converted into hostels and schools and the orphans and the young who were displaced and homeless and had no means to fend for themselves had to find a marked improvement in their fates.

Once, a long time ago, he had promised himself he would make a difference to others who lived as he once had, on the streets of a harsh and unforgiving city. L2 was not unique. Every colony, every city of the Earth, had the slums; the poor quarter, the dumping ground for the abused, unwanted and the unsavoury who preyed on them. It was all so familiar to him no matter where he went. The disadvantaged were forced to live in squalor; the children grew up uneducated in all except how to survive at the very bottom of society. He knew it for what it was. Hell. He had been a part of that system.

"Duo?"

Wu Fei in all of his dark glory. He was a sign in Duo's eyes that if there was hope for him to love such a man then there was hope for others like him to rise from an urban hell and make something of their lives. His dark hair reflected the firelight and shadowed his face lying loose as it was. He looked exotic and very kissable.

"What?"

"You looked pensive. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Milliardo looked to be dozing in the chair and it felt... pleasantly domestic. Wonderfully like a family having a quiet night in.

"Don't laugh."

Onyx eyes were darker than ever in the fire's light. "Of course."

His eyes slid again to the clock where the second hand ticked steadily and his grin widened as it swept past the twelve.

"Well, today is now yesterday and today was once tomorrow."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	247. Chapter 247 Silent Support

Title: Silent Support

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo, Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 158. Baby Series 3 #247. Takes place approximately 8 hours following Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Silent Support

"The new security protocols for the approach to the manor are an improvement."

Pagan set aside the report he had been reviewing and inclined his head. "It should be sufficient. If there should be trouble it will no longer happen near the house. The range on the sonic emitters is, as yet, unknown and I doubt anyone intending to meddle will chance being caught in the range of effect… and we have other defences. The greatest threat is the Assembly building."

"She is extraordinary, isn't she?"

"Any doting brother would think so." The old man grinned at the tilt of a pale eyebrow. "However, in this case, it is a truth no one can deny. The Princess is indeed remarkable."

"She is not as calm as she is pretending. Yesterday shook her and I want no repeat incidents to further distress her. She has enough stress over the next few days without having to deal with security breaches."

"The security detail for the House of Representatives are cooperating with our people. It would appear that they do not wish to have you assassinated on their watch."

"I can not say I fancy being assassinated any more than they wish to be inconvenienced by awkward questions on their inefficiency."

Relena greeted Heero with a smile that held nothing of her emotions back, and the normally sober looking young man could only respond with a rare smile of his own. She was dressed in a powder blue pants suit emblazoned with the crest of the House of Peacecraft on the lapel and looked the epitome of a young professional. In little more than thirty minutes they would be on their way to the House of Assembly where she would formally announce to the House of Representatives that she resigned her commission.

For that announcement Milliardo intended to be present to give her whatever silent support and comfort she would take from it. At the very least if he was present most of the hostile looks would be directed at him and she would be spared the focus of their enmity.

"Do you think she still has doubts, Pagan?"

"About taking on the position of Peace Ambassador? No, sir, I do not. She is a strong young woman and extremely intelligent and has dedicated herself to improving conditions across the Earth Sphere. Her government position has limitations, banning her from entering some politically sensitive regions of the Earth and colonies. Being removed from that association will give her a great deal more freedom to act. If she should have any further doubts, the first six months of her tenure as Peace Ambassador will settle them. Her influence will soon enough be felt."

"Some might not like that."

"Indeed, sir, but it is my job to ensure they can do little more than express their discontent verbally. Your sister will be well protected."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	248. Chapter 248 Extraordinary Times

Title: Extraordinary Times

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 158. Baby Series 3 #248. Takes place a short time after Silent Support.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Extraordinary Times

They were extraordinary young people and he could be no prouder of them if they had been his own flesh and blood.

On the fateful day Sanc had fallen he had known despair for the future of his country, his friends and his family. He had wondered if the world had gone mad and had been bent on self destructing. The greed and thirst for power entertained by a few always led to the suffering and pain of many.

It had been an extraordinary time and one through which he had, somehow, survived. So many had died that night as Death stalked the streets and homes of Sanc to reap a terrible toll. The Reaper had not come clad in the classic black robes wielding a scythe in bony hands, but in the form of towering machines of destruction and grim faced soldiers who slaughtered everyone they found.

Indiscriminately.

Where had their humanity been? What insanity had possessed so many to slaughter the innocents of a pacifist kingdom because the words of peace spoken by the King threatened men in far away rooms? Where was the sense in all that had happened in the past?

Extraordinary times indeed, and they were not done yet.

Perhaps the most extraordinary thing to come from the destruction would be the crafting of a lasting and true peace.

It was only in the formative stage as yet, but there was progress and it was promising. Those who had survived the chaos and destruction of the war that had come to both Earth and Space now sought a lasting peace. There would be a minority who could wreck it all, making a mockery of those who had fought and died that peace might come, but they were a minority. Preventer was supposed to contain and eliminate such insurgent pockets whose leaders decided they could better rule than those elected by the people.

Perhaps they were natural rulers, perhaps they had great ideas, but that did not give them the right to birth chaos, blood and destruction merely to step into a position of power and impose their will on others. Mankind's greed was extraordinary, but so too was its capacity to excel, to bring about good as well as bad.

What was 'good' and 'bad' anyway, but words used to describe what benefited or inconvenienced you? Good and bad depended on the individual and few people stopped to wonder at the intentions behind actions taken that measured in the extreme.

In times of stress people acted, reacted and survived… or died. The victor of conflict wrote 'history', naming themselves 'good' and labelling those who opposed them 'bad'. Between cycles repeating there was a time of growth, development and education before the peace again was threatened.

Was he a fool to hope that on this occasion the peace would linger long and his grandson and other young ones might never know such a conflict in their lifetimes?

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	249. Chapter 249 The Next Act

Title: The Next Act

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 158. Baby Series 3 #249. Takes place a few minutes after Extraordinary Times.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Next Act

It was not just the media who followed them. No one looked away, no one turned their backs on them.

They were worthy of the attention paid to them.

He could not deny that they were an exceptionally good looking group, but it was not their physical characteristics that drew the eye. It was their sense of presence; their persona's.

Milliardo towered above them in physical stature as well as the force of his personality. A remarkably handsome man and at the moment he was definitely Milliardo Peacecraft, the same Milliardo Peacecraft who had threatened the planet to gain the undivided attention of their civilisation.

Relena walked easily at his side, calm, confident, more than just a pretty face. She was the Princess Royal, a government sanctioned Minister, though she was to lay aside that portfolio. She projected 'confident professional', assurance of her place amidst the movers and shakers of their times.

Heero Yuy walked beside her acting as bodyguard and looking dangerous. He did that look exceptionally well. Sunglasses hid his intense glare, unruly hair not quite hiding the earpiece in his left ear. He looked armed and ready to spring into action at the first flicker of movement in their direction. His face was known.

Three Gundam pilots.

Chang, darkly exotic, wearing the sash that proclaimed him as Chang of Chang, but he flanked Milliardo in the position of a bodyguard. He moved like a dancer, graceful, precise, dangerous. Though no weapons were permitted in the Assembly hall this young man, in himself, was a weapon.

As was the charming, smiling young man who flanked him. Duo moved with easy grace, his braid tied off with a velvet ribbon, his rangy body clothed in an expensive suit. He was far from the street rat from L2, walking as he was through the Assembly Hall as though he owned it, toward the seats set aside for the delegation from Sanc. He smiled, his blue eyes sparkled, but all too quickly those eyes could glint violet and the smile would be a deaths-head grimace and anyone he deemed a threat would be emotionlessly removed from the playing field.

They were an extraordinary group of young people living in extraordinary times. They had plans both for their people and their personal lives, and they had the determination to go after their goals.

"The box has been cleared of any threats and unobtrusive listening devices."

Pagan caught Heero's eye and the faint nod and Heero stepped in front of the King and led the way into the great room that was the House of Representatives. Security was tighter after the incident at the manor and Pagan had heard enough of the grumbles from those discomforted by the increased security measures.

It was time for the next act in the play.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	250. Chapter 250 Simple Words

Title: Simple Words

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 159. Baby Series 3 #250. Takes place a few hours after The Next Act.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Simple Words

This was one moment in time that was special. To most of the people who watched the event unfold it was simply the official resignation and handing over of power from one individual to another. To a small few watching amidst the many it was far more significant, something that had been long awaited. She had desired it and thought it might never happen, that to wish for it was to betray her fathers and their ideals which meant so much to her.

She claimed two fathers. The biological father she had never known-well, had known but there was no lingering memory of him. He had provided half the genetic material that made her who she was, and she had been told he had loved her dearly, but it did not take away from the fact that she did not have memories of him. Then there was her other father, the man who raised her and who loved her and who had, with his dying breath, told her who she was, who she had been born to be.

The Peacecraft King and Richard Darlian had one thing in common, their desire for peace. They had had the will to reach for it, to work for it and it had killed them both.

If she continued would Peace be the death of her too?

A frightening thought and one she did not wish to entertain. Just for this one moment in time she wanted to explore the lightness that filled her being.

She felt so different. A few simple words, that was all it took to make her feel like this. A few simple words. I resign. Couched in flowery terms, an eloquent speech, thirty three thousand, seven hundred and twenty seven useless words designed simply to flatter those who used her and say what could be said in a few deceptively simple words. 'Thank you for the memories. I resign.'

She had good memories of her time in office as the Vice Foreign Minister. She had worked hard to bring about peace and to give that peace a real chance of working, but enough was enough. The truth was she was not Richard Darlian who had held the position before her, but she was equally dedicated to improving the lot of others. She was assured taking up this new role would give her greater opportunity and freedom to work effectively toward that goal… and still give her what she desired.

Heero was there, close to the podium and watching her and everyone around her. He was someone she could rely on, dedicated to the peace as much as she was and also seeking a new existence. He was not the 'Perfect Soldier' any longer but a highly trained young man who made the most wonderful eyes at her.

With this one moment in time releasing her from what she had come to view as a prison, they could have a wonderful future together.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	251. Chapter 251 One Moment In Time

Karina

Title: One Moment In Time

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 159. Baby Series 3 #251. Takes place Simple Words.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: One Moment In Time

Imagination?

No, not imagination. It was far too real, far too vibrant for it to be a figment of his imagination. She did look taller, straighter, younger. Beautiful.

One moment in time could make such a difference.

Politics had surrounded her since birth. Disaster had taken her place and given to her a second family, but still politics had surrounded her during her growing years. He knew she had hated it, loved it; despised those who gave the father she knew grief and belittled his efforts. She had stepped into his shoes when circumstance opened the door to her and she had had more than a few doubts of her ability to cope with the trials of her position.

He had watched her grow and he could not have been more proud of her than he was now, as she resigned from public office to step into the shoes that had waited for her since her birth. With her resignation the children of the House of Peacecraft would finally stand in the roles they had been born to.

Milliardo would, with guidance and patience, make a great King. Not a good King but a Great King. He would by far surpass his father and leave to his son and heir a bright and glorious future.

Relena would become the Princess Royal, as she was born to be. Peace Ambassador, the title soon to be officially bestowed upon her would best describe what she would symbolise to the world. She could go places where, as a government minister, she could never think of going for fear of embarrassing the government; and she could initiate changes and recommendations her role as Vice Foreign Minister could never allow.

Her stance reflected the lightening of the weight of her government office. She stood that little bit taller, a little straighter. Her head was high, not bowed beneath the weight of others expectations. For a little while she would be free of all but her duties as Princess Royal of Sanc, no small duty that, but one that did not bear the disapproval of the worlds leaders merely for being a young woman in a world of politics dominated by older males.

Times were changing and people were changing with it. People who did not mark and adapt to the changes would fall by the wayside, but the children of the House of the Moon would continue leading their people through the relentless forward march of time. This was but one moment in time. One moment of many moments that would shape their destiny.

/You would be proud of your children, my friend. They have come far and they will leave a great legacy for those who follow them. They will not do things your way, but that is as it should be. It would be a poor world they would create if they did things the way those who passed before them would have./

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	252. Chapter 252 Smile

Title: Smile

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena, Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 159. Baby Series 3 #252. Takes place a few minutes after One Moment In Time.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Smile

This was another one of those moments in time when he felt nothing but pride fill him. Pride in being a big brother. Pride in being alive to watch as she stole the hearts and minds of her audience with her beauty and her grace, and with her vision of a better world to come.

It was not easy being a Peacecraft but Relena managed it with superlative grace and dignity. She was the role model for the up and coming daughters of the old nobility and no few daughters of the rich and famous. She shone in this moment as she spoke of her regret in leaving her position and her high hopes for the future, and how she looked forward to working hand in hand with her former colleagues.

He was proud of her and of her courage in stepping into a role she was only beginning to understand despite the hours of discussion they had shared. Pagan had given her mountains of reading material involving others who, throughout the history of Sanc had held the title and position of Peace Ambassador. It was not merely a title for the sake of being a title. It meant hard work, long hours and travel, but it would give her the freedom to work as she had dreamed after the disillusion of finding the realities of life as Vice Foreign Minister was tied to the policies and protocol of the government.

It would also give her the chance to have a family life and, when the time came, permit her to take her family with her on suitable occasions. She deserved to be happy and it was pleasing to see her straighten from that subtle hunch she had effected for so long, that was more psychological than a physical burden. She was feeling freed of the weight of binding chains and for that alone it was a memorable moment in time.

She had a dazzling smile when her eyes smiled along with her mouth. Her whole face smiled now as she effected a light curtsey to her audience who were standing and applauding to a man. No hint of nerves had been visible when she had been called to the podium and she had been rock steady as she delivered her speech. For a moment the young woman, not the politician, peeked out and smiled at the world. Heero offered his arm to her as she moved to the steps of the podium and with another of those blinding smiles, this one solely for Heero, she descended the steps and made her way to their box.

Protocol said the King did not rise from his seat, even for a Princess, but as she came into their box he stood, reached to take her hand lightly and touched his lips to her cheek.

"How does it feel to be free of those chains, Sister?"

"Wonderful, Brother! Wonderful."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	253. Chapter 253 Equality And Peace

Title: Equality and Peace

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 160. Baby Series 3 #253. Takes place a few minutes following Smile.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Equality and Peace

It was a memorable day. The resignation of Relena Darlian from her government appointed position would make the evening headlines and fill the papers for the next few days as the media sated its need to blow simple things out of all proportion. Be it television, magazines, radio or newspapers there would be theories voiced on the why and wherefore of her decision. Some days he was certain reporters hired by the media were required to swear an oath to exaggerate the significance of any and every eventuality.

Should he gain the opportunity to question a reporter instead of being questioned, he should remember to ask if they took vows to put a, usually, warped slant on all things.

He could only wonder what would be said when it became known Relena intended to use the Peacecraft name more freely. She was the Princess Royal of a monarchy and for a long time she had ignored her ancestral duty. She had concerned herself with fashioning a one nation world and it was, inevitably, doomed to fail. At least three generations, more likely five, would be required before people would throw away their parochial affiliations and think of themselves as one nation.

Many had ancient ties to particular lands and those ties would not be so easily cast aside. A true One Nation policy required generations to work.

She would take up her duties as Peace Ambassador and he had no doubt she would excel, taking her yet to be sworn oath of office as sacred vows, as had her predecessors.

Peace Ambassador was not simply a government sanctioned appointment peculiar to Sanc. Relena would leave the running of Sanc to her brother and the elected parliament, dedicating herself to spreading peace and improving the conditions of those who lived in poverty and conflict both within Sanc's borders and throughout the ESUN.

Upon their return to Sanc, before witnesses of every recognised religious organisation within Sanc, and before a televised audience and chosen parliamentary representatives, nobility and gathered citizens of Sanc, she would voice her pledge. Vowing to work for peace, to bring equality to people everywhere, and to raise the standard of living until all people could count themselves safe and at peace.

Historically the vow had referred solely to the fledgling nation of Sanc and over time expanded outwards to the nations on her borders. With time the Ambassadors had taken on more and more territory, always returning to Sanc, always working for equality and peace… until the invasion and subsequent occupation saw the last of the Peace Ambassadors butchered.

It had been Stephan Peacecraft himself, taking on the role.

/Sanc might not have been invaded if there had been another to take on the role of King. He had been best suited to being the Ambassador, and a King should not hold both titles, even if one title was unofficial./

It was one of the reasons Sanc had been invaded. Her King had been feared.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	254. Chapter 254 Difficult Was Not Impossible

Title: Difficult Was Not Impossible

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 160. Baby Series 3 #254. Takes place at the same time as Equality and Peace.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Difficult Was Not Impossible

/Politicians! Experts at blowing hot air. I want out of this monkey suit and some quality time to get in some hot and heavy tonsil hockey with Fei. Steam up a few windows./

Duo maintained his stance, head high, arms relaxed at his sides, legs shoulder width apart, muscles flexing minutely to keep himself primed and capable of quick action. His eyes swept continually over the assembly as he listened to the flow of reports through the earpiece. The constant updates on the coming and going of the members of the House, their aide's and security personnel teamed with servants, attaché's, messengers, media representatives… the list seemed endless.

With Relena's return to their box he felt that every eye in the vast hall was focused on them. Milliardo and Relena were seated and surrounded by their attendants, all of whom were members of Sanc's Intelligence or Security Services. Pagan took no chances with their safety and Duo could not fault him for that caution.

Following the resignation, the President of the ESUN was now making a speech espousing the virtues of the representative chosen to replace Relena. It would be hard on the man given Relena was a hard act to follow, but that was of no concern to Duo; the man would either fail or succeed.

His plans were simple. When his stint on the security detail concluded he would have enough time to snatch away his dragon and engage in a far more enjoyable pastime… at least for a few minutes.

It was time to advance their relationship along. It was going to be difficult, awkward even, to win Milliardo over. A threesome that worked was a rare relationship and with Chang and Milliardo in prominent positions, and in the public eye, it would be hard to accomplish a satisfactory dynamic for them.

Nothing worth having ever came easy.

But difficult was not impossible and he had made a vow when he had first started seriously considering a three way relationship. He had determined it would be worth the pain. As uncomfortable as it was to think it he knew that what lay ahead would be fraught with pain, uncertainty, heartache and instances of despair. Despite it all, maybe because of it, it would be worth it.

Everyone in Sanc, in the whole ESUN for that matter, might know what they were up to behind closed doors, but so long as intimacies remained behind those doors no one would comment. They would be safe from repercussions, both physical and political.

Hard. Certainly not how he wanted his love life to be, but necessary.

But if he did not make a move on Chang, a serious move, they might never make it off first base. If he waited much longer the Clan's arrival would take precedent and he might never get the chance to show Wu Fei what they might have. A man needed more than duty to keep him warm at night.

End

Karina Robertson 2011

For those waiting for Alternatives I do apologise for the delay. It is coming, sooner rather than later if I don't spit the dummy with it and start again at a different location for the chapter [sigh].


	255. Chapter 255 The Weight Of Destiny

Title: The Weight Of Destiny

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 160. Baby Series 3 #255. Takes place at approximately the same time as Equality and Peace and Difficult Was Not Impossible.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Weight Of Destiny

/When I look at him I think of being together… forever. Of taking marriage vows, of having children together… of being with him. What does he think when he looks at me?/

She could feel his eyes on her, even now as she sat beside her brother. As they had made their way back to the reserved box from the podium she had felt his eyes more than any of the hundreds of eyes that filled the auditorium. Every time he had looked at her she could feel it. Fleeting as those looks had been she had felt them and then he would scan the tiers of watchers, judging their intentions. Prepared to act if there was a need.

She had every faith in his abilities to keep her safe. Had they been alone, without back up, she would not have been concerned. She had faith in him. She was never afraid in his company and her faith was sourced in more than her love for him. Heero knew his business, Pagan trusted him-had marked Heero as his future successor. God willing it would be many years before Heero became Hunter, but one day, inevitably, he would carry that title.

It was no doubt a silly 'female thing' that made her ask the question. Did he think of marriage with her? Did he look at her and think of taking marriage vows with her? In her experience, limited as it was, boys did not think those kind of thoughts. No, now she really had to stop that. None of them were boys anymore. And she was not a silly vapid school girl who was ignorant of the conflicts of politics and of the way of the world in general. She had been the penultimate spoilt little rich girl, imposing her imperious and ignorant will upon everyone around her.

Why did she stand today where she did, as a woman of influence and position, when she had been such a fool?

She had been nothing more than a tool. A tool to be used in the adept hands of Romefeller. Her grandfather had belonged to the very organisation that had made use of her, though he had been kinder than Dermail and his cronies. But still, that changed nothing. She had been innocent, ignorant of how things really were, and they had made skilful use of her.

They had all been used by those who better understood the politics of the times and the people behind the scenes. She, the Gundam pilots… her brother. They had been used and abused by puppeteers who made cruel use of their innocence. She had sworn to herself that she would not become one of those faceless puppeteers, nor would she remain a useless puppet. This resignation of her government appointed position and stepping into the position of Peace Ambassador, a position which originated from Sanc in the distant past, was her escape from being used by the government as a tool.

She would be free of party politics, free of their directives, free of their restrictions.

/There will always be someone who will be all too willing to make use of me; should I permit it. I have the chance to escape them and to really make a difference. The world is full of people waiting for an opportunity to put their stamp on the world around them. Well, it is my turn. I will put my own stamp on the world where it is needed, not only where a political party permits me to venture./

Her brother was seated beside her, observant to the happenings in the auditorium. Was he nervous about the speech he must give? Was he wishing he could present them with a raised finger and a four letter word, and thereafter remove himself from their presence?

/Duo pollution./ She hid the smile behind the fall of her hair as she watched the President giving way to her replacement for him to make his debut speech.

Milliardo would not do it, though he might wish he dared, but he, like her, was only too aware of the position he held and the responsibilities that came with it. He had taken vows to protect Sanc as the King and those were sacred vows he took seriously.

Neither of them were free to live their own lives. They were the children of the House of Peacecraft, the House of the Moon. With that birthright came responsibilities they could never escape, but despite the weight of destiny they could have some sort of a life beyond simply duty.

She could have a life with Heero with the blessing of every religion on the planet. She could marry and have children and no one would deny her that happiness.

She had an easier future ahead of her than her brother and the young men who sought to court him.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	256. Chapter 256 The Motley Fool

Title: The Motley Fool

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 161. Baby Series 3 #256. Takes place approximately 10 hours after The Weight of Destiny.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Motley Fool

Contrary to what certain people thought, he was not a fool. He did like to laugh, to enjoy life to the full, but he was not 'a' fool. Some people had called him a Jester and he liked a good joke, that was true, but he was far from a Jester. That was a serious job, just as serious as his work as a structural engineer, though in this modern day and age there was no place for a professional Jester.

The King's court was the right place to find one, but you would fail in the modern world. Certainly he would not have liked the job, then or now, as it was by far too serious a business for him. It was the job of the Fool, the Jester of the Court, to be charged with the grave duty of lightening the heart of the King. Keep the King happy, entertain him and the court of nobles surrounding him and keep eyes and ears open to the interactions of the court. Such was the Jester's job description.

The motley fool. The medieval professional entertainer.

Every court had to have one, and an apprentice or three, he supposed. Make jokes, perform acrobatics, breathe fire, mock the King's enemies…

No, he was not the Jester, and he was not inclined to do much laughing lately over those who professed to be his betters. He heard the whispers when people thought he was not around, but Duo Maxwell was no fool. He could sneak better than the best of them, even though it had been years since he was in the war. He had not lost his skills and he knew how to pass unseen.

The music from the ballroom was softer in this darkened hall and his feet were silent on the hall runner. He was careful to keep to the carpet to soften the faintest of sounds as he strode through the manor. He had only a limited time before he had to be back in the ballroom and take his place on the dance floor, but for now he had an assignation to keep.

It had taken a bit of managing on his part but he had done it. He had arranged for there to be a ten minute interval when neither he nor Chang would be required. Their positions as bodyguards to Milliardo were covered but they could not return late. He would not leave the man for long, just long enough to make his point.

"Duo?"

The door swung open and Chang turned from the fire, a folded piece of paper in one hand and a frown marring his handsome face.

"Is this some kind of stupid jest?" He held the note up between forefinger and thumb.

"Not at all. We have two minutes and ten seconds to canoodle in front of the fire in a romantic way before we get our butts back to Sexy. Time starts now."

Duo pounced.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	257. Chapter 257 Drollery

Title: Drollery

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 161. Baby Series 3 #257. Takes place at approximately two hours following The Motley Fool.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Drollery

It was something she should have expected Duo to come up with to while away the time. Frivolous, light hearted, nonsensical. He was trying to amuse her and it was cute.

"Let me see then. A joke."

"A jest," Wu Fei responded immediately.

"Jocularity."

"Jocularity? Maxwell, is that a real word?"

"Perfectly legal word, Heero. Your turn."

"Hnnn."

"Jocularity is in the dictionary, Heero," Relena murmured, smiling as she acknowledged the attention from the ballroom below, one hand resting on the balcony railing, enjoying their word games.

"Fine. Gag."

"Jape."

Duo eyed Wu Fei, considering questioning that one, but Wu Fei had been training to be a scholar and he was extremely well read. Heero was eyeing Chang too, but seemed just as unsure about challenging the choice.

"Wit." Duo beamed and glanced at Heero expectantly.

"Humour."

The strains of the waltz drifted up from the ballroom and Relena eased her feet from her shoes carefully. She had a few minutes respite before she was required to rejoin the gathering celebrating her departure from her former position. How had they started this game? How had she become involved? Still, her participation was only to provide them with the topic to be pursued and she was enjoying the harmless bit of fun.

"Humorous anecdote."

"Hey, big words, Fei." Duo grinned, winking at Relena when she smiled. "Ah, witticism."

"Antic." Heero stepped closer to the railing and cast his gaze over the gathering, checking on the placement of guards around Milliardo and the people in his vicinity.

"Drollness."

"Er… drollness?" Duo eyed Wu Fei. "Shouldn't that be droll?"

"I say what I mean, Maxwell," Chang responded.

"Well… arse around."

Relena pinked, highly amused by Duo's rather inventive response.

"Keep it clean," Heero warned. "Drollery."

Wu Fei nodded his approval. "Prank."

"Arse about."

"Duo! You've already said that one and I told you to keep it clean."

Duo scowled at Heero and winked cheekily at the snickering Relena. "Hey, it's perfectly clean on L2 and I said 'arse around' last time."

"Hnnn. Keep it clean," Heero growled. "Tease."

"Wittiness."

"Running out of words, Chang?" Heero smirked.

"Far from it, Yuy." Wu Fei smirked. "Maxwell?"

"Pull the other one."

Relena giggled softly, wishing she did not have to call a halt to this interlude. She had enjoyed herself but unfortunately the waltz was dying and she was to be on the dance floor for the next dance. "Time, gentlemen. We have to go back down."

"But Heero never got to come up with one to keep it even," Duo protested.

"Fool."

"Hey, I told you before I am not a fool!" Duo glared at Heero.

Heero rolled his eyes. "That was my word, baka!"

End

Karina Robertson 2011

00000000000000000000000000

So sorry for the long delay but unavoidable events have made life difficult at best just now. Hopefully I will be able to get back to something approaching a normal routine over the coming week.

Again, sorry for the delay in postings and Agency and F&E will be a little later than I had hoped too.

Karina


	258. Chapter 258 Funny Ha Ha

Title: Funny Ha Ha

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 161. Baby Series 3 #258. Takes place at approximately 15 minutes after Drollery.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Funny Ha Ha

"That idiot reminds me of a funny story."

Wu Fei peeked at Duo from the corner of his eye before returning to watching the graceful sweep of the dancers passing before him. He was trying his best to keep a straight face, this was supposed to be a formal occasion, even if it was a celebration, but since he had had that unexpected… and enjoyable… assignation with Maxwell a few hours before it was hard to keep a serious demeanour. He kept wanting to grin like a fool and all because the one who was too often called a Jester had nearly smothered them with a kiss he had no intention of breaking until they passed out from lack of oxygen.

Wu Fei felt thoroughly kissed indeed by the time they left the study. It was rather a nice feeling.

"We are not supposed to be standing around swapping funny stories."

"I know that, Fei. But that git trying to sell Sanc nuclear power really reminds me of this funny story."

"Funny in whose definition of the word?" Dark eyes rolled with his exasperation.

"Funny as in 'funny ha ha', Fei. No foolin', it's a funny story."

"Why are we… Fine. Alright. Tell me the joke." Maybe then he could get Maxwell to behave.

"It's funny. Promise. That arsehole from the NEC pushing the nuclear power made me think of it. I was thinking at the time that he reminded me of a jester dancing before the King telling jokes, laughing at his own jests like a fool…"

"Maxwell, you are rambling. Get on with it!" Chang hissed.

"Fine. See, there was a stranger seated next to an 8-year old girl on an aeroplane when the stranger turned to her and said, 'Let's talk. I've heard that flights go quicker if you strike up a conversation with your fellow passengers'. The little girl, who had just opened her book, closed it slowly and said to the stranger, 'What would you like to talk about?' 'Oh , I don't know,' said the stranger. 'How about nuclear power?' and he smiled. Just like that slimy snake smiled at Sexy."

"Duo!"

"Fine. 'OK,' the little girl said. 'That could be an interesting topic. But let me ask you a question first. A horse, a cow, and a deer all eat the same stuff-grass. Yet a deer excretes little pellets, while a cow turns out a flat patty, and a horse produces clumps of dried grass. Why do you suppose that is?' And the stranger…"

"What has animal excrement to do with nuclear power and the chairman of the NEC?"

"Hush, Fei, I'm telling a joke. The stranger, visibly surprised by the little girl's intelligence, thinks about it and says, 'Hmmm, I have no idea.' To which the little girl replies, 'Do you really feel qualified to discuss nuclear power when you don't know shit?' "

Duo grinned, a thousand watt grin at the dark eyes widening to stare at him.

End

Karina Robertson 2011

00000000000000000000

Hi there

Back and starting to get some time to write again [and post] so for a quick update Friends and Enemies is almost ready to send off to the beta and Agency and snippets for the Baby set are next on the keyboard. Hubby will be heading back to work tomorrow and hopefully that will mean writing time for me to get a bit more done.

Karina


	259. Chapter 259 Missing Time

Title: Missing Time

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 162. Baby Series 3 #259. Takes place approximately half an hour after Funny Ha Ha.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work b eating this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Missing Time

Sometimes he wondered where time had gone. He had missed important time with family, friends... with life in general. There were instances when he had the feeling that he had, somehow, skipped through time. That somehow, some 'when', he had blinked and the world had turned without him.

Life seemed to have moved on without his conscious awareness, flowing onward around him and his presence had caused not so much as a ripple of disturbance. He was a non person. A non event.

Other times it felt like the world pivoted at his feet. No matter what he did the world took notice of his every action. He was observed, analysed, judged. Unseen eyes watched, unseen ears listened, unseen hands waited to enact change upon the world in reaction to his every breath.

He could wish he had had a quieter life. A life free of the trials that had cost so many people so much.

It was not all his fault. Events were not all his doing. Yet it seemed to him that he bore the weight of the blame because he was the survivor.

Treize had died and left him to rebuild from the ruin, trusting him to make something wonderful out of the ruins of so much war for so many years.

Why had there been so much fighting and for so long? Would mankind never learn their lessons? Must others in the future fight the kinds of battles he and his friends had survived? Must others lose their lovers, husbands, wives, sons, parents...

Missing time, having it slide by, being unnoticed by those who lived and breathed in the same space as he... Was that worse than being enveloped by it as a surging tidal force?

What would Treize think of him for sitting here, on the balcony overlooking the sweep and sway of the dancers and thinking such foolish thoughts? There was nothing profound about what occupied him. It was merely a distraction, something to amuse him whilst he made use of the too brief minutes he was allocated for a break.

No, there was nothing profound to be found in his contemplations. A few snatches of longing, an undertone of nostalgia, the spice of wonderment and the zest of the unknown to be faced at some time in the near future.

Time had not passed him by. He had been in the thick of it, he would continue to be in the thick of change and whilst some might not appreciate his existence he would not quietly prostrate himself for them to tramp over him in spiked boots.

He would face each day as it came, push for the furtherance of Sanc and try to build a better world for future generations.

That was all he or anyone else could do.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	260. Chapter 260 Time Had Slipped

Title: Time Had Slipped

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 162. Baby Series 3 #260. Takes place at approximately the same time as Missing Time.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Time Had Slipped

"Where's Zechsy?"

"Duo!"

Maxwell at least had the grace to blush.

Duo winced, well aware of their deal with Pagan. He was not supposed to use such disrespectful names and he knew all of the reasons why... and claimed to agree with said reasons... mostly. But that being said, somewhere along the line he had missed time, or it had skipped over him, and he had lost himself in the swirl of the night.

And it had been quite the eventful night.

He had bearded Wu Fei in a private place and just about kissed the socks off him, leaving the man looking stunned and very well kissed indeed, if he did say so himself. With a great deal of pride too! And he had particularly enjoyed the word games with Heero, Relena and his dragon on the balcony and then he had fallen into the swirl and sway of the formal dances.

And that was where, somehow, time had slipped, passing him by and he had lost track of tall blonde and gorgeous. Not good. He prided himself on always being aware of where the men in his life were, and would be, at any given period of time in the day. Suddenly his 'Zechs radar' was failing him.

Really not good.

He did not trust these people. He had little to no trust in their security service, though he did trust Hunter and the Sanc Security Service, but they were not in charge of the reception. Milliardo, there, he was reminding himself of the appropriate names and protocol to be used in public, was accompanied by a contingent of bodyguards from Sanc. Duo was lending himself out to Hunter after all as a part of that retinue, but this manor was old and could be as riddled with secret ways as the palace in Sanc. He considered it a security risk despite the clearance Hunter had given to the proposed security arrangements.

"Maxwell, stop and take the time to think. Milliardo is well attended and whilst I would prefer one of us be in attendance of him, he is not alone."

"Unless he's had one of those 'moments'."

Wu Fei winced. It was true the King had been known to 'blank' at times, though nothing so worrying as the incidence during the blizzard. Small incidents were worrying Pagan and Wu Fei himself was more than a little concerned, but the man had to have some private time and he was always attended by guards. There had to be a measure of trust displayed and Chang Wu Fei was not one to panic needlessly.

If Hunter did not know precisely where the King was there would be an alert issued and Wu Fei had a great deal of respect for the man who wore the name Hunter. Respect and faith. The man had the best interests of Sanc at heart and the best interests of Sanc lay in the well being of the King.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	261. Chapter 261 Unseen Unheard Unknown

Title: Unseen, Unheard, Unknown

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize

Notes: Challenge 162. Baby Series 3 #261. Takes place at the same time as Missing Time.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Unseen, Unheard, Unknown

Time had passed them by. It did that, inexorably moving forward.

They belonged to another time, but for the moment, for the love of him, they lingered on. Why? He could not rightly say, but he could not make himself move on.

It felt as though he had unfinished business to attend to.

In the past he had sat on a balcony much as his Milliardo now did. He recalled he had leant on the banister railing, a glass of red wine in hand and he had loosed a single drop of the deep red wine from his glass. He had watched it fall into the sweep of the dance and become lost in deep contemplation and he had made some profound judgement.

He snorted at the thought, amused. How profound it had seemed at the time, and he was not even sure he recalled what the observation had been, but at the time it had seemed important to his plans. Had it been a vindication? Or perhaps it had been a moment of doubt entertained?

No, not doubt. He would never doubt his motives or the outcome of his design.

He had been right to push the play and force the world to change. He did not ask for anyone's understanding, or their agreement, or their condemnation. At the time he had done what needed to be done and then stepped off the stage and left it to others; to those best suited to face the changing times. To those who could carry on the changes and best combat the repetition of history.

They needed to stop fighting each other. They needed to move forward. To advance toward what promised to be a shining future amidst the stars... If only mankind could control the urge to contest against itself.

His time had come and gone. Time now passed him by but it did not, yet, bypass his blonde lover. He was the one regret Treize had about his actions while he had lived. Using the man, loving him and weakening enough to take him and claim him.

That single night when it had been just Treize and Zechs had changed so much. There had been no Treize Khushrenada, no Colonel Khushrenada, no General Khushrenada. There had only been Treize, the man. The weak man who had given in to the dream to just once hold the greatest treasure he could ever hope to find. His weakness had made it difficult for Lucrezia to claim him. Zechs, Milliardo, had resisted her for so long... And then she was gone and time passed her by as it did him and time still held their lover in its coils.

As it should be. But it was lonely waiting, unseen, unheard... Unknown.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	262. Chapter 262 A Simple Word

Title: A Simple Word

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 163. Baby Series 3 #262. Takes place a few minutes after Missing time and Unseen, Unheard, Unknown

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to Shelong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Simple Word

Looking about him he could be looking through time. Everywhere there were mementos of times past, of people and places and times that seemed far less complicated than the times that held him in thrall. They, all of them, everyone who had walked these halls, were slaves to their times as he was slave to the days that marked his life.

How many of them had stood on this balcony overlooking the grand hall, watching the dancing, drinking, joking and game playing that marked high politics through the ages?

It was not an easy thought to live with. They were trapped in amber, insects captured in the oozing sap of the tree of time to make, in fossilisation, a wondrous jewel left as a memento to insects that came in later times. Fossilisation captured it in amber, human hands cut it, shaped it, and polished to a wonderful shine and clarity the insect captured within in all its intricate detail.

How many people in later years, in future generations, would stand as he stood now and watch the dancers and wonder as he wondered. How many would have the courage to draw a deep breath and say 'no'. No, they would not play the game. No they would break the cycle. No, they would gain for themselves a life of their own. No.

It was a simple word, one single solitary letter and one single vowel. No. It took an inordinate amount of courage to say it.

But it took far more courage to stand the test and endure and make a difference.

At some future time would there be some memento of him to bring to mind the days of his life? Three hundred years from now would there be anything left to mark the life of the one they named the Terror of Earth?

Hopefully lasting peace, that was the best he could hope for. Memento's were well and good in their place but one could not get stuck in the past. One had to move forward, not just the individual but the mass of humanity as well. Had humanity not fouled its evolution of civilisation with wars over the past century, where would they now be? Had those who came before him not left such a mess in their wake where might he now stand, on this day, in an alternate world?

Might he stand beside Treize?

Ah, no. No, he should not go there. There was already enough regret in his life and past decisions had at least given him Stephen, his driving force to improve the world around them.

Memento's were well enough in their place, but one had to be careful not to get caught up in their magic. Live for the here and now, live for tomorrow which, of course, never ever came.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	263. Chapter 263 The Shining Strand

Title: The Shining Strand

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 163. Baby Series 3 #263. Takes place a few minutes following A Simple Word.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to Shenlong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Shining Strand

He had not realised at first but now…

His fingers could not help playing with it, winding it around and around a finger until it formed a thin ring. A single strand of shining chestnut hair. A memento of his passionate, soul burning kiss with Maxwell.

He was acting like some love sick female with no brain.

It simply would not do.

But he could not quite bring himself to pluck the wound strand from his finger and cast it aside.

It was a long strand and how it had escaped that luxurious braid he could not say, but he had been supremely embarrassed by the comments of the matron who had noticed it.

"Ah! Which of the lovely young ladies in attendance this evening has succeeded in leaving her mark upon you, Mr. Chang? Such a rich colour."

He had been mortified as her scarlet painted nails had plucked the shining strand from the dark material and he had not been able to help himself. He had grasped it from her fingers and spun her around in the waltz with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary. Anything to get her mind off the source of that betraying strand.

Thank whatever God existed that it was not a shining strand of platinum blonde.

There was not a single female at the affair with hair so pale as Milliardo's. Had he snared the King for a fiercely passionate moment in private and evidence such as this single strand had been left on him… scandal! Instead of shining platinum it was glowing chestnut, a colour three or four of the young women in attendance could hold some claim to, though in his opinion none of them had just that particular shade of spectacular warm colour.

They needed to exercise more care.

Duo was on the dance floor, swinging a bright young thing… oh well, her. No, not so bright nor young a socialite, and certainly not a prime candidate for a world leaders partner. She was pleasant enough, he supposed, but she was certainly too air headed to be a contender for anyone with high ambitions or with a prominent inherited position to fulfil.

Duo dealt with her without difficulty, his smile charming, eyes glowing and that incredibly sexy braid following his every movement.

Damn. He had to stop that. He was staring like a love struck twit and he would not give away the game, nor would he have Milliardo think he was giving up on the idea of something more than friendship between them.

It was a complex game they played, the three of them involved in an intricate dance. To his advantage, and Duo's, they had Pagan on side, but so many things could go wrong. Like stray mementos of private, intimate moments left in evidence for the astute observer to find.

They had to have more care.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	264. Chapter 264 Royal Watching

Title: Royal Watching

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 163. Baby Series 3 #264. Takes place at the same time as The Shining Strand.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Royal Watching

At least there had been no gold watch presentation.

The thought caused a small twitch of her lips, a smile that was, unfortunately, caught on camera and would, in the light of day, find the social pages reporting on the affair. But it was an innocent smile and she would not care, there were many photographs being taken to mark the occasion of her retirement from office.

Just one memento amongst many of the days that had seemed endless over the last few years. Days and years where she seemed to make little if any progress toward her goals. All gone now, marked only by pretty photographs in social magazines for the masses to view, and newspapers harassing her failures and touting her successes.

In some ways it would be worse. She had accepted her role as Princess of Sanc. She was certain to be more in the public eye as the Princess Royal than she was as Vice Foreign Minister. The world, for some odd reason, loved to watch royalty.

She had retired from office, laid down the mantle of a political world leader and taken a stride forward. At least she hoped it was forward. That had been the intention of the exercise, but time alone would reveal if it was a mistake or not.

But he was there, in her sight, with his proud blue eyes and unruly hair. He was there, trying to look unobtrusive and failing miserably. Heero could never fade from sight whilst standing in the centre of a room. There was a presence about him that made him noticeable and she had found no one who was immune to it.

If she could get him to propose to her they would have beautiful children together.

/Oh God! Where did that thought come from?/

She was not a vapid, air headed ninny and she really should mind where her thoughts took her. Idiocy was not something one could get away with in political circles and though she was no longer a government minister she was still standing, and would continue to stand, in political circles.

Her life would be documented, photographed, talked about, criticised, praised, pulled apart and put back together again on a daily basis. There would be mementos of her life, as there had been in the past for others who had shared the mantle of Princess. Her wedding would be commercialised, likely her funeral would be as well with little knick knacks the public masses would snatch up for reasons she really did not understand… but it was simply the way things were and had been for a very long time.

The public loved 'royal watching' and they had their favourites to watch. The public of the ESUN were too afraid to watch Milliardo, but they would watch her.

She simply had to live with it.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	265. Chapter 265 Every Mothers Wish

Title: Every Mothers Wish

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Alice Darlian

Notes: Challenge 164. Baby Series 3 #265. Takes place soon after Royal Watching.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Every Mothers Wish

She was so very proud of her daughter. Though in truth they shared no true blood ties beyond that of distant cousins, most of the nobility of the European sector were related on some level after all, the girl was, and always would be, her pride and joy. Her daughter.

Relena had served the people of the ESUN as Vice Foreign Minister for years now and, in her new found maturity, she might have gone far in the government had she chosen to pursue that career. The people, Earth born and colony bred alike trusted her; saw her as a symbol of the peace they now enjoyed and continued to expect much of her. It was a lot to place on a young girl's shoulders.

She had carried it well, never bowing beneath the weight of responsibility in the public eye, carrying herself with grace and strength. It was every mother's joy to watch their child succeed in life and she was no different. She was Relena's mother in every sense of the word that mattered. She carried that maternal instinct when it came to the child her husband had pressed into her arms whilst on the television the news was breaking to the world of the horrors of a massacre that had taken place in Sanc.

Lies. Half truths, outright lies, so much deception and propaganda.

She had been there; running through the hallways, screaming as so many others had ran and screamed. She had been in terror of her life… and she had left a young child, a small and helpless boy, to die in flaming ruins.

Her shame known only to her and him.

Was it guilt that had, at first, made her love the child she was given? Guilt that she had run from protecting this little girl's brother that had warmed her heart to the orphaned waif destined to lead the world to peace in the fullness of time?

Whether it was or not she had come to love the little girl. Barely two years old, an innocent as so many others who had died had been innocent. They were all innocent of the charges that had been made against them, pathetic excuses for a massacre, and so many of them had died in the invasion that should never have happened. How could talks involving the desire for peace end in such ruin?

She had grown to be beautiful, and on her brother's arm she fairly glowed, laughing and shining as Princess of Sanc. It was a title she had never thought her daughter would claim, let alone claim willingly. She did not lack for maternal instincts where it came to Relena and all of her instincts told her it was a good change.

Her child would be happy. That was every mother's wish.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	266. Chapter 266 Such Wonderful Irony

Title: Such Wonderful Irony

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Noin + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 164. Baby Series 3 #266. Takes place at approximately the same time as Every Mothers Wish.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Such Wonderful Irony

Why was it that more and more her focus became the tiny growing body of her son?

She hovered protectively over the cot, her attention on the sleeping child, admiring the chubby lines of his face, the pale shimmer of his hair in the moonlight. He was, every inch of him, a Peacecraft. Her son. His son.

Zechs. She preferred to think of him as Zechs, not Milliardo. Zechs was the teenage boy she had fixated on when he had come to Lake Victoria Academy and he had grown into the man who held true to his ideals. He was the man who found the strength to be the villain, sacrificing himself to be the bad guy; the focus for the worlds despair and anger.

How ironic it was that His Excellency, the brains behind it all, had played the World Sovereign, the ultimate good guy who died to bring peace and the bad guy survived.

More ironic that the one who killed His Excellency was now the very man who pursued Zechs with the intent of getting into his pants, not his space fortress.

Noin snickered, throwing back her head and staring at the moon low on the horizon. "Such wonderful irony."

It was comedic really, watching them dance around her Zechs. They pursued him with the greatest care and discretion, but she believed in calling a spade a spade and the truth was both Maxwell and Chang wanted her man. He knew it and tried to turn their attention to each other, and he was succeeding too, though neither of them was inclined to forget to stalk him.

Her instincts as his wife screamed to haunt the pair of them to insanity, and she just might give them a fright or two before all was said and done, but her maternal instincts kept her hovering about her little boy. She wanted, selfishly she admitted, for Zechs to keep his focus on loving their son. He was her husband, the father of her child, and she did not particularly wish to see him partner with anyone, be it female or male.

He was Hers, goddamn it.

It was unfair that during their days together they had had so little time. That he had been focused to his task and to that man who had, unforgivably, enjoyed the warmth of him before her. But she had given Zechs something none of them could. She had given him this small, warm bundle of humanity and neither His Excellency, Chang or that grinning jackass Maxwell could do that.

"Hey, Stephen, my lovely little boy. Ma'ma is here for you, baby. Ma'ma will never go away."

Indeed no, she would not be wandering off as His Excellency was prone to do, haunting her Zechs with his melancholy, finding amusement in the pursuit of him. She might be dead but that did not mean she would leave things up to the idiocy of men.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	267. Chapter 267 Matriarch

Title: Matriarch

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 164. Baby Series 3 #267. Takes place at approximately the same time as Such Wonderful Irony.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Matriarch

She needed to make a concentrated effort to increase their numbers. She was the Matriarch of the Sisterhood and it fell to her to oversee the growth and training of her daughters. Each one, whether by blood or initiation was both sister and daughter to her. It was the way it had been for more than a thousand years.

They were an old Order, ancient and founded in mysticism and mythology. They were the guardians for a bloodline that hung in the balance. Too few people carried the precious genes that marked, according to mythology, the links between Sanc and the Moon.

Idiotic nonsense or not, personally she did not care what historians might say, she was bound until death to watch over the bloodline. It was a sacred oath to her. Normally it was the children, the helpless ones, who were traditionally the focus for the Sisterhood, but the current King was an exception.

He was dear to her. From the day of his birth, and she had been present when he drew his first breath, she had known he carried a greater burden than others of his line. He had not been the first of the line to be marked by fate to a great destiny, but he was the one born in her sight, who had come through fire and snow to bleed at her feet. He had wept on her knees and slept in her arms, had screamed and cried from nightmares and had, in the fullness of time, returned to Sanc and driven out the invader.

No, he was not one of her daughters who wore the name Sister, but he was special to her, special to Sanc, though some fools still had no idea of his importance.

Sanc would prevail. Would advance. Would endure. It was to be through his guidance that Sanc would come back from the brink of obscurity and ruin to shine again as a beacon of peace.

She could have been no more proud of him for his courage and perseverance than if he had been a blood child of her own body.

To the day of his death he would have the protection of the Sisterhood.

She needed to increase their numbers, train them, see them installed in key locations around the world and not leave their homeland exposed. That child asleep in the palace must be protected and the man in another country playing cat and mouse games with the rich and powerful likewise must be preserved. Neither task would be easy, but whoever claimed that a mother's task was simple?

It was as though she had shed years from her life when he ascended to the throne. She felt invigorated.

She was Anastasia who carried the blood of the Peacecrafts, and she was the Grisselda. He had called her grandmother as a child and he still called her grandmother to this day. It was more than respect, more than recognition.

It was… nice.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	268. Chapter 268 Inescapable

Title: Inescapable

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 165. Baby Series 3 #268. Takes place approximately 16 hours following Royal Watching.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Inescapable

"In this world now, as in the past, the line denoting hero from villain is a thin one."

The setting sun turned the winterscape of the large garden to white tipped with gold, the shadows darkening to midnight blue. He could still see the sea of bodies, the assembly hall packed to the rafters. He had trembled in fear for the duration of the speech, convinced security was useless against the horde who wanted the man dead.

Elected representatives, their aids, members of the press, guests invited for the occasion… there had been two thousand five hundred and seventy four people in that hall to witness the twenty minute address.

Had he breathed during that time? Had his fingers once lost their grip on the semi automatic Pagan had pressed into his hand as they had entered the hall? Had his eyes once looked at the blonde and away from scanning that sea of faces, seeking the one person who would make the move to kill the King?

How many of them had intended, when they left their respective homes and hotel rooms, to eradicate the embarrassment that was the King of Sanc? How many of them had devised a means of circumventing the security precautions? How many of them had intended to murder the man and had, for reasons unknown to him, stayed their hands?

"History reveals the results of actions taken in haste almost immediately, but action that is thought out meticulously is not so immediately revealed to even the keenest observer. Actions taken in such a manner may not be revealed for what it is intended to cultivate for the passage of generations."

Spellbound. The deep voice with the velvet rasp that was no flaw but an enhancement to every word that passed through his lips had captivated them. He held them in thrall and compelled them to listen.

Wu Fei pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes, blocking out the deepening shadows, the fading light, the last lingering traces of golden sunset. He could hear Milliardo still, his voice filling the hall, speaking of perspectives, never once faltering, warm velvet talking of the strength required to maintain peace and the prosperity peace could bring.

Not once in his address did Milliardo Peacecraft apologise. Not once did he bow his head and give himself over to despair. Not once did he say he was wrong or right.

Not once.

Certain passages of the speech would forever burn in his memory, reminding him of the duties that bound him in unbreakable chains of hereditary. Milliardo's chains had locked about him, holding him firmly to the throne, directing him to take up a position even Wu Fei himself would have said was lost to him forever after actions taken during the war. But Milliardo sat the throne, despite the not so distant past and in a week, a meagre few days, his own chains would tighten and bind him to his fate.

"Inescapable."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	269. Chapter 269 God Given Rights

Title: God Given Rights

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 165. Baby Series 3 #269. Takes place at the same time as Inescapable.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: God Given Rights

"Struggle as one might to achieve the seemingly unreachable, once it is achieved, there yawns a void into which one must never permit oneself to fall. There must always be a goal to strive for; the will to advance, to keep walking forward, to find higher hills to climb and wider oceans to cross. Peace should not go undefended. It should not be taken for granted. To endure Peace must be worked at, improved upon, maintained with dedication and perseverance. There will be times when Peace appears to falter… it will not, if patience and fortitude are exercised."

Not once during his address had he bowed his head and offered himself to them, giving himself over to their rule.

She sighed softly as her maid laid out the gown for her approval. The day had been quite unlike the expectation that had had her wishing it would never come in one moment, and desperation for it to be over the next. Milliardo's address to the Assembly had not borne the results she had feared.

She had feared, expected, he would be arrested for war crimes as he stepped up to the podium; at the very least as he left the stage. He was the villain of the world after all, the Terror of Earth… and he had walked away from the podium, out of the Assembly Hall and back into the world.

Free.

He might have been arrested, tried for crimes too horrible to mention, instead he had held them with the power of his voice and the undeniable Peacecraft charisma she had never actually witnessed him turn on in all of its blazing glory... before today.

Had she ever been able to affect people as he did?

"To fully appreciate what one has, no matter if it is material wealth or the simple freedom to walk on a beach and watch the sunset, to enjoy the beauty of a child's first breath; the moment an old man who has lived a full life breathes his last… Peace and the freedom to live it. These are the God given rights of every man, woman and child who is a part of the ESUN. It is the right of every animal that walks the Earth and every creature that lives in Her oceans, as much as it is the right of humankind. Why must it be that the only time we realise this right is when it is forcibly wrenched from us? If War has a purpose it is to remind us of the blessings we have. The cost of the lessons of War is measured in the loss of lives, in the loss of freedom to choose what we and our children might wish to be, and in the loss of liberty."

Some parts of the twenty minute address would stay with her for her life. She honestly had not thought he had it in him to brave the enmity she knew too many of her peers held for him. But he had more than braved their hate… he had thumbed his nose at them, reminded them of what was important and shamed them for their personal greed as a true Hero should.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	270. Chapter 270 Hero Or Villain

Title: Hero Or Villain

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo, Pagan + Duo

Notes: Challenge 165. Baby Series 3 #270. Takes place at the same time as Inescapable and God Given Rights.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Heero Or Villain?

"Sir?"

He was still shaking, and that was bad. He should have been over it by now, but his guts were still in knots and his hands… well, he was not planning on picking anything up for a while.

He desperately wanted… needed… a brandy.

But he would not have been able to keep it down if he had been offered one.

Pagan stood with his back ramrod straight, facing into the suite. He had sent the King's valet out immediately on returning to the manor. All staff were instructed they should not be disturbed as the King had work to do and, thankfully, two particular young men had wandered off to attend to personal matters before Milliardo had cloistered himself within his suite.

Sanc had her hero. Whether the rest of the ESUN determined him to be hero or villain remained to be seen.

Earth's Terror was hardly a terror at all bent over the toilet as he was, retching his guts up and shaking like a leaf.

"It was well done, young man. Quite well done."

He could not have been prouder to watch how the young King had fronted his critics, faced down his detractors and shown his true colours. He was more than merely proud of the young Peacecraft.

It would have taken the same degree of courage to front that assemblage as it took to take the first step into the Libra and commit himself to the horror he had known was to come. No one could claim Milliardo Peacecraft did not have courage.

A glance behind him at a prolonged pause in the retching revealed the blonde hunched over his drawn up knees, his face pressed into his knees beneath a cascade of wildly mussed pale hair, arms loose, palms flat to the tiled floor. He was still shaking, Pagan noted, but he appeared to be making progress.

Moving to the wardrobe Pagan hunted through the man's clothes, selecting casual dress slacks and a loose sleeved tie fronted shirt before he entered the bathroom, turned on and regulated the water in the shower cubicle and knelt beside the huddled man.

"You need a long, relaxing soak in the tub, but unfortunately time will not permit. However, I believe a shower will at least warm you and assist you in facing the evening necessities."

"How early can we leave tomorrow?"

His voice was rough, hoarse from the stress of heaving so violently for what amounted to quite a long time. Pagan was actually surprised he was capable of speech given the stress he had placed his throat under.

"As soon as the Princesses morning appointment is concluded we could make a move to return to Sanc. I can have the arrangements made and we might depart by noon."

"Good. I need Stephen."

"Indeed, young man, you do. Come."

He made no protest to Pagan urging him to stand, though he leaned against the cool tiled wall and seemed unable to move on his own. It was Pagan who removed his clothing and who, with a tired sigh, held his hair out of the way as he succumbed to another bout of dry heaving before coaxing him into the blessedly hot spray.

"How long before dinner?"

"I believe the King might be permitted to be fashionably late occasionally. We have as much time as you need."

Pagan knew and understood that he did not wish to show himself in this condition to his sister or the official guests to the evening's planned informal dinner. This mini breakdown after the formality and stress of the address was just between them, the old family retainer and the King. No one else needed to know.

Watching as hot water cascaded over the broad back, the pale hair darkening with the weight of water, reading the exhaustion in every line of his muscled body, on the handsome face, Pagan absently began to fold the discarded soiled clothing before depositing it in the laundry basket when he realised what he was doing.

"It was well done, Sire."

His attention was diverted from the King at the sound of soft footsteps in the room beyond. He was quick to put himself in the doorway, careful not to alert the King with his sudden alarm. Hard eyes, ready to kill eyes, glared at the lithe figure standing near the bed.

Duo had changed out of his suit and into a much more casual dark blue shirt and slacks. His heavy braid lay over his right shoulder and his fingers were clasped tightly around the handle of what Pagan recognised as the King's hair brush. With a short nod to Hunter, Duo placed a chair to one side of the bed and set himself beside it, blue eyes steady and quietly serious.

"I figured it would be just about time to get him ready and he wouldn't want strangers handling him. Fei's gonna be handling the dinner conversation until he's ready."

"And you, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Pagan, there ain't no bad hair day I can't fix."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	271. Chapter 271 Salute

Title: Salute

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 166. Baby Series 3 #271. Takes place approximately at the same time as Inescapable.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Salute

Life had a strange way of turning back on itself, of placing one in the same circumstances repeatedly.

She could not have been more proud of him if he had been her own husband, brother or child. To stand before that gathering and not so much as flinch from them… he had courage to be proud of.

Though it had not been named as it was now, once it had been the Hall of Assembly for the Federation, and once it had been his father who had stood before the gathered representatives of country and colony. He had spoken to them of the needs of peace, seeking to lead the way to a new understanding.

Sanc had fallen for his efforts, he had been murdered, his family coming so close to being wiped out.

The wheel had turned and as a circle must one inevitably pass the point of beginning. Full circle… a Peacecraft King standing on the podium of the world stage. Now it was Stephan of Sanc's son who called them to task on their greed in careful words, who reminded them of why they were elected to the halls of power, and the hope for a peaceful life for their people.

He was not as polished in his speech as his politician father. He was no politician by training, but a soldier, and at moments through the speech that training showed. He was anything but a weak man and his strength of character and mind could not be more clear than it was as he delivered his address to the representatives of the ESUN.

Some would hate him for it. Some would brand him a hypocrite. He was the Terror of Earth after all, and how could the Terror of billions of lives stand there and sprout the basic tenants of peace; tolerance and understanding? How telling that it was the son, the soldier, who had more listeners than the father who had pursued the Perfect Peace Principle so diligently.

It was mineral water in her glass and she might have wished it could be the most expensive of champagne, but perhaps it was more fitting that she toasted him with the pure waters of the Earth than with the fermented juice of the grape.

"Salute, Milliardo Peacecraft. To the future."

Under the Peacecraft King Sanc would prosper, coming once again to a time of prosperity and peace. It had happened before, throughout history. Invasion, assassination, interfamily feuding. Always there had been one stronger than the others who stepped forward to repair the wounds, to bring together the tattered remnants and build Sanc stronger.

It was a circle, like the Wheel of Life. It revolved repeatedly, sometimes more quickly than others, but it was, never-the-less, the same. After the destruction came the rebuilding, the rebirth.

"I would not have minded being your Queen."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	272. Chapter 272 A Matter Of Skills

Title: A Matter Of Skills

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 166. Baby Series 3 #272. Takes place approximately at the same time as Hero Or Villain.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Matter Of Skills

"Milliardo is not here? There is something wrong?"

Wu Fei's dark eyes flashed to the Princess then around the room. It was a small 'private' dinner this evening, the King, his sister, a few important officials and the three former Gundam pilots.

"Pagan extends his apologies for the delay, he requires the King's presence for a few minutes. I believe Milliardo is required to give his approval on some security issues."

He was uncertain the Princess believed him, but she was not his concern. It was the others who needed to be set at ease with the King's absence, though to be honest this was the 'pre dinner drinks' and there was time yet before they would be seated. It was possible his fears, and Maxwell's, were groundless and the King had had no adverse reaction to the strains of his speech.

The man had looked to be calm though perhaps a shade quieter than usual on their return from the Assembly Hall. Something about that quietness had worried Wu Fei and Maxwell had been equally as distrustful. He would have preferred it if he had gone to investigate, but the simple truth was Duo had the better skills for quiet breaking and entering. He was more at ease mingling than picking locks.

It would have been better if they could have kept the night to family and friends, but unfortunately such was not the case. It would not be until late at night and the insomniacs were the only wakeful people that they would have the house to themselves.

He felt that he was coming full circle. He had grown up with position and prestige and the acute awareness of knowing propriety and form must be preserved and here he was, his colony gone, and he was walking the halls of power. To be certain this was different from the quiet refinement of his culture, but the principle was the same. Whether it was European style or Oriental the needs of politics and propriety must be catered to.

They would not be seated at table without the King present and he kept a watchful eye on the clock, noting the exact moment others began to sneak looks toward the door. In a week his personal purgatory would begin and until then he could only watch and wonder if he would deal with each day as gracefully as the King of Sanc.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened to admit Maxwell, beaming from ear to ear, seemingly not a care in the world as he apologised for being tardy and expressing how pleased he was to have made it to dinner before the King arrived. An irreverent flip of that glorious braid and a tongue in cheek comment on needing to tame it… and Milliardo entered, immaculately groomed, calm and with Pagan at his heels.

"Necessity, thy name is deception." a murmur.

"Arse covered." Duo winked.

"Time and place, Duo!"

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	273. Chapter 273 Spontaneous Realignment

Title: Spontaneous Realignment

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 166. Baby Series 3 #273. Takes place approximately four hours following A Matter Of Skills.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Spontaneous Realignment

Being King had advantages. One could apologise and not mean a word of it and no one questioned the King over trivialities.

Dinner was a trial, he would have avoided if possible. He felt the need to scream at them all to get out of his sight and let him have some privacy before the main course was served. Childish, but there you had it, but propriety being what it was, one did not do such things.

Relena watched him throughout the meal and he wondered how obvious it was that he wished to be elsewhere. He was impeccably polite, careful to keep himself under control and reliant on Maxwell and Chang to keep the conversation flowing. With Relena charming their guests and the former pilots feeding the conversation there were few awkward silences.

Thankfully no one mentioned the speech.

He lingered only as long as form required before sequestering himself in the sanctuary of his rooms where the ticking of the clock had driven him steadily toward distraction, and he sought the kitchen as soon as the house was decently quiet.

Barely two minutes passed before Chang and Maxwell joined him, made their drinks and settled at the table with quiet sighs of content.

"When do we return home?"

He flicked a glance at Maxwell and savoured the word. Home. This was not as he had imagined his future, but this was what the fates had determined for him, despite all appearances to the contrary. He accepted it and dealt with each day as it came.

"Mid-afternoon tomorrow. Pagan is making the arrangements."

Chang stared into his green tea, dark eyes hooded, lost in thought. The clock was ticking for Wu Fei, his fated nightmare fast approaching. He did not insult the man by suggesting he run whilst he could, Chang had already passed that point. All he could do was watch and offer what assistance he could.

"Despite how we struggle and seek to avoid fate, we inevitably come full circle. We find ourselves where we started and in this case I will be very glad to find myself home. When Sanc fell I knew nothing would be the same again and I would never be King… yet here I am, wearing the crown of my father. After everything I have done, I am exactly where my birth dictated I be."

"No such thing as fate." Duo stretched. "Just a spontaneous realignment of circumstances that looks similar to ones in the past."

"Also known as fate," Milliardo returned.

"By some people."

"I never wanted to be The Chang." His voice was low, shadowed. Calm.

"Do you think I actually wanted to be King?"

"I told you, guys. Sometimes life just dumps on us and we get to shovel shit. Now that is what you could call fate. We all have to shit."

"Eloquent, Duo," Wu Fei sighed.

"But true," Milliardo murmured.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	274. Chapter 274 Of Knickers and Coffee

Title: Of Knickers and Coffee

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 167. Baby Series 3 #274. Takes place shortly after Spontaneous Realignment.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Knickers and Coffee

Crystal blue, a deeper blue sometimes bordering on violet, and darkest obsidian. Three pairs of eyes followed the scowling young man from the door, around the table and to the credenza.

Three synchronised blinks marked the movement as a mug was placed on the bench top with a resounding smack. Frustration irradiated the room as two heaped teaspoons of coffee granules found their way into the mug followed by four teaspoons of sugar.

The owner of the crystal eyes winced, eyeing the young man as though spontaneous combustion was imminent. The owner of the obsidian eyes scowled darkly, scratched his jaw and wondered if their amiable insomniacs meeting would go south into the realm of a Yuy pissy session. Maxwell slowly began to grin, the violet glint becoming more prominent with each teaspoon of coffee and sugar that hit the bottom of the cup.

"That stuff isn't supermarket crap, Yuy. It has a little more kick than most instant," Wu Fei murmured.

"Hnnn."

Milliardo blinked, considering the virtue of a strategic withdrawal.

Wu Fei sighed and sipped his tea. It could be a long night of frigid silence and frustration ahead. He had hoped to assure himself Milliardo had settled after the stress of the day; perhaps he should suggest the King withdraw?

Duo casually leaned back in his seat, balancing on the rear legs of the chair.

"Princess got her knickers in a knot?"

Crystal blue eyes focused on the younger man and pale brows lowered into a glare, whilst Chang clamped his teeth together with an aggravated hiss. Yuy's scowl deepened as the teaspoon clattered into the cup followed by a stream of boiling water.

"You just burnt the coffee, Yuy, and drinking it was a disgusting enough prospect before. If you actually drink that crap we'll have to call an ambulance and have your stomach pumped."

"Maxwell!" Chang hissed. "Do you have to aggravate the situation?"

"Shit, yeah! Trust me, Fei… Zechs? What's with the look?"

"The state of my sisters 'knickers' is none of your concern!" The deep growl was barely audible and the crystal blue eyes were as warm as ice.

"Trust me, Zechs. I have no interest in the state of your sister's frilly, lacy g-strings and if they bunch or twist, though considering how little of them there is they'd have to twist, not bunch… erm… Yeah, well I so did not say that. If we want to have any peace tonight we'll have to deal with that sludge drinking idiot… Eweee!"

Duo stared across the table, eyeing the man sipping from the white mug now making his way to the table to pull out a chair.

"He drank it! And he didn't even blink." Duo was aghast.

Heero set the mug down on the table and dropped his butt onto the chair, wrapping his fingers around the mug as he glared at the three men.

"What does it mean, 'our song'?"

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	275. Chapter 275 What Context?

Title: What Context?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 167. Baby Series 3 #275. Takes place immediately following Of Knickers and Coffee.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: What Context?

Three pairs of eyes, crystal blue, blue/violet and obsidian… blinked. Three heads swivelled, white gold, chestnut and jet black, to face the end of the table.

"Pardon?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

Frustrated Prussian blue eyes looked up from examining the black liquid in the cup as he idly stirred the brew, pinning each of the men in turn. There was no doubt of his seriousness or that he expected them to respond in kind.

"What does it mean, 'our song'?"

Zechs, Duo noted, appeared to have forgotten about his commentary on the Princesses underwear… and could he help it if he just happened to be passing the laundry when they were doing the washing? Of course not, and admittedly those lacy, skimpy and no doubt very sexy 'things' might not actually have belonged to the Princess… but everything else in the laundry basket had. Not that he supposed he should comment on that to her brother.

Especially when it was her brothers 'knickers' he wanted to get into.

"In exactly what context was the reference to 'our song' made?" Wu Fei glowered at Duo, warning him to keep his mouth shut before he earned a deep burial.

"Relena."

Milliardo propped an elbow up on the table and rested his chin on his palm. He had not forgotten Maxwell's apparent knowledge of his sister's, wardrobe and he would get to that later.

"Relena…?" Duo looked expectantly at Yuy.

"Mentioned it."

"Relena mentioned 'our song'?" Chang likened getting information out of Yuy to the process of pulling a particularly painful tooth.

"Hnn."

"Did she say anything else?" Duo coaxed.

Yuy blinked and his scowl deepened. "No."

"She must have said or done something else." Chang tightened his hands around his cup.

"Hnn."

In Yuy-speak that was a definite 'no'. Milliardo flicked his gaze to his companions and read Duo as being amused, if a little frustrated, and Chang as being serious and uncertain. It was like getting blood out of a stone, getting sensible information out of Yuy when he felt he was out of his depth.

"Where were you when she said it; and what were you doing?" Chang probed.

Oh yes, Gundam pilots could blush! Like an over ripe tomato. Milliardo bit back on a snicker. If Yuy was about to reveal a compromising situation involving his sister then he would have something to say about it. He had provided Heero with the opportunity to court Relena, not to compromise her reputation or her virtue.

"Dancing."

Chang sighed. "You were dancing… last night?"

"After dinner."

"Tonight?" Duo questioned.

"Hnn."

"And?" Duo made small waving motions with a hand, hoping to get more than 'hnn' to work with.

"What?"

"What else?" Duo's frustration was disguised by a disturbingly brightening grin.

"She said it."

"Relena said… what exactly?" Chang nudged.

"Our song."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	276. Chapter 276 The Language of Hnn

Title: The Language of Hnn

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 167. Baby Series 3 #276. Takes place immediately following What Context?.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Language of Hnn

Milliardo almost snorted in amusement. Almost. The one and two word responses were clearly frustrating the other two, even though they had to be accustomed to Yuy's painful lack of language skills.

Chang's fingers tightened on his mug until the knuckles whitened. "She must have said something more."

"No."

Ah, at least it was not the expected 'hn'. Milliardo studied his empty cup and considered the idea of a refill, but he might miss some subtle nuance of Yuy's body language and that would mean he might miss translate the next 'hn'. No a refill would simply have to wait in the interests of entertainment.

"There must have been something else." Maxwell absently began to pull at the end of his braid, still grinning in what Milliardo considered a 'not quite sane' manner.

The younger man usually managed to glean far more enjoyment out of life than anyone else the King had ever known, and in the military you came across all sorts of personalities. Sometimes Maxwell could be down right scary.

"Hn."

That was a no, definite, no doubt about it. Interesting. He had no idea what was going on and unless they could get Yuy to look at abstracts he doubted they would get the context of what had happened even should they keep on at him for the remainder of the night. That would make the night go faster, but it would do nothing to further the courtship of his sister.

"Where were you dancing?"

Yuy's eyes flicked to Milliardo and he looked almost surprised. "Balcony."

"You were having a quiet moment, alone, dancing with Relena on the balcony," a quick process of elimination given the weather and the exposure to the ever lurking press. "of her bedroom…?"

"Hnn."

Was that just a flicker of unease…? Yes, probably. Yuy was not an idiot and he was talking to her brother after all; a brother who had warned him to observe propriety and not sully her good name. What possessed them to use the balcony, it was neither the most private of places… nor the warmest in this season?

He could remember waltzing with his Noin on the balcony of their old Tuscan house, before they had moved into the new house… before they had learned she was pregnant. A private moment, their bodies close, just the two of them, and the strains of the music filling the quite Italian night. The moon, each other and their song held them spellbound.

Ah. Enlightenment was a wonderful thing.

"What was the music playing that you were dancing to?"

Maxwell grunted softly, leaning back in his seat and Chang nodded slowly, sitting up straighter, both understanding as he understood. They watched Yuy intently.

"No idea."

Chang deflated an inch or three and Maxwell snorted liquid up his nose and spent intent seconds trying to clear his nasal passages.

"Have you danced to that particular piece of music before, or spent any 'together' time with that particular music playing in the background?" he pressed.

Blink. "Hnn?"

Ah, Yuy could even question with that universal grunt of his? Amazing… and the boy had no idea! He was doomed. Utterly doomed in this courtship if he got no help. Was there a decent 'Romance for Dummies' out there somewhere? Or maybe a course, 'Romance 101' he could send the man to?

"Heero, I would seriously suggest you find out what that particular piece of music is called. I also suggest you secure a copy of it for future reference and use, because I venture to guess that Relena has attached a certain 'significance' to it. If you value your hide when it comes to dealing with women, it does not pay to ever forget what she has designated to be 'Your' song."

Blink. Blink.

"Shimata!"

"Exactly."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	277. Chapter 277 Doomed

Title: Doomed

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 168. Baby Series 3 #277. Takes place following The Language of Hnn.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Doomed

"I'm doomed."

"Yeah. You are."

"Shut up Maxwell."

"Gentlemen, please. Peace." Milliardo sighed, rising to see about making what he now determined to be a desperately needed cup of… perhaps tea this time?

Yuy glared daggers at the unrepentant Duo who was grinning, taking an unholy delight in his discomfort.

"I don't need you to rub it in, baka."

"Hey, hey, no name calling. You gotta learn to look on the brighter side of life. All doom and gloom won't get you anywhere, except into an early grave. Since we avoided that in the war I think we deserve to live long and prosper."

No, perhaps a particularly strong brew of chocolate with overtones of cinnamon to fortify him against the two intent on destroying what he had hoped would be a peaceful night. After the stress of the day… but his sister was worth a disrupted night, was she not?

Measuring milk into a saucepan Milliardo considered the situation. Heero needed to be set on a course of independent romance; give him some initial pointers, basic instruction on the do's and don'ts and, if he succeeded thereafter in wooing the Princess, all well and good. If he failed… it obviously was not meant to be.

Heero needed to learn to stand on his own two feet in more circumstances than a blazing fire fight or computer hack.

Breaking up and dropping in pieces of dark chocolate he added a cinnamon stick and reached for his telephone as he set the milk to heating, watching in faint amusement as Duo continued to bait Heero. Chang sat back in his seat with one hand pressed to his left temple, presumably fighting the urge to take the squabbling pair down.

"Security."

"It's Milliardo. I want a report on the activities of Relena in the last two hour period."

Sudden silence descended on the kitchen and he could feel Yuy's eyes burning a hole in his chest. Chang offered one single abrupt nod and Maxwell arched an eyebrow and pouted.

"The Princess retired to her suite and ordered a private supper for two be served at ten thirty. Agent Yuy arrived at ten thirty five."

"Their activities?"

Yuy looked like he would blow a gasket and he snickered silently.

The voice on the other end of the conversation took on an uncomfortable undertone, but the report was given. The Princess and her prospective Consort had enjoyed a light supper and had exited to the balcony to watch the city lights and had danced on said balcony.

It was just too hard to resit seeing the colour flooding Yuy's face. "And during which musical interlude did my sister go all gooey eyed?"

Yuy face palmed and Maxwell offered thumbs up.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. What was the musical piece playing when Relena demonstrated a marked…" he could not help hesitating, watching Yuy for his reaction. "dewy eyed romantic reaction?"

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	278. Chapter 278 Jackass

Title: Jackass

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 168. Baby Series 3 #278. Takes place following Doomed.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Jackass

Maxwell, Wu Fei decided and not for the first time, was an idiot. The man was laughing so hard he was likely to fall off the chair and Yuy looked fit to kill.

Honestly, did either of them have a bit of sense between them? Yuy should have thought to query security the instant he understood how shaky the ground was he was walking (stumbling) on.

He needed to have a talk with Yuy, something he suspected Milliardo also intended. The man was hopelessly inadequate with anything more social than asking where he could plug in his laptop. He needed to build his skills and have him confident of existing socially independent in the same world they inhabited.

The Princess probably found his awkwardness endearing, but she would have to wise up or lose all chance of a personal relationship with Heero. She might wish to pursue the relationship but Yuy would back off and run, too embarrassed by his social awkwardness to continue courting her.

And Maxwell was no help.

/Jackass./

Wu Fei allowed his chair to scrape back as he stood, unobtrusively swung a foot around the nearest chair leg as he walked behind Maxwell and jerking the leg abruptly mid swing. Duo yelped as he overbalanced and vanished, banished to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Owww… No fair, Fei."

And the jackass dissolved into peals of laughter yet again. Chang shrugged and began to stir the milk slowly heating, not intending the chocolate to burn whilst Milliardo was otherwise engaged.

"You can't tell when she was more… You are not married are you? Alright, I want the complete music list on my desk in the morning and while you compile it you can do some serious thinking about the varying degrees of response for a young woman being romanced. It might help you later."

With a sigh Milliardo dropped the connection and glanced at Yuy who was staring at him. Milliardo winked. "You might not be off the hook, Yuy. One more person I can ask though."

"I… I can…"

A raised finger silenced him and then that finger stabbed at the keypad and Milliardo leaned his back against the wall, slim device held to his ear. Maxwell picked himself up off the floor, dusted himself down and resumed his seat as though nothing had happened.

"Sorry to wake you. I was hoping you could tell me what Relena's chosen to be 'Their' song?"

Yuy groaned and his head thumped against the surface of the table, wishing himself elsewhere.

"You don't know? Damn."

Wu Fei sighed as Duo snickered, wishing the braided menace would be more constructive. He could see he had no hope of further calming Milliardo after the long day.

"If you would, yes, but no need to inform me. When you find out, inform Heero so he can extricate himself from the midden before he drowns in deep shit."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	279. Chapter 279 Basic Birds and Bees

Title: Basic Birds and Bees

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 168. Baby Series 3 #279. Takes place following Jackass.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Basic Birds and Bees

"Don't sweat it, Heero. I saw a good book in a shop the other day, it would be just right for you. Romance for Dummies. Everything you need to know would be in there."

There was no mistaking the growl for anything but a warning and Duo shook his head slowly.

"Loosen up, man. You gotta learn to loosen up. I'm dead serious. I saw the book in an antique bookshop along with a few others in the series. Whole mess of the things were written over the space of about sixty, seventy years. Of course they're a couple of hundred years old now, but the basics would still be the same. Boy meets girl, boy woos girl, boy marries girl. Basic birds and bees stuff."

"I can do without your input, Maxwell."

Milliardo decided it would be best to break up the conversation before Duo set off Yuy. He happened to agree with Maxwell, but he was not about to mention that to Heero.

"Alright, Pagan. I have to go break up an argument before we need to refurbish the kitchen. If you could find out which song it is and inform Yuy I would appreciate it." Milliardo snapped his phone shut and shook his head at the squabbling pair.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave them to it?" Chang peered into the saucepan and then looked to the King. "I am of the opinion they deserve each other."

Milliardo sighed and stretched slowly, absently rubbing at a knot of muscle at the base of his neck. It had been a long day and he felt exhausted, but merely being tired was not enough for him to find the luxury of sleep. He had hoped a few hours of quiet contemplation, a strong hot chocolate or three and he might find respite in a few hours sleep.

"It is apparent, given this evening's revelations, that something must be done. If Relena does end up marrying him, he will need to live in a world where the sharks are constantly circling. He has to be able to fend for himself without killing the sharks."

"It does not do to kill off the sharks. One with the potential to be meaner is likely to take its place before you know it." Chang agreed.

"Given Relena's social position, Heero needs to be independent of Relena in a social situation. As her consort there could be a great deal of damage done to Sanc should he falter, and he needs to build his personal confidence up."

"What do you suggest?"

Milliardo considered Heero for a long moment, hardly recognising the dangerous Gundam Pilot he had fought against during the war. In this circumstance Heero had little to no survival skills to enable him to endure against the politically savvy socialites that the Princess of Sanc's consort would need to charm. If he did not get help, Yuy was indeed, doomed.

Reaching again for his slim and sleek telephone he punched in a number, eyeing Yuy seriously for a long, timeless moment. The stare was weighty enough to draw the man's attention and even Duo fell silent, dropping his goading in favour of watching with interest.

"Madame, I apologise for disturbing you at this hour of the night. I have a little problem I need your assistance with."

Yuy swallowed, catching the change in the King's tone. Whoever he was speaking to he held in high regard and few people in the ESUN could claim that distinction. He exchanged looks with Duo and the braided man shook his head slightly, he had no idea who the King had called. Chang looked just as curious, unable to guess who Milliardo had contacted.

"Yes, Madame, thank you for understanding. I know you sleep less than I do and I am relieved the speech was well received too. Madame, I have need of your consummate skills and experience. I need you to turn a social caterpillar into a butterfly for me."

Yuy flinched and Duo's grin returned full force, finding the night to be thoroughly entertaining.

Whatever was said on the phone in response to Milliardo's request produced a snicker from the King and a quick glance at Yuy.

"Yes, Madame, it is Relena's blue eyed stud with the 'I will kill you' eyes."

Duo's howl of laughter echoed around the kitchen along with Yuy's indignant growl.

End

Karina Robertson 2011

Authors note:

I don't know if there is actually a Romance for Dummies out there, but if there is, it belongs to who ever wrote it and not me, and if there isn't, then maybe there should be.


	280. Chapter 280 Odd Goings On

Title: Odd Goings On

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo + Wu Fei + Heero

Notes: Challenge 169. Baby Series 3 #280. Takes place a few minutes following Basic Birds and Bees.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Odd Goings On

"I know the palace is relatively new, but has anyone heard anyone say anything about… well… odd goings on?"

"It's a palace, Maxwell, it is full of 'odd goings on'," Yuy deadpanned.

"Chambermaids being where chambermaids should not be, when they should not be," Wu Fei murmured, recalling more than one or two encounters during his nightly wanderings.

"Not just the maids." Duo sipped his coffee. "Security has enough on visiting dignitaries to keep the divorce courts busy for a few years."

Yuy stretched slowly, welcoming the pull on tightening muscles. "There is enough moaning and groaning in some hallways at night to give rise to rumours the place is haunted."

"It is haunted," Duo muttered. "Some nights it almost scares shit out of me."

Crystal blue eyes flicked up to engage in a mutual round of around the table uneasy stares. Milliardo refrained from commenting, though his fingers clenched a little tighter around the mug of hot chocolate, his third for the session. Yuy appeared more settled, though he was far from amused at the idea of engaging in socialising lessons, particularly as Milliardo had not been forthcoming with the identity of the instructor.

Personally, Milliardo could not wait to see Yuy's reaction.

Everything that could be done to sort out that little problem had been done for the evening, and they had gradually fallen into a comfortable silence, listening to the creaks and groans of the old house speaking to them. He was becoming familiar with the chorus of sounds and whilst the house was centuries older than the palace in Sanc and had seen plenty of 'living in', this place was kinder in its atmosphere than the palace they called home.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is no such thing as ghosts."

Ah, was Yuy really that oblivious? Had he isolated himself so far that he was unaware of the… but that was unfair. His had not been a conventional up bringing and science had played a strong role in Yuy's formative years. Milliardo doubted Dr J had had any time for tales of the supernatural and things that went 'bump' in the night. No, Yuy would not have found his entertainments in tales of ghosts and stories of the supernatural.

Even living in Sanc with its restless, wandering ghosts might not be able to penetrate all of that conditioning. There were some nights Milliardo would have been glad of that particular innocence.

Maxwell shuddered, a delicate but visible shudder that trembled the braid lying over his shoulder. "There sure as you shit are."

Wu Fei winced. "Duo!"

"Ridiculous."

The braid slid over the broad shoulder with a whisper of sound "Can't believe you haven't come across any. Lucky bastard."

"I am not disturbed by illusionary remnants of the past. Memories are often mistaken for ghosts; stories becoming confused by time, distance and embellished imaginations. Dr. J warned me about remembering and allowing regret to disturb me."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	281. Chapter 281 Real Ghosts

Title: Real Ghosts

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo +Wu Fei + Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 169. Baby Series 3 #281. Takes place following Odd Goings On.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Real Ghosts

"I know the difference between memories and ghosts."

"I have heard psychological arguments and I have noted religious observations on the supernatural, and I am well enough aware of the scientific need to measure and explain everything. If it can not be explained… then it does not exist." Wu Fei scowled.

"Thinking that spirits wander the earth to torment us is stupidity in the extreme. When you survive a war some people expect to be haunted by the victims of war. I choose not to look constantly over my shoulder and imagine something invisible, or simply lurking out of plain sight, is reaching out with claw and fang to rend me."

"Shit Yuy, I'm not talking about horror movies and the walking dead. That's all a load of crap," Duo growled. "I'm talking about 'real' ghosts."

"There are no such things."

"Theories suggest it is our regrets that haunt us, giving rise to suggested shapes and sounds in darkened places. Our subconscious playing tricks." Wu Fei sipped his tea. "In many cultures the Ancestors watch over us."

"I am hardly religious and I choose not to believe in what I can not see."

"Maybe that's why you have problems interacting with people, Yuy. You refuse to see what is not plainly visible and sometimes can only be sensed."

"Ridiculous."

"Nah, Heero, it's not. You can't always see a girl smile or frown, especially around these nobles and rich girls. They're taught not to show what they really feel. Sometimes you have to 'feel' it."

"So if I develop my sensitivity I can understand women and will be driven mad by memories masquerading as ghosts? Charming. No thanks."

Duo grabbed his head as though in pain and snarled. "Shit you can be literal and bloody stupid sometimes."

"I don't see that I have to believe in ghost stories to…"

"Hey, all I said was…"

Yuy almost snarled. "I don't want to hear it! If I can not see it, feel it or talk to it then it does not exist."

"We all have our personal view, but I understand what Maxwell is talking about. Have you heard of any unusual events happening in the palace? Anything… potentially odd." Wu Fei hoped to cut off the budding fight before it became dangerous.

"Such as?"

Maxwell and Chang exchanged long and pointed looks, shifting uncomfortably. Neither looked at the other two, choosing instead to examine the interiors of their respective cups.

"Odd… noises, maybe? Footfalls, cold spots moving around the place, creaking's and groaning maybe? Disembodied voices? Furniture moving around?"

"Houses settle, especially where temperatures are known to hit extremes. A building as large as the palace would do a great deal of settling. No house is draught proof, there has to be an odd breeze every now and again, and with the number of staff, guests and residents in the palace is it surprising that furniture might be moved and someone not know about it?"

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	282. Chapter 282 Do You Believe

Title: Do You Believe

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 169. Baby Series 3 #282. Takes place following Real Ghosts.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Do You Believe

"Ghost stories." Yuy snorted in amusement. "The woman in the Victorian era gown who walks the East wing after midnight. The moaning in the hallways of the eastern end of the central range. I've overheard the maids talking about the children who run around the gardens at night and the way they whisper about it not being 'safe' to go up into the attics. Its all just superstition and rubbish. What?"

Yuy was suddenly aware of the eyes focused on him, three pairs, bright with interest and he snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What is so odd about me knowing all of that? I'm with the security and intelligence divisions, remember? It is my business to know every rumour that circulates around the palace, be it ghostly children, creaking hallways or a sheet flapping against the wind. I have found the native inhabitants of New Port city, and particularly the mountain folk, to be highly superstitious."

Maxwell and Chang exchanged glances and Milliardo smiled into his cup, seemingly highly amused by the conversation. The King had not contributed much to the conversation, Yuy realised, but he did look entertained.

"So you know about cold spots, groaning walls and ghostly children."

"Yes, Duo, I do. As I said, no house is draught proof, hence cold spots, and the primary source of the creaks and groans in the eastern end of the central range is where the two wings of the house intersect, so it is to be expected there would be settling noises. As for the ghostly Victorian era apparition, it happened once during one of the Alliance Governors masque's. Once. I venture to suggest it was a female guest playing ghost as the building did not exist in Victorian times and she was either coming from, or going to, a midnight assignation or, given the times, she might have been a spy on a mission. Nothing ghostly about it."

Duo studied Yuy for a long moment and he looked anything but convinced. "And the children?"

"I have had security deal with three instances of servant's children playing in the restricted gardens in the past twelve months, around or after midnight."

"So as far as you are concerned, that's it? No such thing as ghosts, eh?"

"Exactly, Duo. There are no such thing as ghosts."

"Well, I'm not as closed minded as you. Not after… well, not after what happened during the Run and… well, there have been other incidents."

Milliardo arched an eyebrow, studying Duo thoughtfully. Yuy snorted, dismissing the comments out of hand, he really could not believe the naïveté of some people. Wu Fei, however, studied his hands cupped around his mug with sudden interest.

"Let's have it then." Yuy slapped his mug on to table and glared across the distance at Maxwell, ready and willing to shoot him down.

"No." Duo shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think so. You'd just see it as a cold draught, so I'm not going to ask your opinion. But Yuy, I'm telling you that place is haunted. Cold draughts don't exude blinding anger, and I wasn't the only one to feel it, but that's okay. We'll look into it ourselves."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Says you, but that's your opinion and whilst I might respect it I don't have to agree with you. You see some pretty weird shit on the streets of L2 and you learn to be a bit more open minded. I wasn't trained by Dr J and they say Sweepers are a superstitious lot, but I prefer to make my own judgements. Let's agree to leave it at that, shall we? Don't know about you, but I'm gonna try to get a couple of hours sleep before we have to be sociable again. Night all."

Without another word Duo deposited his mug in the sink and with a casual inclination of his head to Milliardo he strode from the kitchen.

—

It had proven to be an entertaining evening and he was more relaxed than he had expected to be given the stress of the day. He had been more stressed from speaking in front of the Assembly than he had been before flying into the teeth of a fire fight during the war.

All a matter of perspective, really.

He had been younger then, and despite the formal training and military mind set he had been trained to use, he had still been nothing more than a teenager. Teenagers had little to no fear of death touching them, even teenagers who had witnessed massacre up close and personal. You knew it was there, you might have seen it, but it would not touch you.

That was a ghost, a spectre of a different kind to be dealt with. Only age and experience could bring you the understanding and fear of death.

Maxwell had retired from the kitchen, and Yuy had followed a few less than comfortable minutes after him. His departure had lent a comfortable quiet to the kitchen. He had finished his chocolate in companionable silence with Chang and on unspoken agreement they had placed their cups in the sink and made their way through the manor together.

It was odd how comfortable he was with Chang. The man seemed to understand him far more than any other since Treize had died. Around them the house creaked gently, nothing threatening about the sound and the soft footfalls were the security patrol, no ghostly haunt in progress.

"Do you believe there are ghosts?" After a moment Chang clarified his question. "Of the supernatural variety."

There were some days that he wondered he slept at all in Sanc, and this city had witnessed its share of death and destruction in the past. This manor house had witnessed violence and tragedy, not that he would mention it, but Sanc was full of ghosts and few of those ghosts were a comfort to him. When he looked out of a window there, toward the ruins that once had been his childhood home, he had no trouble seeing them.

They were not memories of that night when he, like so many others, had run in terror and confusion.

Then men, women and far too many children had been flushed from the palace and butchered, their blood soaking into the ground, colouring the stones of the façade, splattering against the trees, watering the lawns and flower beds. He saw that scene too often in his nightmares and knew it for what it was; memory. He did not need to see the never ending cycle repeated when he was awake, but it was not the repeat of the blood bath that he witnessed when he stared out of a window.

Night or day it did not matter, the ghosts of the past walked the Castle's grounds restlessly. They did not run in terror as their living flesh had done, sobbing or screaming. They did not rattle chains that weighed them down with their transgressions, holding them back from moving forward. They did not hover before him to point accusing fingers at him, blaming him for what had befallen their beloved Sanc.

The ghosts he saw wandered as though in a daze through the rubble and debris that still littered the ruins. Those ghosts who looked at him did so with confused or sorrowful eyes, but none of them held anger. None of them blamed him.

Not even the one who followed him so closely, always a steadying presence, a hovering hand never quite touching him, eyes so remarkably blue reminding him of what might have been and silently apologising for taking it away. That one looked at him with the expectation he continue on.

He was not so strong as Treize. He held regret. He lived with sorrow.

But he would go on and he would make a difference. It was what they had wanted.

"Have you ever looked into the nursery in the small hours of the morning?"

Chang looked at him in confusion, but he could only smile as they paused at a branching of the hallway.

"It was more noticeable when Stephen was in the cradle. It would rock when no one was near it."

"I… No. No, I have never seen it."

"It might be anyone, an old Nanny perhaps, but I prefer to think Noin watches over him. Why should she not? I don't think it should be spoken of though. It might be uneven floor boards."

Chang snorted. "Good night, Milliardo."

"Good night, Wu Fei."

It was alright. The ghosts belonged to another time but who was to say that remnants did not exist into the future? Until the dead were ready to move on it would remain so.

Sometimes it was even a comfort to know that they were there, that he was not alone… but it was small comfort to feel the cold presence when all he ached for was the warmth of the living.

Going to his bed, sliding between the cool sheets in this strange house, it was a comfort to know he was not alone.

"Good night."

The lightest touch of a cold draught caressed his cheek… Yes, old houses had uncountable draughts.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	283. Chapter 283 Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Title: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena

Notes: Challenge 170. Baby Series 3 #283. Takes place approximately 5 hours following Do You Believe.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

/Why do they keep having to drag it up?/

The offending magazine rested on the table, the brightly coloured cover drawing the eye. He had little doubt he would not be the only one in the house wishing the conscientious household staff had skipped this particular piece of morning reading.

The succession of colour photos were obviously digitally enhanced; the originals would have been too grainy to adorn the front cover of the magazine. There would have been little footage from the war that would show any of the Gundams in all of their glory.

Wing, Wing Zero, Deathscythe, ShenLong, Sandrock and Heavy Arms. Blessedly no Epyon, but in their ignorance they did not count that beast a Gundam.

Heavy Arms and Sandrock meeting for the first time. Wing Zero over a backdrop of space. Wing somewhere over Earth, the background was too generic to pick. ShenLong… ah. Lake Victoria? Somewhere in Africa certainly, so either on the way to Lake Victoria or retreating.

Gundams. The media just could not let sleeping dogs lie.

They were like dogs worrying at a particularly delicious bone. A small dog with sharp teeth and a tenacious, stubborn nature worrying at a bone far too large and tough to be cracked and devoured in one or a dozen attempts. Like a terrier they kept on at the subject, digging, repeating what had been speculated a dozen times and more, then continuing to dig in quest of a juicy story.

He ignored the magazine, glanced over the headlines of the morning papers and grunted, settling at the table with a shake of his head.

It had been inevitable that the speech would stir it all up again.

The Gundams, the war, White Fang and the Barton incident. Inevitable, but still… he was so tired of the questions, the speculation and the utter rubbish they printed in place of the facts.

Not that he would give them those facts. Not now, not ever. They were not ready to learn what he knew. They were not ready to have their fond illusions of 'knowing' crushed beneath the weight of reality.

Besides, he was already labelled the Terror of Earth. Why would he want to be labelled a liar as well? And it would happen. He knew so much that others did not even suspect… and he would take it with him to the grave. It was better that way. Neither the media nor the people were ready to know half the truths buried in the war.

Another magazine article espousing another theory on who designed the Gundams, who constructed them, how the financing was arranged, how the pilots were chosen and trained and… It was all garbage.

Did the masses actually care how the Gundam's came to be? Give it a year and no media interest and he thought perhaps less than one percent of the population would actually be bothered reading. It was ancient history and they should let sleeping dogs lie.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	284. Chapter 284 Comic Strip

Title: Comic Strip

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 170. Baby Series 3 #284. Takes place following Let Sleeping Dogs Lie.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Comic Strip

"Morning."

"Relena."

What was with the 'mystique' the press were trying to fog the brutal truth with? They romanticised and there had been nothing romantic about the Gundams. It angered him, this glossing over of the horror of war. People needed to remember just how brutal, how much blood, guts and gore there was involved, how much tragedy there was in war.

There was nothing for anyone to glorify about the death and destruction the human race was capable of.

"Why so glum, brother?"

"It's nothing."

But Gundams were, indeed, marvels of engineering. Killing machines. Weapons, pure and simple.

History was written by those who won conflict, but in the twentieth century the birth of the media gave rise to a new and far more public practise. Trial by media. It could make or break an individual, corporation or government. Responsible reporting was vital and all too often lacking, leading to misconceptions, misinterpretation and inaccuracies.

The reporters had not been bonded to the machines by their personal belief in what they had been doing was right and just. The media belittled the price paid by those who had bled for the peace and because of it too many took that peace, having enjoyed it for a few years now, for granted.

Doctored pictures of Gundams. He recognised some over the four page spread. They had cut out the burning building in one, three bodies had been lying in plain sight as the Gundam had strode past. Another failed to show the swathe of destruction left behind after a strafing run by Wing. Nice air shot, unpolluted by harsh reality.

Her blue eyes lingered over the headlines of the first three newspapers and she sighed. "Ah. Gundam's in the headlines again. Still, after yesterday I suppose that is hardly surprising. Now, comic strip… ah. It always pays to start the day off with the comics."

Comics? He almost snorted but caught himself in time. She had seen it too, been a part of it, but she seemed immune to the press. Not surprising, he supposed, given she was always their focus. If there was something in a newspaper that she enjoyed reading it only made a sad kind of sense that she would read it first.

Yuy almost slammed the door behind him, scowling. He sneered at the pile of morning papers and slid into his seat.

"Heero?" Relena looked concerned, dropping the comic strip to the table.

"They have to stir it up. Asking questions, spouting nonsense theories on the who, the why and the wherefore; claiming the Gundam's were not destroyed! Re tallying the lives lost during each attack. They cast guilt at everyone but themselves. Can they not simply leave it alone?"

Relena sighed softly, her hands clenching briefly before splaying over the innocuous comic strips. "I try to think differently. If they are talking about it-analysing it-then they have not forgotten. While we remember we will keep this peace."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	285. Chapter 285 Legend Status

Title: Legend Status

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena + Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 170. Baby Series 3 #285. Takes place following Comic Strip.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Legend Status

"It is inaccurate; bald speculation containing little fact."

Relena inclined her head, not about to argue the accuracy of Heero's observation. "It will remain so until someone gives an interview and explains matters to them."

She felt both men stiffen, her brother and the man she wanted to marry. She loved them both and really they were so much alike in so many ways it was endearing. Not that she would tell them that, of course, it was a personal view and given her public position she cherished what private thoughts and little privacies she could garner.

"Gundam's are already given legend status; so are the men who piloted them."

"There were many who fought for peace. There is no need to focus on us."

"I know, Heero, but the Gundam pilots are largely a mystery, even to most of the politicians. There are only a select few who know just who you are. Of you all it is Milliardo and Duo who have the highest profiles, because their faces were known to the public. The Alliance was quite fond of publicity, after all. Neither of them will give interviews so of course the media, and everyone else, speculate."

It seemed that mentioning his name summoned him. Duo bounced through the door, bright eyed and looking as though he had not a care in the world. Until his eyes lit on the magazine opened before Milliardo and the headlines Heero was slowly grinding under restless, agitated fingers. The smile dimmed, blue eyes easing toward violet before he took a fortifying breath and shrugged aside the emotions.

"Morning all. Papers are full of shit again I see."

"Good morning, Duo. Please, come and enjoy breakfast and help me to convince these two to put a bit of shine on the day, not a gloomy cloud."

"What's to brighten?" He peered at the magazine in front of Milliardo and scowled. "Nasty pic of Scythe. That does not do justice to him."

Relena sighed softly, but at least Milliardo snorted and there had been a twitch of his lips, and Heero had rolled his eyes, turning attention to the coffee pot and away from the papers. Duo beat Heero to the coffee, poured for himself and Heero with a cheeky wink and settled beside his friend, scowling as he flapped a hand at the papers.

"Put those away, huh? There's enough shit about the Gundam's and the war hitting the net without seeing that over breakfast. Yesterdays speech has stirred up debate over the war again and the direction the peace is heading in."

"Anything new that will require attention?"

Duo shook his head, glancing at Heero briefly before leaning back in his chair. "Nah. Same old, same old. A bit more speculation about what is happening in Sanc with Zechs as King, that sort of thing. I have a watchdog set to alert me if specific tags get tripped."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	286. Chapter 286 A Canny Politician

Title: A Canny Politician

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 171. Baby Series 3 #286. Takes place following approximately three hours following Legend Status.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Canny Politician

Milliardo paused at the head of the staircase, looking down into the grand foyer of the manor. /Grandfather? Now what is he doing here?/

Marquise Weyridge. Looking, as always, distinguished in his very formal day suit, white hair somehow unruffled by the wind howling outside and as unflappable as ever. The irreverent thought that the man gave new meaning to Maxwell's current favourite expression, 'rod up his arse', with his straighter than straight posture and very proper expression sprang to mind. Weyridge maintained his dignity even in the worst the war had to offer, not that Marquise Weyridge would ever condescend to dirty his hands on the front lines.

Yes, when people saw Weyridge they thought him to be the epitome of the distinguished Greater European noble born gentleman, graced with the traditional military upbringing and education; a man who knew his place in the world and expected you to know it too.

The popular masses knew nothing of the canny politician who knew how to manipulate any given situation to his advantage. They knew nothing of the back room deals he had negotiated, or the when or why he had turned his head away so as not to 'see' the clandestine dealings of others.

The pacifists now in control of the ESUN were fortunate in that Weyridge worked to preserve the peace and had not set himself to oppose the direction Relena had desired the ESUN follow. He was old school, but there were good as well as bad aspects of that term. In days gone by he had been Romefeller, but there were so many factions of Romefeller that sometimes it was hard to keep track of who was backing which faction at any given time.

What was he doing here?

It was difficult to tell what mood the Marquise currently entertained. There was no emotion on that stony handsome face or in those eyes shadowed by heavy grey, almost white brows. He was a handsome man, the father of their mother, who had divorced himself from the happenings in the Sanc Kingdom when the Alliance had massacred his daughter and her family. He had stepped back and watched and, according to Pagan's files, he had not lifted a hand to find proof if his royal kin survived.

/One should not hold a grudge. One should not hold on to anger. It is past and since Relena took the stage he has assisted her./

But now she had stepped down from the political arena and had accepted her royal heritage. Did he honestly need to wonder why Weyridge had presented himself at the manor?

/And I had hoped to return to Sanc this afternoon. /

Pagan caught his eye, a bushy grey eyebrow lifting slightly and he wanted to refuse the unspoken request, but one did not needlessly turn aside the man Relena called grandfather. She liked Weyridge and would be unhappy if he did not make the effort.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	287. Chapter 287 Handsome Men

Title: Handsome Men

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Marquise Weyridge

Notes: Challenge 171. Baby Series 3 #287. Takes place following A Canny Politician.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Handsome Men

According to Anastasia, Weyridge had turned many a young girl's head in his youth, and many a bored and quite well married noblewoman's head as he matured. A handsome man in polite society with a head on his shoulders and the will to use it had always been dangerous.

In some ways there were striking similarities between his grandfather and Treize. Both had been blessed with good looks, sharp intellect, ambition and the drive to see that ambition come to fruition. Treize had not lacked that distinguished air either. They had come from similar backgrounds, noble houses and distinguished bloodlines, history a part of their blood and bones. Both born blessed, or cursed, with the will to add their stamp on the history of the future.

He could wonder what his grandfather thought of the young upstart Khushrenada who had stolen his thunder and become the hero. Weyridge's faction had set Relena up, freeing her of Dermail's influence, but it was Treize who had shone when White Fang declared war, not his sister. Treize had stepped in to ensure Relena did not tarnish the shine so painstakingly created surrounding her. One could not have the pacifist Queen of the World, and what a stupidly cliché title that was, fight a war that needed, regretfully, to be brutal and quick and produce profound change by its very speed and brutality.

Yes, Treize had had dignity too, and he had sacrificed his life for his goals. So did his grandfather then lack for standing by living so long? Ah, but that was unfair. They had fought their battles in different ways, though they often had walked in the same circles and known the same people.

Both of these dignified men had the capacity to shape the world; Treize in fiery splendour, shocking the people out of complacency and Weyridge in shaping the aftermath, protecting Relena from the wolves who very well might have eaten her alive without his very visible presence backing her.

Had they worked together they might have been so much more, but he doubted the two could have worked easily together. Weyridge had been a career soldier who never saw the battlefield in his younger years. Treize had held no fear of entering into the fray, fighting alongside his soldiers and becoming one of them. There were some very fundamental differences between the two.

"Your Majesty."

He acknowledged the respectful bow, a symbol only of the respect the man had for the office Milliardo filled, not for the man who filled it. He doubted his grandfather would ever respect him or even begin to understand what motivated him. He too had fought on the front lines and there was so much distance separating them in experience. He was sure he was supposed to love his grandfather, he was his closest living relative after Relena, but it was not so simple to love the man. Really, Relena was quite lucky to be able to trust so easily.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	288. Chapter 288 Graceful Dignity

Title: Graceful Dignity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Marquise Weyridge + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 171. Baby Series 3 #288. Takes place a few minutes following Handsome Men.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Graceful Dignity

"Grandfather. It is an unexpected pleasure to receive you today. I am afraid Relena is not here at present."

He had chosen his study, mindful of the servants who had come with the house and the thickness of the walls. Pagan had checked the mansion thoroughly, he did so every morning and twice through the day, and for this meeting with Weyridge Milliardo preferred not to have stray ears in their immediate vicinity.

"I came to speak to you, Milliardo, not your sister."

A brief tap on the door as Milliardo resumed his seat and Pagan materialised from the shadows. Milliardo had been watching, studying the old Marquise and he detected the slight flinch that betrayed the man. Pagan's presence in the study had gone unnoticed which frankly surprised him; Weyridge had always been observant.

Pagan took receipt of the tea tray, dismissing the young maid and stood there, waiting, watching her walk away before inclining his head as Chang and Maxwell stepped from the shadows of the inner hallway to flank the study door. Closing the door and demonstrating as much regal dignity as Weyridge had ever shown, the old butler made his way to the King's desk and prepared to serve tea.

Settling behind his desk into the oversized chair, Milliardo ignored the servant's presence. Weyridge knew Pagan was not just the butler who had served the Peacecrafts so faithfully for so long. He was quite aware Pagan had become Hunter and had served Sanc in that capacity since the fall of the Kingdom, and he was also aware it was Pagan who had been instrumental in the restoration of the monarchy. Pagan should have been, and in time would be if Milliardo had his way, a legend. The old man would dismiss such a notion out of hand with a quiet and refined dignity if it was ever suggested to him, but then MIlliardo would not dare to suggest it.

Recognition of deeds after the fact could not be protested against or undone, but Milliardo believed in honouring the man for a lifetime of exceptional duty.

/We all have our assigned places and those who perform to higher standards generally do so with a quiet and graceful dignity./

Pagan certainly fitted that description. Milliardo despaired of ever earning the kind of respect that old man deserved, but it was something to aspire to.

"You wished to speak to me?" a gentle prod, making it clear he was not of a mind to dismiss Pagan. "I am curious as to why."

They had had little to do with each other, even over Christmas when the old Marquis' presence had come in very handy for them at a more than stressful time. They were on speaking terms at least, but whilst Relena considered him family, in Milliardo's view the dignified old man with the closet full of skeletons was more an opponent to be treated warily.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	289. Chapter 289 Foreknowledge

Title: Foreknowledge

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Marquise Weyridge

Notes: Challenge 172. Baby Series 3 #289. Takes place following Graceful Dignity.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Foreknowledge

Sun Tzu's Art of War was required reading for the Oz Specials. Treize had been a firm believer in his subordinates having a thorough grounding in the history, execution, of successes and failures alike, of conflict through the ages. The man had been a firm advocate of the ancient Chinese general's insights.

_'Now the reason the enlightened prince and the wise general conquer the enemy whenever they move and their achievement surpass those of ordinary men is foreknowledge.'_

The passage sprang to mind as silence settled over the study. It was not exactly a comfortable silence, but neither was it truly uncomfortable. Expectant applied, perhaps even more appropriate would be 'the calm before the storm'.

He had an uncomfortable feeling the Marquis was about to make an offer it would be unwise of him to turn down, but an offer he would not wish to accept. Weyridge had fingers in many pies and he made the best use of people. If you were introduced into his circle of acquaintances then you could be sure you were of use to his plans.

Foreknowledge. The wily general from the past was wise indeed. Everyone was a user at some point in their life, and successful people were the best users. Successful politicians stood at the pinnacle, well versed in getting the best possible results from those chosen to be the agents of their design.

Treize had chosen him as such an agent and he knew, despite the love he held for the man, that Treize had made every use he could of him. Treize researched, plotted, planned, adjusted when required, and never faltered. He had planned to use the Peacecraft name at the appropriate time but the emergence of Relena had necessitated an adjustment. Treize had required a Peacecraft and suddenly he had had two. A minor inconvenience.

Foreknowledge. Milliardo had no doubt the man had used the Epyon system; Heero had made mention of the conversation with Treize that revealed he had seen his own death. Heero had told him he did not understand how Treize thought, and admittedly it was not easy to follow the man's thinking; he thought so far ahead of everyone else. Having used Epyon, knowing what it was capable of making you see, feel and do, he did not doubt Treize had known exactly what he was doing when he quietly removed Relena and took over.

The world thought him insane to threaten to destroy the planet. Thinking the Libra could have destroyed the Earth was insanity. It would certainly have put a spectacular series of craters on the surface, destroyed civilisation as they knew it, and killed millions of people had it been used effectively. One day someone might wonder why, with his training, he would target an out of the place wilderness away from active tectonic plates and volcano's with a population in the low thousands rather than millions.

Foresight had many uses.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	290. Chapter 290 A Complex Code

Title: A Complex Code

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Marquise Weyridge

Notes: Challenge 172. Baby Series 3 #290. Takes place following Foreknowledge.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Complex Code

He gave every appearance of being relaxed, his hands resting comfortably in his lap, back straight but not stiffly so. The word 'casual' sprang to mind, though it was not something Milliardo associated with his maternal grandfather. The man would not be here, wishing to speak to him if he did not want something.

He wished Weyridge would do them both a favour and simply come straight out and say what it was.

"You handled that speech well. I was impressed it was so well received."

But no, plain speaking was not the way those reared to his grandfather's generation were trained. Being forthright with information, or dialogue of any kind, was simply not done. They lived by a different code, a complex code of do's and don'ts and obedience to Family. Weyridge had been destined to be a politician from the day of his birth; most nobles had their future planned out for them before they were even conceived.

It was not foreknowledge knowing their fate that implied some grand cosmic fate glimpsed by the mind of the psychic who could use the vision to determine the course of future event. What guided his grandfather's life was the manipulations of family to benefit the family position and prestige in the largest picture possible; the shaping of a civilisation.

If he wanted foreknowledge he could make a fair estimation of how this conversation would go. His grandfather intended to make use of him, if he allowed it, to further his parties ideals.

If he would allow it. As if he would ever knowing, willingly, permit another person to use him as he had permitted Treize. It was one thing for him to trust his lover, another totally to trust the old school politicians who had their own personal grand designs on how the peace should be developed.

He was heartily tired of the politics of the times. Running away from it, much as he desired to, could not be permitted. He was stuck firmly in the mire that was sovereignty over Sanc and because if it he was surrounded by those who lived, breathed and ate politics. He was stuck, for life. The best he could do would be to manage the ebb and flow that surrounded him. To do the best for Sanc, and for his son, he would need to entertain those people steeped in politics and do so in silence and in full awareness of where that involvement would lead him.

For Sanc and for his son's future.

Just because he would be surrounded by it did not mean he had to play the game their way, however. By making the speech, and making it well, he had proven himself capable of mixing it with the world's best in the political arena. He had not shamed Sanc or his bloodline and Weyridge was undoubtedly here as a result.

Foreknowledge. Know your enemy. Know your terrain. Know their weapons. Know your own. The victory would be yours.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	291. Chapter 291 Quiet Words and Soft Touches

Title: Quiet Words and Soft Touches

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 172. Baby Series 3 #290. Takes place at the same time as A Complex Code.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Quiet Words and Soft Touches

"It was to be expected after the success of yesterday."

Duo slid a quick glance across the width of the doorway. "You think?"

"He has stepped onto the world stage once more. Being who he is, who he was, he can not be ignored. He has proven himself capable of standing up to his peers and not flinching. He has proven himself to them to be a viable threat should he chose to go against them."

"He was a mess after it. They expected him to cringe and run in terror of them? They don't know him very well. Zechs won't run from anyone."

"Except those who seek to make the dark hours a comfort and not a torture."

He was not sure Chang intended him to hear that quiet comment, but he had and he could not help but agree with him. Milliardo wandered the halls at night to escape the solitude of his bedchamber. The man needed company, the kind of company that did not involve hot chocolate in the kitchens.

"He's like that stallion I was watching them work with before we came here. Spooky as all hell, shying from any touch, on his toes all the time but ready to strike out. I watched the stable master gentle him with quiet words and soft touches and a shit load of patience. That's what we have to do at the moment, Fei. Just take it slow and gentle and he'll come around. He's not meant to be a solitary man and deep down he knows it."

"I entertain… fond thoughts… for the future. I do not look forward to standing as the Chang, but seeing Milliardo stand as King… I can do this. I do not wish to, but I will. He had the foresight and the courage to accept the inevitable, and so must I. We do not need to enjoy the work to do it. I know that I will not be alone. I expected to spend my life on a colony with Meiran at my side heading my clan in the fullness of time. I had no foreknowledge the colony would become so much space rubble floating in space, that she would be long dead and that it would be on Earth, in Sanc of all places, that I would watch over the remnants of my clan."

"It would be a scary world if we knew where we would be and what we would be doing in the future. I prefer to find out for myself, to actually live life and not roll over and play dead on order because someone says that is the way I should do it."

"You are most fortunate, Duo. The most fortunate of men to have freedom."

"Shit, Fei, I don't want that sort of freedom. I want to be a part of something with meaning. Mostly I want to be needed."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	292. Chapter 292 Blue Diamonds

Title: Blue Diamonds

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Stephen + Sisterhood Member

Notes: Challenge 173. Baby Series 3 #292. Takes place at approximately the same time as Quiet Words and Soft Touches.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Blue Diamonds

She paused, tilting her head slightly. Had she heard… something?

"Heh."

She was almost sure…

"Have they found him?" Panic flavoured the woman's speech.

She paused, watching from the shadows as the women paused at the head of the staircase.

"Not that I have heard. The Imperial Guard has turned out into the garden in case he somehow managed to escape the house. At least he has not fallen down the stairs. Oh Lord, it would be the death of the little angel if he fell on the stairs! He has to still be on this floor."

It was certainly preferable to think the escapee had not escaped the nursery floor, but given how quick children could be, and how adventurous this one was proving to be, it was guaranteed he had gone a good distance. They could only hope his inquisitive nature would latch onto something harmless and keep him occupied until they could find him.

/They are like headless chickens. They need to slow down and listen. I thought I heard a… child laughing? But where?/

0000000000000000000000000

Footsteps thundered through the hallways, not that he was concerned.

"Heh."

Sweet. Good.

"Heh. Mmmm."

"Ah, child! So this is where you have been."

Wide eyes, pale and shining as blue diamonds, wide with innocence and fearlessness, lifted in response to the warm voice.

"Heh!"

"You like that? Ah, just look at you! What a mess. But it is testament to you having had a wonderful time."

How he had managed to elude his carers she had no idea, but it was not her place to speculate. Protecting the child was her business, not seeing him confined to a play room or nursery. Exploration was good for a child's development and, given his parentage, this particular child was destined to be a handful.

"Good! Heh."

"Oh you are going to be a little horror for a few hours. I am pleased it will not be me managing you when the sugar rush kicks in."

Blue eyes blinked from the brown smeared face. Chubby fingers were thrust into the eagerly opened mouth and he sucked noisily on them, eyes shining brighter. Scattered around the child lay the crumpled, and in some cases half eaten, wrappers from the three boxes of rather expensive chocolate which now lay empty, scattered over the once pristine white carpet.

Given the look of the Crown Prince, the sorry state of his clothing and the deplorable condition of the carpet, he had been indulging a developing sweet tooth for a considerable amount of time. The fate of the sweet confectionery was to be eaten, not smeared over clothing, face, carpet and furniture… and curtains, she noted with a growing sense of horror.

"HUH! Hehe." The chocolaty laugh was accompanied by the smearing of copious quantities of chocolaty saliva over the carpet as the child bounced, chocolate and drool in equal measure dribbling down his chin and onto his once white silk shirt and shorts.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	293. Chapter 293 Indulgence

Title: Indulgence

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Stephen + Sisterhood Agent + Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 173. Baby Series 3 #293. Takes place immediately following Blue Diamonds.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Indulgence

"Hehe."

"By Grisselda, someone is going to have quite the time cleaning up after you."

Pale eyes made all the more intense by the over abundance of chocolate smearing the angelic face, blinked innocently at her. Tiny hands smeared the mess into the carpet with all the concentration of a master artist applying the finishing touches to a masterpiece. Had she not witnessed the mess she would not have believed three boxes of the finest Belgian confection could be smeared so thoroughly over such a large area by such a small body.

"Heh!" Stephen reached for a fourth, thus far untouched, box.

"Not on your life! Oh, that is disgusting, but you are adorable!"

She was not going to touch the little urchin, not unless his life was threatened, but something had to be done before the escape artist took it into his head to further expand his horizons. It was just so adorable to find him sitting amidst the mess that she just had to share. The Grisselda herself would want to see; the canny old woman would treasure the memory, so she worked her way through the litter to reach the com.

"I have located His Highness, Madame, and I believe you might appreciate the view before I summon the nursery staff."

"Show me, Celine."

Angling the com's camera carefully the woman obliged, panning across the scene with deliberate slowness. A short, sharp cackle escaped the old woman and Celine grinned. She had thought the old lady would appreciate the child's artistry, after all she did not have to clean up the mess.

000000000000

"Butterworth will be livid." The Dowager Duchess Anastasia cackled. "That woman can't take a day off without disaster visiting the nursery. I want recorded footage and stills before you reveal you have located him. Milliardo will enjoy his son's exploits."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I will have an agent meet you with a vidcam in a few minutes. See he comes to no harm but do try to ensure he does not, somehow, miraculously clean himself up in the meantime."

She had her own private album on the Peacecraft children and this son of the line was going to fit wonderfully in amidst the family's past exploits. At least Stephen would not appear in the album draped in blood and mud as his father unfortunately had. It was wonderful to see the child had inherited his sire's sense of adventure… and sweet tooth.

Oh yes, Milliardo would laugh, though Helen Butterworth would not and was sure to rip into the negligent nursery staff on her return to the palace.

/And I just may assist her into throwing a scare into the silly girls. Children can be slippery little eels, I know that well enough from past experience, but in a Royal Nursery it simply should not happen that the Prince escape unnoticed./

Savouring a sweetmeat from the tray at her elbow the old woman indulged herself in a predatory smirk.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	294. Chapter 294 Sweetmeats

Title: Sweetmeats

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 173. Baby Series 3 #294. Takes place a few minutes following Indulgence.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sweetmeats

"I thought the meeting would never end. Some interviews are alright, some are a joy, hardly seem like an interview at all, but others…. Oooh, sometimes I have to bite my tongue!" Relena sighed as she exited the car, turning to smile at Heero as he held the door open for her. "You know what I would love right now?"

Blue eyes flicked to her and then back in the usual, restless sweep of their surroundings in the hunt for something to kill. "What?"

"Soft centred Belgian chocolates and one of those wonderful hot chocolates Milliardo makes in the dead of night, full of cinnamon spice."

"You have a sweet tooth."

Her smile was almost blinding and he wanted to see it more. "Oh yes, Heero, I certainly do. I have been told it runs in the blood."

"Security reports Milliardo has a visitor." Heero led the way toward the mansion. "Given he is occupied, you will need to put up with a hot chocolate made by the chef. The Belgian chocolates should not be too hard to find, I think."

Relena grinned like a little girl offered a new toy. "You spoil me."

The blush was not the reaction most people would expect from the one formerly described as the Perfect Soldier, but it was something Relena found herself enjoying with pleasant frequency. Heero was far from being as formal with her as he used to be and she had hopes for him.

"But I must indulge with care. It would not do for the Princess Royal to get fat. Who is visiting with my brother?"

"Marquise Weyridge."

Relena stropped in her tracks as they entered the foyer, her smile turning quickly into a frown. "Grandfather is here?"

Heero inclined his head in acknowledgement, noting the location of everyone in one sweep of the large room.

"Oh dear. That might be a problem."

He turned his attention back to her. "How so?"

"He and Milliardo are a touch… awkward together. Not worrying in itself, but grandfather usually has ulterior motives in everything he does and if Milliardo is still a little sensitive after giving that address to the Council…. Well, it might be a problem."

"Your brother is capable."

"There is no doubt of that generally, but against family… We have so few we can actually claim in that regard and I know he would want to keep the peace. Ah… let me see. Yes. I know. We need to pay a quick visit to the kitchen and then I am going to do the unthinkable and interrupt my grandfather. Sweetmeats are his weakness and I know the chef always has a rather nice selection on hand."

"Sweetmeats?"

Relena smiled. "Candied fruit. I told you, sweet teeth run in the family. Weyridge as well as Peacecraft."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	295. Chapter 295 Impossible Possible

Title: Impossible Possible

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 174. Baby Series 3 #295. Takes place following Quiet Words and Soft Touches.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Impossible Possible

/I have barely scratched the surface of Duo Maxwell./

Wu Fei flicked his eyes repeatedly to the man standing opposite him, the door between them its frame to their backs. He was uncertain how to respond to Duo's quiet words.

*"Shit Fei, I don't want that sort of freedom. I want to be a part of something with meaning. Mostly I want to be needed." *

How did he respond to that?

He would prefer not to be The Chang; to not be weighed down by the responsibility that title entailed, and whilst he would avoid it if he could, Duo, if he did not mistake his meaning, would welcome such a challenge to test him. What was that old saying his tutor once had mentioned? Something about the grass always being greener…?

But no, perhaps he had misinterpreted the comment. Duo might not necessarily mean it that way. It was more likely to be that he needed to know he was appreciated, that he was, truly, needed. His physical presence, his knowledge, his advice, his aid in whatever form it was required.

The human animal was a social beast and did not do well in isolation from its fellows, though some individuals insisted they needed no one. Such were rare individuals who, despite their protests, generally needed at least the occasional contact with humanity. One lost oneself if one had no measure of comparison.

This thing they were attempting to do, for them to become a most unconventional partnership, was not the social norm. They were two highly strung individuals who each sought for something unique out of a relationship, and who determined to find that 'something' not in one individual person but in two. Being a couple was not what interested them. A triangle, three individuals instead of the normal two, this was their interest, their goal.

Far from conventional and perhaps it was not possible at all, though they might hope otherwise. It would not be looked upon with favour by the general public and of necessity such a relationship must be kept behind closed doors. Provided no one acted in a public situation it might, however improbable it seemed, be possible.

The human species was adept at turning a blind eye if discretion might be maintained, but scratch the surface and draw notability and the hue and cry would surely bring them down.

He was to be The Chang, a public figure. Milliardo was King, you could not get more public than that. Duo… Duo, despite what he might think of the value of freedom he claimed, was fortunate not to have the ties that bound them to propriety. Fortunate indeed and that fortune might perhaps be their saving grace.

"Your freedom from such ties is the very thing that might make the impossible possible. Do not deny it, instead treasure it."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	296. Chapter 296 Blue Blood

Title: Blue Blood

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 174. Baby Series 3 #296. Takes place at approximately the same time as Impossible Possible.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Blue Blood

He could wish the Marquis had stayed away.

The young man he served, whom he happily called King and thought of as a favoured grandson, simply did not need the added stress of the man's presence. Weyridge was a user, he looked for advantage in everything he did, both in the past and present. From the political marriage of his daughter to the King of Sanc when there was near twenty years separating them in age to this latest visit, he looked for advantage.

Advancing the family was his driving force. The Weyridge House was old aristocracy. The modern veneer clothing them was thin; a minor scratch to the surface of that House and the blood that flowed from it would be blue and hold all of the values of past generations. Anything, no matter how small it might be that might offer advantage was to be noted, nurtured and exploited. It was no different from the more modern political families scattered throughout the entire ESUN, but Pagan was well aware the old aristocratic families were more adept at manipulation.

He had heard many things about the Marquis, not all of it flattering, but rumour was to be expected when you were a political mover and shaker. With his intimate family he would be more human if they had had the chance to associate, but such had never happened with the Peacecraft siblings. Pagan had glimpsed a doting grandparent when the King and Princess were small, before the Kingdom was laid to waste.

A long time ago the man had seemed more human. With the fall of Sanc the Marquis had withdrawn, burying himself in Romefeller and waiting. He had not lacked for patience.

It had not been all that long ago that the war had ended and peace had come to the ESUN. Time was a funny thing, a good thing if it worked to your advantage, and your greatest enemy if it did not. No one could turn back the clock, reversing the hands of time to long gone days when the young Milliardo had sat on his grandfather's knee or slept in his arms, when the young princess had smiled for official photos at her christening in the man's embrace.

The awkwardness that existed now would not be easily overcome. To him it seemed Weyridge had no thought of attempting to reforge some form of familial bond and had chosen instead to use political necessity as a means to bridge the gap between them. It was an awkward expression from a man who was uncertain of his reception.

A hardened politician, world wise and world weary, who once had thought it expedient to turn his back on a massacre. If the surface of that man should be scratched, might there not still be some trace of the grandfather who used to dote on his grandchildren?

Or was there only the mummified remnants of an aging politician intending to ensnare a younger, less experienced opponent?

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	297. Chapter 297 Layers

Title: Layers

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing:

Notes: Challenge 174. Baby Series 3 #297. Takes place immediately following Blue Blood.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Layers

"I am well aware that in the past you have refused requests for you to speak of the events of the war to which you have a unique knowledge; that you have refused repeatedly to be interviewed by the media. Your appearance before the Council of Representatives yesterday has aroused immense interest in the events of the war which you are uniquely suited to explain."

"No."

The Marquis sighed. "I am not requesting you consent to be interviewed by members of the media. I can understand your reluctance to speak, it was not an easy time… for any of us. There are few people who were within Treize Khushrenada's intimate circle of friends; you were one of them."

Oh, he was indeed 'one of them', in fact he was something more than just one of them, but he was not inclined to say so. His grandfather smoothed one hand over the crease in his impeccably pressed trousers and stared at him from across the desk.

"In the interests of not having history repeat itself, it is requested that you give consideration to contributing to a historical document detailing certain events leading up to the culmination of the war which resulted in this present and, we are hopeful, lasting peace."

Nicely phrased, but still, he was not inclined to step into that trap. "No."

The request was more than it seemed. It was a valid enough reason he supposed, but no. There was more to it. Much more. There had to be. They had presented him with an excuse to reveal secrets he alone had been privy to, and he needed to do a little judicious scratching at the surface to reveal the layers of their reasoning beneath. He would not give them what they wanted. Their reasons for this needed to be scrutinised, dissected, put back together and examined yet again.

He could not trust them. They would twist the facts to suit themselves, how they wished history to read. He was not a trusting soul and had not been since the fall of Sanc. Treize he had trusted as much as he could trust anyone, which was not to say that he trusted him totally… he had not.

Trust was a fleeting, transient thing when you worked in political circles.

He was well aware that he needed to leave an accounting of the events that led up to the founding of this peace. He had to leave a record for those who followed them, but he would not do so until he could be sure he had found a means by which to preserve it free from interference from others.

He owed it to Treize and to Lucrezia, to the people he had worked with who had believed as they had believed that the peace was worth fighting for; dying for. He owed it to them to tell their story, but he also owed it to them to ensure it was a true and unbiased accounting.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	298. Chapter 298 Political Circles

Title: Political Circles

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Marquis Weyridge

Notes: Challenge 175. Baby Series 3 #298. Takes place a few minutes after Layers.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Political Circles

Her eyes were a deeper, darker blue than her brother's, similar to the colour he recalled her mother's to be. Azure, lazuline, like the sky on an intensely clear spring day. Blue enough to captivate without the added sparkle that marked the sharp intelligence or the deep and abiding compassion that had captivated the Earth Sphere.

"Do forgive me for interrupting, but when I learned you were here it was the perfect excuse to raid some of the Chef's sweetmeats."

Ah, sweetmeats! Now how could he be disgruntled over such an interruption from such a pretty young lady with such intense and beautiful blue eyes; and a tray laden with delectable titbits?

She was growing up, physically and emotionally. He had watched her from the time they had met so many years after the fall of Sanc and he had found himself staring at a young girl who wore the face of his long dead daughter. He had known who she was immediately and that his world would never be the same again.

Relena herself carried the tray laden with silver and fine china and a selection of delicate pastries and sweets that looked particularly tantalising and tasty. Her companion, the young man with the messy hair and the intense blue eyes, closed the door behind her but made no move to vacate the study and Pagan, he noted, did nothing to deter him from remaining.

Most annoying really. That one was a former Gundam pilot who seemed intent on finding a niche for himself within the royal family itself, and he was not particularly en armoured of that idea. Genealogically speaking Heero Yuy was one of the largest question marks that had ever been drawn to his attention. Could he condone his granddaughter wishing to indulge her infatuation, mistaking it for love and actually marrying and breeding with the young man?

Perish the thought. There were so many other good matches in their circle of society… but why did the Peacecraft siblings have to be so strong willed?

He had watched and assisted her career as she had made a place for herself nested in the midst of the politics of their civilisation and now, of all idiocies, he was to believe she had cast it aside? She might think she could, and it was a pretty illusion, but he doubted she would be able to stick to her newly accepted position without dabbling in politics to ever increasing degrees.

Her charity work would necessitate she move in the midst of political circles. Those azure eyes would continue to charm both male and female alike into dipping deep into their pockets to fund her charities, and words in the right ears might open doors not easy to open to benefit the poorer caste in life.

It was a fond dream to think she had escaped the politics he himself thrived on, but it was just that, a dream. Relena was far from done with politics.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	299. Chapter 299 Her Blue Eyes

Title: Her Blue Eyes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 175. Baby Series 3 #299. Takes place immediately following Political Circles.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Her Blue Eyes

Rescue in the form of azure eyes and a tray of sweetmeats… ah, the shame of it all, but he would not look a gift horse in the mouth. His sister's interruption had effectively shut his grandfather up, confirming his suspicion the Marquis did not particularly wish Relena to know why he attended them that day.

Ah, candied raspberries; just the right amount of sweetness with the sharp flavour of the fruit. He could bless her delightful blonde head for this tray of goodies… and copious quantities of it too.

She was looking particularly fetching and Yuy, to his amusement, was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her. He really must arrange some courtly lessons for the young man as soon as they returned to Sanc.

Ah, now that was a look guarded from Relena but he had been studying the Marquis and he caught it, fleeting as it was. For all the old man's apparent geniality he was 'old school' and he would not be approving of the love match Relena sought. She had set her baby blues on Yuy… heaven knew why, personally he found the man to be… erm… stilted? But that was neither here nor there, given all the boy needed was training in the appropriately acceptable social forms.

He had nothing against Yuy personally. Yes, they had been enemies; they had fought and tested each others strengths and weaknesses and they had eventually come to an understanding. That day, on Libra, when he had spoken to both Heero and Relena and offered Heero a place, a part, in what he was doing… Heero had understood what he intended and though he had refused Milliardo knew there was no real enmity between them.

No enmity, just understanding of the desperation of the times and the determination to bring it all to fruition.

He gave less care to the formal niceties of the aristocracy than others of their social class, but many others would not be so forgiving. He wanted to see her blue eyes shine with happiness and he was well aware what some people might see as infatuation was, in truth, much more. He had no objections to Relena's desire and was willing to assist them. He who had known what it was to love twice, and lose on both occasions, was not one to stand in the way of what he recognised lay between the two.

Good luck to them and, if necessary, he would stand before them as a guard stone against their peers, giving them every encouragement to ignore the objections of others. After all, one did not know how long one had in this life and one should love whilst one could.

He was fortunate to have found love twice. What more could one ask for?

To look into obsidian eyes as Yuy looked into azure? To gaze into eyes somewhere between azure and purple, making them unique?

Ah, now that was greed.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	300. Chapter 300 Colours Deepening

Title: Colours Deepening

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 175. Baby Series 3 #300. Takes place approximately 8 hours following Her Blue Eyes.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Colours Deepening

He had thought, feared, that they would not escape the city ahead of time and return home as he had desired. The arrival of the Marquis had been unforeseen and had delayed preparations for their departure though, as it turned out, the delay had proven to be minor.

Blessings on his sister for her timely return.

He tilted his head to gaze out of the window into the unending sea of azure. It was very blue out there as they relaxed in air conditioned luxury and he considered the implications of the week.

To his shame he had almost chickened out and refused at the last minute to trust himself to the foibles of international politics. There were so many people who had reasons to see him dead, but he had, against all expectations on his part, survived the ordeal. Not only had he survived it but he had not made a fool of himself on the international stage and he had not been an embarrassment to Sanc. It had gone much better than he had ever expected it could.

Treize had often said he over thought things and worked himself up over nothing.

Such a deep and tranquil blue.

The colour would deepen soon enough as they followed the sun westward… in fact it was starting now. The blue was deepening, darkening from the clear pristine azure that captivated him, becoming a darker shade, more like the sapphire of his lover's eyes.

His dead lover. There were some days, knowing the shade of the man lingered near him, where he had a hard time remembering Treize was dead. He was on the plane, never more than an arms reach away from him, and sometimes it was all he could do not to reach out for him and have everyone think he was ready for that long delayed trip to the funny farm.

/Enough of that line of thought./ It was dangerous to think such things, because his eyes automatically tracked to where he could sense that subtle temperature difference that marked his lover's presence.

Well and truly enough.

It would be dark by the time they landed near New Port City and whilst they returned early there would be no rest day for them. His staff would be arranging his schedule and be hard at work making appointments to fill his days. There was a lot to do, that was true, and some would say this sojourn from Sanc's protection could be considered a holiday. It had been anything but restful for him. He was still shaking from fronting the Council and probably would continue to shake for another day or two every time he thought of standing before them and ignoring every glaring eye with a killing desire that had focused on him.

Pleasant thoughts. He needed to concentrate on more pleasant things… like Stephen. What had his cherub been up to whilst he had been gone? Not that a Prince could get up to much mischief with the constant attendance danced on him, but he recalled having his moments when he was young. Stephen was a Peacecraft and his son, and surely he would not be so easy to control?

And there was the arrival of the Chang clan nearing. Less than a week now to that momentous occasion and he needed to be there to support Wu Fei through the trial of meeting the survivors. He wanted to be there, understanding as others could not how difficult it would surely be, though he supposed in truth the man would not need him. Chang was strong and could stand on his own two feet, and there was Duo standing at his shoulder most times for him to lean on.

Duo would be there for him, but still… he wanted to be there.

The sky was sapphire now instead of azure. It seemed night was falling quickly, the colours deepening with the changing light, a demonstration of how nothing stayed the same. Nothing. Some changes were more subtle than others, other changes more dynamic and obvious. Regardless of the speed or intensity it was an undeniable fact that change was needed to advance in life and it was up to the individual to adapt with it or become as extinct as the dinosaurs.

So far the House of Peacecraft had, against all the odds, survived. It was their watch now, their turn to act as guard stones to the bloodlines and their people. The House and the people who were Sanc would continue and he and his sister would not fail them.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	301. Chapter 301 The Axe Falls

Title: The Axe Falls

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 176. Baby Series 3 #301. Takes place five days following Colours Deepening.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Axe Falls

Dark eyes sought the vapour trail of the commercial flight and his skin crawled, making him uncomfortable, threatening to incite a festival of scratching in an attempt to settle an itching that was not physical.

"There is time yet."

The voice, deep and husky, a velvet rasp to the simple words, quieted his restlessness. He was not physically uncomfortable. It was psychological. He was uneasy with the changes that bound him; though not yet officially.

A few hours. Already there was no turning back.

"You should have more confidence in yourself."

He fought the urge to snap a retort. It was not Milliardo's fault he was a nervous wreck. It was not his friend's fault he could not take his eyes off the sky, restlessly seeking the white streak that marked his doom hours before it was due.

"Wu Fei, come and sit. There is time enough. Do not needlessly stress out. You will be exhausted before they arrive and then you will wish you had taken the chance to breathe whilst the air was still free."

He hung his head, resisting the urge to raise his hands to hide his face. That was exactly how he felt. Stressed out. That the very air he breathed was insufficient, constrained, tainted by the captivity inexorably stalking him. At this time he was not formally committed, but he would be soon enough. Until he spoke his oath to his people the air he breathed should remain free.

He had already determined he would not walk the path set by his predecessors; the clan had resisted change too long. He had his own ideas how events should proceed, but learning there was a surviving Elder had taken the wind out of him. His confidence that he could be The Chang without being 'The Chang' as his predecessors had portrayed the position, had taken a beating without a blow being directed at him.

Pathetic.

"Come and have tea, my friend. The axe falls when it will and clawing ineffectually at fate will make no difference."

"I did not believe in fate."

"Who amongst us does?" Milliardo sighed. "The Fates; vicious seductive bitch-all three. Too often mistaken for coincidence. Really their prestige is much elevated in the pantheon of mythology."

He shuddered. "Unavoidable."

"Sometimes portrayed as crones, sometimes as nubile young women, but always the tapestry they weave is at hand. Ancient crones whose fingers are filled with the threads that weave the lives of men."

"It is just a convenient play on words."

Milliardo inclined his head. "Indeed, yes. If we are indeed fated to rule, then is it not up to us to make the best of the situation and rule as we see best fits our individual style? If we are always bending to the will of others there would be only hunchbacks seated in the tall backed chairs of the world."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	302. Chapter 302 It Makes Me Afraid

Title: It Makes Me Afraid

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 176. Baby Series 3 #302. Takes place after The Axe Falls.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: It Makes Me Afraid

"You need to have more confidence in yourself. To rule others one must first rule oneself."

"It is not something I have wanted."

"It has come to you because there is no one else. I am much the same. We are free to walk away if we do not mind watching the consequences that result. I am not so dissatisfied that I do not see Sanc has progressed beneath my hand. I am, somehow, not King in name only. I have had influence and Sanc is much improved because of it. But this is only the beginning. I must have confidence in myself, understand that I can yet be of use to those who can do little to influence the world."

"Two hundred and thirty three. It is far less than the population of Sanc, but if they will have me I will be responsible for their lives. It will be I who shapes the world around them and it is merely blood and bone that dictates my place. It is no skill of mine that stands me at their head, merely the compound components of a human body passed down from my ancestors. Genetics says I am their superior, nothing more. I could be the worst thing to happen to them. The final nail in the coffin."

"Do you not think others have not already had these thoughts? I happen to agree with you. As individuals they choose to come to Sanc, to become again 'Clan'. What form this remade Clan takes, its hierarchy, is yet to be determined. They have accepted your bloodline, but that does not necessarily mean they will accept you. Do you want them to refuse you?"

There it was. The question. Did he want the survivors who had come to his call to reject him? Most had not found a place for themselves in the intervening years since their colony's destruction. They had wandered, never settling in one place with any conviction; never having confidence in themselves, he suspected. Never happy with the ways of the other Clans in the L5 cluster. A few had found a place for themselves, but the majority had come to Sanc.

"What does it say for the confidence my people have in themselves that they could not begin again?"

There was no answer from the blonde and he did not dare look to see the expression that might cloud that handsome face. Wu Fei was disappointed in himself, the question was a reflection of his own fears, his own failings. How many years had it taken him to come to the point where he now stood?

"My apologies. I did not like to consider myself a coward in the folly of my youth. I was a Gundam pilot. I screamed insults at the Elders and made promises I could not keep… and they destroyed so many lives. So much history. It makes me afraid of what I might do."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	303. Chapter 303 Me, Myself and I

Title: Me, Myself and I

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 176. Baby Series 3 #303. Takes place after It Makes Me Afraid.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Me, Myself and I

"Wu Fei, there is no need to apologise to me. I've walked the road you now tread and I know each step along its path. I've had those same self destructive thoughts; experienced the same fears. It is not a pleasant place to be, but you would do well to believe that it is not a place that must rule you, it can be ruled by you. It is good for you to see that long road ahead, to recognise the troubles it will bring, to feel it and understand it. It will not all be darkness and subservience unless you will it to be. Seeing it, acknowledging it; giving the shadows and fear 'the finger' actually helps."

"I fail to see how."

Milliardo chuckled softly and it was a dark sound, deep and rasping yet for all the shadows it contained it was somehow melodious and offered hope-in a shadowed kind of way. Wu Fei realised that it reflected the doubts the man must have had in his own ability to step up to rule… the fears that must still shadow his every step.

"It will be a constant companion, always dogging your heels, forcing you to keep your steps light and balance on the balls of your feet so that you might spring away if it trespasses that little bit too close. Dwelling on your doubts and fears to the exclusion of all else is not healthy. You have to acknowledge its existence, understand that it is natural that they are there and what the consequences might be as a result of taking the plunge into it. That is the dark side, the fear, the lack of self confidence and it will destroy you if you allow it. But only if you give it license to. If you understand the dangers and the consequences and determine to surpass the fear, then you can walk forward with at least some degree of confidence in your stride."

Wu Fei shuddered, cursing himself for allowing his own fears to get the better of him. It was too late to back out now and really, he had already gone through all of the doubts and the fears of failing. He was not alone, he knew that, but when push came to shove he would be standing before his clan and he knew there was no other who could stand where he would with any legal right. He knew it. He acknowledged it and he wanted to go forward, but his feet seemed glued to the shadow of doubt when he knew he should stride forward with confidence.

"I had confidence in myself. I have confidence in my abilities, but the closer it gets the more I see that my confidence was in myself, in finding a place for myself, in surviving myself. I had confidence when I had no responsibility to others. What I said, what I did, what I thought of each day concerned only me. Me, myself and I, that is how it was. Now it… Now it is not me but 'we'. Really, Milliardo, what do I have but myself to give them? I have no place for them that was not given to me by others, by you specifically, in your generosity. As a leader I am sorely lacking."

"We all must start somewhere and having confidence in your own ability to survive is not so bad a place to begin."

Milliardo tilted his head back as he watched the dancing flames in the great hearth, taking the time to consider before he continued. He knew whatever he said Wu Fei would read into his words only what his confused and fearful thoughts would allow. It was a frightening step to take and he knew how doubt filled heart and mind as the time drew closer. There were so few people in the entire Earth Sphere who could understand what Wu Fei faced, but he was one of them. He only hoped he could offer some small comfort. He was not wise and he was not great with words, it had been Treize who had those gifts, not him, but he could only do his best to reassure his friend and try to instil in him some comfort and sense of confidence.

"I know what it is to be alone. I knew what it was to be solitary, to be separated from the world around me and then to find the world encroach upon my solitude. It felt wrong. Uncomfortable. There are different kinds of solitude and the most hurtful is the most public. You stand in a crowd but you are separated from everyone around you and there is nothing you can do about it except survive it and move on. It hurt the day I stood up and took the oath and it still hurts, some days more than others. But I will admit, as each day passes, that in some small way it improves."

He sighed softly, glancing at his companion. They were in his private lounge enjoying the quiet before the storm. They were alone in as much as he was ever permitted to be, his bodyguards out of sight but not out of reach or even hearing distance given Pagan insisted they both wear com devices, and there were the ever present security cameras. This lounge would be used later in the day and Pagan had insisted it be under observation when representatives of the Clan and Parliament met for the first time. It would be a long and difficult day.

"I know what it is to look out at the world with the 'me, myself and I' eyes. To know that a gulf separates you from 'them'. There are a lot of 'them' and only one 'you'. But much as we sometimes like to deny it we should always remember that humankind is a herd or pack animal. Our psyche does not run to the solitary. Eventually, somehow, life inevitably becomes about the 'we', not the 'me'. We as a species need each other, the interaction between individuals and groups. There are times when we need the solitude and most times, understanding that need, the 'we' move aside and allow the individual to be the 'me'… but they do not forget us. Some of them inevitably seek us out and inexorably we are pulled back into society. Usually it is our family, sometimes it is our friends and occasionally it might be our enemies. It happens because the needs of one, or the needs of the many, reach out to us and by instinct we respond. It is a rare human who truly seeks everlasting solitude."

Wu Fei gripped his teacup in shaking hands, eyes on the face of the man who stared into the fire. Not for the first time he felt that they were broken men, broken by their pasts and the agonies they had endured, but he also felt that broken men could heal and become strong. Life was a succession of trials to be conquered. Life taught confidence in oneself, demonstrated the ability to move forward, to effect change, even if it was only small change to a single life, one's own. To some it fell to affect the lives and living conditions of others, be it one or a thousand individuals. To some fell the fate of affecting an entire civilisation and from that no one could come unchanged.

He could not say what it was that moved him. Something hung over him, monumental, inescapable. He was conscious of rising from his seat, of setting aside the teacup, of moving around the small table that separated them and of leaning over the taller man; of taking his face between his hands and looking deep into the crystal blue eyes that saw so deeply into a clouded future and a turbulent past.

For a timeless moment he stared into the well of time, wondering exactly what it was those eyes had witnessed, what it was they had flinched from, looked away from, stared towards and wept tears for. Knowing it was beyond him and he felt his own mortality and the sweeping hands of time moved forward.

The kiss was light, the barest brush of lips over lips but something deep within him felt as though the cosmic plane shifted with them at its centre. He knew that something, everything, changed around them.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	304. Chapter 304 Blood, Sweat and Honour

Title: Blood, Sweat and Honour

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing:

Notes: Challenge 176. Baby Series 3 #304. Takes place following Me, Myself and I.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Blood, Sweat and Honour

The fire cracked. He became aware of the silence, of the profound nature of it. He was aware of the warmth of the lips beneath his, still, relaxed. He was aware of the warmth of the fire and the greater warmth of the hands resting on his own, holding him suspended in this moment of time.

It seemed distant, remote, not himself though he knew it was himself who moved. He felt himself shift, his knees folding, of kneeling before the King whose breath he had so briefly shared. Remotely he thought he heard a click and a crackle but it was lost in the snap of the fire as he settled, one knee bent, his weight resting on the other folded to the floor. His hands dropped, himself pulling away though his hands remained encased in the larger hands, bringing his hands together, and his eyes saw only the signet ring. Moonstone and sapphire, silver and gold, intricate whirls and swirls of lettering and glyphs. For an impossible length of time he stared at the ring and then he lost sight of it as he leaned forward, but it was cool beneath his lips, even with the man's body heat.

They could not be homeless; he could not be homeless. It was in their blood to tie themselves to their home, to make land their home by more than shovel and plough. His blood demanded more than a gift and he knew the generosity of the man came with no strings attached but for him, for the Clan he was to head, there must be more than a gift. There must be an offering of blood and sweat and honour.

"The Clan of Chang, that is the Clan of Long, the blood that flows from this clan within my veins, swears fealty to the House of Peacecraft. For so long as my blood flows within these veins, for so long as my blood flows within the veins of my heirs, shall the Clan serve the House of Peacecraft."

Vaguely he thought he heard someone speak, an irreverent 'shit', but the world had shrunk to the two of them and it continued to shrink. He was almost certain, in an unconscious way, that they were alone but he heard only the sounds of the flame eating the logs in the great hearth. He kept his eyes downcast, his hands remained encased in the larger hands and slowly thought stirred.

What had possessed him to do this? Why, when he had been so filled with fear… where had the confidence come from that had filled him; that had somehow risen within him, setting him on this road? With conscious thought came a stab of fear, causing him to falter for the space of three heartbeats. But no, no he would not falter. Not now. He would not take back a vow even if he made it in private without witness. His blood sang to him that somehow, out of all the fear and confusion and somehow, hope, that he had made the right decision.

Witnesses or not there would be no recanting of this vow.

It was a sacred trust between men of position, standing and, above all, honour.

What others would think when he made this oath known to the Clan he represented he dared not consider. Not now. They still had the choice ahead of them to accept his leadership or return to whatever life they could shape for themselves in space. Those who chose to remain in Sanc, who acknowledged him as their leader, must acknowledge and abide by this oath. He had made the vow and any who followed him with an oath of fealty to him, would honour it in their turn.

Something he did not, and could not at this time understand, had moved him. It felt so right deep within him and he could not bring himself to back away. He only hoped the man he knelt before would understand it, perhaps better than he, and accept it graciously.

For a moment the long fingers surrounding his tightened, a gentle squeeze and then released him. Those warm hands moved, shifting to encase his shoulders and draw him up and forward. Warm lips touched his left cheek and then his right before lightly touching his forehead. Then, once more, his hands were encased by the long fingers.

"The House of Peacecraft welcomes the fealty of the Clan offered freely and without coercion this day. Further the House of Peacecraft bestows upon the Chang of Chang, Wu Fei by name, the title of Dux Ducis Draco and tithe to you and your heirs in perpetuity, estates in accordance with the Charter of Lands, circa 1382. A deed of entitlement will be finalised and presented at the formal investiture to take place at an agreed upon date."

A shudder quivered its way up his spine. He could not stop himself from dropping his head to rest his forehead against the strong hands grasping his own. What had he done? The Elder yet to arrive within Sanc's borders would not be amused… but it felt so right!

Milliardo had spoken. The King had accepted his oath of fealty and there was no going back… but what had the man thought he was doing naming him a Duke of the Kingdom? He was not born to Sanc, though he was more than happy to make his home here. Milliardo had spoken with a profound confidence that marked him as being more comfortable with his position than most, including Wu Fei, would have expected of him.

It was not and never had been his intention to pass the care and governing of the Clan to Milliardo; that was not why he had offered his oath. He could not say, even now, what it was that had possessed him, but deep down he knew he could have confidence in it being the right action, taken at the right time. He would just have to analyse it later.

Milliardo stirred, drawing him back from his wandering thoughts and Wu Fei stood up quickly, blushing slightly, suddenly uncertain.

"You realise, of course, than we need to get you naturalised as quickly as possible, my friend?"

"I… Sorry. I don't… I don't quite know what came over me."

Crystal blue eyes shuttered behind near white lashes and the smile that curved his lips was devastating to the young man watching him. Wu Fei gave every appearance of being the young man he had not appeared to be a few minutes before, uncertain now and not a little worried he might be called to task for the rashness of his oath.

The King rolled his head against the back of the high backed armchair and smiled. "You do honour to your people and to Sanc, Wu Fei. I had best set the cat amongst the pigeons and begin the paperwork. You can have every confidence in your ability to safeguard your people and see them prosper, my soon to be named Dragon Duke."

"It was not…"

A raised hand forestalled further comment and Milliardo smiled. "The title has lain vacant for near a thousand years and it is high time there was a Dragon Duke again. I think it fitting that the leader of the Clan of the Dragon should be invested with the title. Of course the estates will be a little different after all this time, the original estate was broken up centuries ago. The land grant that goes with the estate will be extensive, enough room for you to settle your kin and give them some room to grow into. The lands already gifted to the Clan by the Crown will be incorporated into the estate title deed. Make Sanc your home, Wu Fei. We are glad to have you."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	305. Chapter 305 Witnessed

Title: Witnessed

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 177. Baby Series 3 #305. Takes place at approximately the same time as Blood, Sweat and Honour.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Witnessed

"Well… Holy shit! Did I just hallucinate?"

Duo could not take his eyes from the screen and its view of the sitting room. Wu Fei and Milliardo were frozen on screen, the former kneeling, the latter's hands encasing his. The surveillance camera placed in the room to monitor the meeting later in the day had captured the scene and they had had no trouble hearing what had been said. Duo was present in the surveillance room on the request of Pagan, who was standing beside him in a lengthening silence that Duo was not sure was a good sign.

The chatter of working computers monitoring the palace estate and the low voices of those who attended the screens, filled the growing quiet where just a few moments ago, if he had not totally lost his mind, he had watched his Chang, who guarded himself and his emotions fiercely, lay one on Milliardo.

Only it somehow had turned from being a kiss into being something quite different.

Exactly what it had become he was still trying to figure out, though from the look on Pagan's face he understood it well enough.

"I am not certain exactly what it was I witnessed, but I am assuming a number of alterations to the security protocols in place for this afternoon will require adjustment. Pagan?" Heero inclined his head toward the silent man.

"Dux Ducis Draco. Given the fire that one can breathe, a most appropriate choice of title." Pagan pulled absently at his bushy moustache, eyes shadowed. "This will require some preparation. The title search alone could take years, though time constraints will necessitate months."

Duo exchanged a look with Heero, wondering if the old man had even heard them. "Ah, Pagan? Anyone home?"

"In residence and planning, Mr. Maxwell, and enough of your cheek. It would appear you will be surreptitiously guarding more than a friend this afternoon."

Heero had been assigned to supervise airport security by Pagan and inclined his head. "Instructions?"

"Largely security will remain unchanged, unless Milliardo chooses to accompany Mr. Chang."

"He was advised against that," Duo murmured, flicking his eyes back to the screen. "He agreed to remain at the palace. Why would he change his mind?"

"Bloody mindedness. He may believe he needs to support his new noble," Pagan murmured. "Though I can not see an Investiture being formalised prior to Christmas, perhaps well into the New Year might be more realistic; the fact remains Mr. Chang will be a peer of the realm. It is an ancient oath and few countries would acknowledge it, however, Sanc is one. We are old fashioned that way. Parliament will require a full explanation as to why the King saw fit to grant Mr. Chang a full licence of nobility. He has not merely raised him to a minor noble's status, but to the title of Duke."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	306. Chapter 306 Never Be Too Careful

Title: Never Be Too Careful

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 177. Baby Series 3 #306. Takes place following Witnessed.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Never Be Too Careul

"Dux Ducis Draco," Duo mused. "What exactly does it mean?"

"Dux Ducis is Latin, Mr. Maxwell. It translates to Duke and Draco is dragon."

"So… that means Dragon Duke… Yeah, Zechs got that right." Duo eyed the taller man with narrowed eyes. "So what exactly does it mean?"

"It means a patent of nobility for Mr. Chang. He will be a noble of the court, granted title and lands in exchange for his sworn oath of fealty to the Crown. In order of nobility, short of direct royalty, those who bear the title of Duke stand tallest in the ranks."

"Why give Chang the title of Duke?"

Pagan shook his head slightly. "We can discuss this matter at leisure when there is more time. For now we must turn our attention to the preparations for the activities this afternoon. Mr. Maxwell, you were accompanying Mr. Chang as a friend and I thought to request you also fill the role of bodyguard, one less obvious than those who will be provided."

"You are expecting there to be trouble?" The blue eyes narrowed and there was the faintest glimmer of violet in their depths.

"Not particularly, those who will be arriving have been thoroughly vetted. However, one can never be too careful. I do not like surprises, sir, and there is the late inclusion of the Elder."

"Has he been checked out? Is he legit?"

"He is who he claims to be, but given Mr. Chang's reaction when the request was received that he be included in the flight, I feel it is best to take precautions."

"Chang never got on well with the Elders of his clan," Heero commented, watching the screen where Wu Fei, looking considerably shaken, was returning to his seat. "He was not intending to reform the survivors into the traditional format of the clan."

"I doubt he would change his intention because of the arrival of this man. He might be shaken but he will not weaken."

"Yeah." Duo pushed his hands into his pockets and glanced at the screen. "I might be holding him back from throttling the old bastard though. Some of the things he has told me about his childhood… well, it was not exactly a normal childhood."

"Those who are being prepared to rule, or rise to prominence in some public manner, rarely experience a 'normal' childhood." Pagan tugged again at his moustache, heavy eyebrows shadowing his eyes in the dimly lit room to the point where Duo, even standing next to him, could not see them. "Heero, I will need you to speak to the Dowager Duchess when you attend her. Her assistance in this matter will be invaluable."

"Understood."

"Walls have ears, despite the best efforts we may maintain to see them secure, so I expect there to be rumours by this evening and I am undoubtedly underestimating the rumour mill, however we must attend to the arrival of the Clan."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	307. Chapter 307 Cause and Effect

Hi there

And a very Merry Christmas to you too. Hope your day is a good one.

The best I can do for a Christmas present to you is to give you an extended length chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Take care

Karina

Title: Cause and Effect

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 177. Baby Series 3 #307. Takes place following Never Be Too Careful.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Cause and Effect

"Madam." Heero lowered his head in a respectful bow.

There were few people in the entire ESUN he considered to be worthy of the gesture, but he had learned to have a genuine respect for the formidable old woman. To his initial horror it had been the Dowager who had been requested by Milliardo to 'polish' him to an acceptable refinement that he might deal with a certain Princess and her peers on a more even footing. The Dowager Duchess Anastasia had been awaiting him upon his return to Sanc and announced herself his tutor in the 'fine art' of small talk and social interaction.

Maxwell had laughed his head off before her dark eyes had fallen upon him. It was more than a rarity to find someone who made the jackass shut up and ooze out of the room with a simple stare. Her mildly uttered "Attend me, Mr. Yuy." had been enough to have him obediently escort her from the room.

"Heero. Come sit."

He did not hesitate, he sat. He had learned over the last few days that the old lady was a force to be reckoned with, perhaps she was even more deceptive and frightening than Pagan. A tilt of her lips could have the palace buzzing with rumours, the arch of a grey eyebrow could signal the social disgrace of an offender, a glint in her eye could bring favour upon the deserving and shame upon the disgraced, without a word needing to be spoken.

Strangely enough they got on tolerably well, in fact, he rather liked her. Somehow she seemed to understand him, was comfortable with what others saw as his 'sullen' standoffish attitude. He was not comfortable around people and she had determined to instruct him in how to maintain at least the outward semblance of acceptance and ease of comfort in the highest of social standings.

"Rest easy, I will not keep you long. I am well aware of your afternoon's assignment from Hunter. We will be foregoing our usual session in favour of dealing with another matter. Surviving in so called 'polite society' is all a matter of preparation, Heero. If we are unprepared we will be uncomfortable and it is difficult to function adequately when one is not at ease. Now, the rumour mill is grinding a hundredweight of gravel into dust where it should be grinding grain into flour. Enlighten me on the Investiture I hear being whispered about in dark corners and back hallways."

Pagan had wanted him to brief her and it really did astound him just how quickly word travelled in the palace. "Word travels quickly."

The old lady smiled, her hands folded neatly on her lap, a lacy fan clasped in relaxed fingers. "Indeed it does, dear boy. You will find no where else in modern civilisation where word travels faster than the back hallways of a royal palace. To best feed the inquisitive masses a wholesome intake of nutrients I find it pays to prepare the mill as speedily as possible, greasing its mechanics in all the appropriate places. My blue eyed wonder child is stirring a severely depleted nobility, who will be all agog within a day, and with timely preparation one can have allies where enemies might have risen."

"Chang. Without warning he made an oath of fealty. No prompting, no preparation."

The Dowager inclined her head slightly, dark lashes lowering to shield her eyes. "You witnessed the moment?"

"I did."

"Tell me the exact wording he used." She had learned he retained information well and in a coldly clinical manner.

He forgot nothing of importance.

Heero closed his eyes, reaching for the memory. It had been so surprising that it was easy to recall. Surprising, yes, but somehow he was not shocked, even as it had happened, that Chang had acted as he had. He certainly had not been expecting it, but he was not shocked by it.

"I believe his words were, 'The Clan of Chang, that is the Clan of Long, the blood that flows from this clan within my veins, swears fealty to the House of Peacecraft. For so long as my blood flows within these veins, for so long as my blood flows within the veins of my heirs, shall the Clan serve the House of Peacecraft.'"

Anastasia observed the view from her window as she considered the revelation, wondering at the exact inflections of voice that might have been used. Heero repeated words in a monotone, little to no inflection reflected in his voice, and it made interpreting the situation that much more difficult. She needed to get all of the facts in order to have the desired effect in the aftermath.

"The King's response? As accurate as you can be, Heero. It is of more importance than you can know at this time."

" Hai. 'The House of Peacecraft welcomes the fealty of the Clan offered freely and without coercion this day. Further the House of Peacecraft bestows upon the Chang of Chang, Wu Fei by name, the title of Dux Ducis Draco and tithe to you and your heirs in perpetuity, estates in accordance with the Charter of Lands, circa 1382. A deed of entitlement will be finalised and presented at the formal investiture to take place at an agreed upon date.' "

Thin lips pursed and once again delicate lashes lowered to shield her eyes from view. "That was all that was said?"

"He did mention that Chang would have to be naturalised as soon as possible."

"Indeed. That is only the beginning of the iceberg. Charter of Lands, circa 1382, eh? Clever boy. Clever, clever boy. He has a good grasp on history and the wits to take advantage of a situation without wasting time.

Heero watched her, waiting. Pagan had wanted her to know and she had heard whispers even after so short a time. Her connections had been made use of in the past to assist in the protection of the family and he knew Milliardo trusted her. Even called her grandmother. He supposed there was some kind of kinship between them, but he doubted it was so close. What did surprise him was how much Pagan, as Hunter, appeared to place his trust in her.

"Dux Ducis Draco. A fitting title. I must request that I view a copy of the recording. It is necessary I gain as much information of the moment as possible to best effect the outcome… and as quickly as possible. Body language reveals more than the spoken word."

"I will arrange it."

"Very well then, I shall see to preparing the way amidst the realms nobility and smooth any feathers that might be ruffled. Cause and effect, Heero, we must ever be aware of it. I trust Pagan has begun the preparations for the investiture?"

"He said something to that effect before he left."

"Best be about your duties for this afternoon. I will keep you no longer. In light of the sudden turn of events we will forego our session tomorrow evening and resume the day after. I believe I feel a sudden desire to attend Lady Kathleen's little social gathering tomorrow evening. Be sure to extend my apologies to His Majesty on my behalf. I am certain he will understand."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	308. Chapter 308 Weak

Title: Weak

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fein + Duo

Notes: Challenge 178. Baby Series 3 #308. Takes place a few hours following Cause and Effect.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Weak

"What is it you are anticipating? What are you expecting to happen?"

Wu Fei glanced at Duo and after a moment shrugged his shoulders. The vapour trail of the incoming aircraft marked his doom and whilst he had known it was coming and had anticipated various scenarios, already the day had deviated from his every expectation.

Milliardo had named him a noble of the Peacecraft Court. Not merely a noble but a Duke. Whilst it would not eventuate until perhaps the New Year, the elevation in rank was already known within the closed palace community. Within a day it would have spread beyond the palace and he could expect people to question his elevation.

Nothing would change with how he intended to settle the Clan, or in his maintaining his employment as King's liaison to Parliament. He had made certain of that before he left the palace in Duo's company with his entourage of bodyguards and aids. He enjoyed his work and he had no desire to give it up, and even when he was elevated to the nobility he would not pass the title to another.

His days would be full, but if he had his way, and he was determined to, then he would not be required to concern himself solely with the day to day running of a feudal clan structure. The Elder would not approve, indeed he was bound to be vocal in his objections, but he would state his position clearly from the beginning. If they sought a clan society it must, of necessity, be a modification of the feudal structure that had survived, in his view, for far too long. The destruction of their colony told him the clan should never again rely on such an uncaring political core.

He anticipated going through hell because of his decision.

He had support from his friends and with them to stand behind him, he would not falter. He would move forward and shape something wonderful. They needed to fit in to the society of Sanc which was, in itself, an ancient culture. They were not too dissimilar, to be honest. He had heard countless foreign diplomats comment on how quaintly archaic Sanc was; how feudal it was to have an active monarchy in this day and age.

"Fei?"

"Am I weak? Am I weak because I can not begin to think about going back to the way things were as a child? Am I weak because I want to change what has stood unchanged for countless generations, merely because it is I who will be at the focus?"

Duo flicked chestnut bangs from his blue eyes, wide cheerful grin firmly in place. Wu Fei was of the opinion that if that smile glowed just a little fiercer, brighter, then he would see the shimmer of violet in blue eyes marking Shinigami's presence. Was he weak because he hoped to see it? Because he hoped They would see it and give him less grief?

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	309. Chapter 309 Anticipation

Title: Anticipation

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 178. Baby Series 3 #309. Takes place immediately following Weak.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Anticipation

"Are you weak? I know of few people I would consider to be stronger, and shit loads of assholes I would call weaker. You are afraid of them? Of the Elder?"

Was that it? Oh yes, he was indeed afraid. Duo had no concept of how vicious matters could get in his Clan. He had lost his family because of faction fighting and lost his colony because of feudal concepts taken to the extreme. In his view the Elders had revealed themselves to be cowards for choosing the path they had taken and for forcing their unknowing brethren to walk into hell with them.

He anticipated trouble, if not immediately upon their arrival then within hours of it. They would be taken to their temporary home and when settled he would host a meeting to elect representatives who would meet Milliardo in the evening, but all of those plans had been made before he had learned of the surviving Elder.

"He is an unknown element. All of the carefully made plans might come to naught because of this one man."

"Only if you allow it. Fei, he's one man. If they do not accept you, then the clan falls, yes?"

"I… Technically, yes, that is so. At the moment there is no formal Clan structure."

"So he has a choice, accept you or go off elsewhere and make a life for himself."

"Not as simple as you make it sound, Duo."

"He has not attempted to re form the clan survivors into anything cohesive, and it has been years since the Colony was destroyed. If he thought himself capable don't you think he would have done something before now?"

"To be honest I do not know what to think."

"Well, what I know is that you'll make a good leader and you're not on your own. Technically Sanc is not the back of beyond, and it does have ties to your Clan, distant though they are. I found the portrait, Fei. I found the portrait of the princess last night, but I hadn't had the chance to tell you before now." Duo grinned fiercely at him, his face almost glowing with his pleasure.

"QiuYue? You found her?"

"Yeah. Got the little lady safely tucked away in my room. Soon as you get the chance you can find out what she looked like. It's not a big portrait and as Zechsy said, it was painted centuries after she died, but it's a tie… and didn't he say something about there being a tapestry somewhere with her name on the family tree? Somewhere there has to be some sort of proof in the records that she was from China."

"There is no proof she was from my clan, but she is, regardless, a symbol, to me if to no one else. I will very much enjoy looking at this portrait. Thank you, Duo."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	310. Chapter 310 The Odd Secret

Title: The Odd Secret

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 178. Baby Series 3 #310. Takes place a few minutes following Anticipation.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Odd Secret

"Do you anticipate any trouble, Heero?"

Disbelieving blue eyes glanced toward the speaker and unruly chocolate hair seemed to stand on end. He hissed softly, glancing around quickly to check their surroundings.

"What are you doing here?"

Milliardo grinned, looking sheepish and pulled the broad brimmed hat down a little more snugly. The wealth of pale blonde hair was hidden beneath the hat, its length tucked safely out of sight. He wore a great coat, plain black with black trousers and boots. Everything was just a little bit shabby, not new and not the finest quality of cloth or cut. It was a simple disguise and simplicity was often the best.

"Just checking." At the glare he shrugged. "And escaping a certain parliamentarian who has discovered his name is not on the first draft of next years honours list and that Chang will be named a Duke. He has quite the crooked nose at the moment. Heero, don't get your panties in a bunch, I will be heading back to the cage shortly."

"You should not be here at all!" Heero hissed.

"Yes, Heero, I know this, but I am about to go stir crazy. Milliardo Peacecraft might be able to grin and bear the wonders that come with being royalty, but Zechs Marquise is about to throw a fit and rip the palace apart. I thought vanishing for a while would be the lesser of evils."

"How the hell did you get out of the palace? I thought Hunter had blocked all of your bolt holes."

Zechs snickered and ice blue eyes flashed like cold gems. "He might think he has, but a man has to have the odd secret or two. Life would be no fun otherwise."

Heero sighed, running a hand through his hair. Oh he just knew what Pagan would be doing now and he was thankful he was not on duty at the palace. The man would be ripping into security for allowing Milliardo to escape the safe zone.

"Sometimes it would pay for him, and others, to remember I have another name and that the persona that goes with that name does not like to feel claustrophobic." Eyes narrowed to slits he looked out over the terminal to where the aircraft was slowly approaching the sealed walkway. "Do not allow me to disturb you from concentrating on what is going on down there. The Chang situation takes precedence."

"You need to go back."

"And I will, I just want to see the Elder's reaction to Chang."

Heero grunted. "Likely he will not be too pleased with Chang wearing the insignia of Sanc. Tying himself to the regime here is something I doubt the Elder would have anticipated."

Milliardo could only agree with that. Wu Fei had chosen to attend the arrival dressed as the King's official liaison to parliament, the jewelled brooch and the white, purple edged sash of his office was quite the statement to anyone with political savvy.

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	311. Chapter 311 Theories Abound

Title: Theories Abound

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 179. Baby Series 3 #311. Takes place a few minutes following The Odd Secret.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Theories Abound

"I think what I fear the most is the politicising that will take place."

"Eh?" Duo frowned. "What's to politicise? Everyone is Sanc knows the survivors of your clan are coming. Milliardo went to great pains to let everyone know who they are and why he extended the invitation. The politicians know exactly what is going on."

"Regardless of that, conspiracy theories abound."

"Huh?"

Wu Fei resisted the urge to straighten his jacket… the thing was straight and he knew it. It was nerves, plain and simple, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was all he could do not to fidget and dance around like a cat on a hot tin roof.

"It is not the Sancian people I am concerned about, but the survivors… specifically the Elder. Politics was far from being a tame affair in the Courts of the past. It was considered to be nothing of note to backstab your opponent, literally as well as figuratively. In the past entire families perished to facilitate someone's rise to power."

"You think the Elder wants to rise in position? By going over you?"

"I do not know 'who' he is. I do not know his exact bloodlines. It may be that he has negligible bloodlines tying him to the Chang clan or the Long bloodline, in which case he would attempt to influence events from the background. If he is more closely blooded to the existing line…" He left the thought hanging.

"Ah, Fei, I thought you were the last of the bloodline?"

Wu Fei inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the question and watched as the shuttle settled into its bay. "I am the last with a strong genealogy traceable to the Chang and Long lineages. There may be other minor cousins who normally would have no chance of inheriting position and prestige, except by making themselves useful to those with stronger bloodlines."

"This 'purity' thingy makes my teeth ache. I just don't get it. Guess I'm more of a law of the jungle kind of guy. The strongest stands on top of the pile and preys on everyone lower than him."

"The law of Claw and Fang," Wu Fei mused. "Sometimes it goes by other names, depending on what circles you walk within. Politics in the Clan is very much tooth and claw, only to play at the highest echelon you must have a certain claim to blood to access the game."

"Sounds nasty."

"It is. Very nasty. I have tried to warn Milliardo but I am uncertain if he understood what I was trying to say. He just shook his head and said they would fit right in with the local politics. I fear we have invited a school of sharks in to feast."

"Let's just wait and see, eh? I've learned Zechsy is no fool and Pagan will know what to expect. He'll be on guard against any threats to our Peacecrafts."

"I do not wish to be at war with Heero."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	312. Chapter 312 Standing In Quicksand

Title: Standing In Quicksand

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 179. Baby Series 3 #312. Takes place immediately following Theories Abound.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Standing In Quicksand

Why did he feel like he was standing in quicksand and it had a firm grasp on his ankles, dragging him deeper into the mire? He tried, but there were some days when the complexities of this man caused him to despair. Just when he thought he was making headway in understanding Chang, he would be thrown for a loop by an off hand comment.

"I'm sorry. What has Heero to do with this?"

"Technically nothing, beyond his assignment to oversee the security and intelligence required to make this arrival smooth."

"And?" Duo made little pushing motions, attempting to get his friend to elaborate.

Chang permitted himself one quick glance at his companion, his obsidian eyes grave as he considered the implications bound up in this meeting.

"I know that you have discovered a blood link to Sanc, that is if QiuYue is blooded to either the Chang or Long family; we may never be able to prove if she was. She may merely have been a minor noble who had the misfortune to be abducted by Northern Barbarians. Certainly that argument will arise, amidst other possible conspiracy theories."

"They can do brilliant things with DNA now. It might be possible to trace a common ancestor using mitochondrial DNA; the mother's genetic signature… maybe something equally as cool. Anyway, that has nothing to do with Heero and why you don't want to get him shitty with you."

"It is possible, regardless of whether we are cousins or not, that the Elder might push for a viable tie to the Peacecraft's. There is one Peacecraft daughter."

"Shit! Heero would kill anyone who suggested that. I don't know if you noticed, but he can be a bit territorial when he gets attached to something… or someone. I doubt Zechsy would look favourably on a political marriage for his sister. I'm sure you've noticed he has this thing about her being able to choose her own man?"

"I am not saying the subject 'would' arise. They are perhaps more likely to wish to maintain the purity of the bloodline that still exists. Regardless, they will look for conspiracies in every comment and action made on their behalf. It is the way the Clan was for so long it is second nature to them."

"I'm a street rat, Fei. On the street you learned to claw your way through garbage and guard your own back all the time. Everyone, even your friends, if you were lucky enough to have any, were sure to be doing the same. Everyone is out to get you and think you are out to get them. Never trust authority figures 'cause they certainly are out to screw you over. Hell of a life, but at least you got to live it by your own rules. Your way doesn't particularly sound different to me."

"If you survive at the end of the day, what do you have?"

"Your life. It's all you every have, so live it to the full!"

End

Karina Robertson 2011

-00000000-

A quick apology to those waiting for updates for Alternatives and The Agency. Due to making a monumental [and totally stupid] balls up with the Alternatives time line due to lost notes which thankfully I caught before I posted it up, I've had to re write the chapter. I'll try to keep the delay to Agency as brief as possible. Sorry folks.

Karina


	313. Chapter 313 Report and Observations

Title: Report and Observations

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 179. Baby Series 3 #313. Takes place at approximately the same time as Standing In Quicksand.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Report and Observations

' "Huán Hu. He is the youngest member of the Council of Elders of the Long Clan. Little is known of his whereabouts for the first two years following the destruction of the colony. It is thought he was absent from the colony due to inter clan negotiations, though why nothing was heard from him for two years after the self detonation remains unknown. Theories range from he was caught conspiring against the Council of Elders for personal gain… which would be nothing unusual from the little we have gleaned from reputedly 'informed' sources. Negotiations for an arranged marriage was also suggested as a possibility for his absence from the colony. His presence was marked in four separate Clan territories, including within the borders of China on one occasion, each time wearing the vestments of a Clan Elder of the Long Clan." '

Milliardo leaned forward slightly the better to observe as the doors from the shuttle walkway were opened, admitting the flight attendant into the reception hall. Beyond the sealed barrier the Press surged forward, cameras at the ready to record this occasion which would have to be considered a major event in the country's history. It had been a number of generations since Sanc became a refuge for those displaced en-mass from another country.

Pagan and Heero between them had arranged security and he could hear Heero speaking with his team, receiving a report on the flight. Whilst understandably curious about these exotic newcomers to Sanc the Press were remarkably well controlled, but then what more could he expect given the security in place at the terminal? Neither Heero nor Pagan were inclined to make mistakes.

' "Records are sketchy at best, most having been destroyed with the colony, but it is believed Huán Hu is a seventh cousin, possibly eighth, and sixty seven years of age. Reports suggest he was conservative and since the destruction of the colony he has shown no active political interest." '

He was short, not that any of the members of the Clan Milliardo had met over time could be considered tall. As the first of the refugees entered the reception area he noted the Elder was fourth and that no one was closer than four paces from him.

' "Reports from our agents arranging the flight details with the various clan members suggest his sudden appearance and inclusion in the flight was not greeted with a great deal of enthusiasm. Whether the dislike is of a personal nature for him, or for his position as an Elder given the last decision the Elders made, is unknown at this time." '

"Zechs?"

He turned to Heero with an arched eyebrow. "I just wish to witness the meeting between Chang and the Elder. Then I will get my backside back to warm the high seat and suitably grovel before Pagan and beg forgiveness."

An eyebrow arched and Heero snorted. "I highly doubt you even know how to grovel."

End

Karina Robertson 2011


	314. Chapter 314 Son of the Dragon

Title: Son of the Dragon

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 180. Baby Series 3 #314. Takes place after Report and Observation.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Son of the Dragon

Here it was. This was it, the time he had spent months dreading. This was the end of his freedom to choose for himself, and only himself, the course of his days. It had been inevitable and it was here, at his feet. Whether he would permit it to rear up and dominate him, or instead subjugate it beneath his hand and feet…

/I will not be its slave. I will be its master./

There was sure to be at least one of the survivors of the Clan who would choose to accept him as Chang. To still be entertaining the hope that all of those who had made this journey to Sanc would turn away was idiocy. The simple truth was that they would not have come this far if they did not intend to stay with him.

To accept him.

/As they accept me, so must I accept them and all such acceptance entails./

Some of those soon to stand before him would not like what he intended. It would all begin with his opening address to them, and they would not have long to make up their minds. He would not inconvenience Milliardo or his people by procrastinating. Some of them would very likely turn away immediately and seek a return to space, to whatever places they had found for themselves since the destruction had taken their home from them.

But some would stay. It would only take one, but he could not see so few taking this step to rebirth, to rejuvenation of an integral part of their individual identities.

All he had to do was walk through that door and it would happen.

That which was old, ancient in truth, would become renewed. Rejuvenated. Clan identity would be reborn amidst a society that was, in its own right, almost as old.

He had learned that Sanc's past history extended more than two thousand years into the past, back when it had not been a Kingdom per se, but a barbarian Clan Chieftain's territory. It would have been so different to the sophistication of China, wild and rugged and basic… brutal, but it would have held its own traditions in as much reverence as his ancient ancestors.

There was no longer any time for him to gather together his courage. What he had cobbled together to reach this point in time and place was all that he would have to work with. It would simply have to be enough. He was the Son of the Dragon and he was never without courage. That was the way it must be.

Duo watched him, he could feel those eyes, but he was being watched by this friend in a manner than assured him he was not alone, that he was not weak, that he would not fail. Those eyes fed courage and confidence into him and he could not fail.

He would not let Duo down.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	315. Chapter 315 I Am Chang

Title: I Am Chang

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 180. Baby Series 3 #315. Takes place immediately after Son of the Dragon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: I Am Chang

He really was not taking this step in solitude.

Nor was it Duo alone who supported him.

Milliardo might not be present at the terminal, but he too would be thinking of him…of what lay ahead for the Clan and for Sanc; but mostly the King would be thinking of him. Considering the changes that must be fostered with his elevated position, and how best to assist him in accepting those changes.

Milliardo knew and understood his emotions, especially his fear. Where no other person in Sanc, possibly in the wide reaches of the ESUN, could understand the trembling of the ground beneath his feet, Milliardo Peacecraft could. Milliardo had stood where he now stood, perched on the edge, standing on the threshold of taking something failing, something ancient and gasping in its final breaths, and having to remake it into something new and wonderful… and living, growing.

It would be harder for them to spend time together. Duo, Milliardo… It would be difficult to advance their relationships beyond friendship into something he had begun to think might suit him very well indeed. But time inevitably advanced, it never retreated or rewound. Time was a cruel and harsh task master who knew no mercy.

He could no longer spend his free time imagining what it would be like to have them with him as more than friends. Them. Milliardo and Duo. There would be little if any free time initially, the formation of this rebirth of Clan and the integration to the ways of Sanc would demand his time, but there would be time. He must have patience. He was not forsaking his duty to Sanc after all.

He simply had to be content in knowing that the King he had sworn fealty to, and the friend who had supported him and would continue to support him as he took each step forward, would be there for him to lean on.

He was not alone.

It was not just those two who meant the most to him who supported him. Quatre and Trowa were there, though some days he could happily plant his fist in that interfering blonde's face. Quatre would be convinced he would cease his pursuit of Milliardo, and Duo too, given the demands of his position. Well, he would not. Opportunities for them to work on a more personal relationship would be rare, he could not deny that simple truth, but he had allies who could and would go up against the interfering but well meaning blonde on his, their, behalf.

There was Pagan who had told him Milliardo needed them. Them, he and Duo both. Pagan was no fool and he was dedicated to the preservation and prosperity of the rejuvenating kingdom beneath the hand of Milliardo Peacecraft. Pagan had preferred Milliardo to Relena and gone out of his way to install Milliardo on the throne. He would not chance the stability of Sanc and had said that Sanc would benefit from their relationship being something more than friendship. Pagan was not one to be ignored.

If Pagan thought it could work, who was he to argue?

But there was Relena who seemed to think it wonderful for her brother to have multiple relations with two individuals of the same sex, even as she immersed herself into forming a relationship with Yuy. And Yuy himself did not appear to object. One of these days he would need to corner Heero and find out his opinion on the matter. One day, but certainly not one day soon.

/Even now I cling to something I know those who will look to me as the Chang will refuse to acknowledge. How long will it be before it is 'suggested' that I take a bride? It will come. Milliardo has faced the meat parade once and no doubt will again. How long will it be before they push for an heir to be conceived and a continuation of the Clan bloodline be assured? That too will come. Dare I really believe I can defy convention to… No. No, this is not good enough. Enough is enough. I have had time enough to entertain doubts and fears and get over them. Time enough to wail and bemoan Fate being other than what I desire to lie ahead of me. It is no longer… There is no time to exercise such weakness, only time to firm my resolve, suck up my guts and move./

He was aware of Duo shadowing him, of his right shoulder being just behind his own left. Half a stride behind him. Those in his entourage moved forward as he did, stepping firmly, confidently toward that fateful door now swinging open at the hand of an attendant. He strode through the open space, head up, back straight, aware of the eyes centred on him. So many eyes focus on him to the exclusion of all else.

How did Milliardo appear so un-phased by such attention? He too must go beyond being concerned about what others thought and focus on what was important.

It was time to move forward into the future, to grasp what was good from the past, discarding what he considered to be old failure, and stride forward with the best in hand and the will to use the best to rejuvenate a bloodline, the history of a people, and a future.

Three measured strides in through the doors… Milliardo strode, not took mincing steps to betray uncertainty and fear… and he stopped, dark eyes like chips of obsidian moving over those gathered. As they studied him so he studied them, but he reminded himself never to find them lacking nor must he worry that they might find him lacking. It was not his role as their leader to find them deficient, but to assert his authority and with that assertion to inform them that in his hands they were safe.

"I am Chang. I am the past of the Clan. I am the present and I am the Clan that is reborn into a new incarnation. That which was destroyed is gone and will remain as dust. The past is a lesson to the present, an opening to the future; that which now exists only to be rejuvenated. Those who wish to be rejuvenated will thrive within a new world and will not be cast aside. I am Chang. I endure. I stride forward. I am Chang. Are you?"

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	316. Chapter 316 A Treasure

Title: A Treasure

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 180. Baby Series 3 #316. Takes place at the same time as I Am Chang.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Treasure

Milliardo straightened slowly from watching the screen. He could feel the tug of a smile pulling at his lips, betraying his approval and pride in the courage and strength of the young man standing with his feet firmly set on the path to the future.

"Well said, my friend. I'll be off then, Heero."

Yuy glanced between him and the screen depicting the events taking place in the reception room, clearly confused.

"I thought you wanted to observe the meeting between Chang and the Elder?"

"No need. Wu Fei will handle him."

Heero hissed softly, a frustrated sound betraying his normally so carefully hidden emotions. He glanced to the door that would admit Milliardo into what Heero could only consider to be a less than secure location and silently cursed, yet again, that the man was so adept at escaping his minders. He was not comfortable with the idea of Milliardo being unattended.

"It's fine, Heero. I'll be heading straight back to the palace. By now Pagan has located me and will have a team out to collect me. I'll stuff Zechs back into his box and play the obedient monarch until I can't take the cage any longer. We need to have another Run. I need to stretch out a bit, but it will have to wait. Pay attention to your friend and keep him safe. He's a treasure that will feature strongly in Sanc's reformation. The rejuvenation of Sanc needs to be accomplished carefully, with many talented hands sharing the load. The work is hardly begun and as Wu Fei shapes the future of his Clan, so shall he influence the shaping of Sanc."

Heero could not care less about the future at present. "I will send an escort with you."

Milliardo shook his head slightly, gathering his long blonde hair into the upturned wide brimmed hat he had worn on entering the security station. "No need."

"Zechs…!"

"Screen one, Heero."

Blue eyes sought out the screen where the main entrance to the terminal building was monitored. A group of men and women in the well cut black suits, left hand breast pockets embroidered with the insignia of the Sanc Security Force, were just entering the terminal. The man in the front of the cluster of people kept looking down at the device in his hand.

"My watch dogs, I believe. I want nothing to take away from Chang's moment, so they can meet me away from the formal reception rooms and we will depart quietly, without a fuss."

Heero grunted, shifting his attention back to the reception lounge where Chang stood, the last of the stragglers now in the room and the doors to the shuttle walkway closed. To his surprise he noted that a good half of the survivors of the destroyed Colony were now bowing low to Wu Fei. Many of those who stood straight looked thoughtful but one, the Elder, looked at Chang with piercing eyes. Calculating eyes.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	317. Chapter 317 A Gesture of Respect

Title: A Gesture of Respect

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 181. Baby Series 3 #317. Takes place at the same time as A Treasure.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Gesture of Respect

/Hot damn! Never expected Fei would have them eating out of his hand in the first thirty seconds! That's my man!/

It was, of course, far too early to tell, but the initial reaction from those who had come to Sanc was promising; at least Duo thought so. As the seconds ticked by one by one, two more clan survivors seemed to come to a decision and bowed from the waist. Duo did not know a great deal about oriental culture but he did know enough to recognise the bow for a gesture of respect.

/From memory the deeper the bow, the greater the respect being offered. Cool./

There had been no more than a second or two following Wu Fei's opening address before they had begun to react. He could not tell who the first person was to make the gesture, it seemed to him that four or five had moved at the same time. But the important point was that they had acted. Couples exchanged glances, communicating silently with each other in that curious connection peculiar to those with honest and open love for each other. Some of the people who had entered the reception room on their own paused to exchange glances with others, seeking, Duo suspected, to gauge how others reacted before making up their own minds.

/And Fei was flipping out and spinning his jets because he had no idea how to deal with them! Guess deep down he knew what to say, he just didn't realise it until it was time./

Communicating was simple really. All you had to do was open your mouth and let the words come out. If you were honest with yourself and with others, then Duo had found it was never hard to find words. At least not for him. Communications had always come easy to the boy from L2; he admitted in his more mature years that in his youth he had had no trouble cheeking authority figures and when you were born on the streets everyone was an authority figure. He did acknowledge though, that not everyone had the 'gift of the gab', but regardless of that deficiency, people could still talk.

Of course it took more than just verbally speaking. Simply opening your mouth and expecting the mouth to engage could lead you down the path to certain destruction… if you walked in the exulted circles Duo now found himself inhabiting that was. Unguarded use of the vocal cords could lead to wars in these environs.

But not here, and not now, he was sure. More than a half of the people who had come here to start a new life had acknowledged the speech with this show of respect. Not one of them, including the unknown element of the Elder, had disregarded the words as so much pretty politics. Their eyes were too serious, too curious.

It was a good beginning, but it was just that; a beginning. They had a long road to walk.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	318. Chapter 318 Inanities

Title: Inanities

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 181. Baby Series 3 #318. Takes place at the same time as A Gesture of Respect.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Inanities

Heero had learned a long time ago that for him communicating with people came with difficulty. By nature he was rather taciturn, preferring to stay in the background, watching and listening. He was good at observing, but words… Words confused and distressed him.

Words had not been required of him.

His training had not required much in the way of input from him, but much in the way of obedience. It had not been required for him to make observations about the weather, or to wonder if others were feeling 'well'. Small talk was beyond him. He was struggling with his lessons with the Dowager Duchess, but she seemed to relish the challenge of making him 'serviceable' in this higher end of society.

Anastasia had not demeaned him for his past and his lack of social skills. No, he had social skills, his problem was an inability to communicate in a genteel fashion. Certain standards were expected of those who walked in the halls of power. The political and social elite had this curious custom… speaking polite 'nothingness' was about the closest he could come to describing it. Inanities ruled their speech much of the time, but if you knew what to look and listen for, you could read more into nonsensical politeness than others would be comfortable with.

It was this skill that the Duchess was working on. Sharpening his ability to read body language and educating him on how to react in a non physically threatening manner. He had no idea sometimes that his facial expression could subtly shift from his usual default 'blank' to something that frightened the weaker kneed members of the social elite.

She claimed he had good instincts and that with training he would be a dynamo in the circles he would be expected to circulate in should he indeed win the hand of his princess.

Curiously he had never yet found himself wondering if winning Relena for himself was worth the hassles he endured.

"Heero?"

Blue eyes flashed up to take in the tall, dark figure in the wide brimmed hat who stood beside the door. Those eyes flashed back to the screens lining the wall and console before him and he dragged his mind away from the unimportant to the task at hand. Her lessons in body language would be an advantage in this situation.

"What do you think?"

He knew Milliardo had his eyes on the screens showing the reception room and the gathering of the Chang Clan. The man was prepared to depart, but he was still attentive to the reception. Heero grunted softly as he studied the group, catching nothing out of the ordinary that might prove a threat. What he did see rather surprised him. He had not expected so many to acknowledge his friend so early.

"I am not of a mind to trust the Elder. He is very hard to read."

"Comes of long practise in the art of disguising his emotions."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	319. Chapter 319 In This Land

Title: In This Land

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 181. Baby Series 3 #319. Takes place following Inanities.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: In This Land

"It is my will that we not delay and hold up these good people whilst we perform the elder protocols we are all familiar with. Let it be sufficient at this time that I am pleased you have chosen to hear my words."

All eyes were on him, watching, judging… waiting. He would not falter, he would not hesitate. They had made the decision to come and he owed it to them to have them settled and give them an explanation for why he was deliberately steering away from the stilted formalities of the clan.

"There is transport waiting to take us to the temporary housing arrangements where we may meet in a more informal manner. We have matters of importance to discuss and this is not an appropriate place to speak. I shall require a representative group be chosen, of no less than ten and no greater a number than fifteen, from your ranks. I respectfully request on the drive to your accommodations, that you choose two from amidst your respective travel groups."

The Elder was looking blank. A mixed blessing, Wu Fei decided. The man was good at disguising his thoughts and, unfortunately, he could not focus his attention solely on that one individual. The man had come at the last minute and would no doubt be a thorn in his side, but these others… They had come in response to his message of a desire to begin anew.

"Those you choose as representatives will be confirmed upon your settling in. A meeting will take place an hour after you are shown to your accommodations and given a courtesy tour of the facilities. Following this general meeting those chosen to represent you will attend a reception at the Palace for initial discussions with His Majesty the King."

A low murmur swept through the groups. He had subtly, he hoped, warned them not to choose lightly. They had been gathering in preparation for this flight for the last week under the direction of Sanc's Intelligence Agency and so would have at least a passing knowledge of each other. It should make it easier for them to choose who would represent the Clan in a formal setting.

"It is not my intention to hurry you, but time is of the essence as I wish you to be settled comfortably before we speak of the future. If you would follow these gentlemen, they will lead you to the waiting transport."

Two security guards moved to the exit doors, securing them open and Wu Fei watched as the first of the clan hesitantly took a step to follow them. One step and then he froze, eyes on the formally robed figure of the Elder who, without acknowledging Wu Fei in the slightest, turned and strode through the doors.

No one moved. An awkward silence would communicate only unease, disapproval, dissension… Wu Fei permitted a smirk to twist his lips.

"In this land we are equal. I request you remember that."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	320. Chapter 320 Baby 4

Hi there

Just informing you that Baby Series 4 begins from this point. My apologies for not putting up a notice when I posted up the last chapter. First chapter will be up in a few minutes.

Thank you to those who have read Baby 3, and especially to those who have taken the time to offer me feed back. It has been much appreciated. I hope you enjoy Baby 4 as much as you have enjoyed the other three sets.

Thank you

Karina


End file.
